


Ginger and Mud

by xotragician_child



Series: Mint [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asexual Character, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Asexual Relationship, Beta Stanley Uris, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon-Typical Violence, Class Differences, F/M, Gay Bashing, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Homophobia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Racism, Rutting, Top Richie Tozier, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 124,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Sequel to Mint and HoneyRichie and Eddie finally have a chance at a life together after everything that happened to them in Derry. They're doing their best with what they have in every situation but is it enough for the rest of the world?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Mint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563109
Comments: 95
Kudos: 496





	1. Not Horny Enough to Get Syphilis

1996

Richie and Eddie were in the bathroom of the train station in Boston. It was the middle of Summer and the heat was sweltering. Richie and Eddie had climbed into Bill's second-hand Mazda and had driven with both windows down.

Eddie was back to donning his shorts and polo shirts and Richie was glad to shed a couple of layers back into his baggy shorts and old t-shirts. 

They had been waiting at the bus station for at least a half an hour until there was an announcement that the train they were waiting for would be delayed for an hour.

Richie had initially suggested they take a walk through the street and get a smoothie. Eddie, however, wanted a lot more than a smoothie.

At first, it had started innocently, with Eddie caressing Richie's lower back. He curled into his alpha, scenting him and tugging on Richie's t-shirt. Richie had gotten the hint almost instantly and he had leaned down to kiss his omega, holding the small wolf closer to him in the crowd.

Again, Eddie needed more. And Richie could feel it, feel the sudden bubbles of arousal in his mate mark. Richie looked around, pulling Eddie nonchalantly into the disabled stall.

But Eddie wasn't having it. The moment he set foot in the bathroom, he yelped and shoved his inhaler into his mouth. Richie looked around, frowning, and tried to figure out what it was that had Eddie so horrified. The bathroom looked completely fine to Richie.

"Germs." Eddie shook his head vehemently, "The sheer volume of bacteria and infection. Even in the air- Richie, what the fuck- Richie, no! Do you have any idea how sick you can get? Have you even considered-? Oh God-" Eddie gagged heavily and made way for the exit, his heart pounding as his stomach ached from the heave.

Richie snorted, feeling Eddie's gut-engulfing anxiety and disgust in his mate mark. He turned, following his disgruntled mate out of the stall. Eddie sucked in a shaky breath as he leaned against the wall as Richie lit up a cigarette.

"What time are they coming?"

"Sooner than I'll be coming at this rate." Richie commented idly as he eyed Eddie, who glared at him.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Could be any time, Eds. The train's delayed." Richie took a deep drag of his cigarette, exhaling downwind of his mate.

"But I'm horny." Eddie pouted and looked around, "Not horny enough to get syphilis from that bathroom, though."

"Then where exactly would you like to suck my dick?" Richie deadpanned as he ashed into the trashcan beside him. Eddie's cheeks went pink.

"In the car?" 

Richie straightened up, eyes widening. He stubbed his cigarette out under his sneaker and grabbed Eddie by the wrist, grinning mischievously as he towed the omega through the crowd.

"Y'know," Eddie wobbled off behind Richie, trying to keep up with the alpha's enormous strides, "The car isn't exactly hidden."

"Then we'll hide it." Richie turned the corner to where the cars were parked, "Besides… It's Boston, who cares about some fags in a car?"

"Don't say that word." Eddie groused unhappily as Richie got to the faded red car. He pulled the keys from his car to unlock for Eddie before he practically climbed over the bonnet to get into the car himself, "I can't believe Bill lets you drive without a license."

"Hey. I have my learners." Richie grinned as he started the car, turning the key violently before he looked over his shoulder and began reversing from the parking space they had been occupying.

"That doesn't mean you can drive." Eddie scowled, gripping his seatbelt with both white-knuckled hands as Richie waited for a car to go passed them. Richie could feel Eddie's unease and apprehension. It wasn't that Richie was a bad driver- On the contrary, he was a great driver. It was the idea of getting caught that had Eddie jittery and queasy, "Not unless someone with you has a license. And Bill isn't here."

"Bill Shmill." Richie waved a hand and then stopped, his eyes zeroing in on the train that had just pulled into the platform with an alarmingly loud shrill call that announced its perfectly timed presence. "Oh, son of a bitch."

"They're here!" Eddie screamed with delight. Richie jumped in fright, his foot jerking from the clutch. The car stalled suddenly, jerking forward as Eddie hastily tried to unfasten his seatbelt. He threw himself from the car, leaving the door wide open. Eddie ran, shoes squeaking, stumbling over the sidewalk before he began running through the people.

Richie sat there in the stalled car and cursed mentally. He leaned over to close the passenger side door. He put the car back into 'drive' and parked back in the space that he had been preoccupying. He shut the car back off with a sigh and hung his head, scowling at the lack of mouth around his dick.

He climbed out, locking the car behind him, and went to find Eddie. He was genuinely excited as he looked at the people piling out onto the platforms. People were hugging and embracing, some were just grabbing cases and zooming off to their destinations.

He found Eddie a moment later, right by the doors, and he was bouncing on his heels with anticipation. The nervousness and impatience in Richie's mate mark almost had a weird taste in his mouth. Like metal or mold.

"Where are they?" He craned his neck, "Richie, I don't see them!"

Richie sighed, crouching down behind Eddie. He stuck his head between Eddie's legs and wrapped his arms around Eddie's thighs before he stood up. Eddie screamed in fright as he was lifted up to sit on Richie's six-foot shoulders. Eddie's nails practically dug divots into Richie's scent glands as he held on for dear life.

"Richie- Richie, fu- Ah-! Put me down! Richie, shit- God!" Eddie howled, his voice rising in pitch and genuine terror as Richie grinned. Richie could hear Eddie's heart racing in his chest like a frightened cat.

"Look for them!" Richie called up as he rotated slowly, using Eddie as a glorified periscope.

"I can't fucking focus when I'm gonna fall, asswad!"

"You're not gonna fall." Richie scoffed, "Would I let you fall?"

"You'd be the one to drop me." Eddie snorted derisively, "Dick."

"Look for them, c'mon!" Richie tried to crane his neck despite the fact that he was a head taller than everyone anyway. 

"There!" Eddie pointed to their left only a moment later, "At the back!"

Richie turned to see them, see his pack mates. Ben climbed off of the train with a wide grin, a backpack over his broad shoulder. He held his hand out to Beverly, smiling at her as she climbed off. She looked like a beautiful vision as always. Her hair had grown from its neck length down to her shoulders in soft auburn waves. Her slender body in a beautiful baby blue summer dress. And her usual scuffed boots.

Ben was slightly taller than Richie remembered, but not by much. He was still the shortest male besides Eddie. What he lacked in height, he certainly made up for in drool-worthy muscle tone that Richie couldn't ignore. Especially not now when he was in cargo shorts and a white vest.

Eddie fidgeted to run to them. Richie dropped down to his haunches slowly and let Eddie get off. The omega screamed out and startled some nearby passersby, exclaiming as he bolted for Beverly.

Beverly seemed to sense him coming for her, either that or sheet heard him whimpering and yowling loudly as he practically climbed over people. She turned as he got to her, wrapping her pale arms around him. Ben embraced them both in a large hug as Eddie cried and sniffled, the grin a permanent fixture on his face. Richie bonding bite filled with a warm relief that Eddie felt. Relief that more of his family was here. A small fractional sense of completion.

Richie let them have their moment, smiling fondly at his pack, feeling a swell of alpha pride that his family were bonding once again.

Eddie lifted his head from the crook of Bev's neck and looked over to Richie, holding his hand out. Richie stayed where he was, holding his hands up awkwardly in response, trying to avoid the affection and uncomfortable wave settling in his stomach at the idea of joining.

Beverly rolled her eyes as she took her duffel bag and walked hand in hand with Ben. Eddie, of course, faithfully beaming at her side, eyes on her the whole time just in case she vanished. 

Richie smiled, taking Bev and Ben into a one-arm-each hug, grasping them both in his long limbs.

"Fucking missed you losers." Richie grinned, kissing them both on the cheek, "Who else do I have to wrangle this absolute jackal?" Richie gestured to Eddie, "Can't let Stan do it alone."

"We didn't move to Boston to be at your beck and call, Trashmouth." Beverly scoffed as they walked through the station towards the car.

Richie rolled his eyes, taking the bag from her to sling it over his shoulder while he held Eddie's hand in his own, "Well, if anything, you two coming here actually delayed my endeavors for a blowjob so you owe me."

"A favor or a blowjob?" Ben asked with a frown. Everyone let out short shots of laughter, cackling at his genuine concern and his frown.

"That's up to you, Haystack. But you're welcome to borrow some of your girlfriend's lipgloss to make it easier on yourself."


	2. Rather a Schmuck than a Putz

"So, what do you think of Boston, Bevvie?" Bill asked that evening as everyone sat around the dining room table of Bill's apartment. They had bought two extra chairs for Ben and Bev. Everyone was dining on Eddie and Stan's all-day-long cooking. 

Apparently it was a recipe that ran in Stanley's family for generations and it was called 'busy day chicken'. To Richie, it just looked like chicken and it tasted great, but it was ten times better to eat when he saw how excitedly Eddie was watching him to see his reaction.

"I love it." She smiled excitedly, "It's bigger than I expected and it looks so pretty."

"And you, Haystack?" Richie asked, looking at Ben as he cut into a piece of chicken. Ben looked up with wide eyes when he realized he was being spoken to.

Ben cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah it's pretty cool. I like the architecture."

"Naturally." Stanley smiled at Ben as he set his cutlery down and wiped his mouth on a napkin, "You should consider studying architecture, Ben."

Ben nodded eagerly, "My aunt wants to send me to a course sometime. I'd love to go."

"You should." Eddie grinned eagerly, "Did you guys know Richie has a job now?"

The entire table suddenly stopped eating. Bill and Stan included. Richie grimaced, looking down. He had been working since January and didn't want anyone besides Eddie to know. Stan and Bill being in classes during the day meant that they would have no idea that Richie disappeared every morning. Although he did finish a lot later, he would leave the house in his usual get-up with his work clothes in a duffel. He would change at work in the mornings and change again before heading home. Whenever someone asked about his bag, he would always wave them off and say he joined the gym.

All of them stared at him as he scowled at Eddie. Eddie went pink and looked down at his plate. Richie looked at his four friends with a small smile.

"I bet he slings ice cream or works at a video store." Bev looked at Richie with a smile, "Am I right, Trashmouth?"

"Yeah, that." Richie smiled curtly as he went back to eating his chicken.

"What?" Eddie frowned and leaned in with a small laugh, "Of course not, Bevvie. He's got a real job."

"Eddie." Richie hissed, nudging Eddie's leg under the table, "That's my job, remember?"

"But…" Eddie frowned and then caught Richie's deadly expression. He looked down, "Oh yeah."

"Rich…" Bill leaned in, "You have a job?"

"I do. Like Bev said. Ice cream." Richie shrugged, toying nervously and spinning his fork on the table.

Stan leaned in, eyes narrowing, "Looks like Richie wants to avoid a shande."

"Hey." Richie looked up, "Just because you've started diving yourself back into your religion, it doesn't mean you get to 'Yiddish' me, schmuck."

"Schmuck." Stanley seemed suddenly indignant, "Rather a schmuck than a putz."

"Be a mensch and eat your fucking nosh, huh Rabbi?" Richie scowled, "Dickhead."

"I'm not the one lying to everyone." Stanley trailed off as he took a sip of his water.

"I'm not lying. I just didn't say anything." Richie shrugged, "Didn't think it was pertinent."

Bill's eyes widened, "You've got a job, Rich. That's huge news."

"What do you do?" Ben asked, "If it isn't ice cream, anyway."

"I…" Richie looked at everyone and at Eddie, who was staring at his plate with pink in his face. Richie could feel Eddie's bubbling excitement in his mate mark, "I work at a…" He stopped, whispering the words in a mumble.

"Yes…?" Beverly probed, leaning in, "What is it?"

"I work at a company called Raben and Frish." Richie fiddled with his fork, "As an accounting clerk."

The silence at the table was palpable and tense enough to strangle an elderly person. Richie looked at each face. Ben had both eyebrows raised, Beverly's eyes were wide and her smile even wider, Stan looked like he was about to pass out from the shock and Bill was trying his best to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence, fellas." Richie groused unhappily as he began eating his rice, "Nice to know what you think of ol' Trashmouth."

"No, no." Beverly gushed and leaned over to hold Richie's hand across the table, "I think it's amazing."

"So," Stanley cleared his throat, "What does this job entail?"

"Well, it's not so much a job yet. Which is why I didn't want anyone to know." He threw Eddie a dirty look and the omega went pink again, "Because it's an internship. I'm not getting paid yet. They're teaching me everything I need to know and then I get to work there."

"How did you land this?" Bill asked curiously, "Did you go for an interview and they just hired you?"

"Actually…" Richie went pink, "I went to a recruiter and they told me where to go. I had a resume made and had my mom send all of my stuff through. Diplomas or shit like that." Richie shrugged, "I was shortlisted a week later because of my grades."

"Well… Fuck." Stanley grinned, "Two beautiful stereotypes for our religion. A Jewish doctor and a Jewish accountant at one table."

"Would you like me to break the mold and become a Jewish comedian, too?" Richie snipped as Eddie frowned and looked at them.

"But I thought that Jewish comedians were also a stereotype?"

"I think that's the point, Eds." Bill added in with a smirk, "Richie's being sarcastic."

Eddie scowled at his mate, "Don't be so generalized."

"It's my religion. I'm allowed. If comedians can do it, why can't I?"

"They get paid, firstly." Stan commented casually under his breath, earning a loud snort or two in response.

"Oh, very funny." Richie scowled again, "Let's change the subject to something that'll make someone else so uncomfortable that they want to die, instead?" Richie looked around the table before he looked at Ben, "Get any good head lately, Haystack?"

"Why did I know it would be me?" Ben looked at Beverly, "Do I just have a sign over my head or something?"

"Nah," She smiled, "Richie is one of those people who pick on the most obvious target. Bill would snap at him, Stan would throttle him, Eddie's his mate, he gets cigarettes from me and that means you're the one left, hun."

"Damn." Ben looked at Richie's triumphant grin, "Keeping my sex life to myself, Trashmouth."

"Don't be a square." Richie pouted and looked at Beverly, "What about you? Get any good pipe before you got here?"

"He isn't going to stop going around the table asking about our sex life until someone answers." Stan eyed Richie, "God knows, I'm probably next."

"Oh please. I don't wanna know about your old man missionary sex." Richie scoffed, "I'd rather get a paper cut on my knot."

Stanley soured, glaring across the table as his lips puckered like a sucking lemon. Richie grinned at him playfully. Stan's eyes narrowed, "I'll have you know that my sex life is perfectly healthy and regular."

"See? I got the info I wanted from him and I didn't even have to ask." Richie glanced at Stan with smug arrogance. Stanley's face fell with the sudden realization that he had been played. He looked at Bill unhappily, but Bill bowed his head.

"Technically, he is right, pidge." Bill smiled, "As annoying as he is."

"He past annoying on the day of his birth." Stanley huffed as he excused himself from the table, taking any empty plates with him.

"Can I offer anyone else some more wine?" Bill gestured to the bottle and looked at his family.

Bev and Ben both held their glasses out to be filled as Richie reached over to fill Eddie's glass with more iced tea. Eddie preened at the attention.

"So, where are you two going to be staying?" Stan asked as he reappeared from the kitchen with what looked like a fridge tart in his hands. Bill stood up and began clearing the dinner from the table. Eddie got up to fetch side plates with a smile.

"Well, we're in a hotel for the next two nights." Ben explained, "We're going to sign a lease contract tomorrow."

"Oh, so you've found a place?" Stan asked as he sat the dessert in the middle of the table and slid into his seat, "That's wonderful."

Bill shifted himself into his seat and took a sip of wine, "Whereabouts?"

"Not too far, I hope?" Eddie reappeared with a small stack of plates. He put one down in front of each of his friends before returning to his own chair next to his mate. Richie leaned in to kiss Eddie's cheek, hearing the omega purr softly.

"Oh no." Beverly waved a hand, "It's only a couple streets down, actually. This old lady is renting it because her son moved into a house with his new wife so it's just sitting there."

"And furniture?" Stan frowned.

"We'll be fine." Ben assured with a smile, "We wouldn't be here if we didn't think of everything."

Stanley pursed his lips but remained silent as Bill took the cake knife and began cutting the fridge tart into small sections.

"I hope you guys like it." Eddie piped up, "Made it myself."

"What, uh…" Richie leaned in to look at the yellow tart, "What exactly is it?"

"A diabetic lemon biscuit fridge tart." Eddie announced proudly, "Nana's recipe from my childhood."

"Bet it's wonderful, Eds." Ben held his plate out as Bill gave him a piece. It did look interesting and almost like a lasagna. A layer of bright yellow tart and then a layer of biscuit and so on throughout the dish. 

Eddie was nervous in his seat as everyone was given a piece of his dessert. They all waited until the last slice was set on Bill's plate. It was silent as small forks dug into soft pudding and soft pudding was out into tentative mouths.

"Oh, my God." Beverly exclaimed, her hand to her mouth, she looked at Eddie with wide eyes, "Babe, this is delicious."

Her statement was met with a chorus around the table of agreeing grunts and 'mm-hmms' from those who were piling into the creamy lemon dessert.

"Oh, thank fuck." Eddie practically deflated with relief, "Shit, I was nervous all day."

"This is good shit, Spaghetti." Richie smiled, "What's in it?"

"Lemon jello and cool whip." Eddie shrugged, "And biscuits. That's it, really."

"Christ." Richie took another large forkful into his mouth, "Why have you never made this before?"

"I've offered." Eddie snorted, "You heard me say 'diabetic' and just assumed it would be abysmal."

"Well, fuck me, Nora." Richie whispered under his breath, making Bev laugh lightly, "Guess I landed the housewife of the group, huh?"

"He's more housewife than I am." Beverly commented with a playful scowl at Eddie, who went pink.

"You make a wonderful housewife." Ben whispered as he leaned into his mate. Everyone around the table let out a loud ring of teasing 'awww!' in reply. Ben jumped and went pink, a bashful smile on his lips as he was fed a piece of pudding by his girlfriend.

"Oh, God." Bill chuckled, "You're a good housewife too, Stan. Relax. No one's excusing you."

"Wouldn't hurt you to say it." Stanley mumbled as he folded his arms to sulk.

"I say more than enough to feed your ego, Mr. Uris." Bill chided as he leaned in to his mate, "Don't sulk now, pidge."

"Yeah, Kookie-kookie." Richie sneered across the table as he swiped a finger across his empty plate, licking it clean before he continued, "Don't be spineless now. Begging for compliments from your alpha. He showers you all the time with love. Don't need to lend me your bones again, do you?"

Stan glared darkly at Richie, clearly remembering the way Richie used to tease him about how cowardly he used to be when it came to certain things growing up. Stan straightened up, "Fuck off."

"Is that all you have to say?" Richie tutted and clicked his tongue, his lips turning down to feign disappointment as he could feel the waves of annoyance rolling from Stanley, "Shameful display, beta. You can do better."

Stanley eyed Richie, who had turned to look at the TV that was playing in the corner on mute. Richie was hit in the face all of a sudden by something wet, making him jump. His head whipped across to see shocked faces and to see Stan sitting there holding his fork up with one finger on the prongs. He had flicked a piece of pudding at Richie. Richie's eyes widened at the brazen act and wiped his cheek with a long finger, flicking the pudding onto his plate in silence.

"Uh oh." Beverly whispered, looking at Richie's somber face, "Stan, you broke him."

"Well, he deserved it. He-" Stan was cut off when a large dollop of pudding smacked him right in the face, splattering across his cheek and nose. Eddie yelped in fright. Everyone looked at Richie to see that he had grabbed the serving knife and had taken ammunition from the serving dish itself.

"You were saying, pidge?" Richie crooned in a sickly sweet tone, tilting his head as the yellow pudding fell from Stan's face and landed on his lap with a sticky thud.

Stanley's eyes narrowed into menacing slits as he scooped the small piece of the ruined tart with his fingers and dropped it onto his plate. He wiped his hand on his napkin and stood up. Richie snorted at the silence he was receiving. He watched Stan take a sip of his wine and walk around the table. Richie's eyes never moved from the quiet beta, half expecting him to give up and go and change his pants. Stan walked into the kitchen and Richie watched as he began cleaning his pants with a damp cloth. Richie looked back at Eddie, who was very unimpressed beside him.

"What?" Richie asked with a shrug, "He started it."

"So?"

"Well, I mean, what the fuck was I supposed-" Richie cut himself off with a sudden shriek of horror when a cold dowse of water rained down in a torrent over his head. He jumped up, sending his chair tumbling over. He spun around with a snarl to see Stanley behind him, grinning, with a glass pitcher in one hand. 

Richie realized it wasn't water. It was lemonade. It was sticky, dripping from his hair in constant rivulets, his shirt sticking to his skin as the juice ran down into his pants and pattered onto the wooden floor.

"My juice." Eddie whined out in dismay. Richie wiped his face with his hand and pulled a slice of lemon from on top of his head.

"Well played." He looked at Stan, "Didn't think you had it in ya, Kookie."

"Don't underestimate me, Richard." Stan put the glass jug down on the counter, "But you're dripping on my floor."

"How is that my fault?" Richie asked as he looked down at the puddle that was splashed around his bare feet.

"I don't think you have a leg to stand on, Trashmouth." Beverly commented simply, "Might as well concede when you've lost."

"Goddammit." Richie hung his head, "I'll get the mop."

"And you owe your mate more lemonade." Stanley called out smugly as he sat back down, earning a kiss on the cheek from Bill.

"He never makes it right." Eddie scowled, "Too sour."

"Just like him." Ben smiled as Richie returned with the mop.

"You dumbass," Eddie got up with a groan, "You can't mop when you're the source of the mess. Just- Y'know what? Go shower." Eddie snatched the mop from Richie, "You're making so much mess. Go. Go." 

Richie grinned and turned, scampering into the bathroom as Eddie mopped up all of the lemonade trails that Richie had tracked in and out of the kitchen.

"Fucking mess." Eddie mopped furiously, "Sticky, sticky mess."

"Sorry, Eddie." Stanley pursed his lips.

"He deserves it." Eddie shrugged, "But I don't deserve a sticky floor."

"I'll make you more lemonade." Stan then promised as he got up and kissed Eddie on the forehead, "Can I help you clean?"

"No one cleans like I want them to." Eddie waved Stan off with a smile, "I got it."

"Are you sure?" Beverly offered and got up as she began taking the dessert plates from everyone.

"You guys have to go soon." Bill reminded the beta, "Don't wanna miss check-in."

"True." Bev set the plates on the counter and looked at her boyfriend, "We still have time?"

"Three hours." Ben checked his watch, "Plenty of time."

"Well then, a cigarette it is." Beverly went to get her smokes in her jacket.

The bathroom door opened a minute later and Richie peered out, wearing nothing but a towel, his entire body dripping with water, "I heard cigarette."

"The shower's still running." Bill turned to look at Richie in his chair, "Did you even shower?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny." Richie offered his pack leader a firm set of finger guns before he looked at Beverly again, "Where do we stand on that cigarette, Marsh?"

"I stand by the window and you stand in the shower. Go on." She waved at him, shooing him as she plucked a cigarette from the packet in hand.

"Damn."


	3. Use My Nose as a Placemat for Your Asshole

It was Sunday now. Beverly and Ben had arrived just yesterday and after the chaotic dinner that everyone had attended, they had left to spend the night in their mediocre hotel room despite Stan's urgent attempts to get them to stay.

Richie and Eddie had spent most of the night sitting by the window watching the night sky. And by watching, Richie could clearly remember the hour or two that they had spent wrapped up in each other's arms, body's writhing and cresting with sensuous climaxes.

This morning Richie had woken up early, his body needing three things. To pee, to make coffee, and to inhale nicotine. He sat up in bed, lighting up a cigarette to take a much-needed drag before he threw himself sluggishly out of the bed to trudge into the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he sat on the toilet, too lazy to stand, and took another drag. He ashed in the sink nearby, letting the cigarette dangle between his lips.

He sat up, flushing, and went to wash his hands. He wouldn't usually bother except that Eddie had begun getting even more neurotic about hygiene since they had moved to the city. To Eddie, even though he loved Boston and being out of Derry, it was infinitesimally dirtier in the city than in a small farm town.

Richie dried his hands on the soft grey towel and walked out, still naked from the night before, and went into the kitchen. With his eyes half-closed and his cigarette burning, he robotically filled the kettle and grabbed himself the first mug he could wrap his hands around.

He waited for the kettle to boil, elbows on the counter, as he sucked on the last of his cigarette, killing it with a finger press into the glass ashtray. 

"Oh Jesus." Stan yelped with disgust, "My God, Richie."

"Don't bring him into this, Uris." Richie griped, his voice still thick with sleep, "It's too early."

"It's never too early to beg God to smite your naked roommate. It is, however, too early for you and your bare ass."

"If you have such a problem with me being naked then I suggest you take that into advisement next time you wanna suck my knot, Uris."

"That was a first and last of its kind, don't over-inflate yourself." Stan walked into the kitchen in his nightgown and slippers, "I heard you and Eddie last night."

"I'd be worried if you didn't. I wasn't trying to be quiet on your behalf." Richie poured the boiling water into his mug, "Hope you enjoyed it."

"It's not the worst thing in the world." Stan shrugged calmly as he took the kettle from the alpha to pour into his teacup.

"Pervert." Richie snorted as he stirred three heaping meth-symptom-inducing spoons of sugar into his coffee.

"Hey, take the compliment and shut your yap." Stan huffed as he poured a splash of milk into his tea and clutched it in his hands, "Rich?"

"Sí?" Richie asked as he turned to face Stan, noting how Stanley's eyes were specifically trained on his face. 

"Bill and I were talking last night…" Stanley prefaced, "About our relationship."

"You're not breaking up again, right?"

"God no. The opposite." Stanley smiled, "We want to get married."

Richie's eyes widened in surprise, "Married? Whoa, shit."

"Although, I know same-sex marriage is not only illegal here but it's also against both of our religions."

"I'll say." Richie snorted, "It's categorically forbidden in the Torah." Richie sipped his coffee, "How are you going to get that right?"

"We'll just have a… Ceremony, I guess? Just a union in front of our friends. That's all. Declarations of forever love and all that. No 'eyes of God' or 'by the power of the State' bullshit. The State can suck my Ashkenazi."

"Well, if you wanna do it then go for it, Stan the Man." Richie smiled, "I doubt Eddie and I would do it."

"You don't want to marry Eddie?" Stan looked shocked but Richie held up a hand.

"Not what I said, Staniel." Richie sipped his coffee, "Look, he and I are mated. In wolf terms that's like marriage, right? We're biologically bonded but we're able to be independent and our own person. I don't see Eddie wanting to be lawfully bound to anyone after he was lawfully bound to Sonia for eighteen years. The kind of emotional trauma that comes with that…" Richie shook his head, "He and I could be mated with a family, living together for fifty years and he'd be fine. The moment he has to sign a contract or something that says I have ownership or a commitment to him, I think he'd pass out."

"You have a point." Stanley nodded thoughtfully, his lips pursing, "You don't need a piece of paper to say you're married."

"Exactly. Living together is enough for us." Richie shrugged, "We're happy."

"I'm happy, too." Stanley offered, "I just… Y'know, growing up, I always wished for that perfect life. House and a husband, two and a half kids in the suburbs with a big yard and a station wagon."

"White picket fence?"

"Of course. I'd have the whitest fence on the block." Stanley beamed.

"All the housewives would be thoroughly jealous of you and your mishpocheh." Richie smiled as Stanley looked dreamily into his cup of tea, "What a fam-damily. Would you take his name or he take yours?"

"Stanley Denbrough." Stan smiled as a tiny bit of pink tainted his nose and cheeks, his mousy brown curls falling into his face as he looked down, "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be able to change my last name legally. But it's nice to dream."

"Doodle it in your notebook, Stanny?" Richie asked with a girly-lilt to his voice, "Write your names together in a heart in your journal while you suck on a lollipop?"

"God." Stanley laughed lightly, "You really are an asshole. Shut up."

"Hey. You're not denying." Richie drained his coffee and set the cup in the sink, washing it out with a lackadaisical courtesy.

"I'm not denying, no." Stanley shrugged, leaning his hip against the counter, "But I'm not giving you the satisfaction of an answer."

"None is necessary." Richie strode passed Stanley with a smug smile, "Also, just a fair warning. When he wakes up, I'm probably gonna do some things that'll make your mother blush. Or you."

"Thanks for leaving out the gory details." Stanley called as Richie rounded the counter. Richie stopped and looked at him before he leaned over, squinting.

"You'll be happy to know I'm gonna eat his ass until he passes out." Richie stated simply, watching Stan backspit into his tea, eyes wide. He looked down at his cup with distaste curling his lips.

"For fuck sake, Tozier."

"Hey. I left out what comes after." Richie grinned, "But it will be me that comes after that part, too."

"Please just go."

Richie chuckled, hearing Stan throw out the last of his tea and mutter to himself. Richie went into his bedroom to see Eddie asleep within the confines of their filmy bed canopy. The curtain of darkness only coming out when Eddie needed to be protected during his heat. Otherwise, the white canopy still hung over their bed.

Richie climbed back onto the bed, wrapping himself up in the cool sheets before he put his arm around his mate, scenting the sleeping wolf gently.

Even in his unconscious state, Eddie melted into his alpha, curling back against Richie's body. He opened his neck with a whimper, letting Richie draw scent straight from the source. Richie sighed, pressing himself against Eddie.

Eddie whined again, curving his hips to press himself against Richie's slowly growing erection. Richie sucked in a breath at the feeling of Eddie's morning slick, never quite getting used to the fact that Eddie just woke up wet no matter what. Sure, in heat, it was a given. But when all was normal, Eddie's body was still fuckable and still wanting, still eager to please whether Eddie liked to take notice of it or not.

Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and sucked on his mate mark, pushing Eddie gently onto his stomach. Richie lay on top of his mate, his heavy weight like a comfort to the small omega. Richie knew Eddie liked to have Richie on top of him, draped over him even when they cuddled or slept. It was safe to be under such a strong body. Richie continued to kiss over Eddie's skin slowly, soft and ardent purrs bubbling in his chest. Eddie let out a moan, his head turning.

"Alpha?"

"Hi, pretty omega," Richie whispered in response, "Did I wake you?"

Eddie preened sleepily at the praise, "Part of you did."

Richie grinned wickedly, biting on Eddie's shoulder gently, "My apologies, Mr. Kaspbrak."

"Please don't be." Eddie's muscles stretched out beneath Richie before he relaxed into the mattress, "'S a good way to wake up."

"Noted." Richie whispered again, closing his eyes at the serenity he felt in his mate mark, "Hey, Eds?"

"Hmm?"

Richie didn't respond right away, pressing his erection against Eddie pointedly, "Yes or no?"

"To you? Always yes." Eddie mumbled, "So good to me, alpha."

"Pretty sure it's the other way around." Richie sat up and ran his hands down over Eddie's tanned and perfect back. He gripped Eddie's hips, hoisting him up a fraction to arch Eddie's spine, "So good to me, omega."

"Alpha takes care of me." Eddie explained, "Why wouldn't I let him?"

"Good." Richie smiled, "Glad I take care of you enough to make you happy."

Eddie nodded fervently as Richie's alpha gaze caught sight of the way Eddie's slick ran down his inner thigh in a thick tendril. Richie leaned down, lapping it up with his tongue from inner thigh straight to the source. Eddie cried out at the feel of Richie's rough tongue against his suddenly exposed hole. Richie's had a hand on either of Eddie's cheeks, spreading him open delectably.

Eddie's body shuddered as his torso dropped against the bed, his hips lifting up as a physical manifestation of his steadily growing need. Richie sucked and lapped, licking deliberate stripes over Eddie's hole. Eddie whimpered loudly, his body hiccupping with lewd gasps that were falling out of his lips. 

"Wait- Wait-" Eddie panted, "R-Richie-" Eddie grappled with the sheets, fisting them as his toes curled, "Fuck- Wait, stop. Shit."

Richie let out a small grunt, flitting his tongue in short little strokes before he thumbed at Eddie's hole, collecting the slick before he stuck his thumb in to press and grind against the pliant muscle. 

Eddie yelped, his body jerking forward. He scrambled, twisting out of Richie's grasp. He turned onto his back and sat up, chest heaving. Richie stared at Eddie with wide eyes, his brows falling into a frown.

"Too much?" Richie tilted his head, "Usually when you put your ass in my face, I kind of tend to take it as a green light to, y'know, be inside it."

"I just…" Eddie's flushed cheeks puffed as he exhaled a large breath, "That was a lot so quickly. I wasn't gonna last."

"That was the point." Richie grinned mischievously as he wiped his mouth on his arm, "You usually tend to use my nose as a placemat for your asshole when you want me to lap it up like a melting ice cream."

"Oh, beep beep, Richie." Eddie scowled, his cheeks turning from a dusty pink into a furious crimson, "Never letting you rim me ever again."

"We'll see." Richie commented, "Now that you're calming down again, can we have sex?"

"Before we do that…" Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, pulling the alpha down to him, their faces an inch apart, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Richie asked curiously as Eddie wrapped his legs around the alpha's hips, "If you want me to pay attention to our conversation then I'd slow down there, Road Runner."

"I wanted to talk about us. Our relationship." Eddie shrugged, "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"That seems to be a running theme in this house." Richie smiled, "I had that chat just fifteen minutes ago with our resident doctor."

"Stan's not a resident yet."

"He's a resident of this house, Eds." Richie snickered, "Play on words."

"Sneaky." Eddie smiled, "What's Stan thinking about."

"I'll let him tell you." Richie knew Stan would absolutely beat the shit out of him if he told Eddie. He liked to have his skin still on his body after all. Richie looked down at Eddie, who was nervously biting on his lip, "Why the sour puss, Spaghetti?"

"Hang on." Eddie frowned, "One sec."

"What?"

"Math." Eddie grunted as he continued to count under his breath, "Right."

"What?" Richie whined, pouting, "Eds, tell me."

"I'm about to go into pre-heat. It's the nineteenth." Eddie explained, "Had to work it out."

"So?"

"So, we're still synced." Eddie bit his lip, "So you're gonna go into pre-rut."

"And?"

"And after our pre-cycles…" Eddie trailed off again, eyes widening as he tried to push Richie to figuring it out on his own.

"We fuck like rabbits for a week straight?" Richie asked innocently, a simple smile had his lips curling into his mouth. 

Eddie snorted in response, "Well, yes. If you have to be so damn gross about it. But, the thing is…" Eddie sucked in a breath, "I want… I mean-" He let out a sigh, "I want a litter, Rich."

Richie froze, his entire body stiffening as a wave of genuine shock knocked his system and sent his brain hurtling into a vivid void of infernal screaming. He blinked hard, his mate beneath him coming into a blurry focus.

"You what?" Richie's voice was strained and thick. He cleared his throat, "You- What? Wait, what? I- What?"

"What?"

"I asked you first." Richie sputtered, "You- You're serious?"

"Of course."

"Fuck, Eds." Richie sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "That, I was not expecting."

"I didn't know how else to bring it up." Eddie bit on his lip, "Sorry."

"Well, I mean…" Richie looked down at Eddie again, "When?"

"About that…" Eddie looked sheepish, "Y'know when we went for my last injection?"

"Yeah…?"

"I didn't get it." Eddie sat up, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out but, like, I swear I was gonna tell you. I wasn't going to go into this with you and not tell you beforehand, I swear." Eddie urged as he sat up, "How do you feel?"

"Well, shit." Richie chuckled breathily, "Don't worry about me, asshole. I'm involved in the baby-making process for five minutes. It's all you for ten weeks. Do you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." Eddie insisted with a nervous smile, "I really want this."

"We can't stay here like this then, Eddie."

"You're right.We can't impose on Bill and Stan's tiny apartment with an entire litter. They're students. They have their own stress." 

Richie pursed his lips, "We should talk to them before we do this."

"I hate it when you're right." Eddie sighed and then looked up, "But we still have a week to decide."

"Until then," Richie twirled his finger over Eddie's thigh, "You still wanna come?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	4. As Filtered as a French Press Coffee

"I'm considering that practice." Eddie heaved out a shaky breath as Richie threw himself down onto the mattress with a huff. Richie's body was still rife with the electric fizzles of his release. He flopped off of Eddie, letting the omega's legs drop down onto the mattress. He turned onto his side, letting out a breathless laugh as he wiped his sweaty hair from his face.

"Practice for what?" Richie asked as he took in a tiny gulp of air, his mouth dry and sticky.

"You giving me babies." Eddie grinned excitedly as he turned to look at Richie, "It's good to know you haven't lost any of your skill."

"Where the hell would I have lost any skill since the last time?" Richie sat up to get a cigarette, "It's been six hours since I was last inside you, Spaghetti."

"You never know." Eddie shrugged as Richie lit his cigarette and placed the glass ashtray on his chest as he closed his eyes peacefully and put an arm behind his head. He was still panting lightly, his body still pumping and coursing as though he had run a mile. He was trying to calm himself down.

Eddie was also still flushed and slightly sweaty, his tanned skin glistening only lightly. 

"Yeah, sure. Practice." Richie smiled, inhaling a cloud of smoke, "How did I do, then?"

"Absolutely perfect." Eddie stretched his toes out at the end of the bed, his ankle cracking loudly, "Not that you've ever been anything less in bed."

"Oh, I'm sure there's been a few times where I could have done better." Richie ashed lazily and eyed his mate with a cheeky smile as he rolled the cigarette between two long fingers, "Hey, just because I get you going in all the right ways doesn't mean I don't take notes to make it better."

"You're open to constructive criticism?" Eddie asked curiously as his skinny frame twisted languidly, he rolled onto his stomach to stretch even more.

"Of course, Eds." Richie took another drag, exhaling slowly through his nose as he eyed the perfect dip of Eddie's lower back and the way it rose over the curve of Eddie's ass. Richie stared at Eddie's plump flesh for a second longer before he looked back at his mate's face, "I'd love to know what I can do for you, omega."

"Well…" Eddie trailed off, his face scrunching in thought, his lips pursing, "Hmm."

"Don't hurt yourself now." Richie chided playfully as he turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow with the ashtray between them, his long arm draped down over his side with the cigarette between his fingers, "Anything off the top of your noggin?"

Eddie's frown deepened, "I, uh… I can't actually think of anything. But if I do, I'll let you know."

"I'll keep you to that." Richie ashed again before taking another drag, "You change your mind at all?"

"About?"

"Me giving you a litter." Richie fidgeted nervously with his cigarette as he looked at his mate's rosy and glistening face. Eddie looked at Richie with a small quirk to his eyebrow.

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Don't do that." Richie stubbed out his cigarette and set the ashtray on the floor, "Don't overthink what I say." Richie grabbed Eddie gently to pull the omega's still pliant body onto his, "I'm asking because it's a big deal, omega."

"I know it's a big deal. But I think we're more prepared for this one than the last time." Eddie urged as he lay his hands on Richie's chest and put his chin on his clasped fingers.

Richie's head flashed back to six months ago, thinking back to when he and Eddie had gone through the pain and sorrow of losing their first litter. Was it really only six months ago? It felt like a lifetime to Richie. It also felt so fresh in his mind. Richie ran a hand through Eddie's hair slowly, playing with the dark curls around his ears.

"I only want you to be ready for this. I mean, who knows how many pups we could land up with? Could be one or… Or five." Richie tried to hide the ache in his chest at the number. 

Five.

The number meant so much to Richie and yet, Eddie had no idea. Richie had yet to be able to share with Eddie that they hadn't just lost one baby, but five. He knew Eddie couldn't cope. Wouldn't cope. No omega would cope with a loss like that, no matter how strong.

"Then we have one or five. I don't care." Eddie smiled brightly, "It's our family, Rich."

"You get this glaze over your eyes when you talk about this stuff." Richie commented, brushing Eddie's cheek, "It's cute."

Eddie hid his face in Richie's chest, letting out a bashful whine, "No I don't. Shut up."

"Oh, yes you do. Glazed like a donut." Richie grinned, watching Eddie's face twist with embarrassment, "Aww, Eds. So cute, m'boy!"

"Shut up!" Eddie whined unhappily as he sat up on Richie, slapping him on the chest, "Why are you such a dickhead?"

"In mah bones." Richie laid on a thick Scottish accent, "In mah bones, laddy!"

Eddie cackled at the voice, yelping as Richie grabbed him around the middle, rolling them over in one swift motion. Eddie giggled raucously as the alpha pinned his arms down. Richie growled down at his mate playfully, baring his teeth. Eddie's laugh tinkled around the room, a bright and invigorating sound that could make the grumpiest man smile.

"You're so fucking stupid." Eddie managed between laden breaths, his eyes glossy as he stared up at his alpha, "So stupid."

"Yeah," Richie shrugged, tightening his grip on Eddie's wrists, "But who's stupider? The fool or the fool who loves him?"

Eddie's eyes widened, "Did you just call me stupid for loving you?"

"Am I wrong, though?" Richie snickered, "Honestly, take a step back and analyze who you're married to, here."

Eddie's face scrunched up with distaste, "God. I'm bonded with you. You. Trashmouth. The skidmark of Derry."

"At your service." Richie bowed his head, "I wouldn't go as far as to say skidmark though. More like… Comedic airbag."

"Airbag?"

"Y'know, I soften the blow of the shitty town we lived in."

"You didn't soften shit, Trashmouth." Eddie's laugh was incredulous, "If anything, you only added to the taint-tightening horror of Derry."

"Oh, eat shit." Richie scoffed, "I wasn't that bad!"

"You chased me with an old sock you found in the Barrens for fifteen minutes!" Eddie sat up, pushing Richie back with a powerful kick of his lean leg, pressing his foot to Richie's sternum, "You had no fucking filter back then."

"As opposed to now when I'm as filtered as a French press coffee?" Richie raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, censored to God."

Eddie rolled his eyes with a sigh of exasperation, folding his arms, "You still have no filter, Tozier. But you're different now that you've presented."

"People have been sayin' that." Richie scratched his chin, feeling a slight stubble that he would have to shave off soon, "Perhaps it's true."

"We should go and see if Bill and Stan are awake." Eddie bit his lip, "Talk to them about our plans."

"Yeah. Rip the band-aid." Richie sat back, "Although, I'm sure Stan'll be grateful as hell that he won't have to walk into his kitchen and see my bare ass every morning."

Eddie groaned, "You did it again?"

"What?" Richie grinned, "He knows it's a possibility, and yet he still shits his pants."

"Why can't you just put on shorts or something?" Eddie removed his foot from Richie's torso and climbed out of their bed, stretching as the sun hit his skin. He let out a long yowl as he reached for the ceiling, standing on his toes. His lax body dropped back down and he turned to see Richie eyeing him with an animalistic glint.

"Don't even think about it." Eddie snatched up a comfy pair of shorts from the floor, "Get dressed."

Richie let out a groan at the idea of clothing, whining like a child as he flopped onto the bed, "No. I don't wanna."

Eddie scoffed as he pulled on a cardigan, skipping a shirt entirely. He folded his arms as he stood at the foot of the mattress, looking down at Richie's head that was hanging off the end of the bed, "Get dressed, Rich."

"No. I plead the fifth." Richie offered up with a sheepish grin, "Does that get me out of putting on pants?"

"The fifth amendment," Eddie sighed, "No, dumbass. All that does is protect you from being held for committing a crime unless you have been indicted correctly by the police."

"So it kinda works in this situation."

"How are you being held for a crime you didn't commit?"

"I…" Richie's face contorted as he thought about it, "Damn. Fine." He rolled over and got up, strolling to his side of the closet, "But I'm putting on pants and that's it. If you make me wear a shirt, I'll shit on everything you love, Eddie."

"Fantastic." Eddie began making the bed, putting the pillows on the armchair as he tucked the canopy back to the head of the bed. Richie pulled on a pair of sweatpants, hopping into the garment when his foot got caught. He tied the string around his hips and turned to see Eddie folding their blanket down to the foot of the bed with meticulous fawning.

Richie stood, leaning against the closet with his arms folded and a smile on his face. He watched Eddie flit around the bed, scurrying like a mother mouse as he neatened corners and folded sheets. Eddie leaned over to fluff their pillows and turned, balking when he saw Richie watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Richie shrugged, his smile widening, "You're just very cute, Eds."

"I'm literally making the bed." Eddie snorted, "Someone has to do it."

"What, are you inferring that I can't make the bed?" Richie snipped irritably, a teasing smile on his lips as he tried to feign his offense.

"I'm not inferring shit, Jack." Eddie poked Richie on the shoulder, "You can't make the bed to save your life."

"I think you mean that I actually can make the bed but you're just incredibly anal and like your bed made a specific way." Richie pointed out simply, his finger in Eddie's direction. Eddie stared at the accusing digit before his eyes darted to Richie's face.

"Point that at me and I'll break it off." Eddie warned, "And no, I don't like it a specific way, I just like it to be done neatly. That adjective is way beyond your comprehension, Tozier. The only thing you like neat is your whiskey."

"I resent that." Richie argued as Eddie opened their bedroom door. He turned, following the omega out into the living room, "I don't drink whiskey. I'm more of a gin guy."

"You're an ass." Eddie turned and knocked on the other bedroom door gently, hearing Bill's voice calling them in. Eddie opened the door to see Bill laying in bed on his laptop and Stanley curled up beside him reading a medical textbook. Richie smiled at them as he entered the bedroom.

"Morning." Bill set his laptop down on the floor and sat up properly as Stan bookmarked his place in his textbook, putting it on the bedside table, "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Not very much." Richie grinned, earning a slap to the arm.

"They have heightened hearing, dumb ass. They know how much we slept. You don't need to announce your sexual escapades to every single person." Eddie scolded before he turned to throw Bill and Stan an apologetic glance.

"I beg to differ." Richie perched himself on the edge of the bed by Bill's feet. He turned to pat the space beside him, looking at Eddie.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, eyeing the space on the bed where the two alpha's and the pack leader's mate were all congregated. His eyes shifted from the bed to Bill and he tilted his head.

"You're allowed, Eds. C'mon." Bill smiled, "You're a good omega."

Eddie smiled as he crawled onto the bed to sit beside Richie, smiling at the granted permission from his pack leader. It may have been such a simple approval and grant of access, but to Eddie as an omega, it was as though he had been given permission to be backstage at a concert. Such a high honor, being allowed into a pack leader's bed.

"What's up?" Bill asked as he looked at them both, "Is something wrong?"

Richie and Eddie looked at each other for a second before Richie spoke, "Why don't you talk. This is all about what you want, omega."

"Alright…" Eddie shifted closer to Richie before he looked at the two across from him. He looked at Bill but not directly, eyes cast to the leader from the side in a show of submission as he directly addressed him, "Richie and I were talking a little bit earlier and well, he and I are going into our pre-cycles soon. After that… I want to breed again. Properly. I- I want to have a litter of my own."

Stan went pale despite how well he kept his face nonchalant. His expression didn't waver despite the sudden pallor of his skin and the small wave of panic in his eyes. He looked at Bill, who seemed pensive at the news.

Eddie waited for either of them to talk, small waves of anxiety snaking into his system. Richie felt the singe in his mate mark and he put a reassuring hand on Eddie's knee.

After a moment of silence, it was Stanley that spoke, leaning forward to take one of Eddie's hands in both of his own.

"Are you sure about that, Eddie? Is that what you want?"

"It's been half a year. I've gone through a lot since then, I know. What happened in December affected us all and I know that if I carry another litter, it will be dangerous. But since December, I've gone through six heats where I didn't get to successfully breed, my body didn't carry out its basic need and I felt the ache in my stomach every time. The empty pit of desolation that I failed my alpha by not doing what I'm meant to."

Both alpha's looked at Eddie with the widest sympathy in their eyes. They both knew exactly what 'ache' Eddie was talking about. They both knew how badly it hurt when you finished your cycle and you haven't successfully bred.

"So, you have given it thought?" Bill asked in a whisper. Eddie's gaze tore from Stan to Bill and he nodded solemnly. Bill thought for another moment, rubbing his chin idly, "And when do you want to try?"

"This cycle coming up."

"Have you stopped your monthly treatment?" Stanley asked curiously, receiving a nod from the omega, "Interesting."

"Now…" Eddie squirmed uncomfortably, "I know how big this is that we want to do this but I also know that it's not something I want to dump on all of you. Rich and I spoke about it and when we're successful and I do become pregnant, we're gonna leave and-"

"Hang on, what?" Bill looked at him suddenly, his head snapping up in alarm, "Leave?"

"Well yeah, buddy." Richie frowned, "You guys can't juggle a pregnant omega, prep for babies on the way, and your studies."

"First of all, of course, we can." Stanley snorted as though it were obvious. He and Bill looked at each other, exchanging loaded glances of a silent conversation before Stanley continued, looking to Richie, "We don't want you guys to leave. You're our pack. We knew that if you guys came with us that you may want to try again for a family and we accepted that as part of our responsibility, too."

"Seriously?" Eddie seemed genuinely surprised. As surprised as Richie was.

"Of course." Bill answered as though it were obvious, "We wouldn't make you two leave to raise pups on your own. A pack raises their pups together, not apart."

"And secondly," Stanley scowled at Richie, "You think you can do it yourself? A job, a pregnant and needy omega, prep for babies on the way as well as making sure you're still alive at the end?"

Richie balked when Eddie let out a worrisome whimper.

"But you guys have so much to do." Eddie whined, "You're so busy."

"Will you relax, omega?" Stanley smiled, "It's our basic and natural instinct to care for our offspring. We can juggle it with our work. The same way Richie will juggle being a dad while he works, too. And I'm sure," Stan looked at Richie pointedly, "When Richie has to go to work, he doesn't want to leave his pregnant mate alone."

Richie went pale, his entire face dropped into a genuine contortion of fear and panic. He looked at Eddie with wide eyes, "No. No- I-No, I'm not leaving you alone, Eds. I can't- I won't-"

"Richie, relax." Bill's voice broke through Richie's small panic bubble. Richie looked at the alpha's hand on his knee and he sucked in a shaky breath, nodding, "We'll help you look after your mate. That's why we're all together. Family."

Richie nodded, "R-Right. Yeah. Yeah, no. Okay."

Eddie looked at his alpha, genuine concern at how vulnerable Richie looked for the first time in months. Eddie had never really seen him look that way before. Stripped of his bravado and charisma, stripped of his shield of humor to lay bare. Eddie hadn't realized just how much toll their trauma had taken to the alpha. He knew Richie had been upset and hurt by the loss of their first litter. Of course, he was. But Eddie didn't know the sheer volume and extension of that pain.

He put a hand on Richie's leg, looking up at him earnestly. Richie looked at his mate with anxious eyes.

"Hey, I know you won't let me get hurt." Eddie whispered, "It won't happen again, Rich."

"I know." Richie sighed, "I know. It's different now. We're different now. But it's hard to just forget something like that."

"No one's saying that you have to forget." Bill urged, "If anything, forgetting is the opposite of helpful. If you forget, you won't be able to learn from what happened. Now, you both have grown stronger and you're both more prepared for what could go wrong. Sure, there was a heavy price to pay, but you won't make those mistakes again."

"I guess." Richie trailed off and he looked between Bill and Stan again, "Are you sure about this? What about all the crying and late nights?"

"How is crying and late nights any different for two second-year students?" Bill snorted a laugh, earning a fervent head nod from his mate, "It just won't be us crying. But it's still the same. Our natural instincts will tell us either how to help or if we aren't needed then we know how to get past the distraction."

"And by the time your babies are older and need to start having their own room or own space, it'll be a few years down the line and we might all be living together in a bigger house or something. We don't know what the future holds for us. Pack houses in the city are cheaper these days than smaller houses because of government pack laws. Especially if they have more than five members, excluding children."

"I-I didn't know that." Eddie whispered as he looked at Stan with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Bill and I like to plan ahead, Eddie." Stanley smiled, squeezing Eddie's hand, "If you want to do this, you have our support. And you also have Bev and Ben now, too. They're just around the corner. Walking distance."

"They may also have jobs but Ben is going to be doing an apprenticeship course first." Bill urged with a smile, "A paid apprenticeship. He'll have money and still be around. And Beverly is working as a secretary for a clothing company. A simple nine-to-five." 

"That's so exciting." Eddie looked at his three packmates, his smile dropping, "Everyone is getting a job or starting a career except me. Maybe I should just-"

"Don't." Richie cut him off firmly, "Don't start that. I know you. Don't let everyone else's decisions affect yours. Just because everyone else is getting a job, it doesn't mean you have to."

"But…" Eddie frowned, "But-"

"Think about it this way, omega." Bill took Eddie's attention before he could spiral, "You're an omega, right?"

"Yes, alpha."

"You're gonna have a litter, right?"

"Yes, alpha."

"So, if you have a litter and then get a job, who's gonna look after them and love them every minute of the day? Are you going to let some random carer come in and do your job?" Bill asked simply.

Eddie's face darkened and he bared his teeth, letting out a small predatory snarl at the idea of anyone else looking after his litter. Bill smiled in response.

"There you go. Don't you worry about jobs and finances. That's not for you to worry about. You're an omega, you belong at home." Bill looked at Stan before he continued, "We're not saying that you can't get a job or that you wouldn't do it well, though. But as an omega, it's part of your role in the world. You'd be happier at home looking after your family than you would be in an office."

"And who knows? You could even get a job working from home on the side?" Stanley offered, "Once you're able to juggle having babies and a side job."

"I could do that…" Eddie whispered and then looked at Richie, "What do you think?"

Richie was quiet for a moment, taking in everything that had been said. He put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, "Whatever you decide to do, I support you."

Eddie's eyes filled with genuine tears and he leaned in, purring gently as he put his head on Richie's shoulder, nuzzling him silently. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie, sliding the omega into his lap. Eddie put his head in the crook of his alpha's neck, scenting him lovingly.

Richie looked at his alpha, "So, you're cool with this?"

"Of course." Bill smiled and then looked at Stan, "Do they know our news?"

Eddie shot up suddenly, looking at them both, "News? What news?"

"Oh fuck." Richie chuckled as he held Eddie, "You've roused the beast."

"What news?" Eddie urged, "What is it? What happened? Oh no. Oh fuck. What happened? Are you sick? Is it Bev? Oh god, I'm sick? It's me, isn't it?" Eddie swallowed shakily as he looked at Bill and Stan, his body practically vibrating with panic.

Richie bit down on Eddie's mate mark gently. The omega yelped as he submitted, his body going lax and pliant as he trembled. Richie kissed along Eddie's shoulder, pushing his cardigan aside.

"Relax, Eddie." Bill smiled, "It's good news. Don't get yourself worked up."

Eddie nodded silently, trying to calm himself down as he focused on their words and Richie's gentle touch.

"Now, I know there are a lot of things happening in the world to prevent this from happening legally," Stan explained slowly, making sure that Eddie was listening, "But we aren't going the legal route with this so it doesn't matter."

"What's going on?" Eddie finally asked as he looked at them both with a frown.

"Bill and I are getting married." Stanley smiled gently. Eddie's eyes widened in surprise.

"M-Married?" Eddie whispered, "You and… You are?"

"Just a simple ceremony." Stanley explained, "No church and state, no legal binds. Just us and our friends."

Eddie was quiet again, his frown deepening as he processed everything, "Married?"

"Yes." Bill nodded, "Like a bonding ceremony."

"That's…" Eddie looked at them before he smiled brightly, "Congratulations."

Everyone else in the room visibly relaxed as soon as Eddie's demeanor changed. No one seemed to be sure of how Eddie would react to the idea of marriage within the pack.

"And," Stanley added, "Bill and I have a small budget set aside for it. He's letting me plan it with a few of his requests thrown in. But I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"What about Bev?" Eddie offered, "She's really good at stuff like this."

"Bev's gonna be busy sorting out our attire and her own job." Bill explained, "What we need is someone who's attentive, organized, and good at planning. Someone with an eye for little details and someone who isn't afraid to yell at people."

Eddie sat up straighter when he saw Bill and Stan eyeing him with the smallest smile on their faces, trying and failing to hide their excitement.

"Wh- Me?" Eddie looked at them both, "You-You want me to plan your ceremony?"

"If you want to-"

"Well, fuck." Eddie grinned, twisting in Richie's lap to face them. Richie grimaced at the sudden shift of weight on his balls but remained silent, knowing that Eddie was way too excited right now, "I'd totally help!"

"We have a list of things-"

"No no." Eddie shut Bill up instantly, "I got this. Leave it all to me. No lists. The only list I want is of the stuff you want in the ceremony and the party. Everything else, I'll handle. Oh, and the budget. Is it going to be formal? What about flowers? You like cake, right? Oh, what about the appetizers? Oh, I know, you could do those little quiche things! Wait, or you could do chicken-"

Richie let Eddie babble on to Stanley as he eyed Bill. They shared a smug smile as Stan hung on to every word that Eddie spat out, nodding and smiling as he listened. Richie held his mate tightly, caressing his thigh with a gentle hand. 

"-Oh, and no lilies. I hate lilies. Stan, I know you like lavender and tulips. We could even create a color palette from that. Oh! Is it going to be outdoors? How many guests? I mean, it depends, then. You could also do something like a buffet? How many of your guests are gonna be kosher? Do you have a guest list yet? And what about your gift registry? Are you doing one? Okay, what about your decor-"

Richie closed his eyes, comforted by his mate's sudden spike in mood. He could feel the happiness bubbling in his mate mark. He could feel it radiating off of Eddie, his scent sweet and pure. Richie listened to Eddie's voice as he prattled on to Stanley, asking him question after question despite there being no room in between for any sort of answer.

He knew that later on, he would have to take Eddie to the store later to get stationary. A planner and pens and markers and all sorts of shit that Eddie would use in his planning process. And as tedious as it sounded, to walk through a store while your mate buys a crapload of shit that Richie didn't care about, it sounded absolutely perfect.


	5. It's Sad that This is Your Prime.

"While I was out yesterday, I got a few things." Eddie announced as he set an enormous plastic bag down in front of Stan at the dining table, making him jump.

"Shit, Eddie." Stanley eyed the packet, "What the hell is in there?"

"Well, I got myself a diary and a journal to plan this and to make sure you keep your dates in order. And to make sure I order everything by the right date." Eddie sat down and pulled out the leather diary and the matching journal. He also pulled out a set of colored pens. Stanley looked at the pens.

"Why not just black?"

"Well, each color means a different thing." Eddie answered as though it should have been obvious, "I also got a few books."

Stan sat up at the mention of his favorite past time, "What kind of books?"

"Well," Eddie pulled out two recent bridal magazines, "They don't have these in Derry and I've always wanted to buy them to see what the fuss is about. Now I have a reason."

Richie chuckled nearby when he saw Stan's bleak face, "I told you. You've unleashed a beast, Kookie-kookie."

Stanley ignored Richie's comment as he looked at the thick glossy magazine, "I was dubious at first… But this could genuinely help."

Eddie pulled his tongue out at Richie and scooted closer to Stan, "I figured we can go through them to get an idea of what we like, make notes and see how much of this stuff we can find or even make on our own." Eddie smiled, "Apparently weddings these days are all about minimalism, a statement against the weddings of the eighties."

"That's right up my alley." Stan noted simply, "Exactly what I want."

"He wants a minimalist wedding up his alley. Just like he wants his husband up his alley." Richie called as he scooted down into his usual armchair, reading through the latest issue of Spider-man.

"Don't you have… Anywhere else to be?" Stan looked up, "It's Monday. Why aren't you at work?"

"Work contract law." Richie looked up simply, putting his feet on the coffee table with his ankles crossed, "Two weeks leave for my cycle."

"God." Stan groaned and looked at Eddie, "Alpha's like to abuse the rules, don't they?"

"They gave him work to do while he's off on pre-rut." Eddie explained and then leaned back to look at Richie, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I should." Richie licked his thumb and turned the page, "But I'm not."

"Richie, don't leave it too late. In a week we're going to be trying to have a baby. I need all of your focus on that. Not on credit and debit margins."

Richie looked up with a small smirk, "You think I honestly need to focus on coming inside you, Eds? That's about as natural of thing for me as breathing."

Stan grimaced, rolling his eyes as he began reading through an article on silk versus satin napkins.

"Well, please." Eddie urged, "At least do some of it. For me. It'll make me happy."

Richie spied his mate with narrowed eyes over the top of his comic book. He set it down on the table and walked passed them both into the bedroom. Eddie smiled and returned back to Stan.

"So, let's start simple." Eddie opened the notebook to the first page where Stan already saw that Eddie had made a checklist for every single item, "Flowers. What flowers or greenery do you want for your venue?"

"Well…" Stanley bit his lip, "I-I don't know. Um…"

"Alright." Eddie smiled reassuredly, "New tactic. Color scheme?"

"My favorite color is green. Bill likes blue." Stanley bit his lip, "Those don't look very nice together, though."

"They might." Eddie smiled as he flipped through the magazine, "If you make them dark. Like navy blue and a forest-y green. And a color in between."

"That rhymed." Stan smiled as Richie came out of the bedroom with a cardboard box of papers and files and a pencil between his teeth.

They watched Richie sit down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Richie pulled out a few files in a stack and began going through them in silence. Once they were sure that the alpha was deep in his own work, they continued to talk.

"So, navy and dark green." Stan smiled, "What other color?"

"Something light." Eddie noted, "Maybe an off-white?"

"I like it so far." Stan smiled, "What's next?"

Eddie scribbled the choices down in one of the books before he went back to look at his index page, "A basic guest list. It doesn't need to be the exact one."

"Well, Bill and I." Stanley nodded, "You and Rich, Ben and Bev, Mike. And maybe one or two of our friends from class." 

Eddie wrote down the names and looked up, "No family?"

"As much as I'd like to…" Stan trailed off, "No."

"Okay." Eddie squeezed Stan's hand, "That's fine. Now… Any ideas on when you want it to happen?"

"Shit," Stanley sighed, "I'd prefer it be before you have your litter. Because I want your focus on that rather than have it split between my wedding and your babies."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Eddie smiled as he wrote down in his journal, "So, now… I want you to go through all of those magazines. I bought about five. Mark the pages of the stuff you like and we can go through it when you're done." Eddie stood up, "You want tea, Stanny?"

"Please." Stan whispered as he continued to page through the book he already had been going through. Eddie walked into the kitchen, pouring water into the kettle to boil it before he walked back out to go and sit by Richie.

Eddie was glad that his pre-heat had only started and that he wasn't five days in or something. He was still perfectly fine and lucid, the only difference was now he could feel himself wanting to be around Richie a bit more than normal. He felt safer when the alpha was in the room and looked for Richie's approval on a fairly clingy basis.

"Happy?" Richie looked up as Eddie sat on the sofa behind him. Eddie smiled and leaned down to put his head on Richie's shoulder, looking at the columns of numbers that made almost no sense to him.

"Very." Eddie kissed Richie's neck, smelling the mint scent that had only the faintest trace of rut in his scent.

"Good." Richie breathed, looking at the numbers that were becoming increasingly illegible, "I'm also trying to concentrate here. You're not helping."

"Did I say I was going to help?" Eddie whispered softly, brushing his lips over Richie's scent gland.

Richie's grip on the pencil tightened instantly, his body shifting to sit straight up. Richie tilted his head, giving his mate access as he wrote a few numbers down.

Eddie moved his mouth down to suck gently on Richie's mate mark. Richie's jaw clenched at the feeling, the pencil in his hand suddenly snapping in half.

Both Stan and Eddie jumped at the shattering wood. Richie dropped the pencil and he looked at Eddie with a small scowl.

"Go and make your damn tea." Richie ordered shakily, "Fucking gremlin."

Eddie grinned as he hopped up, skittering into the kitchen. He made tea for himself and Eddie as Richie went to get himself a new pencil. Eddie stirred in sugar and milk before he carried the two mugs back to the dining room table.

Stan smiled as he took his cup and continued paging slowly. He looked up, "Eddie?"

"What's up?"

"What about something like this?" Stanley pushed the book across to Eddie, showing Eddie a wedding that the magazine had done a special cover on. It was very similar to what Eddie had mentioned with shades of dark green, teal, ivory and a toned-down gold.

"I like that." Eddie smiled, "Classic colors for some classic boys."

Stan smiled, "I think Bill is gonna like this."

"Then we have a color scheme." Eddie smiled, "Found any flower ideas that you like?"

"A mix of white flowers and some green thrown in there. I don't know flowers."

"I'm surprised he doesn't want a bouquet of birds or some shit." Richie commented idly, twirling the pencil between his long and agile fingers.

Stan's head whipped up to look at Richie with a glare, "That's cruel."

Richie rolled his eyes, "God, take a joke, Salim Ali."

"Who?" Eddie frowned as he looked between the alpha and beta, "Who's that?"

"He's a famous Indian ornithologist." Stan explained with a shrug, "Your boyfriend thinks he's a genius because he knows a name."

"Excuse me." Richie sat up, "Boyfriend? I think not."

"What then?" Stan sighed, "Are you his husband?"

Eddie looked at Richie expectantly, "Yeah, what exactly are you?"

Richie balked suddenly, his brain feeling when he realized that he and Eddie hadn't even considered discussing this before. They had never really referred to each other to another person by something other than their respective name. Eddie was Eddie and Richie was Richie. Eddie was omega and Richie was alpha. They were mates. They were together. More than just boyfriends, but they weren't lawfully married. 

"Uh…" Richie tilted his head as Eddie sipped casually on his tea, silently enjoying how uncomfortable Richie was looking.

"Yes, my love?" Eddie crooned softly, watching Richie blush heavily and look away.

"No. Nothing. Uh…" Richie cleared his throat, using his pencil to scratch his scalp nonchalantly, "We're mates."

"Poetic." Stan commented before he took a sip of tea and turned back to his magazine, eyeing Eddie, "Nice choice of partner, Eds."

"Just because you got the Adonis of Derry doesn't mean you get to rip on my relationship." Eddie admonished playfully, elbowing the beta as he leaned in. He pointed at a soft gold and green table setting, "What about this?"

"It's pretty." Stan muttered, "Bit too much gold, though. I don't want something so gaudy."

Eddie nodded, sitting beside Stan as he pushed slowly, taking in all of the details on the pages.

"Yeah sure. Stan gets Adonis and Eddie's stuck with Hephaestus." Richie snorted, "Cool."

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Stanley groaned, "No one called you Hephaestus. No one said you have a deformity and no one is casting you from Mount Olympus."

"So, then who am I?"

"Koalemos." Stanley shrugged, smiling at Richie. The alpha stared at Stan for a long second, "Any idea who he is?"

Richie pursed his lips, "No, I don't."

"Irony, thy name is Trashmouth." Stanley sighed, turning in his chair to fully face Richie, putting one leg over the other, "Koalemos was the God of stupidity."

"Oh, fuck off. He was not." Richie scoffed indignantly before he looked at Eddie, "Right, Eds?"

Eddie shifted in his seat, his lips rolling into his mouth, "Sorry, Rich."

"Yowza." Richie sighed, putting a hand to his chest, "Right in the chest. Shot me down in my prime."

"It's sad that this is your prime." Stanley turned back to the table, "God bless your offspring."

Richie scowled down at his work, letting them both go back to their planning. He continued to read through the notes that he had been given, scanning through the instructions for each process and each term. He sighed and got up, looking around in the kitchen for a moment before he walked over to the two boys. He peered over Eddie's shoulder to see them looking at wedding dresses.

"Ooh, Kookie." Richie grinned, "You're brave. I mean, you'll look good in white but make sure you find something flattering or you'll look like Eddie's mom and a blowfish had a baby and wrapped it in cashmere."

"Oh, fuck off." Eddie scoffed, clicking his tongue as he looked up, "What the hell do you want anyway?"

"Calculator." Richie shrugged as though it were obvious, "Brain hurts too much to do it manually."

"And you think you'll find a calculator wedged in the pages of Bride and Stem?" Eddie asked sarcastically as he pushed the magazine towards Stan and looked up at Richie, bending his neck to stare up at the alpha upside down.

"Nah. Weddings and calculators don't mix. The groom never wants to know how many organs he needs to sell." Richie smiled as he leaned down, kissing Eddie's nose, "I was hoping you'd have one."

Eddie smiled at the small token of affection, "'Fraid not. Stan?"

"Desk drawer in my room." Stan muttered without looking up, "Top drawer."

"That's why you're my favorite beta." Richie walked off towards Stanley's bedroom with a grin.

"I'll be sure to let Bev know when we see her later." Stanley commented idly, his voice furled with a bored lull. Richie froze in the doorway and turned to look at Stan.

"You wouldn't dare."

Stan looked up innocently, "Wouldn't I?"

"I think he would." Eddie whispered and looked at Richie, who was still and wide-eyed, "He'd tattle on you without even thinking."

"I give zero shits about your well-being, Trashmouth. Beverly can tear you apart and I'd probably pay her a reward for her service to our country." Stan ear-marked a page before turning it over, "Any other sort of emotion I feel toward you is usually mixed in with some contempt and a little bit of pity. Or shame. Lots of shame."

Richie eyed Eddie with his hands on his hips, calculator tucked into the waistband of his shorts, "Does he have an off switch?"

"I do. Located next to yours." Stan looked up again at Richie, "When you find your own, let me know. I'd like to experience peace and quiet for once."

"Just because I find it, doesn't mean I'd press it." Richie shot back as he went to get the calculator from Stan's desk. He grabbed it, returning to the living room, "Why would I give you the satisfaction when I can tell you all my cool jokes for twenty hours a day?"

"Only twenty?" Stan asked sarcastically, "Gee, why does it feel like so much longer?"

"Your sense of time is warped when your head is up your own ass." Richie commented idly as he sat back down on the floor and began punching numbers.

Eddie stifled a giggle into his empty teacup, avoiding Stan's livid gaze and his steadily reddening face. Eddie set the cup down, put his hands on the magazine, and leaned in, "What do you think about having a night party? Fairy lights? Lanterns…"

Stan stared at the page, his lips pursed and soured from his recent argument loss. Eddie could feel how smug Richie was through his mate mark. He couldn't help but want to smile.

"Stan?"

Stanley blinked and looked down to where Eddie was pointing, "Huh?"

"Night party? Pretty lights? Moonlight…?"

"Stan's already familiar with planets. He doesn't need any of them at his wedding. Not the moon, not Saturn… Or Uranus." Richie snickered and Stan hung his head, closing his eyes, "Hey, Stan? What's the weather like in Uranus right now? Any frequent flyer miles?"

"Same balmy temperature you're gonna experience in hell." Stan shot back simply.

Richie tutted his tongue, "Woulda worked if your religion let you believe in hell, Stanny. No can do." Richie sighed, "Besides, living in this place with you already is hell."

Stan scoffed, "Oh, yeah. Rent-free, food provided, a roof over your head. It's like a nightmare."

Eddie looked at Richie, "C'mon, Rich. Don't be rude."

"He knows I'm kidding." Richie smiled, "Right, Kooks?"

"Yeah." Stanley replied curtly, "As always. That's you, Rich. Always fucking kidding." Stan got up and looked at Eddie, "'Scuse me."

Eddie watched Stanley walk into the bathroom and shut the door. Eddie turned his venomous gaze into Richie, who looked back at him vapidly.

"What?"

"Look what you did." Eddie hissed as he got up and stalked over to Richie on the floor, "You upset him!"

"The fuck I did!" Richie hissed back in a whisper, "He's the one getting so uptight!"

"You were being rude, Richie." Eddie folded his arms, "He's doing his best for everyone and you're making fun of it."

"Was not."

"Richie, look what you said to him."

"But it was a joke-"

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt." Eddie interrupted sharply, "He's so stressed right now, Rich. He's getting married in less than ten weeks even though it's strictly against his entire faith system. He's studying to be a damn doctor and outgoing himself through medical school and he's helping us prep for our own family."

Richie pursed his lips as his eyes glanced at the closed bathroom door and back up to his mate, "Didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't." Eddie rolled his eyes, "Stop thinking about what's funny and start thinking about what's needed. Be an alpha. Bill isn't around so you're in charge. Act like it."

"Yes, mom." Richie got up and flinched when he heard the instant comment that rolled out of his mouth automatically. He glanced at Eddie again to see his lips rolled into his mouth, his entire face unimpressed, "Sorry."

"Go. Fix." Eddie pointed to the bathroom door. Richie hung his head as he tucked the pencil behind his ear and skulked toward the bathroom. He leaned in to the door to make sure that he wouldn't walk in on Stan actually using the bathroom.

It was dead silent.

Richie opened the door to peer into the small tiled room. At first, in the dark, he couldn't see Stan until his eyes adjusted. Stan was sitting in the bathtub, his usual place to go when he wasn't coping. Richie pursed his lips, feeling a small stab of guilt as he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Stan…"

"More jokes?" Stan asked, not looking up from where he had curled up against the back of the tub, half his body hidden by the white shower curtain.

Richie walked to the tub and pushed the curtain aside before he went down onto his knees, putting his arms on the rim of the tub and his chin on top. 

"All out for now." Richie shrugged, "Dryer than…" Richie trailed off, the end of his pun right on the tip of his tongue, threatening to fall like a drop of rabid drool in an angry dog's mouth. He swallowed it back and tilted his head, "Sorry about- about before."

"Sure." Stan nodded simply, "I know you are. It's your thing. Always has been."

"What did I say that upset you, beta?" Richie asked curiously, "I don't remember."

"See? That's the thing." Stan's let out a small, mirthless laugh, "You don't remember. Your comments just fly out without you even realizing what you're saying and then by the time the damage is done, you can't be held accountable because you have no fucking idea what you did."

"I didn't say I wasn't accountable." Richie frowned, "It was my joke that upset you. Which was it?"

"Just all of it, Richie." Stan frowned deeply, staring ahead of him at the side of the sink, "Hypocrisy about who can comment and who can't. Joking about my wedding. Joking about my job. About my choice in mate. About my home. Joking about my religion. You don't think it matters but every time you take a jab at me that's not actually a joke… It adds up. Yeah, I get it. Jewish doctor, very funny. I get it, alpha and a beta together are so awful. Yeah, my wedding is small and probably stupid. My religion is fucking ridiculous. I think these things too, Richie."

"Stan-"

"But it's different when I think it and then you say it. It validates how I feel and invalidates the fact that I care about it." Stan scoffed, "I get that jokes are your thing. I get that it's your coping mechanism. It's just who you are. But why is it always me?"

"I take the shit out of everyone." Richie shrugged, "Equal shit taking."

"You don't. Not anymore. You barely tease Eddie like you used to ever since you started dating. You barely tease Beverly in the first place unless it's about her sex life. Bill… Well, you barely find anything to tease him about. Ben is an easy target around you because he's so shy. But each of those people, you pick one or two things. And then with me…" Stan sat up and looked at Richie, "You take the shit out of everything I do. Not just one thing like the others."

Richie frowned, "You really see it that way?"

"How am I meant to see it?"

"I-" Richie looked down, "All my life I use my jokes and shit as a way to be comfortable when I'm afraid or anxious. And I do it to people that I'm close to. The more I tease you, the closer I feel because I thought that…" Richie frowned, "If we shared something together, you'd understand the jokes I make. We're both Jewish, I thought you'd get my jokes. We're both mated so I joke about it."

"So, what about all your comments on my studies or things we don't have in common?" 

"Joking means I'm comfortable." Richie stated simply, "If I'm comfortable enough to tease you, it's my way of showing you I care enough to remember things about you. There's a difference between teasing and insulting."

"How?"

"I'd tease you about your birds or your religion but I'd never insult them because I know they mean a lot to you." Richie shrugged, wringing his fingers as he began to feel an uneasy knot in his stomach, "I wouldn't tease someone I don't like but if they're an asshole, I'd insult them."

"Like Bowers?"

"Exactamundo." Richie nodded, "I thought you knew or… Or you just accepted that that's how I do things."

"If that's supposed to be your reason for things then why don't you pick on Eddie as much? You used to tease him for literally everything. From his haircut to how white his shoes were." Stan frowned, "And now that you're mated and you're supposedly in love with him, you don't tease him. Why?"

Richie thought for a moment, glancing at a rust spot near the faucet of the bathtub, "It's different. I do tease Eddie. A lot more when we're alone. Maybe every now and again. When we're with our pack or in front of others, my instincts stop me from teasing him because I'm meant to protect him. Or… I'm supposed to praise him because I know he needs it."

Stan remained silent, his hands holding onto the silver rails on the inside of the bath as he chewed on his bottom lip. Richie felt like he was going to vomit or pass out. Or both. He felt so guilty and so ill at ease about the entire situation. Not only did Richie feel bad but so did his inner wolf. He was skulking around and pawing at the floor because he knew he was the reason for one of his pack members feeling this way.

"I didn't think it would upset you this way, Stanny." Richie looked at him with earnest, his heart clamoring in his chest as he tried his best to convey his feelings in the right way, "I don't think your shit is stupid."

"It's okay if you do. We don't have to like the same things." Stan shrugged, "But you don't have to voice it every single time."

"Noted."

"But I can tell you one thing in regards to what I think is stupid." Stan shrugged as he lifted his knees up a bit.

Richie frowned and tilted his head to the other side, adjusting his position on his knees, "Oh? What's that?"

"Your shitty face."


	6. The Alpha Giveth and the Alpha Taketh Away

"Big Bill?"

"Trashmouth?"

"I have a question for you." Richie turned to look at his alpha when the two of them were laying in Bill's room. Eddie and Stan were making phone calls in the living room to florists and bakers and God knows who else. They had told Richie and Bill not to get involved and the two alphas were banished to the bedroom to watch VHS tapes on the new video player Bill had bought for them all.

Bill paused their movie and looked down at the alpha that he was cuddling, "What's up?"

Richie turned onto his stomach to look at Bill properly, "Eddie and I go into cycle in three days. Why aren't you in pre-rut? You're usually in sync with us or a few days ahead."

Bill pursed his lips, "I'm going through pre-rut."

Richie leaned in to give his alpha a small sniff. Bill didn't have a musky rut smell at all. In fact, his usual campfire smell had dwindled down to barely recognizable. Richie looked up with a frown, "You aren't."

"I am." Bill corrected, "I just put myself on a scent neutralizer for this cycle."

Richie sat up in surprise, "What? Why would you do that?"

"You and Eddie are going on try and have a litter. You and I are both rutting and even if you're mated to Eddie, his biological instincts would look for the highest alpha in his pack to breed him even if he doesn't necessarily want it. The smell would call out to him." Bill shrugged, "This is special for you both so I decided to neutralize my smell. It doesn't interfere with my rut. I'm just as hard up and agitated as you are, the smell is just gone."

Richie frowned, "Isn't it uncomfortable, not producing a scent?"

"It's not unpleasant." Bill shrugged, smiling at Richie, "I can deal with it for your sake."

"I was kinda worried that I couldn't smell you." Richie admitted, "I thought it was me."

"Now you know." 

"How does Stan feel about this?"

"He doesn't have a cycle so it doesn't affect him. We're both still holding off until I hit my rut. With the smell out of the way, it's easier for us to both live our lives until I go under. Although, it will be a little weird not having a smell in my rut."

"Aw fuck," Richie sighed, "Now I feel bad."

"It's my choice. As the alpha, I have to think about everyone in my pack and not just myself." Bill smiled, "The alpha giveth and the alpha taketh away."

"Alright Bill Shakespeare." Richie snorted, "Show off."

"Speaking of my pack." Bill turned onto his side as he scooted down to where Richie was on the bed, "I have something to ask you."

"What's up, Billiam?"

"Considering everything that's happening, I forgot to ask you but I'd better get it out of the way now already." Bill shrugged, "Richard Tozier, would you do me the terrifying honor of being my sort-of-but-not-really best man?"

Richie's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Bill, staring into his bright blue eyes, his chest heaving, "What, really?"

"Of course, man." 

"Dude…" Richie breathed before he fanned his face, laying back on the mattress, "Gettin' a boy all flustered, sir." Richie crooned in a pitchy Southern drawl.

Bill chuckled as he leaned down over Richie with a grin, "My apologies, ma'am."

"For real, though? You're not fuckin' with me?"

"I mean it, Rich. You're my best friend." Bill urged as he leaned down to nuzzle Richie's face with his own, "I wouldn't have anyone else at my side."

Richie closed his eyes, letting the alpha scent him. He sighed at the comforting feeling. Although it was a little disconcerting not to be able to smell his pack leader when he was being praised, the feeling did make his chest swell.

"Thanks, alpha." Richie breathed as Bill lifted himself up a bit to look down at him, "Really. It'd be dope."

Bill chuckled, "Glad you think a place in my pseudo-wedding is quote-unquote dope." 

"I'm not good with words at the best of times but now I'm not only in pre-rut but I'm also emotional and horny. You're lucky I can say anything at this point."

"I wouldn't call that 'luck'." Bill chuckled as he leaned down, "Your mouth being open is the opposite of luck unless it's got something in it to keep you quiet."

Richie stared up at Bill, swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat, "Something in my mouth like… Like pizza?"

Bill chuckled and sat up away from Richie, "I'm definitely in pre-rut. How else do you explain me thinking you're attractive."

"Always feeling the love, thanks." Richie sat up a bit, "Rejection, insulted and left with blue balls by my own alpha. A good day so far."

Bill rolled his eyes, "If it's so bad to be teased by me then go, Trashmouth. I thought you could handle it."

"I can handle anything you give me, thanks." Richie scoffed, "I'm no pussy."

"I doubt that." Bill eyed Richie, an alpha twinkle in his eye, "If I fucked you now, you'd die."

"Excuse me." Richie sat up as he looked at Bill with indignation, "You don't think I can handle you and your knot?"

"Tell me one thing you've had up your ass except for your own head?" Bill asked simply. Richie opened his mouth and closed it again, scowling, "You're gonna go from nothing to something bigger than your arm?" Bill added on, "Sure."

"I could try." Richie shrugged, "I'm not against it."

"You're not made for it. Don't try and have sex with me just because you're horny." Bill snorted, laughing at his alpha, "If you want sex then go and get your omega."

Richie pursed his lips, "What if I wanted to fuck you?"

"I'd like to see you try." Bill laughed suddenly, his head throwing back, "Even if I let you try, instincts would kick in for us both and you'd end up being railed against the mattress instead."

Richie grimaced, "Sounds about right."

"Go on." Bill nodded to the door, "Go and find your omega. I can smell it on you."

Richie pursed his lips, "I'm not allowed. Eddie's making us wait until his heat so I don't waste anything."

"Gross." Bill cackled, "Can't waste your precious alpha load."

Richie rolled his eyes, "Apparently."

"I don't blame him." Bill shrugged, "He seems excited."

"He is." Richie put his hand on his mate mark, "I can feel it. I mean, I am too."

"I think we all are. Not for the prospect of you getting some, though. But for the outcome of you coming in my pack omega."

Richie grinned, "It's what I'm here for."

Bill's nose scrunched up, "Ew."

"Someone's gotta do it." Richie shrugged, "It's just business as usual."

"I'll tell Eddie that you think that sex with him is just business."

"You and Stan are definitely meant to be. All you guys wanna do is tattle on me." Richie pouted, "Stan on Monday and now you."

"What did Stan threaten to do?"

"Tell on me to Bev about when I said Stan was my favorite beta." Richie scowled, "Can't take a damn compliment."

Bill chuckled, "I'm sure he loved to hear it but again… Stanley doesn't like to give you attention because he's worried that your ego will grow to the point that you suffocate us all."

"My ego is a lot smaller than you all think." Richie amended, "Just because I'm an alpha, doesn't mean that I'm always cocky."

"Not always. Just… Always."

"Shut up." Richie bristled as he lay back next to Bill, "Let's finish the movie."

"Are you really that concerned about Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny?" Bill snorted, "You don't even like basketball, Rich."

Richie shrugged, "Space Jam is better than nothing. Besides, Lola Bunny is hot."

"She's not even real."

"And that's supposed to stop me, why?" Richie snorted, "It's not even that I wanna nail her."

"Then what?"

"She's a rabbit. I'm a wolf." Richie grinned, "Instincts want me to chase her. Or worse."

"God forbid you go to the zoo sometime." Bill snickered, "Think of the massacre."

"They're in enclosures, though." Richie waved a hand, "No fun in that." Richie fiddled with his cigarette between his fingers, "No smoking in here, yeah?"

"Stan will kill you."

"Say no more." Richie got up and grabbed his lighter, padding out of the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway to see that most of the living room floor had been overtaken by piles of papers and pictures of wedding decor that all seemed to be arranged somehow.

Stan and Eddie were pouring over the phonebook, writing down numbers after numbers of whom Richie didn't know. He tiptoed through the minefields of paper towards the window when Eddie looked up. Richie got to the window to open it and leaned towards it, elbows on the sill. He lit up his cigarette and took a drag, looking out at the busy street from their above-ground floor. Richie exhaled smoke out of the window before he set his cigarette down and turned to look at the two boys on the sofa.

"How's it going?"

"Getting down all of the available numbers for the things we still need to outsource." Eddie explained, "Need to get quotes and all that."

"Sure, sure." Richie shrugged, "Can I do anything?"

"Actually…" Eddie sat up and pushed his curly fridge from his face, "You can."

"What's up?"

"You and Bill need to go suit shopping." Eddie smiled, "Find some viable options for you both within the color scheme and within the budget."

"What's the thoughts on color scheme?" Richie took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling out of the corner of his mouth toward the window before he ashed, "Are we all wearing classy black suits with some colorful ties, or are we going all out in yellow suits or some shit?"

"Dark blues and greens with some gold and white." Eddie looked up. Richie thought about it, picturing dark cool tones and soft white colors as he rolled his tongue over his teeth before sucking on his front incisors.

"Sounds good." Richie shrugged, "Very manly."

Stan rolled his eyes and looked back down to write phone numbers. Richie noted the small smile on Stan's lips that he was clearly trying to hide.

"Before I whisk Big Bill away to turn him into Prince Charming," Richie sucked in a long breath of his cigarette before he stubbed it out halfway, "Edward, my dear. Can I see you for a second?"

Eddie looked up with a frown at the use of his whole name. He looked at Stan, "You're good for a few minutes?"

"Go on." Stan pulled the phone book closer to himself, "I'll be fine."

Eddie set his notebook down, straightening his shorts as he got up. Richie exhaled the last of his smoke before he took Eddie by the wrist to drag him into their bedroom.

"What is it, Rich?"

"Look," Richie sighed once he closed the door, "I've been avoiding this since you went to the doctor… But I can't really ignore it anymore."

"What?" Eddie sat himself down at the end of the bed, "Ignore what?"

"Remember when you went for your full check-up and the scans and probing shit when we came to Boston? With Collins?"

"Of course." Eddie tilted his head, "I went for the test and then they called us back a few days later and… Oh." Eddie remembered that when he had been asked to go back for all of his results, Richie hadn't gone with. He had made up some excuses to stay outside.

"I didn't want to know." Richie looked away, "It sounds fucked up. I didn't want to know how badly my fuck ups had ruined you. If I had ruined our chances or something."

"And you wanna know now?" Eddie asked, his entire body wanted to reach out to Richie when he saw and felt Richie's guilt, "Well… If we're trying then at least you kind of realize that we have the possibility to conceive, right?"

Richie shrugged, "Not necessarily. Just because we try, doesn't mean we can get it right. I mean what if your tests came back and you couldn't have a litter but you were determined to try anyway?"

Eddie nodded, understanding where Richie's thoughts were stemming from. Eddie patted the bed beside him with a smile. Richie eyed Eddie before he went to sit beside him.

Richie looked at Eddie's small hands holding one of his large palms.

"Do you want to know, alpha?"

"Yes and no." Richie sighed softly as he squeezed Eddie's hand in response, "I want to know if we have a chance after everything. Can I give you what you want, omega?"


	7. His Sperm is Always in a Rush to Go Places

_1995_

_Eddie and Richie sat in the waiting room, sitting way too close together on the old sofa in the corner. Eddie was intently staring at all of the children's toys and scratched-through coloring books. Richie could feel and smell Eddie's anxiety. It made his smell sour and it burned his mate mark like hot ice._

_Richie squeezed Eddie's thigh gently and leaned in to let Eddie scent him. Eddie took the offer, pulling Richie even closer to bury his face in the alpha's face._

_Richie was so anxious and nervous but he had pushed it down to a dangerous level of internalizing. He knew that they both couldn't be scared and anxious. This was about Eddie, not him. Eddie was the one who was waiting to see if his body had been destroyed beyond repair. Sure, Richie still felt like it was his fault and he knew he would do everything in his power to make it better for his mate._

_"Edward Kaspbrak?"_

_Eddie's head snapped up at the mention of his name, his entire body shuddered with a cold wave that even Richie felt in his skin._

_Eddie looked at the doctor smiling from the doorway, holding the door open for him. Eddie looked at Richie, who gave him a reassuring smile._

_"It's gonna be okay." Richie gestured to her, "Go on, omega."_

_Eddie got up and then turned when he saw Richie hadn't moved, "Alpha?"_

_"I'll be right here, Eds. I promise." Richie smiled, the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes, "I have a few things to sort out while you talk to the doctor."_

_Eddie bit his lip and nodded, turning to walk into the consultation room with his doctor. Richie got up, giving the receptionist the same forced smile before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and casually slid into the bathroom._

_He locked the door behind him as he leaned against the wall and went down, holding onto the sink with both white-knuckled hands. His mouth twisted as the lump in his throat turned into a burp._

_He knew if he even tried to force it up, he'd vomit. He was trying his best not to bring up his breakfast. He was shivering with the knot of fear in his stomach._

_Eddie was sitting with his doctor, fidgeting with the watch-strap around his wrist as he looked around her office. She was looking through his file and making a few notes. The silence in the office was maddening._

_"So," She smiled at Eddie softly, "How do you feel?"_

_"I feel sick." Eddie whispered, "I don't know if it's genuine fear or if it's because of the shot you gave me."_

_"Would you like a glass of water, Mr. Kaspbrak?"_

_"No thanks." Eddie politely declined with a lift of his hand, "What does it say?"_

_"Well, your blood work came back fine. Your blood sugar is a little low but that does happen in pre-heat so I'm not too worried. You don't have any blood-linked conditions or sexual diseases."_

_"Thank God." Eddie breathed, sitting back in his chair, "Fuck. Sorry-"_

_"It's alright." She smiled, "Your slick cultures came back, as well."_

_"And?"_

_"Perfectly healthy. No omega-related illnesses, either." She smiled, "We did see a few unusual cells in your bodily fluid smears. But you are a mated omega and that can sometimes happen."_

_"What does that mean?" Eddie leaned in, "Unusual cells."_

_"Let's look at it this way." She set the file down, "You have your bodily fluid that you secrete for mating."_

_"Slick, right?"_

_"Indeed, Mr. Kaspbrak." She smiled, "And then you have your seminal fluid that's released because, well, I don't need to tell you why." She chuckled and Eddie let out a sharp huff of breath in response._

_"Are they different?"_

_"Well, of course, they're a different kind of secretion. The discrepancy is what we see in male omegas because the slick is made from the same sexual organ."_

_"Right…" Eddie's cheeks flushed, "Yeah, I remember most of this from school."_

_"So, while one is merely lubrication and the other contains living sexual cells." She explained, "The lab techs did find cells in your slick."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" Eddie looked at her, "What in my what?"_

_"Mr. Kaspbrak." She chuckled slightly, "It's nothing to worry about, the lab technician found an unknown source of sex cells in your slick smear."_

_"Oh, for God's sake." Eddie groaned as he buried his head in his hands, his cheeks flushing, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that would show up-"_

_"Please don't apologize." She dismissed his apology, "Everyone has their own coping mechanisms and if you're a mated omega in pre-heat, it's highly likely that you had sex with your alpha. If he wasn't in pre-rut, we wouldn't have even found sperm cells in the first place."_

_"God." Eddie peered at her through his fingers, "I'm so sorry." His face and ears were boiling hot and bright red, his stomach churning like a stormy sea while his heart thumped against his ribs like a caged devil._

_"Perfectly natural. You'll be happy to know, however, that they ran the culture from your alpha either way and he has perfectly strong genes. High sperm count, high motility."_

_"I can tell. His sperm is always in a rush to go places." Eddie jokes weakly, "I didn't doubt his abilities. It's my abilities that I'm currently having issues with."_

_"Ah, that." She looked at the file, "Would you like to know your results, Mr. Kaspbrak?"_

_"Please." Eddie sighed, "Over and done with. Like a band-aid, right?"_

_"Your ultrasound," She opened the file, "It came back relatively okay. There is definitely scarring from your trauma and it is definitely still fresh. The scarring could hinder the latching of fetuses. It doesn't mean it won't happen or that you won't be able to carry a litter because of the scarring, but once you try to conceive, you need to be careful."_

_"What else?"_

_"Besides the scarring, your uterus looks fully-formed. That's wonderful. A good size," She nodded, "There is a small tilt to it which could explain the extra pain when you have your cycle."_

_"I see. But it won't stop the conception?"_

_"No." She looked through the notes, "Also, you're aware that because you have no birth canal, you can't have a natural birth?"_

_"I know." Eddie nodded, "C-section, right? I have a question about that."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Say I conceive next year and I have a c-section." Eddie began wringing his hands as his heart picked up its pulse, "Can I possibly have a second litter after that? Not right away or anything but if we want to have two litters, can I?"_

_"C-sections are the same for omegas as it is for any woman that's able to conceive and carry to term. Each caesarian is more complicated than the last and can often lead to infections in-"_

_"Okay." Eddie cut her off, squeezing his eyes shut as he held his hands up, "I get it. Thank you."_

_"You should be able to conceive, Mr. Kaspbrak, but that doesn't mean that you won't have complications. We can't tell you what they are because it differs from person to person. However, I strongly advise that when you and your alpha are ready to have a litter, do a lot of reading up on pregnancy and how to make sure that you're always safe."_

_"Of course." Eddie nodded, "Makes sense."_

_"Also, one last thing." She looked at the manilla folder one last time, "I'd suggest waiting at least six months from this point. Even if, in a month, you want to start trying, your body is going through a lot and the stronger you are physically, the better your chances of carrying. You don't want any hormonal complications or anything because of your contraception. And you need to heal."_

_"Six months? That's… June." Eddie frowned, "Sure."_

_"Okay." She nodded, "Anything else, Edward?"_

_"No, ma'am." Eddie smiled as he stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you for everything."_

_"You have my number if you need anything else." She walked with him to the door and opened it. Eddie walked out to see Richie sitting on the sofa, his arm along the back of the sofa, one leg over the other with a charmingly easy smile on his face._

_"Ready to go?" Richie stood up, rubbing his hands on his jeans as Eddie pulled on his thick Winter coat._

_Eddie pulled his gloves back on before he took Richie's hand. They walked out of the office and into the street. Richie looked at Eddie._

_"Are you able to walk or do you want a taxi?"_

_"We can walk." Eddie shrugged, "I know it's cold but I need the fresh air."_

_Eddie turned to walk, missing Richie's flash of panic at his statement. Richie took Eddie's hand as they walked towards their apartment._

_"What do you want for dinner?" Richie asked curiously, "Big Bill and his bimbo are out at a friend's place for a study circle or something. Just us."_

_"Hmm." Eddie pursed his lips as he looked around the street and at the shops they were passing, "Well, considering we aren't eating kosher tonight, why don't we get some take out?"_

_"Sure." Richie smiled, "Bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes?"_

_"Perfect." Eddie stopped at the traffic light, pressing the button once for the assisted light. Richie walked up to the same light and began pressing the button incessantly, scowling when the small red light remained the same._

_"C'mon." Richie scoffed, "Dumb thing."_

_Eddie pulled Richie's hand away from the button with a laugh, "Dummy. It doesn't change for you even if you fingerblast it. It's a timer."_

_Richie scoffed unhappily and leaned against the yellow pole, his scowl deepening as he stared at the red light._

_"Hey, Rich?"_

_"Sup, nerd?"_

_"First off, comic-boy, you're the nerd." Eddie explained simply as they both walked across the street quickly. Eddie waved at the motorists in thanks as he passed._

_They got to the other side of the road and turned down the street, their apartment only a few blocks down._

_"You were saying?"_

_"Oh." Eddie clicked his tongue, "You're the nerd, not me. And secondly…" Eddie sucked in a breath, "Do you want to know what the doctor said?"_

_"You can tell me later, Eds." Richie smiled, "Is that something you wanna discuss in front of everyone?"_

_"True." Eddie looked around nervously, still uncomfortable about all of the people despite having ended his heat cycle two days previously._

_"Eddie-weds?" Richie asked as he wrapped an arm around his mate, "Tell me something?"_

_"What's up?" Eddie asked as they walked around an old beta lady who was standing in the snow with a tiny, unimpressed sausage dog in a winter parka. Eddie crooned at the dog, craning his neck backward as he waved at the dachshund._

_Richie pulled out his keys as they got to the apartment building. He pulled out his keys to unlock, letting Eddie into the building before he walked in and let the door lock behind them._

_They climbed up the two short sets of stairs in comfortable silence before they opened the door._

_"Hey, guys." Bill greeted as they walked in, "Where did you get off to?"_

_Eddie hung his coat on the hook by the door, removing his gloves as Richie did the same. Eddie smiled at their pack leader on the sofa, "Went to the doctor."_

_"Oh yeah, your scan." Stan appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, holding a book to his chest, "How was it?"_

_"Coffee!" Richie announced loudly, making Eddie jump as the alpha barged his way into the kitchen, "Who wants something warm to fill their holes? Something that I made for them with love? Any takers?_

_"Gross, Rich." Eddie scolded softly, "But I actually wouldn't mind."_

_"Tea or coffee?"_

_"Oh," Eddie breathed, "Didn't know you meant drinks. I just wanted something warm for my holes."_

_Richie's eyes widened in surprise before his face erupted into a wide grin as he leaned over the counter, "Oh really now, Eddie?"_

_"Ugh, God." Stan vociferated unhappily, his face twisting with a disgusted sneer._

_Eddie leaned over the other side lightly, his leg lifting a bit behind him as he batted his eyelashes and gave the alpha a coy smile, "Yes, really. Unless you don't want to fill my holes. I can-" He jabbed a thumb in Bill's direction before turning, "I can ask someone else?"_

_Richie was beside Eddie in a second, wrapping an arm around the omega before he threw Eddie over his shoulder. Eddie yelped in fright, nails digging into Richie as he was haphazardly pulled._

_Richie grinned as he turned to look at Bill and Stan. Eddie was draped over Richie's shoulder with his arms folded and a heavy scowl on his face despite how he was reveling in the attention from his alpha._

_"You two have any problem with me filling holes?" Richie asked simply, knowing full well that he would do it either way._

_"Go on and get some, alpha." Bill gestured to the door of Richie's room, "We're leaving in five anyway."_

_"Thank God." Stan whispered under his breath as Richie sauntered into his bedroom. He turned, kicking the door closed before he dropped Eddie unceremoniously on the bed. Eddie landed with a thump and let out a soft huff._

_"So, any preference on the hole you want to be filled or do I just choose?" Richie asked as he bent down to untie his laces. He toed his boots off before he peeled off his brightly colored, mismatched socks. Eddie leaned back on his hands to look at Richie with his eyes hooded and filled with want._

_Richie could feel the soft arousal in his mate mark and it made his stomach clench and knot up. He pulled off his sweater and set it aside. Eddie snorted when he saw that underneath the nondescript navy sweater, Richie was wearing a horrendously patterned shirt of bright colors._

_"Now that I'm thinking about it…" Eddie stretched his legs out to kick his boots off, "As much as I'd love you to fuck me-"_

_"Don't you dare reneg on me." Richie scowled, "That's rude as hell."_

_"Didn't let me finish, asshole." Eddie commented as he skillfully used his toes to pull off his toes. It was a useless skill that Eddie was actually somewhat proud of. It wasn't just because he was lazy, not using his hands to take off his socks, but it was also because he didn't like to touch his sweaty socks with his hands._

_Richie stood there, his hands on his half-unfastened belt, "So?"_

_"I'd rather you warm my mouth up." Eddie tilted his head on his shoulders, "And my stomach while you're at it."_

_"That's fucking disgusting." Richie looked down, hastily unfastening his belt before his pants were unzipped, "I'm so fucking down."_

_"Not as down as I'm gonna be." Eddie whispered. Richie looked up with a grin and a cheeky wink as he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside, "You don't have to get fully naked for a blowjob. There's only one part of you that I really need over here."_

_"Only one part you need?" Richie asked as he crossed the distance between them in a single, long-legged stride. Richie looked down at Eddie and reached out to him, cupping his cheek to stroke his soft skin, watching the omega flush lightly, "Such a good omega."_

_"You have no idea." Eddie whispered as he sat up and ran his palms over the front of Richie's jeans, tucking his fingers into the stiff material to tug lightly._

_Richie pulled half a shaky breath into his chest as Eddie leaned in to place soft and sloppy kisses to Richie's exposed stomach._

_Richie's hand slid up to curl into Eddie's hair between his long fingers. Eddie continued to leave a sloppy trail of kisses over Richie's stomach, his tongue licking a flat trail over the hair that had grown from Richie's navel. Eddie followed the hair as a path, sucking and wetting Richie's skin until he got to Richie's underwear._

_Eddie huffed out a short breath as he tugged on Richie's pants, pulling them down in small increments. Richie helped him, pulling his pants down past his hips, letting his erection free. Eddie unashamedly stared at the post-rut length with dilated eyes. He let out a whimper, his aroused scent encircling the alpha._

_Eddie pulled Richie's pants down to his knees with a hard shove and a grunt, leaning in as he wrapped a hand around Richie's length. The alpha moaned out at the rush of pleasure that jolted through him like warm vibrations. Eddie's hand moved, the dry slide of skin on skin had Richie's mouth drop open as he stared._

_Eddie leaned down with a whimper to nuzzle Richie's dick, rubbing the leaking length against his cheek before he moved and repeated the action over his lips. Richie gasped at the brazen move, watching the way Eddie smeared precome over lips only to lick it off._

_Eddie sucked down deliberately on the head of Richie's dick, his tongue flat to create an exquisite friction that had Richie keening low in the back of his throat._

_"Fuck yeah." Richie breathed out, "Gonna fuck your mouth so good, Eddie. Gonna make you take it."_

_Eddie whined out at the filthy spew of words that were so laden with breaths and punctuated gasps. Richie's entire body tensed as he focused solely on Eddie's mouth and the way it wound him up. Eddie finally took Richie's length passed his lips, sliding over him as much as he could. Richie moaned when he saw Eddie frown._

_Eddie was amazing at giving head, Richie couldn't deny it. Sure, the omega had a smaller mouth and couldn't fit everything in, but that never stopped him from taking Richie higher and higher. What he lacked in space, he made up with tongue and teeth and fingers._

_Richie would never openly admit that the best head he had ever gotten was from Bill's beta and sure, Stan probably knew that Richie lined after his mouth a little more than he should. Richie still adored Eddie's mouth for what it could do and would take the omega's lips any time of the day._

_Which is what he decided to do when he saw Eddie struggling to himself. Richie put a hand around the base of his dick and eased himself out of Eddie's mouth, growling at the spit that ran from Eddie's lips._

_"Don't force it like that, omega." Richie crooned softly, "Relax and let me do it."_

_Eddie whined at the prospect, squirming on the bed. His brown eyes were blown out and his hair mussed and twisted from Richie's grip, his cheeks smattered with pink flush. Richie tugged on Eddie's hair, tightening his grip to hold Eddie still._

_"Look at me," Richie ordered softly, "Want you to know who you belong to, omega." Eddie nodded feverishly ad he opened his mouth for the alpha, whimpering as Richie stroked a hand over his wet length. Richie held Eddie tightly in place as he edged his dick into Eddie's mouth, watching the way it stretched his lips in the corners._

_Richie kept going when he felt himself hit the back of Eddie's mouth, barely halfway in. Eddie moaned quietly, the sound made Richie shudder and push forward._

_"Relax." Richie reminded the omega, "Drop your tongue, Eddie. You wanna make me happy?" Eddie nodded short, unable to move his head too much, "Then you take it all."_

_Eddie did as he was told, shifting on the edge of the bed. He moved back and Richie let go with a frown. Eddie slid off of the bed and went down onto his knees on the floor, sitting up right in front of Richie._

_The alpha smiled as he replaced his hand back in the smaller boy's chestnut tresses, knotting them tight as he edged his dick all the way down to the back of Eddie's mouth. Eddie's shoulders slumped as he dropped his tongue and relaxed into a submitted pliancy. Richie pushed forward and felt himself slide forget than he had been able to, watching Eddie intently._

_He could feel the small spike of anxiety in Eddie's mate mark when he went into Eddie's throat. Eddie exhaled shakily through his nose but didn't pull off and instead resigned to his obscene positioning._

_Richie had gotten at least two-thirds of himself down when Eddie grunted, pushing back slightly. Richie pulled out slowly, smiling down at his mate as Eddie's eyes watered furiously. Eddie gasped for breath for a second, hanging his head as Richie stroked himself lazily._

_"I'm in no rush, Eds. I can fuck your mouth for hours if you want." Richie commented idly, "I have nowhere to be."_

_Eddie moaned softly, "Don't just…" He gasped lightly, "Don't just stop." His voice was raspy and thick as he stared up at Richie, "Just do it. Please. I want it."_

_Richie groaned as he took Eddie by the jaw and held his length, letting Eddie take him back in. Richie's hips pushed forward and he groaned out, eyes shut as he felt Eddie go lax around him. Richie threaded both of his hands into Eddie's hair to hold him before his hips began to move at a faster pace._

_Eddie moaned brokenly, the sound gargled and muffled, as Richie thrust into him with quick and powerful snaps. Richie looked down at Eddie, seeing the way his fingernails were digging into his thighs, his eyes watering and his face red. He was unceremoniously dribbling spit down over himself in thick rivulets that Richie so badly wanted to lap up._

_Richie forced himself further into Eddie's mouth with a hard thrust of his hips, watching the way Eddie choked around him. Fresh tears fell down the omega's face, his body heaving and shaking._

_Richie didn't relent with his quick motions, holding Eddie still as he used his mouth, chasing his orgasm. Eddie reached a hand up to hold on to Richie's thigh, his hand reached around to hold Richie's leg and keep him close._

_Richie looked down to see Eddie stroking himself quickly, his small omega length leaking profusely as he used Richie's pace to mimic his own for way too many minutes._

_Richie knew he wouldn't last as long as usual like this. He was so wound up and so desperate that even though it had only been ten minutes, he wouldn't make it to twenty. God forbid._

_"Fuck-" Richie shot out breathily, his legs aching with the intense tightening of his muscles. His stomach knotted angrily, forcing his body to push forward and surge towards his heady release, "So fuckin' good. Shit- Fuck, Eddie, fuck-"_

_Eddie's hips were stuttering as he fucked into his own hand, the tears were streaming in a constant now, mingling with the already sticky miasma of fluid that was trilling down his chin and neck._

_"Shit yeah-" Richie huffed out, groaning low and desperate, his hips punctuating each punch of breath from his chest, "Close, Eddie- Fuck- So close, ah-"_

_Eddie's eyes scrunched closed, his shoulders lifting up with the tension as his body coiled higher and tighter. Richie's body was stuttering as he pushed through his chase, his body threatening to lock up or fall over. He was so close to coming, his skin was ablaze and his heart felt like it was going to explode. His grin on Eddie was most likely painful but the omega didn't seem like he was going to complain any time soon._

_Richie took hold of the back of Eddie's head, pushing his head all the way forward as he fucked into his throat relentlessly._

_Richie broke only moments later, a broken set of cries leaving him as his body shattered into a million pieces. He pushed roughly into Eddie's mouth as he came, watching Eddie's eyes widen. Richie snarled out at the feeling of Eddie's throat constricting around him every few beats to swallow his immense load._

_Richie coughed out a breath as he pulled back slowly, letting go of Eddie's hair gingerly. Eddie slumped where he sat, gasping and pitching for rasping gulps of air._

_Richie took Eddie by the back of the neck, lifting him up by the scruff. Eddie went easily, submitting to the dominant touch. Richie put Eddie on the bed carefully and crawled between his knees. Richie shifted himself up, enrapturing himself in Eddie's thighs. He lifted Eddie's shirt up to wipe off the omega's face and hand gently, eyeing his swollen lips._

_Richie nudged his thigh between Eddie's thighs and leaned down to scent him, taking in the wildly potent honey smell. Eddie instantly submitted, tilting his head to let Richie suck on his mate mark. Eddie whined at the feeling and reached up to wrap his arms around his alpha._

_"So good." Richie breathed out, lapping at Eddie's neck, tasting honey sweet and salty sweat, "So fuckin' good. My omega."_

_"Hurts." Eddie breathed out, his voice wrecked and thick._

_"Sorry." Richie muttered as he ran his nose over Eddie's throat, laying over him, his hips gently rocking back and forth against his mate, "What can I do?"_

_"Nothing…" Eddie breathed out serenely, "Like it."_

_Richie hummed at the words, nipping at Eddie's thrumming pulse, "Good."_

_"Rich?"_

_"Eds?"_

_Eddie preened as Richie ran his hand over Eddie's ribs slowly, "Warm now."_

_"Just how you wanted?" Richie asked curiously, huffing when Eddie nodded quietly, "Good. Good boy."_

_"Stomach may be full but I'm still hungry."_

_Richie sat up, propped up on his elbow with a smile, "I'll go and order us some food. How's that sound?"_

_"Almost as good as a blowjob."_


	8. Use Your Fucking Head for Once, Tozier

"Oh." Richie breathed out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in. He stared down at his feet as Eddie finished explaining what the doctor had said, "So… So, you're okay then?"

"I should be." Eddie shrugged, "Just gotta be extra careful."

Richie nodded, his heart racing, "So, we're really doing this? It's happening? Fuck-"

"Well, yeah." Eddie snorted as he looked at Richie, "Did that just kick in?"

Richie laughed lightly, "I just… There was always a part of me that was dubious about this. That you wouldn't be able to. So now that I know you can…" Richie sucked in a breath, rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs, "Shit, dude."

"Are you still wanting to do this?" Eddie asked quietly as he leaned in, "Please be honest."

Richie looked up from the floor at his mate with a small smile, "I still want this. I want to give you pups, Eddie."

Eddie smiled brightly, "I can't wait for it. I wonder how soon it'll be?"

"Well, last time we only fucked, what, four times? Five times?" Richie snorted, "I told you. I'm super fertile. I could impregnate all of you assholes with one load. Even Stan."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well slow your roll there, Fertile Myrtle. We don't need everyone pregnant. Just me for now."

"God, I wish I could breed you right now." Richie breathed as he leaned in, slowly pushing Eddie down onto the bed and into the darkness of the nest that Eddie had made for them a day or two before. He hiked himself half over the omega, pressing himself against Eddie's hip as he sucked on his neck, "So horny for you right now, Eds."

Eddie gasped softly, tilting his neck aside as Richie rutted against him.

"Gotta wait." Eddie breathed, "Gotta."

"I'll be hard up for you for an entire week straight, omega." Richie whispered as he ran his hand over Eddie's stomach, "Gonna fill you up until you can't move. Breed you over and over and fill you with my litter, right?"

Eddie let out a whine, his body curling and arching as Richie's hand skidded over his shorts slowly, palming his half-hard length slowly, "But…" Eddie frowned, trying to keep a hold on his sanity as Richie continued to grind on his hip slowly, "But… We gotta wait."

"Why?" Richie purred gently, "Why? I'm not fertile right now. Not wasting anything, Eds."

Eddie let out a shaky breath of realization, "Oh."

"Give me ten minutes." Richie preened, purring in Eddie's ear, "Lemme fill you up. Make you come. A solid quickie."

Eddie groaned out, "Stan needs me."

"I need you." Richie lifted himself up, "Alpha needs you. Gotta use you. I wanna come, omega."

Eddie's eyes widened at the statement and his head tilted in instant submission, his hips lifting. Richie let out a small snarl as he got onto his knees on the bed, flipping the omega over into his hands and knees. Eddie arched his back, pushing his chest to the mattress as he lifted his ass up toward his alpha. Richie looked down at his mate as he hastily pulled his pants down roughly with one hand as the other kept a firm and kneading grip on Eddie's hip.

"Gonna fill you up," Richie breathed as he stroked himself roughly, quick and skillful motions of his wrist. He stared at the dark wetness of Eddie's shorts, stared at the pooling slick that was infiltrating his nostrils. He tugged at Eddie's shorts to pull them down around his thighs. 

He moaned at the sight, the way Eddie was breathing heavily, the way he was leaking desperately and wanting to be filled. Richie would more than certainly oblige. He leaned in, pressing himself against Eddie's hole before he held the omega still with a firm hand. 

Richie pushed forward with a harsh snap of his hips, burying himself inside his mate with one powerful stroke. Eddie screamed out, his body lurching and being pulled back into place. He gripped the blankets and pillows of his nest, biting down into the soft fabric to stifle his shamefully loud sounds.

Richie barely let Eddie take more than a few breaths before he was fucking into him, his hips taking over in a furious pace as he used the wolf beneath him for his own greedy release. Eddie's body shook violently, leaking just enough slick to make it a fraction less painful. But for once, Eddie didn't care about how painful. The desire and immense need to find release sat unbridled in his gut.

"Fuck- Ah!" Eddie screamed out in between harsh grunts, each pound into his body followed by the sound of skin on skin, the obscene slap that overrode their panted breathing, "Richie- Richie, please! Oh, God yes. Yes, Fuck- More. Moremoremore- Ohh…"

Richie sped up as much as he could, leaning down to bracket himself over his mate, striking a completely different angle in Eddie that had the latter scream loudly into the pillow he had bitten a hole into. 

He pushed Eddie's body down into the mattress with the omega's hips barely lifted up at a slight angle. Richie hips never stopped, his taut muscles aching as he chased his release without mercy, snarling as sweat began to form over the back of his neck.

It was mere minutes later. Barely ten minutes had passed since Richie had buried himself to the base inside of his mate and had spurred down to fuck Eddie into the mattress with every single ounce of worth in his bones. Richie was about to cave. His entire body was about to give way and he yearned for it, chased it like a fox after a rabbit.

"Oh...Fuck-" Richie gasped through gritted teeth as his nails raked over Eddie's hips, leaving dark red welts in their wake. He came suddenly, moaning out in low and rough bursts that hacked at his throat. His body unraveled through his synapses, hot and cold at the same time. A surge of pleasure that had him canting frantically into Eddie as he came deep inside him.

Eddie lifted his hips up higher for the alpha, gasping and pleading for more, moaning desperately to be bred as his body shook with release against the sheets. Richie's hips stirred slowly, his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself lifted up. 

Eddie was whimpering and mewling, whining beneath Richie. The alpha was so sure that Eddie wasn't even on the same planet any more and his brain was miles away.

Richie leaned in to nip at Eddie's neck, nuzzling him as he pressed his length further into Eddie despite the fact that he wasn't as hard as before. Eddie groaned and pushed back, rocking his hips for his mate, his eyes hazy and staring into the darkness of their nest.

"Eddie…" Richie purred breathlessly, "Come back to me, omega." Richie leaned down and adjusted himself, tapping the wolf on the cheek lightly. Eddie whimpered and glanced back up at Richie with wide and pleading eyes, "Hi, Eds. Are you with me?"

"Hurts." Eddie croaked quietly, "Please…"

Richie looked over his omega for a second, frowning when he couldn't quite find what hurt. Richie sat up, pulling out of Eddie gently, "What hurts?"

Eddie rolled over onto his back and wrapped his hand around his hard length, moaning as his head tipped back. Richie realized that Eddie really was close to his heat. Usually, Eddie only had to come once and he was spent.

Richie cooed softly and leaned in, "I'll take care of you." He whispered softly, "Let alpha fix it."

Eddie whined, nodded voraciously, as he lifted his hips up to grind against Richie's naked hip. Richie lifted Eddie up into the nest, sliding the small omega along over the sheets. Richie wrapped a hand around Eddie's length, stroking him with a deliberate pace. 

Eddie gasped at the touch, lifting his hips up higher, his body trembling. Richie sat between his legs and slid his other hand down, sliding two long fingers into his mate. Eddie lowered his hips with a small moan, rocking to press against them.

"So good for me." Richie praised, watching Eddie's eyebrows knit together as his second release grew nearer, "Gonna come for me, omega. All for me. All mine."

"Yesyesyes- oh!" Eddie yelped as Richie pressed his fingers to his prostate, "Fuck, please. Please, it hurts, Rich- Don't stop, don't stop-"

Richie sped up, twisting his wrist as he tightened his fingers around Eddie's length. His other arm worked furiously, a fast and steady pumping in and out as he felt the slick run into his palm.

His hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his view. He didn't care too much, he knew exactly how Eddie's body constructed around him, he knew how Eddie's dick leaked against his pale stomach and he knew the moment Eddie's knees lifted. Which they did. He was on the edge, at his tipping point. 

Eddie's body broke into sudden convulsions, thighs clamping around Richie as he cried out with relief. He moaned relentlessly, calling to his alpha as he came over himself in soft spurts. His hips lifted, his head thrown back as he panted and clawed at the sheets. Richie didn't let up, stroking Eddie through his release with his fingers buried all the way to the base, letting Eddie ride them.

Eddie slumped down, chest rising and falling erratically. Richie let go and slowly pulled his fingers out, leaning in to kiss Eddie's lips over and over. Eddie giggled at the sudden affection, letting Richie pepper him with kisses.

"Stop-" Eddie chuckled, "Richie, getoff!"

"Shut. Up." Richie stated between kisses, "Let. Me. Love you." 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, smiling dreamily as Richie's lips moved from Eddie's face to his jaw and down to his neck, nosing over his scent gland.

"Can't wait to fill you up soon." Richie breathed, "Breed you so good."

Eddie let out a shaky gasp, "Please do. All I want, Richie. Filled up with your litter."

Richie let out a small sigh as he nosed at Eddie's jaw, "Do you have to go and help Stan?"

"I really do." Eddie replied quietly, "He needs help."

"What can I do?"

"Take Bill to find a suit." Eddie whispered, "Stan and I are going whenever I finish my heat."

Richie sat up and looked at Eddie in the dark, "Uh. No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Eddie asked as he sat up, pushing Richie off of him lightly, staring at the alpha dubiously.

"I mean… No. As in 'no way in hell'." Richie snorted, "You're not going anywhere when you're pregnant." Richie got out of bed to pull his pants back up. He turned to look at his incredulous mate, "Not ever. I forbid it."

"Excuse me." Eddie's jaw fell open, "You forbid it?"

"Well, yeah." Richie put his hands on his hips as Eddie pulled his pants up and got out of the nest, his eyes dark and angry, "Why the fuck would I let you out in the world? It's dangerous!"

"You don't control me." Eddie scoffed heatedly, poking Richie in the chest, "How dare you tell me what to do?"

"I'm your alpha." Richie shot back, "I know what's best for you!"

"Oh, you know what's best for me, do you?" Eddie sneered with a humorless laugh, "Tell me then, oh mighty alpha. Tell me what to do and what not to do." Eddie put his hands out with his wrists together, "You gonna chain me in your basement, too?"

Richie's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Eddie, "That's not fucking funny."

"Not trying to be. For once in your fucking life." Eddie spat, "You will not tell me what to do."

"Yeah, I fuckin' will." Richie snarled, "I won't fucking risk your life or my litter just for some fucking beta! Don't you fucking push me, Edward."

Eddie had turned to go to the door and had frozen in place, hand outstretched to the doorknob. He slowly turned back to Richie, his cheeks flush with anger.

"Fuck you. You stupid fucking knothead." He whispered, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. How dare you think I'll just obey you without a second thought. I'm not your fucking puppet!"

"You're my omega!"

"You don't own me!" Eddie seethed, his hands clenched in tight fists, "You don't own me… Sonia."

Richie rebuked suddenly, his head jerking back in surprise. He stared at Eddie with wide eyes, "I'm not…"

"You don't own me. You won't control me. No one will ever make me do anything I don't want to. Not anymore. Not you or her." Eddie spat angrily, the fury radiating from him in heavy waves, "You need to get the fuck over yourself!"

"I just want you safe." Richie glowered at the omega, "You and our future family."

"I won't be alone!"

"You won't be going. It's not safe, Eddie." Richie pleaded, "Don't you understand how dangerous it is for you to be out when you're gonna be pregnant?"

Eddie opened the door violently as he stalked out of the bedroom, "Fuck off."

"Don't walk away from me!" Richie stormed after his mate into the living room, "Hey! Get back here!" He snarled, watching the way Eddie swayed on the spot, stopping in his tracks as his instincts made him submit. He let out an unhappy whine, "Don't fucking walk away from me. I'm talking to you."

"No. You're not talking." Eddie turned around, "Whatever this is," Eddie gestured to Richie, "This isn't talking. You're ordering. You're being stubborn and you don't care about anything I have to say."

"Well, you're not listening either." Richie huffed, "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!"

"Oh, for the love of fuck!" Stan snapped suddenly, making them both jump and turn to see him sitting on the sofa with his hand over the phone receiver, "I'm trying to order my fucking wedding cake! Shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry, Stanley. My mate's safety is more important than your wedding." Richie glared at the side of Eddie's head, "He clearly disagrees."

"It's not dangerous!"

"How do you know?!"

Stanley got up, "For fuck sake! If it's such a huge issue for him to go without you then just fucking go with him, you stupid knothead!" Stanley glared at Richie, "Use your fucking head for once, Tozier."

Eddie glared up at Richie smugly, his lips in a thin line of humorless glee. Richie scowled at Stan as he stalked passed into the bedroom to continue ordering the cake. Richie remained silent as he thought about Stan's words.

"You fucking dickwad." Eddie whispered softly as he walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't hear you suggest it." Richie snapped in retaliation, "Asshole."

"I didn't suggest it because I didn't think it was necessary." Eddie shrugged as he began incessantly and exuberantly washing the dishes. Richie could feel his anger and annoyance. He knew Eddie was trying to calm himself down by taking control. Eddie's control was to clean his surroundings. Richie wasn't going to stop him.

"You don't think it's necessary to have me around to protect you from potential danger when you'll be carrying our litter?" Richie asked simply, a rhetorical question.

Eddie didn't reply. He scrubbed a plate furiously, his back to the alpha. Richie rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Eddie in the kitchen to do his own thing. Richie went to the door of Bill's bedroom and leaned in.

"C'mon, Big Bill. Let's go and find us some suits for your big day."

Bill looked away from where he had been staring at Stanley. Bill's gaze looked pained at the idea of leaving his mate. He must be in a lot of pain.

"C'mon." Richie gestured to the front door, "We both need some fresh air."

"Go, alpha." Stanley turned from the window to look at Bill, "For me."


	9. If He's Happy, I'm Happy

Bill stood on a small round platform with his arms out, his face bored, as a tall, dark-skinned man measured his legs. Bill remained quiet, standing still and picturesque like a statue of David. Richie had already been measured and was now draped over a small armchair as he watched his pack leader.

"There we go, sir." The beta straightened up, "We've taken your measurements."

"Thanks." Bill smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and turned to look at the shop assistant, "Now what?"

"Now, we go over your budget for the suits and we find some viable options that you'd like. What we do then is we tailor the suit you've chosen to your specifications." The man smiled as Richie got up to come and stand next to Bill.

Bill hesitated, "That seems expensive and-"

"And you don't need to worry about it." Richie interrupted pointedly, eyeing Bill before he looked at the man, "It doesn't matter. It's fine. Best-Man says so." Richie glanced at the nametag on the shop assistant's shirt, "Right James?"

"Right, sir." He smiled in return at Richie, "Let's go and find some suits for you both."

Richie slung an arm around Bill, grinning wickedly. Bill looked uncomfortable as they walked along behind James towards the racks of suits. 

"And now?" Richie asked when he noticed Bill's face and how twisted it had been.

"I'm three days away from my rut." Bill whispered, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Richie noted, "I know it's a little overwhelming but you'll be fine."

"I'm just afraid to pop a boner in a rented tux and it won't go away." Bill whispered. Richie let out a short bark of laughter.

"If you pop a boner, I'll take care of it." Richie nudged the pack leader with a grin, watching the way Bill flushed at his words. He looked away and out of the window as they walked through the store towards the racks.

"Now," James turned to look at Bill, "What suit are you looking for? Something classic and simple or something a little more 'out there'?"

Bill pursed his lips and looked at the racks, "Um… Do you have anything navy?"

"Oh, we have a one or two." James smiled as he turned Bill over to a rack of suits that were different colors from classic black. Richie wandered off and began scanning through some brightly colored suits.

Richie glanced over to see James grabbing two suits off the rack before he shuffled Bill toward one of the change rooms. Richie chuckled and continued looking, humming to himself.

"And for you, sir?" James asked as he reappeared whilst Richie was eyeing a brightly colored and bejeweled suit, "What are you looking for?"

"The wedding planner told me I have to have the same suit as the groom so whatever he chooses, just give me the same thing in my size." Richie smiled, "Planner's orders."

Richie didn't think that James would understand quite how strict the wedding planner was. Eddie would throttle him if he deviated from the agenda.

"Very well, sir." James smiled as he ushered Richie over to the sofa, sitting him down before he handed Richie a glass of water. Richie took a sip, leaning back with his ankle balancing on his knee, his foot shaking absentmindedly.

"How's it going, Big Bill?"

"Fucking pants are so short." Bill let out a grunt, "Pull them down any lower and they'll be around my taint." 

Richie snorted, "They'll adjust the hemline, asshole."

"Still." Bill pulled the curtain back and walked out in the suit, tugging on the front of his jacket, "How's this?"

Richie looked up from his water at Bill and he sat up, eyes wide. Bill stood there with his hands awkwardly in the pockets of the navy blue suit. Even though the pants were a few inches too short, he looked far too handsome for his own good. The white shirt beneath was crisp and pressed, clinging perfectly to his chiseled chest. The jacket fit like a dream around his biceps and broad shoulders.

Bill looked down as he fastened the button of the blazer jacket. He looked back up at Richie with a maladroit but easy-going smile, "So? How bad is it?"

Richie let out a low whistle, "Jesus on rice, Big Bill."

Bill turned to look at himself in the three-fold mirror, pushing his red hair back, "What?"

"You look great." Richie grinned, "What the fuck."

"What color tie are you adding, sir?"

Bill looked at James, "Our complementary color is gold, I think. Yeah," Bill looked at Richie, "Teal, navy, white and gold."

"Those are the ones." Richie looked at Bill, "Gold tie would look fucking dope."

"We don't have many of those in stock." James scratched his head, "If any. That's not very popular these days."

"Not like…" Bill frowned, "It doesn't have to be shiny or anything. Just gold in color. Like… Beige or tan or something like that."

"Why don't you follow me towards the cabinet, sir." James gestured toward the front of the shop, "You can see what array of ties and bowties we carry."

"Alright." Bill followed James before he turned and pointedly looked at Richie to follow. Richie got up with a small snicker and traipsed after them towards the glass display. Richie peered in from behind Bill to look at the swatches of material. He looked at Bill, his lips turned down as he nodded, impressed.

"That sure is an impressive spread ya got there, James ol' boy." Richie looked at the shop assistant and then at Bill, "Well, whaddya think, Billiam?"

"Well, I think we should have that color." Bill pointed to a faded gold tie, "There's a bowtie in the same color, too. If Stan wants a bowtie or something." Bill's face flooded when he realized he said Stan's name out loud in front of James. He looked up, "The other groomsman. Eddie, too."

"How many are there?" James inquired casually as he wrote down on his clipboard, "Will they be having the blue suits as well?"

"I doubt it. We're mixing it up between the navy blue and the dark green. My… My wife likes those colors." Bill looked at Richie, "What are you choosing?"

"Tie for me." Richie smiled, "Eddie'll probably have a bowtie like Stan."

"Alright, I'll make a note of that." James smiled, "And for you, sir." He looked at Richie, "The same suit as the groom?"

"Indeed-io, James. The very same."

"May I suggest…" James smiled politely, "Trying to find socks in the same color as your ties. It matches nicely."

Bill nodded as he walked back to the changing room to get back into his clothing. Richie looked at James, "How long have you been doing this, James?"

"Twelve years and counting, sir." James smiled, "I love to make everyone's big day as special as possible." James paused and looked at Richie with an odd knowing glance in his eye, "No matter who they are."

Richie balked slightly before he recovered, patting James on the shoulder, "That's mighty nice of ya, James. A lad after me own heart."

"Richie, leave the guy alone!" Bill called from within the changing station, "His day is stressful enough as it is without you talking your shit!"

Richie rolled his eyes and looked down at James with a grin, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, sir." James smiled politely, clutching his clipboard to his chest, "Rather two fun gentlemen than a bridezilla in here for the whole day." James went wide-eyed, "Not to speak ill of my clientele of course."

Richie out a finger to his own lips, "Didn't even hear you, old chap."

Bill came out of the change room with two suits in hand, holding them up, "I like either of them." He looked at Richie, "Which one?"

"Bill," Richie sighed, "C'mon dude. They look exactly the fuckin' same."

Bill frowned as he examined the suits and then looked at Richie again, "Are you high?"

"What? Why?" 

"Think you might need glasses again." Bill snorted, "They look nothing alike."

"How are they different?"

"Well, for starters," Bill held up the navy suit in his right hand, "This one has a waistcoat, dumbass."

"A technicality." Richie waved his hand dismissively.

"This one," Bill held up the other suit, "No waistcoat but the lapels are black instead of blue."

Richie squinted, "Oh yeah. Nah, I like the other one. All blue."

"All blue?" Bill whispered idly as he held the suit up to look at it properly, "It is really nice."

"Then there we go." Richie cheered lightly, "James, my boy. Two of those!"

"Not so fucking fast there, Speedy Gonzalez." Bill interrupted, throwing Richie a scowl, "This is expensive."

"And I told you not to worry about it." Richie stated with a shrug, "So, don't worry about it. I'm offering. Consider it a wedding present."

Bill went pale, "No way, dude. No. Hell no."

Richie turned to James and looked at him with a serious expression, "Now, James. I'm giving you an order. Don't listen to a word he says. I'm paying for all four of the suits. Whatever the other guys want, I'll pay for, yeah?"

James smiled nervously, eyeing red-faced Bill before he looked up at Richie with a nod, "Yes, sir. You got it."

Richie grinned triumphantly as he turned smoothly on his heel to Bill, "There we have it. Two blue suits and two golden ties for these here boys. Isn't that fun?"

"Richie, I swear to God-"

"You can thank him later." Richie waved a hand as he leaned in to James, "So, how does payment work?"

"A deposit now." James explained, "For your two suits. And once you've tried them on after alterations and once you're happy with the suits then you pay the outstanding balance." James explained, "And the same for the other two gentlemen."

"Excellent." Richie smiled, "Why don't you work out a number for me while I go and… Withdraw my fundage, good sir?"

James hurried off toward the front counter, taking the navy suit from Bill. The pack leader rushed to Richie as he walked to the front door.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bill hissed vehemently as Richie walked out of the store and squinted in the bright sunlight. Richie turned and began walking towards Bill's car, "You have a family potentially on the way and you don't even have a salary yet!"

"Why are you narrating my life?" Richie asked as he put a cigarette between his lips and held his hand up to shield it from the light breeze as he struck his lighter a few times.

"I'm trying to make you see sense, Richie!" Bill scolded, "That's so irresponsible of you."

Richie rolled his eyes as he took in a drag of a cigarette, "God, you really are meant for Stanley. Always Mr. Responsible."

"Someone has to be when you go flitting off to spend willy-nilly."

Richie snickered, "Ha. Willy."

"Be serious." Bill urged, "You can't do this. I'm putting my foot down."

Richie eyed Bill as he took in a deep drag, pulling the smoke into his lungs before he exhaled, "This was Eddie's idea. He offered for us to pay as a wedding gift. Do you really want me to go home and tell him that his pack leader rejected his gift?"

Bill faltered, his eyes widening and filling with guilt, "It was?"

"Of course." Richie lied easily, knowing he would use the pack omega to soften Bill into submission. The only way to weaken an alpha was to use an omega. Common sense. Or blatant instincts.

"It's so much money…" Bill bit his lip, "You're having a family."

"Bill, don't." Richie put his hand on Bill's shoulder before he pressed their foreheads together lightly, "Don't ruin this. Don't stress. The whole point of this gesture was to remove some stress. Not add to it. Accept our gift. Please?"

"Fine." Bill relented with a sigh, narrowing his brilliantly blue eyes, "Asshole."

"Love you, Big Bill." Richie ashed on the sidewalk as they came to a stop beside Bill's car. Richie took the keys and went to the passenger door. He put the cigarette between his lips as he unlocked the door, snatching his backpack from the footwell. He locked the car door and three the keys back to Bill before they made their way back towards the suit store. Richie looked at Bill, "Alpha?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you don't mind that Eddie and I stay with you guys?" Richie pried as he took a long puff of his cigarette, exhaling through his nose.

"Of course I don't mind. I already hate that Ben and Bev don't stay with us. I don't want us split." Bill clicked his tongue, "It won't be like this for long. We'll be a family. A proper one. All together."

Richie nodded, "I've just had a lot to think about in the past few days. I didn't wake up two weeks ago knowing that soon I'd be trying to have a litter again."

"And you're sure about this?" Bill asked as he gave Richie's free hand a squeeze. Richie dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his sneaker as he exhaled one last plume of smoke.

Richie adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he squeezed Bill's hand back, "I know it'll make him happy. If he's happy, I'm happy. I'm an alpha that gets to give an omega a litter, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Bill nodded understandingly as they walked back into the store. Richie noted the small hint of sadness in his pack leader's eyes but chose not to say anything. Richie sauntered cockily up to the counter and flashed a brilliant smile at the brunette behind the desk.

"Afternoon darlin'," Richie leaned on the tall counter and looked down at her as Bill rolled his eyes and wandered off to look at one of the store-policy posters. Richie looked at her name tag, "Say, Beth, did James leave an invoice for me?"

"Richard Tozier?" She picked up a yellow slip of paper, "Here you go. Sign and date at the bottom."

She handed Richie the page and a pen. He gave her a cheeky wink as he took the pen and read through everything, scanning quickly over the numbers for his own mental calculation. He nodded when the math checked out and scribbled his signature at the bottom. He pushed the form back to her, "You take cash?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled as Richie bent down to pull a wad of money from his bag. He began to count, placing notes down in a small stack before he passed them over to her. She looked at the money and then at him, her cheeks flushing. Richie waited for her to ring up the deposit and write out a receipt.

"When will we come back for fittings and all that?" He asked as he put the receipt and his cash in the front pocket of his backpack.

"Usually about ten days." She leaned in. Richie gulped hard when he realized that she was an omega. She could clearly smell his pre-rut scent. It took Richie a moment to realize that she wasn't even looking at Bill because he had no smell right now. He was also waiting outside in the sunshine, leaning against a bus stop pillar.

Richie looked back at Beth as he cleared his throat, "Thanks, doll."

"Anything else I can do for you?" She practically purred, flashing him a small smile as she tilted her head as a show of submission. Richie took a polite step back despite how tight the front of his jeans were. He looked at her pink lips, his eyes followed the gentle slope of her throat, and went down to the opening of her nude-colored blouse. He could see right into her shirt from the way she was leaning forward towards him. His mouth watered as his knees buckled. 

"I-I appreciate the offer. Really." Richie stepped back as he held a death-grip around his bag, holding it to his chest as his heart began to pound against his ribs, "And-And you're really beautiful but… I have a mate and I'm happy. I-I uh…"

Richie had backed up all the way to the door, his brain fuzzy and intoxicated from the sweet nectar smell of the omega that was leaning toward him. Tempting him. He shuddered, pressing himself against the glass. He wanted to pull the door open behind him but he knew that if he let go of the bag, he would let go of his own self-control. He was shaking now, a whine stuck in the back of his throat. His blood was thrumming and his dick ached. He felt so aroused and ashamed for the way this stranger was making him feel. He couldn't help his own instincts. Not so close to his rut.

The door beside him opened and he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. He was yanked out into the street by a powerful arm that had him yelp out in fright and stumble sideways. He gasped at the fresh air and doubled over, holding onto his knees as Bill crouched down protectively beside him.

"It's okay." Bill urged, a hand on Richie's back, "You're here with me now. You're okay."

Richie let out a small whine as he crouched down on the pavement, running his hands through his hair, "Fuck."

"I'm sorry I left you." Bill whispered, "Why do you think I got the fuck out of there? I smelled her immediately and I bolted. I should have taken you with me."

"Hurts…" Richie whispered quietly, "B-Bill-"

"Let's go home." Bill gingerly helped Richie to his feet before he slung the orange backpack over his shoulder, keeping close to the trembling alpha, "You'll be okay."

Richie nodded blindly, the pained knot of arousal still burning in his stomach. He let Bill guide him to the car and he climbed into the old car in silence, clutching his knees with an iron grip as Bill closed the door and walked around to get in. His erection strained painfully against his jeans. Bill sat in the seat beside Richie, leaning against the window. Richie looked at Bill to see his flushed cheeks and his averted gaze. Richie put a tentative hand on Bill's leg, the action had Bill jump. They looked at each other before Richie glanced down to see Bill also struggling with a boner. He frowned, "Why?"

"You smell so good." Bill whispered quietly, "And I'm stuck in a car with the smell. I can't help it."

Richie went slightly more pink in the face, "Sorry."

"Don't. We're almost in rut. These things happen." Bill waved a hand, "Just be glad I don't have a smell either. I don't think we'd be sitting and talking right now if I did."

Richie let out a groan, his head back against the headrest, "Don't do that. Don't talk about it."

Bill remained silent, his breathing shaky but melodic. Richie closed his eyes as he sat in the warm car and tried his best to calm himself down. He let out a small and pathetic laugh, "Great. Even if I do go home now and I need something to fuck, Eddie's still pissed at me. I have more blue balls than you do right now."

Bill started the car in silence, reversing from the parking space as he turned and began driving down the road. Richie let out a small sigh, gripping the door handle with one hand as he tried with every ounce of self-control not to touch himself. They pulled up only five minutes later to the apartment block. Bill drive around to the back of the building where all of the parking bays and garages were. He pressed the button on his remote to open their allotted garage door before he pulled into the small brick safehouse. He cut the engine and sat in silence beside Richie. The garage door closed, plunging them both into darkness.

Richie let out a small shriek of fright when his seat was suddenly pushed back and he fell down, laying on his back in the seat as Bill clambered over the center console to straddle him. The sudden friction on his aching dick had him moan out and grip onto Bill's hips, holding him down as a small fluttered sigh left his lips. 

"Thank fuck-" Richie gasped out, feeling Bill grinding against him, his hands sliding around to squeeze Bill's ass experimentally. They both let out a simultaneous moan, heads rolling back as a sharp shot of pleasure robbed them of their breath.

"Richie," Bill groaned quietly, "Fuckin' hurts."

Richie nodded, looking up at his alpha in the dark, "Hurts for me, too. Hurts bad, Big Bill." Bill's gangly frame looked so awkward as it was draped down on top of Richie, their bodies so tall and so overgrown for the car. Any sort of sexual relief seemed so stunted and anticlimactic for the amount of pushing and shoving they would have to endure, "Wait…" Richie groaned out as Bill leaned in to suck on his neck, "Shit, wait-"

Bill let out a small snarl, unhappy about being told 'no'. But of course, Bill being Bill, he sat up and stopped what he was doing. He looked down at Richie, panting lightly as he rocked his hips down, "What?"

"Out." Richie gestured out to the dark, single-bay garage that they were currently occupying, "More space."

Bill lit up at the idea, opening Richie's door to climb out. He skidded across the cement floor before turning to practically pry Richie from the passenger side seat. Richie let himself be taken. From the car, before he was pushed up against it, his chest hitting the glass of the back window as Bill bracketed his body. Richie closed his eyes, moaning as he was ground against, feeling Bill's dick against his ass. His stomach churned with intense need. He felt hands on his skinny hips and a mouth that began sucking on his mate mark.

"Don't know how many times I wanted to fill you up." Bill commented lightly, "Fucking hated that you were an alpha. So pretty."

Richie snarled, "Am not." He tried to turn himself around to face his pack leader when he was pinned tighter against the metal frame, "Ow. Shit- You wanted to fuck me?"

"Sometimes." Bill breathed as he dug his fingers into Richie's skin, "Can't help it."

"You hate that I'm an alpha?" Richie asked curiously, tilting his head to submit, his ears roaring with his pulse, "Do I disappoint you?"

"Only hated it because I thought it meant I'd never get to do this…" Bill lifted Richie's shirt up higher, exposing his stomach and his smooth back, "Didn't realize how open you were to being fucked."

"Doesn't often cross my mind." Richie groaned as a large hand came around to palm his dick, making his eyes roll back. He let out a guttural moan as two calloused, artist fingers pinched one of his nipples, "Fuck-"

"And no," Bill slid his hand into Richie's jeans, "You never disappoint your alpha."

"Thank fuck." Richie panted out as Bill's fingers unfastened his pants to shuck them down around his thighs. His legs shook with the anticipation of not knowing where the fuck this was about to go. His stomach knotted with nerves, "Don't wanna disappoint you, Bill. Never."

Bill's hand slid from Richie's thick length and he trailed a hand up over Richie's tense stomach. He stuck two fingers in passed Richie's pouted lips. The secondary alpha let out a moan, sucking on the long fingers that tasted like his own precome. His tongue danced and smeared and lapped voraciously. 

He let out a moan when Bill pulled his hand away. Richie spun himself around to look up at the alpha with wide eyes, "Bill, wait…"

"What is it?"

"What exactly…?" Richie trailed off as he looked down, his words being lost as Bill pulled his own pants down. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking his impressive length in a clear show of dominance and alpha pride. Richie swallowed hard. The conflict in his head was raging. Of course, he was submitting to the pack leader because Bill was above him in rank. Of course, he would want to please the alpha in charge. But then again, Richie was also an alpha, his body ran on alpha hormones and alpha instincts. It was definitely not an alpha instinct to bend over and be fucked and bred. Not by any means. Even if the alpha doing the breeding and fucking was Bill Denbrough.

"You tell me, Trashmouth." Bill leaned in, pushing a thigh between Richie's buckled legs as he looked deep into his eyes with unwavering lust, "Where do you want it?"


	10. It's like He was Carved from Marble

"Where do I…" Richie trailed off, swallowing hard as he looked up at Bill, "You-You mean-?"

"Do I suddenly make you nervous, Tozier?" Bill asked as he ran his palm over Richie's dick slowly. The secondary alpha all but melted at the touch, thighs shaking violently, "If I knew that getting you to shut up was this simple, I woulda done it a long time ago."

Richie swallowed hard, cowering against the back door of the car as Bill held on either side of his head, "I… You- I'm not-"

"I can smell it on you." Bill leaned in as he ran his nose over Richie's neck, "You want me but you're scared."

Richie let out a whimper, submitting as Bill began sucking on his neck gently, his big hands holding Richie's hips against the car, keeping him in place.

"You can do one of two things." Bill breathed before he stepped back a bit, "You either bend yourself over this car and I fuck you or you let me fuck your mouth."

"My-My mouth?" Richie gaped before he pointed to his mouth, "This one?"

"That one." Bill grinned devilishly, "Got a problem with me in your mouth, Rich? You still self-conscious about it? After all these years, your teeth still bug you?"

Richie flushed beet red, his face flooding with heat. Richie had always been aware of how big his front teeth were as a child. How badly he was mocked and how the nicknames used to fly. Especially with his father being a dentist. Richie was aware of dental hygiene since he popped out of his mother and despite how messy the rest of his life was, Richie had always made sure that his mouth remained perfect. 

And now here he was with the clandestine offer to have his mouth filled by an exquisite alpha. The same mouth that got him beaten up. Did he grow into his teeth? Did he finally fill out and fill in to the point that it didn't even matter anymore?

Or was Richie still the tiniest bit self-conscious about his mouth despite how much time he spent using it to hurl insults and crack jokes. Ol' Bucky Beaver knew how to smack back. He whimpered as he slipped from Bill's grasp, closing the open passenger door with a light snap. He glanced up at the alpha for a moment before he opened the back door of the car and turned, climbing onto the seat onto his knees. He went down onto his elbows, feet hanging off the side as he gripped the edge of the car seat and closed his eyes. Warm hands lay themselves over his ass, spreading him apart. Richie went red all over again at the sudden exposure. Even his mate had never seen him like this. Never touched him like this. Wanted him like this. It was enough to make him weep. A finger brushed over Richie's hole and he yelped, jerking forward. Bill only chuckled at the reaction.

"So unused and unworn. So new." He teased, "Tell me, Rich. Have you ever had anything in here at all?" Richie vehemently shook his head, whining low in his throat as his fingers tightened around the side of the seat. Richie could hear Bill sucking on his fingers, "Gotta get you nice and wet then. Just for me. Lucky I know just how to do that, pretty alpha." 

Richie opened his mouth to talk when a finger slid its way inside him slowly. He let out a long and hissed moan, pushing back against Bill despite the initial fullness and sting that it caused. A soft snarl echoed through the garage that had the hair on Richie's neck stand up.

"So tight." Bill whispered out. Whether it was for Richie to hear or not, he wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure why he felt a small wave of pride in the two-worded statement. Something about the fact that his alpha wanted his body. Something about how his body pleased their pack leader. Richie bridled with the added self-confidence.

He gasped at the way Bill moved in and out slowly, moaning at the sensation, "More, Bill. Please…" Richie begged brokenly, "More, I want it."

Bill pulled out for a small second before he pushed in a second time. Richie snarled out at the sudden shift in size. He gritted his teeth, his eyes scrunched shut. Two fingers slid almost dry into his body apart from a thin coating of spit. It made his stomach want to heave, "Fuck-" Richie spat out as he stirred his hips slowly, "Shit."

There was a warm quelling in Richie's lower stomach that made his entire lower half warm. Bill's fingers continued to glide in and out of him at a rough but manageable pace. A tugging sensation lulled at his balls for only a second before he felt it. A warmth that ran down his thigh. He moaned out, burying his face into the seat.

"Much better." Bill whispered, "First time is always the wettest, Richie." A hand ran down Richie's spine slowly, "Good boy."

Richie snarled at the praise but didn't move away. He knew it was instinctual for an alpha to praise their partner in bed. He knew it because it's also what he did. But his inner alpha didn't take lightly to praise. His inner wolf felt it condescending and like a challenge. Richie pushed the feeling down instantly, wanting so badly to be filled, "Bill, please." He begged, his voice thick with embarrassment and pain, "Please, I just… God-"

Richie had never felt wet in his life. The sensation itself made him ten times more horny than normal. Something about the wait and the want and the way his body was practically dripping to be plugged up. Bill obliged, rubbing his length up against Richie's hole slowly, teasing him. Bill pulled away, having Richie huff impatiently. He was pushed into slowly, the sudden fullness had Richie melt against the seat. It wasn't what he had wanted right away. It wasn't an alpha dick, no. Richie pushed back onto Bill's three fingers, whining at how easy they were filling him now that he had been producing his own slick. He pushed his face against the rough fabric of the seat, inhaling shakily as he was thrust into with Bill's long fingers. The change in angle had a sudden burst of pleasure shoot through him. He cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as he panted.

"Oh fuck- Fuck. Please, Bill. More. Want it." He begged, "Alpha, please." Richie felt another warm curl of slick gush from his body as Bill's three fingers pulled from his hole. The emptiness had him finally able to take a breath. He scooted back on the seat, his legs trembling as he tried to assimilate breaths into his lungs.

"Gonna fill you up so good." Bill promised with a small grunt. Richie knew the sound. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Bill was stroking himself roughly, "Gonna make you feel good. You want that?"

"So fucking much." Richie mewled as he reached an awkward arm down, running his fingers over his own leaking length. There was a blunt press against him that had his eyes snap open. His jaw fell open as Bill pushed into him. His entire body felt into shambles. The pain was excruciating and white-hot. Bill had to even hit his rut yet and Richie knew there would be no way that he could take a rut-dick even if he wanted to.

Bill pushed in a few times more, a hand on Richie's spine to keep him arched down. Another gush of slick that Richie couldn't even control. He had no idea it was so visceral. The feeling was warm and numbing like an anesthetic. He supposed that maybe that was the point. Omega's definitely needed something to numb the pain when they were taking things into their body that was like elongated wine bottles. Richie pushed back despite his instincts that were absolutely livid. His inner wolf wanted to bury himself in the sand and never return. How could an alpha be so submissive? Alphas were meant to fight and challenge others of their kind. It was bad enough that Richie was a secondary alpha in his pack, that fact he could live with. This was different.

Way different.

"Fuck me, Bill. Please. Fuck Me. Need it. Need you. Fill me up, fuck-" Richie scrambled for purchase against the seat when he felt Bill push forward. Two larger hands wrapped around his bony hips and he was suddenly kept in place.

"So wet…" Bill purred softly, "Could take all of me right now."

"Oh, fuck yes. Yes, shit. Please-" Richie babbled breathily, nodding his head, "Fuck me, Bill. All of it. Please-"

Bill pushed forward, his hips thrusting in one swift move as he slid into Richie almost entirely. Richie screamed out at the pain, the paralyzing agony had his bones practically melt down into a liquid. His entire body trembled as he forced himself to relax. He wanted to take Bill, wanted to prove that he could do it. Richie groaned, pushing himself back with a hard shove, feeling slick gush out of his body as his ass slapped against Bill's hips roughly. Both alpha's cried out at the wave of pleasure, their bodies twisting perfectly together. Richie was heaving as he fought for air, his nails practically buried in the foam of the seat beneath him.

Bill gave Richie only a second to catch his breath before he was setting the pace. It wasn't a fast and rough pace like Richie was used to dishing out to his mate but it was definitely note-worthy. Each snap of Bill's hips had his length strike home inside Richie, each thrust was deliberate and forceful, a stroke of pure power. Richie couldn't deny how much he loved every single push into him. He had never felt this full in his entire life. He arched his back, his hips moving to catch Bill in every stroke. The intense knot in his stomach worked its way into a tight coil like a snake that was tempted to strike at any minute. He could come any minute now, his body so wound up as he was fucked into.

Bill sped up as if on queue, landing a hard and open-palmed slap to Richie's hip, urging him to keep going. Richie did as he was not-so-verbally told, his body riding back and forth on the seat, bouncing on Bill's dick quickly. Each push that hit his prostate was as though another breath had been punched from his lungs. And it wasn't enough, his body was so focused on the stuffed-full feeling and the exquisitely new pleasure that oxygen didn't even register as a necessity.

"Fuckfuckfuck-!" Richie screamed out, "Oh, fuck. Yeah-" He moaned, "Fill me, alpha. Fuck me. Fuckmefuckme-ah!"

"Got you." Bill spat between his teeth, his body running with a gleam of sweat, "Fill you up- Shit-"

"Right there, right- Ah!" Richie screamed out a second time, Bill's length grinding against his prostate, adding to the malaise of feeling inside him. It was building fast, coming to a peak inside his gut and there was no way out. Only up.

"Bet you'd love your omega to see you like this?" Bill snapped roughly, fingertips bruising Richie's hips, "What would your omega say, big alpha?" Richie moaned out, his head filled with a sudden flurry of images of his Eddie. He whined low, a small snarl gargling against his tongue, "Would he be proud of you? Would he praise you? Or would he rub your nose in it?"

Richie growled out, whining at the idea of Eddie being here with him, wanting to be inside Eddie more than anything. Making his omega feel just as good as he felt right this second, "Want him." Richie scrambled over the seat, mewling and keening, "My omega."

"Gonna find him." Bill promised sweetly as he ran a reassuring hand over Richie's lower back, "You wanna find him?"

"Please-" Richie gasped out desperately, his alpha instincts kicking in, needing his mate to the point of frenzy.

Bill shoved Richie back on his length, pulling another loud moan from the wolf as he fucked into him quickly.

"Gonna breed you first." Bill snarled, "My alpha."

Richie nodded as his head dropped onto the seat, spit pooling into the scratchy fabric as he let his body go lax and let Bill use him how he needed. Richie understood the hazy need to fill and to fuck. If anyone understood how an alpha felt, it would be another alpha. His pliant hole stretched to capacity as his insides were ravaged for the first time by the only alpha he'd ever loved and trusted. He didn't even feel that way about himself sometimes.

Richie reached down to wrap a hand around his dick, jerking himself off as best he could with the awkward angle and the back of the car seat in his way. The moans leaving him were broken and staccato, breathy and dry as they fell between each of his pants. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that he began to see white and blue around the edges.

"Bill, Bill, Bill yes, oh fuck-" Richie yowled as he came in a burst, the building fizzles of pleasure unraveling so unexpectedly that his body jerked forward. He clenched and trembled as he spilled out load after load across the seat, his hand working himself out furiously.

"Oh yeah- Yeah, Richie. Just like that, keep going. Gonna fill you up- Fuck, you're so tight on me. Taking me so good-" Bill babbled roughly, his voice thick with his arousal. Richie could tell he was close. He could feel the way Bill's usually steady thrusts were now unsteady and erratic.

Richie fell in a slump against the seat, chest rising and falling as Bill pounded into him quickly. Richie focused on the sounds of Bill's breathing, on the lewd slapping of skin on skin and the excessive press of what Richie could only imagine being a knot begging to be pressed into him. Bill moaned out, his body stilling as he pressed himself against Richie, riding out his release. Richie mewled delectably at the feel of Bill spilling into him, filling him with a heavy load. Richie felt like his stomach was about to explode with how distended it had become, expanding to accommodate the alpha.

Bill stilled against Richie, pressing his knot against Richie to tease him. Richie would probably split in half if he tried to take Bill's knot. He clenched around the alpha, hearing Bill hiss at the sudden touch. Richie thought back to when he and Eddie had fucked last year and how skinny Eddie was. Richie bit his lip and reached up, moaning at the feel of Bill's dick pressing against his stomach. He could feel Bill inside him, his large length pushed against Richie's hand. Bill sucked in a sharp breath, "Rich, no-"

Richie suddenly understood why Eddie was fascinated by the feel of an alpha inside him. Richie closed his eyes contentedly, trying to ignore the ache that was starting to come back now that he had stopped producing slick. Bill pulled out slowly, hearing Richie whine at the ache.

"Are you okay?" Bill whispered quietly, "Rich?"

"Definitely not." Richie replied simply as he sat up on his hands and knees, yelping at the sudden and immense flood of fluid from his asshole, "Oh, my God."

Bill laughed brutishly at the sound of his load splattering onto the cement floor outside of the car. Richie blushed as he climbed backward from the car to pull his jeans back up, trying to trap some of the leaking fluid back in his body until he could figure out what to do with it. He looked back to see Bill leaning against the wall with his pants still around his thighs.

"Can't fasten my jeans with a knot." Bill shrugged and looked down to see that Richie hadn't knotted, "Lucky bitch."

Richie grinned as he wiped his curls from his face, "I'd rather have a knot than have my pants look like I pissed myself from my asshole."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not on your life." Richie stepped around the clear splatter on the floor and came to stand near Bill, "Not that I'd do it again any time soon."

"I don't expect you to." Bill brushed Richie's hair from his face, "Thank you, though. For letting me."

"Packs help each other. I helped you, you helped me." Richie shrugged and then he felt it. The weird wave. His own arousal had ebbed down to its pre-rut normalcy. But there was something more. A different arousal. It was stemming from his mate mark. 

He frowned, touching the bite, "Eddie."

"What's wrong with Eddie?"

"He's…" Richie frowned, "He's horny."

"Well, if he could feel how you were feeling now through his own mark, I don't blame him." Bill pursed his lips, "If you wanna check on him, go. I'll be right behind you in a few minutes."

Richie looked at Bill for a moment before he turned and ran out of the door of the garage, running into the apartment block. He threw himself up the stairs and onto the landing of the first floor when he stopped in his tracks, "Stan?" Richie looked at the beta sitting on the floor in the hallway, "Why the hell are you outside?"

"Eddie's…" Stan trailed off as Richie came closer, "He's having some problems."

Richie could see Stan's pink cheeks and the erection in his pants. He frowned, "What problems?"

"Eddie's body is coming down from being on his contraception." Stan explained, "Add that into the fact that he's about to go into heat and he knows he's going to be bred soon. He's Letting."

"He's what?" Richie frowned, "What's that?"

Stanley sighed as he put his head back against the wall. Richie could smell Eddie's arousal curling out from under the front door, "Y'know how an omega has that intense smell before their heat?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that smell has to come from somewhere. It's like his body creates a surplus of slick to create the smell as a mating call to prospective alphas. And when his heat is about to start, that build-up of slick needs to go somewhere." Stan explained, "And it's a lot. So he's in the shower right now. And he's… It's just… It started pouring out of him about half an hour ago."

"Fuck!" Richie yelped, "Is he okay?"

"He doesn't want anyone inside." Stanley whispered, sounding relieved, "Told me to keep you out as well."

"Why?!" Richie asked with disbelief, "He's my omega."

"He's embarrassed about it." Stan pursed his lips, "It's not something that an omega is proud of. It's like a fountain for an hour with an insane orgasm that won't stop."

Richie whined at the thought, his chest aching for his mate, "He's hurting."

"Don't go in there. He doesn't want company until it's over." Stan patted the floor, "He'll be fine."

Richie sat down slowly, ignoring the feel of his soiled pants sticking to his ass, "How often does this happen? I don't remember this when he's had heats before?"

"Around two years of heat. It's a sign of maturity." Stanley shrugged, staring up at the ceiling, "Something like that."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can't help the feeling though, sorry." Stan gestured to his boner, "He smells damn good."

"Today's been wild." Richie sighed, "God."

"You find suits?" 

"Yeah, we did." Richie chuckled, "Bill looked fine as hell."

"When doesn't he look fine as hell?" Stan snorted, "It's like he was carved from marble."

"Hard as marble, too." Richie commented under his breath as he fidgeted, his ass throbbing tenderly, "Ow."

"What?"

"Nothing." Richie sighed and looked at the door, "How long is he gonna be?"

"Where's Bill anyway?" 

Richie paused, "He's in the garage. I think he was looking for you, actually. We went to get some groceries and he needs help with the bags."

"Oh." Stanley got up, "Why didn't you say?" Richie watched Stanley walk down the stairs to head for the garage. Richie chuckled under his breath as he thought about what Stan would find in the garage. He slid back up from his perch on the ground and opened the front door.

The entire apartment felt like Richie had walked into an oven. Except instead of suffocating heat that engulfed Richie, it was the insufferably thick smell that was wafting from the bathroom. Richie closed the front door behind him before he crossed through the living room and went to the bathroom door. He could hear soft moans of pleasure and the running water. Eddie's breathy whimpers sounded pained and frustrated.

"Omega?" Richie called out, hearing Eddie yelp.

"Go away!"

Richie grimaced at the gravel in Eddie's voice, "Eds…"

"I said go away." Eddie panted, his voice pained, "Get out!"

Richie bit his lip, "Can't do that, Eds. I know what's happening?"

"Y-You do…? God damned Stanley." Eddie groaned, "What did he tell you?"

"Enough." Richie called back, "What can I do?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course." Richie leaned in, "I wanna help."

"Take your clothes off."

Richie froze in fright and surprise, his eyebrows lifting up and his eyes widening, "What?"

"Off!" Eddie called, "In bed. Five minutes."

Richie didn't move, "You sure about that?"

"You wanted to know." Eddie shot back over the loud water, "I need someone to fill me up and if you can't do it then I'll find someone who can. I know what you were doing!"

Richie went pale, his fingers twitching, "You know what I was doing?" The water turned off and Richie jumped at the silence. He kicked off his boots and bent over to peel his socks off. 

"I could feel it, Rich." Eddie called out as Richie pulled his baggy floral shirt off, dropping it to the ground near his shoes, "Who was it?"

Richie stopped as he was about to pull his t-shirt up over his head, "Do you really wanna talk about this?"

"Of course I do." Eddie opened the bathroom door. His skinny frame was wrapped in a thick towel, his hair fluffy and damp. Eddie looked at his alpha, "You're my mate. We don't hide these things."

"You wanna know what happened?" Richie asked as he tugged his shirt off and threw it into the pile.

Eddie folded his arms as he looked at the pile of clothes, "Before you get into your exploits. If you wanna get me turned on, then you clearly don't know your audience."

Richie looked down at the mess of clothes, a small grin on his face, "Whoopsy." He bent down to pick the pile up, holding the items in his arms as he followed Eddie into their bedroom.

"You were saying?" Eddie asked as he began drying himself off with the towel.

"What?" Richie stared at Eddie's naked body, his brain shorting out.

"You were going to tell me what happened." Eddie commented as he began towel-drying his hair, his eyes on Richie with vague intrigue and slight envy.

"Bill and I were at the suit place and I was paying and this chick behind the counter- This omega chick, she was flirting with me-"

"Did you fuck her?" Eddie straightened up suddenly, his eyes narrowing territorially. A sudden wave of soured honey jealousy.

"Wh- No!" Richie shot back with astonishment, "Fuck that noise."

"Oh…" Eddie seemed to relax slightly, "Go on."

"She was being all suggestive with me and I could smell her and Bill got me out before I almost passed out." Richie muttered, "He was also struggling. His pre-rut is further along than mine."

"So, then what?"

"We got home in the garage and he jumped me." Richie shrugged, "And I didn't say no."

"You fucked Bill?" Eddie's eyebrows shot up as he hung the towel on the back door. Richie went pink as he unfastened his sodden pants, remaining silent, "Rich?"

"Not quite."

"He…" Eddie wheezed out lightly, "Oh." There was a long pause of silence, "How was it?"

"Very different." Richie admitted, "Kinda know how you feel now."

"See why I like it?" Eddie's eyes sparkled, "Huh, alpha?"

Richie nodded, his ears warming and reddening, "I do."

"Rich." Eddie stood there with his lips pursed, "Pants. I wanna ride you for at least an hour."

"Right." Richie pulled his pants and underwear down, yelping quietly as another small flood of come traveled down his thigh. He stared at Eddie, who stared back with humor alight in his eyes.

"Oh, really now? Hey, Freddy Felcher." Eddie grinned, "Cough for me."

"Shut the fuck up."


	11. Let Me Share a Secret With You

Richie awoke on the eighth day of his pre-rut, his neck aching and his mouth way too dry. He looked over in the darkness of Eddie's nest to see the omega curled up and buried deep within the confines of a knitted quilt. He smiled at the sight, taking in the soft pout of Eddie's smushed lips against the pillow. A low pull in his stomach is what caught him off guard. He didn't have to glance down to know that he was sporting an impressive amount of rut-sized morning wood. The ache was palpable, although he could still deal with it until it began to physically hurt him. He wanted to let his mate sleep for as long as possible. Richie rolled over onto his stomach with a low groan, stuffing his head into his pillow to drown out the smell of Eddie's heat. He pressed himself against the mattress with a sigh, reveling in the friction that gave him only a tiny semblance of relief.

Eddie whined in his sleep and turned over, laying on his stomach. Richie peered out at his mate and tried to ignore the primal urge to mount the sleeping wolf. Richie sat up on his knees, shedding his shirt but not tossing it aside because he knew Eddie would want it later. He tucked his shirt under Eddie's pillow before he flopped over to lift his hips and remove his boxer shorts. The relief of his burning skin being free from tight restraint was heavenly. He rolled his shoulders back, hearing and feeling something click into place. He reached down to run a hand over his length, sighing at the touch, feeling the way the weight of his thick length curved to press against his stomach. He was already leaking, his dick red and waiting for release.

"Shut up. I know." He whispered heatedly, scowling up at the top of the canopy. His inner wolf pawed impatiently, wanting to wake his mate.

Or maybe he didn't have to wake his mate. Richie snuck an arm beneath the quilt to where Eddie was laying on his stomach. His hand slipped gently down the slope of the omega's back and over the plump curve of his ass. Richie groaned at the feeling, unable to resist the urge to squeeze.

He closed his eyes, stifling a heady snarl when he felt the immense smear of slick that Eddie had between his thighs. He scooted closer to his mate and froze, realizing that the sheets beneath them were soaked on Eddie's side of the bed. Richie snuck himself underneath the blanket, climbing over Eddie's leg to situate himself between Eddie's open thighs. Richie had the blanket over his head, draped over himself to keep Eddie still covered and warm. He reached down to hold his mate's hips and lift them up a fraction higher. One hand held Eddie up as the other held the base of his dick, keeping himself aligned as he slid into Eddie.

The lack of resistance only proved Richie's point even more. Eddie was already in heat. Richie pushed himself in, his hand moving from his dick to hold himself up against the mattress. He hovered over Eddie as he bottomed out with a grunt. Eddie gasped out at the sudden fill and lifted his hips, eyes still closed. Richie could feel in his mark that he was still asleep. Richie let out a soft groan at the wet warmth around his dick, the exquisite feeling had a wave of goosebumps run over his skin as his stomach tightened into a painful clenching of knots. 

"Fuck." He breathed out, the red-lust haze misting over his eyes and his brain, his instincts wanting him to forget any and every formality and fuck his mate into the mattress without a single care.

He slid out slowly, his fist digging into the sheets, and glanced down at the sound of gushing slick. It poured out of Eddie like a faucet, the intense smell intoxicating like a flower to a determinedly self-destructive honeybee.

Richie pushed back in slowly, groaning low at the way the pressure pulled him apart stitch by stitch. His fingers were curled so tight into the sheet that he had begun to pull the thin burgundy covers from the mattress itself. He shuddered out a breath as he began to set himself a slow pace, hoping it would be enough to eventually build him to his peak without waking his exhausted omega. The frown set in Richie's brows as he held his breath, focused solely on filling his mate as quickly as possible. He lifted Eddie's hips up to his own, his chest flush with Eddie's back as he lay over him, withholding the urge to bite down into the soft tan flesh that was only mere inches from his lips.

After agonizing minutes of the same pace, the same slow in and out that Richie was hoping would be enough, he stopped. He was panting heavily, his body still on fire beneath the skin. It wasn't enough. He didn't even have a knot formed yet and he already had beads of sweat rolling over his flushed flesh. Richie didn't care whether Eddie woke up or not anymore. He hoisted Eddie's hips up until the omega was on his knees. Eddie yelped out in fright as the blanket fell down around Richie's knees, uncovering them both in the nest.

"Fuck, Richie-" Eddie's voice was hazy and coated in sleep, "Oh shit, fuck-" Eddie's body was suddenly shaking as he arched his back. Richie instantly gave in, his body taking over as his brain shut down and gave into his most basic urge right now. He slammed into Eddie relentlessly, hearing the omega scream as he used him.

Eddie came with a surprised howl, unaware of just how tightly he had been wound up in his sleep thanks to his alpha. Richie snarled at the feeling of Eddie clenching around him, his small body shuddering and jerking as he released all over the already soiled sheets. Richie pushed Eddie's chest into the mattress with his long fingers splayed out over Eddie's spine, his other hand still a death-grip on Eddie's hip.

Richie glanced down when he felt his knot forming, his teeth bared as his curls fell into his eyes, his head rolling on his shoulders as he fucked into Eddie without mercy. His hips were quick and forceful as his stomach tensed, his body almost locking up completely. He pushed through the tension as the pleasure in his stomach climbed. The heavy hook in his lower gut forced him over, bracketing his mate's body as he felt his knot forming rapidly. Eddie's body didn't seem to relent with one climax. His shoulders were hunched as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, meeting Richie stroke for stroke, riding his alpha with licentious abandon. 

"C'mon, Eds. Fuck- Just like that, yeah. Gonna fill you up so good." Richie urged in a crackled and husky whisper, his hands guiding Eddie back and forth, "Fuckin' breed you so good."

Eddie nodded wildly, moaning, "Please, alpha. Please-"

Richie snarled at the small wolf, "Better take it." Richie reached down and knotted his fingers into Eddie's hair, shoving his face down, his arms giving in with the strength of the alpha overpowering him.

Richie pushed into Eddie with a hard stroke, popping his knot as he came with a howl. He rutted his hips in short bursts, nails raking down over Eddie's spine as he filled the omega, coating his insides and filling him with load after load. 

Richie stilled, his body still unrelenting in the sheer volume of come that didn't seem to stop. His legs gave out, shaking violently, as he looked down at his omega. Eddie was stretched so tightly around Richie's knot that the alpha couldn't help but stare in awe. Eddie was still leaking, small beads of their fluid running down his skin. Richie's thumb traced delicately over the pliant pink muscle, watching the way Eddie clenched violently and tried to move away despite how tightly locked they were.

"So full." Eddie whined quietly, "Hurts."

"Such a good omega." Richie leaned over Eddie to lay his large hands over Eddie's swollen stomach, "Filled with my litter. Look at you. Took it all, Eds."

"Want it all." Eddie nodded in earnest, "More. Want more, alpha. All of it."

Richie carefully lay himself down over Eddie, pressing their bodies against the mattress as he sucked on Eddie's shoulder and neck. Eddie preened at the affection, tilting his head, "So good." Richie praised, "Good for me. Gonna let me breed you as much as it takes, omega? Over and over until you can't walk. Gonna be so full of me. Taste and smell like me. All mine."

"Want your litter, alpha." Eddie whispered, "Gonna make you so proud."

"You already do." Richie promised as he then continued to diligently suck a dark purple mark on Eddie's shoulder, taking his time considering they weren't going anywhere for at least fifteen minutes.

"Rich?"

"Eds?"

"How long do you think it'll take?" Eddie whispered softly as he folded his arms to lay his head on them. Richie held himself up on his elbows.

"Hmm." He rolled his tongue against his teeth slowly, "Hard to say, ain't it? Could be now or it could be on day six, I guess. Depends on a lotta things. Especially with your meds."

"That's what I figured, too." Eddie's voice sounded thick and dazed, his eyes closed in the darkness of the nest, "Hope it's soon."

"You already so sick of fuckin' me, Eds?" Richie asked with a broad smile on his lips, "Had your fill of the Trashmouth?"

"I mean, I'm currently filled with Trashmouth right now and it's still not enough." Eddie held his stomach, "Knotted and I still want you."

Richie pushed his hips forward as he put a hand on Eddie's hip, stirring the omega's hips in slow grinding circles. Richie's eyes closed as he felt the warmth around him start to shift and slide. Eddie picked up on the gyrations that Richie was showing him, rolling his hips against the alpha. Richie was panting gently, holding Eddie incredibly close, "Just like that, Eds. Fuck. So good. Fuck yeah." He patted Eddie's arm encouragingly, "K-Keep going."

Eddie obeyed, keeping true to his simple action. Richie's soft tapping grew faster and rampant as he grew closer to his climax. His hand wrapped around Eddie's arm, his breath stuck in his throat, "Oh, shit. Shitshitshit-" He moaned, "Yeah, fuck."

Eddie whined out for his alpha, entwining their legs as he reached back with one hand to curl his fingers into Richie's damp hair, "More, alpha. Need it. Breed me again. I want it. So full already."

Richie moaned out as his tight coil exploded into an overstimulating wave of pleasure. His hips jerked quickly as he tried to move into his mate. Eddie crooned, purring back in his throat as he dug the heel of his hand into his stomach to milk Richie for every single drop's worth. Richie snarled as his body fell lax against the sheets, nerves, and veins alight with electricity and afterglow-esque numbness. He wrapped a hand around Eddie's wrist to stop his palming. Richie could practically feel Eddie sulking through his mate mark. He pulled the omega back against him, holding him way too close. Eddie nuzzled back into his alpha happily.

"I still smell like heat." Eddie whispered softly, "It didn't work this time."

"Doctor said it can take up to six hours to show." Richie replied without opening his eyes, his brain clouding over with a soft fog, "Give it time. We aren't going anywhere. I'll fuck you every hour on the hour if you want it."

Eddie groaned softly, "Yes, please."

"Whatever you want, Spaghetti." Richie stifled a yawn, "Just let me nap. Ten minutes."

"Richie?"

Richie's eyebrows knitted, "Yes, Eds?"

"Did you… You and Bill…" Eddie trailed off, "Was it better than us?"

Richie's eyes shot open, his frown deepening. Eddie didn't seem to care about this before. Why now? Richie felt the sinking melancholy and sorrow in his mate mark and he realized with a sudden pang in his stomach that Eddie was hitting a lull, "Don't ever think that." Richie whispered, "No one is better for me than you. You know what I like and what I need. You make me feel amazing."

"But I can't… I can't do what Bill can." Eddie curled his legs up as far as he could against his body, "What if, now that you've experienced it, now you want it again and I can't give it to you?"

"As good as it was," Richie prefaced as he began scenting Eddie to calm his rapidly growing anxiety, "It's not something I want very often. If at all. It really fucking hurt. And it didn't feel natural for me."

"But…"

"Let me share a secret with you." Richie ran his lips over the shell of Eddie's ear, "Yeah, Bill was fucking me because we were both really horny but I couldn't come."

"Why?"

"It wasn't you. It wasn't this." Richie ran a hand over Eddie's side slowly, "Bill had to talk about you to get me off. Tell me about how you'd feel if you were there and trying to make me come."

"Really?"

"And halfway through it all, I begged him to get you for me. I wanted to find you." Richie admitted, "Even if I kept going at it with Bill, I still wanted you with me. I wanted to be inside you like this. My instincts needed you. Not just any omega. Brain kept showing me all these things about you."

"What things?"

Richie stifled a small groan, "All the things I wanted to do to you. How I wanted you stretched around me. Your mouth open like that. Wanted you coming for me. Nails in my skin…" Richie cut himself off when he felt a throb run its course through his dick. Eddie squirmed.

"I made you come?" Eddie asked innocently, "Wasn't even with you, alpha."

"Wanted you with me, Eddie. All of you. Have you in that car until you cried." Richie added with a shaky breath, "Bill knew it, too. He wasn't enough. I mean, in physical size it was more than enough but…" He trailed off, "Nothing beats you and your perfect hole, omega. All for me."

Eddie squirmed again and Richie could tell that the omega was both aroused and blushing profusely, "Want you inside me always. Stuffed full like this. Don't care about anything else."

Richie bit on Eddie's ear gently, tugging on the soft flesh, "Over and over."

"Th-Thought you were gonna sleep." Eddie commented breathily as he leaned his head back towards Richie, his back arching, "Gotta rest if you wanna breed me, alpha. Gotta be strong like last time. All the pups. A whole litter in me. Fucked me so good."

Richie snarled as he wrapped a hand around Eddie's mouth, "Won't get any damn sleepin' done with that mouth around here. Careful I don't stuff it full instead of your breeding hole, omega."

Eddie whined pleadingly against Richie's sweaty fingers. Richie ignored him, keeping his hand in place as he lay back down against the bed to close his eyes and attempt a nap until Eddie's next wave hit. Eddie began licking at Richie's fingers softly, tonguing the gaps and grooves delectably. Richie pulled his hand away with a warning growl. Eddie shied back down, whimpering pitifully.

"Good." Richie held Eddie close against him as he had done before, "Stay that way for me, Spaghetti, gonna fuck you right on my knot next time. You're not going anywhere."


	12. Bill Can Suck an Egg

"Again." Eddie panted breathlessly from his perch on Richie's knot. He stared down at the alpha in the dark of their nest, "Didn't work, Rich. Again. Do it again."

Richie stared up at Eddie with genuine surprise and disbelief on his face, "Dude, relax. You just finished me off."

"I'm not pregnant yet." Eddie rolled his hips down against Richie, making the alpha yelp and lift his hips, the fizzles still running through his limbs from his climax, "Again, alpha. More."

"Eddie, I can't give you more than I just did. I have a timer, here."

Eddie scowled unhappily, folding his arms as he rocked his hips back and forth, "I can make you come again."

"Omega." Richie warned, watching Eddie's hands skate over his swollen and filled stomach in a sensual way. Richie's eyes narrowed, "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Then I'll get Bill to do it. I'll have his babies." Eddie narrowed his eyes in return, squinting back at the alpha in challenge. Richie stared up at Eddie. He knew Eddie wouldn't really go and do that. The rational part of his brain knew that Eddie was doing it purposefully. The alpha part of his brain snarled at the idea of another alpha taking what belonged to him.

"Don't you fucking dare."

Eddie rolled his hips, bouncing in short and limited waves on Richie's knot as he moaned out loudly, his voice pitched and overdramatic. He threw his head back, "Bill, oh. Bill fuck me. Fuck me, please. Want your litter, Big Bill."

Richie snarled, baring his teeth as his eyes flashed bright acid green. The hair on his neck stood up as he grabbed Eddie's hips, holding the omega still. Eddie froze when he caught the smell of Richie's fury. He whimpered in question. Richie flipped them over in a swift movement, pushing Eddie over in the nest. Eddie lay on the mattress with the drooling alpha leering over him. Richie was already passed words, the primal part of his brain taking over as soon as it felt the challenge of his territory. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie's hips as the alpha began to rut quickly into him regardless of the restricting knot.

Eddie whined out as Richie's incredible length pushed further into him, grinding against his prostate with each tiny shove. Richie lifted Eddie's hips, throwing the omega's legs over his shoulders with zero regard. Eddie urged him on, pawing and pressing at Richie, at any part of the alpha that he could touch. Richie came quickly, still having been near his peak because of his knot. He spilled into Eddie roughly, growling heatedly down at the submitting wolf as thick tendrils of drool fell on Eddie's cheek and neck. He reveled in it, reaching up to smear the saliva into his skin, marking his flesh with the pure scent of alpha.

Richie bristled at the show of ownership, licking a stripe up Eddie's face as he leaned down. Eddie was practically folded in half, his knees on either side of his head as Richie ground into him still. Eddie crooned at the deep fill, whimpering pathetically. Richie let Eddie's legs fall back around his hips as he lay himself down over the small wolf, burying his head in Richie's neck with a low and barely audible growl that bubbled in his chest.

Richie lay there in silence, listening to his and Eddie's raging heartbeats in the otherwise deafening silence. Richie sat up a small inch to look at Eddie with a stern glance despite the raging uncertainty, "Eds?"

Eddie looked down at the alpha draped over him, "Yeah?"

Richie chest thumped painfully as a hard push of uncertainty in his chest, "You-You wouldn't really go to Bill, would you?"

Eddie squirmed as he adjusted, sitting up on his elbows, "What?"

Richie shrugged as he looked away, "Nothing. Leave it."

Eddie yelped as he tried to move, forgetting for a second that they were still knotted together. He cringed at the intense pain, a weird shudder leaving him. Richie looked down at his slowly shrinking knot with pursed lips.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." His gaze blurred over as his eyes filled with tears. He sniffed as he lay his head back down on Eddie's chest, "Just don't joke like that."

Eddie was quiet as he nodded, his fingers running through Richie's hair slowly. Richie let out a quiet sob as he nuzzled Eddie's chest, holding his mate close as a weird but devastating coldness began to creep from his stomach into his chest, "It's okay, alpha." Eddie whispered quietly, "You're okay."

"No." Richie sat up as he slowly pulled out of Eddie. Eddie shuddered at the sudden flood of fluid from his body. Richie covered his face with his hands as he tried to breathe. He scrambled back and fell out of the nest. He pulled on his previously abandoned shorts despite the trembling in his body. Eddie pushed back the curtain for their nest to see Richie curled up in a corner of the room with his head between his knees and his long arms curled up over his head to hide himself as he tried and failed to breathe.

"Richie." Eddie moved to sling his legs over the edge of the bed when Richie snarled at him viciously, stopping him in his tracks.

"Bill!" Eddie yelled out frantically, "Bill, come quick!"

Eddie was stuck on the bed, staring at Richie with panic as Bill threw himself into the room, jerking back at the twisted mint smell, the scent mixed with frantic distress. Richie snarled at the pack leader, his eyes glaring up at Bill with hatred. Bill backed off out of Richie's territory with wide eyes. Bill tilted until he could see Eddie on the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"He's hit a lull and he's panicking because I mentioned you. He thinks I don't want him and I want you. He's freaking out."

"Then why did you call me?" Bill hissed softly as Richie began sobbing all over again, curling himself against the wall as he wailed brokenly, "I'm the last person he needs to see."

"I panicked!" Eddie hissed, "What do we do?"

Bill vanished for a second before he reappeared with Stan, pushing the beta closer. Richie looked up at the beta entering his space. He buried his head back again as Stan dropped down beside Richie to touch him gently, "Alpha." Stanley whispered, his voice was gentle but there was a definite stern lilt to it, "Sit up."

Richie vehemently shook his head, sobbing softly, "He doesn't want me. Doesn't wanna look at me. Not good enough. I-I-"

"Enough of that." Stanley ran a hand through Richie's hair before he gripped his curls to lift his up. Richie sucked in a shaky breath as he looked at Stan hopelessly.

"I tried." Richie whispered, his voice cracking, "Tried to give him what he wanted."

"Rich-" Eddie tried to add in when Stan lifted a finger to the omega. He went down carefully onto his knees to move forward to Richie.

"You're in a lull." Stan explained, "The feelings you're feeling right now aren't yours. You know none of those things are true."

"But he said…" Richie sniffed, "His name. Not mine. His. I wasn't enough."

Eddie pulled the blanket over himself in shame. He frowned at the reaction from his alpha. It usually didn't affect Richie this way. Richie had even joked about Bill in bed before. This was completely unprecedented for the omega and he was starting to feel ten times more guilty than he initially had. He pushed back his own tears because he knew this wasn't about him. He knew that the only person that would be available to console him would be Bill, and that's the last thing they needed in this situation.

Bill was also in a rut like Richie. Eddie didn't need that. He knew that Beverly and Ben were going to be here after work to keep an eye and stay the night. It couldn't come soon enough.

"Richie." Stan put his hands on Richie's freckled shoulders, "Hey. Come back to me. Oy." Stan shook him, "Laazazel."

"What?" Eddie frowned, "What's that?"

"Just a Yiddish curse." Stanley waved a dismissive hand, "Like 'dammit', I guess."

Richie put his head back against the wall, tears falling down over his exposed throat, "My fault. Couldn't do it. Not enough…"

"Stop that now, Richard." Stanley flicked Richie on the nose, making him jerk back and look at Stan, "Come back to me, Rich. Back to us. Leave the fog behind. We need you. Richie stared at Stanley for a long second, his bottom lip trembling. He blinked profusely, wiping his eyes before he rushed Stan, pulling the beta into a strong hug that had Stanley's breath pushed from his chest in a wheezy gasp, "Fuck." Stanley gasped, "Rich- Richie, I can't breathe-"

Richie eased his grasp but didn't let go, holding Stan close as he scented him, taking in the smell to calm himself down and bring himself back. Eddie stared at them both, somewhat relieved that Richie was returning to orbit. He wasn't sure how he felt about Stan straddling Richie like that. Usually, it wouldn't bug him even remotely but now… Now Eddie was in heat. Eddie was all over the place. Ruled by instinct and emotion and seeing his alpha, his mate, being so intimate with another wolf, it had Eddie feel something akin to seething jealousy.

"I'm sorry." Eddie whispered quietly, having them both look at him, "I didn't think it would do that to him."

"It usually wouldn't." Stan commented, "He's all over the place. How many times did he… Y'know, let go?"

"Three times now. Six times in total." 

Stan's eyes widened as he looked down at the alpha nuzzling his chest, "God, no wonder he's like this. He's bred you three times in the last hour, I'm surprised he's able to form coherent words."

Richie pulled Stan closer, squeezing him tightly, burying his face in Stan's far-too-big t-shirt that definitely didn't belong to him.

"I didn't think that would happen." Eddie whispered shakily, "What's wrong with him?"

"Each time he breeds you, he becomes more in tune with his instincts and less with his rational check." Stan ran a hand through Richie's hair again, "And three times so close… He's running on pure alpha wolf and nothing else. You challenged him and when he finished, he hit a lull that had him question whether or not he's even worth breeding."

Eddie let out a small whimper at the thought of Richie thinking those ghastly things. He stared at his alpha, "But he knows I'd never-"

"Richie knows," Stan corrected, "Alpha doesn't. Alpha would breed you a hundred times if he felt it was necessary. To prove himself worthy of having a mate like you. And that's what he wanted to do. He probably would have kept going if he didn't hit a lull."

"Oh." Eddie breathed out, "I mean… I did push him."

"Have you ever pushed him like this before?" Stan asked as Richie ran his hands over Stan's hips slowly, feeling his skin and the softness of it that seemed to be helping to bring him back down.

"I have. More than once." Eddie explained, "That's why I freaked. He's never done this before. Not this bad. He's been weepy before, sure."

"It's probably just all the emotions lately." Stan shrugged, "He'll be fine." Richie lay his forehead on Stan's chest, hands splayed over his back, "Rich." Stan called calmly, "Your omega wants you. He misses you."

Richie looked up at Stan with his lip between his teeth. He spoke softly, almost inaudible, "He does?"

"Of course. He's your mate." Stan put a hand on Richie's mate mark, "Can't you tell?"

Richie frowned as he reached up to feel his mark, feeling the panic and the unease that sprinkled through him like raindrops of cold through his usually warm body. He looked over to see Eddie sitting on his knees on the end of the bed, "S-Spaghetti." Richie whispered quietly. Eddie's eyes filled with tears as he nodded, leaning forward. Richie looked up as Stan got up slowly. Stan took a step back, smiling as Richie used the wall to lift himself back up onto his shaky legs.

Richie looked at Bill and Stan in the doorway, his hands fidgety at his sides as though he were unsure of himself and his next move. Stan gestured with a gentle hand towards Eddie. Richie looked at the omega dubiously, "Eds…"

"Yes." Eddie sniffed, nodding furiously, "That's me, Rich. I'm your Eds, remember? Your Eddie Spaghetti. You know that, right? I'm yours. Always have been. Never belonged to anyone else. Not Bill or Shaun or Bev. No one else's. Only yours."

Richie sniffed lightly as he walked over to Eddie's nest, standing away from it with hesitation written into every feature. Eddie pushed the canopy back as he shifted to show Richie that there was space for him. Richie looked at the nest and at Eddie before he reached out with a shaky hand. He stopped and Eddie's heart practically froze, his heart aching when he felt that Richie would reject his offer of his nest.

"Are you sure? I-..."

"Please." Eddie begged, "Please just… Richie, I need you here. Just you. Please."

Richie climbed back onto the bed, evidently avoiding Eddie and trying his best not to touch him. Eddie looked at Stan with wide eyes, completely unsure of what to do. Richie smelled terrified and it was clear that he was. He wasn't sure what to do or if he could even touch Eddie now. Stan waved his hands at Eddie, wordlessly showing the omega that he had to be assertive. He had to show Richie that it was okay to be himself again. Eddie would do just that. He needed Richie back to his old self before his next wave or they'd both be in trouble.

Eddie took Richie's hands in his own and put them on his stomach slowly, right to the very most vulnerable part of any wolf. Right to the guts. Richie sucked in a breath as he looked at his hands and up at Eddie, who tilted his head in submission. Richie sat up as he twisted his hands from Eddie's grasp to hold Eddie's hips, squeezing his hipbones, circling with his thumbs. It felt so familiar and so right to Richie. He knew he could do this, he did this all the time. Richie glanced up at Eddie with a small frown wrinkling between his brows, "You sure?"

"Never been more sure. I'm sorry for what I said. It's not true. I thought… Well, I don't know why I said it. I thought it would just get you going again, not this. I lied."

Richie didn't say anything in response as he stared at Eddie's stomach, "So, you still want to do this?"

"More than anything." Eddie urged, "And only with you."

"No Bill?"

"Bill can suck an egg." Eddie scoffed, feeling relief in his system with a small smile pulled at Richie's lips. Eddie glanced to the side to see Stan grinning smugly at a very put-out Bill. Stan gave Eddie a warm smile as he closed the bedroom door again.

"Yeah, he can." Richie finally answered as he wrapped his arms around Eddie to pull him down against the nest, "Stupid Bill."

"Yeah," Eddie sighed, smiling, "Bill is stupid."


	13. He Took a Phonebook to the Head From Your mom

"Hey, Eddie." Bev greeted as she opened their bedroom door, "How're things?"

Eddie pulled the curtain of his nest back a little, he and Richie were laying with their heads at the foot of the bed. He looked up at Beverly and Ben in the doorway from his safe place in Richie's arms. Richie was asleep, holding his mate tightly, "I'm okay." Eddie whispered as they crept into the room. Bev sat on the floor on the side of the bed where Eddie had been facing. She put her chin on the mattress and offered him a smile. Ben stayed at the doorway hesitantly.

"Good." She whispered, "Stinks in here."

"Sorry." Eddie mumbled drowsily, "You missed a lot this morning."

"What'd I miss?"

"Richie had a breakdown." Eddie replied, "He hit a lull after going into his alpha headspace and he thought I was rejecting him for Bill."

"Is he okay?"

"He bred me again and fell asleep. He got upset when I only let him do it once this time but I think he's okay." Eddie bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes, "Bev?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why'm I not getting pregnant?" Eddie whispered quietly, his voice cracking, "It already happened by now… The last time. What if I can't? What if-?"

"Don't do that." Beverly replied sternly, her voice still gentle, "Don't work yourself up."

"But-"

"These things can take time, Eddie." She brushed his hair from his face, "You can't force these things. They'll happen at the right time."

"I don't know what I'll do if I can't give him a litter, Bev. You should've seen how excited he was when I brought it up again."

"I'm sure he is. He was super excited about it last time." She gave Eddie a small sympathetic smile, "But it's not the end of the world if it doesn't happen this time. Or any time. You still have each other. You still love him. He will always love you."

"What kind of alpha would love an omega who can't give him a litter?" Eddie whispered harshly, the words were laced with disgust as his nose scrunched.

"A devoted alpha." Beverly replied simply, "That's who. An alpha who would risk his life for his mate, who would do anything to make him happy and keep him safe. An alpha who would sacrifice everything he has and jump right into the deepest end of the ocean just to make sure his omega has the best life. Does that sound like anyone we know?"

Eddie was quiet, his words lost in his throat. He thought about her words for a long time. They merely stared into each other's gaze, brown meets blue. A connection of earth and water that held a bond so strong, not even the strongest winds could break it. A pack bond. A family.

"Richie." Eddie whispered, "He did all that, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Even if he won't admit it. He's done so much for you. He's risked himself over and over again just for you." Bev smiled, "You don't even know the half of it, Eds."

"But he's only been an alpha for, like, not even a year." Eddie frowned, "How do I not know the half?"

"Who says that I'm only talking about what he's done since he presented?" Beverly smiled, "Just because he's only shown himself as an alpha a few months ago, doesn't mean he hasn't been an alpha since birth. Think back to when you were kids, all those things he did for you. All the times he saved you from Bowers or helped you with your mom. All the times he put himself in front of you for an incoming punch. Hell, he took a phonebook to the head from your mom when he was thirteen."

"He what?"

"They had a disagreement when you were in the hospital for your broken arm." Beverly smiled, "We were all there. That fight in the police station in December wasn't the first time Richie stood up to Sonia. She got so mad she clocked him over the head with the Derry phonebook."

"Lucky it's not a big one." Eddie whispered softly, "I had no idea."

"He keeps a lot of that to himself. He knows you worry."

"He shouldn't keep stuff from me." Eddie groused unhappily, "What else is he keeping from me?"

Beverly's face was ashen at the mention of hiding things. She looked at Ben, who was trying his best to remain nonchalant in the doorway. She looked back at Eddie.

"You know he'd never keep anything from you to hide it. It's Richie, he's honest to a fault sometimes." She smiled, "It's just those small things that you don't even need to worry about. Things that would take up space in your head for no reason."

Eddie pursed his lips, "You'd tell me though, right? If he kept something from me and you know that I should know, too? You'd say." 

"Of course, Eddie." She put her hand on his, "Of course I would."

Eddie felt his stomach starting to cramp, his eye twitching as a roll of cramps bracketed his stomach. He looked at her, his cheeks flooding with color, "Hurts."

"Should we go?"

"I'll be okay for now." Eddie insisted, "I don't wanna wake him until I have to." Eddie shrugged with his only available shoulder, "Besides, I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too. Both of you." Beverly lay her head down on the bed, "It does smell in here."

"Smells worse in their room." Eddie grinned sheepishly, "Looks a lot worse as well. Bill's a maniac."

"I can only imagine." Bev chuckled.

"I don't wanna imagine." Ben chided from the doorway, "I'm gonna make some coffee."

Eddie watched Ben walk out and heard him potter around in the kitchen. Eddie looked at Beverly.

"Bev? What's going on?"

"Nothing." She smiled at Eddie, "Why?"

"You don't look like you." Eddie squinted, "You don't look as bright."

"I don't?"

"Nuh-uh." Eddie shook his head, "Did you and Ben have a fight?"

"That obvious?" She deadpanned, "We did."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Later." She smiled, "You're starting to smell again. I'm gonna go and start cleaning up a bit. Make you guys some dinner. You need to eat, Mr. Baby-Maker."

"He's the Baby-Maker." Eddie explained, "I'm just the Oven."

"What a cute oven." She got up, kissing him on the forehead before she turned and walked out.

Eddie listened to the front door as it closed and he curled himself up in Richie's arms, pressing himself against his chest. The skin contact helped ebb Eddie's growing anxiety. Eddie turned over in his alpha's arms, pushing the lanky man over onto his back. Richie fell back and his head lolled on his shoulders, his mouth opening as he let out a gentle snore. Eddie crawled onto his knees before he clamored onto Richie with a shaky cramp that had his legs shake and a sudden gush of slick from his body that dripped over Richie's lap.

Richie woke up when Eddie climbed into his lap, gripping his shoulders tightly as he steadied himself. Eddie was practically dripping over Richie, whimpering desperately. Richie looked up, the smell of intense musk and honey hit his nostrils and it tightened a heavy knot in his stomach.

"Hurts." Eddie spat out between his teeth, his body shivering and buckling as the pain hit him again, "Fuck."

"I got you." Richie whispered thickly as he flipped them over and climbed out behind Eddie. Eddie sank into his position, presenting himself to the alpha to be filled, dropping to press his chest to the sheets.

"Hurts alpha. Need your knot real bad." Eddie whimpered, "Please."

Richie was barely awake as he stroked himself, pressing his hardening dick against Eddie's gushing hole. Eddie groaned at the feeling, urging himself backward. Richie pushed in, sliding all the way in to his mate in one push. Eddie cried out at the relief, his body crashing with a heavy wave as he came instantly. He rocked himself back on Richie's length, riding roughly to push the first desperate orgasm out of the way. He sighed as he dropped against the sheets, still hanging on Richie's dick. Richie had his head thrown back, his entire body on fire. He held Eddie's hips as he leaned forward, covering the omega with his body.

"Gonna breed you. Gonna give you a litter. Won't stop until I do." Richie promised, "I'll fix it, Eds."

"Please." Eddie begged softly, "Rich, please."

Richie began fucking his omega without a second thought, his brain still half asleep, but his body knew exactly what to do. His hips were fast and efficient, pushing into Eddie with his thick length. Eddie was crying out, his hands grasping and pawing at the sheets as he drooled. Richie's skin was already alight, his fingers trailing over Eddie as though it were the first time he'd gotten to touch him. 

Eddie reached back with an outstretched hand, desperate to touch his alpha, desperate for the skin-to-skin contact. Richie snarled as he pinned Eddie's arm to his back, pouring into the omega as the aroused scent came from Eddie's skin in sweaty plumes like heat-waves off of a desert road. Like a mirage of swirling imagery, like an oasis to a dehydrated man. Richie was that man and Eddie's body was the water from which he so badly needed to drink.

"RichieRichieRichie…" Eddie gasped out in a single breath, their bodies sweaty and sticking together, chest to back, ass to hips, "Please-" Eddie begged as the tears leaked from the corners of scrunched and fell into the sheets, his teeth bared and lips pulled back in a far-too-tight clamp. He needed to get off, find his release. He had to find that white light that had him soaring. He knew Richie would provide it, he knew Richie was the only one that could make him feel like this. His bonded mate filling him to the point of genuine discomfort. It didn't matter, no discomfort could overpower the sheer agony of his breeding cramps or the empty chasm in his core when he longed to be wholly filled.

"Got you." Richie managed through his teeth as thick droplets of saliva fell from his own open mouth. His rhythm was perfect and steady, a quickly rapidizing pace that had Eddie on the verge of sobbing. The omega's head was already pressed into the sheets, his eyes rolling into his skull, unable to control any part of himself for any longer. No logic or sense held any part of either of them. Not now. Not in this haze. Not in the moment where they were so wrapped up in each other and in the heady scent of feral breeding. Richie's head was completely vapid and empty, every thought drowned in a thick pool of molasses, a static nothingness that hummed like white noise.

It was the only time in his life that Richie felt completely at peace in his own head. Even surrounded by friends or close to Eddie at night. Yes, it did help when he had distractions and people around him to keep his mind occupied. None of them could compare to the steady drive and force of his urges. It was the one time he could count on his inner wolf to completely take over until his task was done. The one time his alpha instincts were reliable and able to hold on until it was over. He reveled in the radio silence, the quieting of his demons. 

Sure, fucking his mate for hours and hours on end was what Richie looked forward to once a month and no one could blame him in the slightest, but this also happened to be the one time where he could have intervals of serenity and not have to constantly think and worry himself so hard that he'd have an ulcer.

Richie barreled forward with a series of short grunts and angled thrusts in short succession, watching in awe as Eddie came over the sheets a second time after only ten minutes. Ten minutes since he had hit his first release. Richie sped up a fraction more as he helped Eddie through his release.

Richie stroked Eddie until breaking point, a hand reached around to pump at his small omega length, helping him and easing him through the sparks of oversensitivity.

Eddie was under his own haze, pupils blown out as he huffed through short breaths of air. He clutched at the sheets with one hand as the other tried to reach back and grab Richie, touch any part of the alpha that was still pressed over him. Richie hadn't sat up in ages, unable to straighten up like he used to when he would take Eddie from behind. This was different now, this was protecting his mate as he bred him. He had to protect him and keep him safe in such a vulnerable moment. Richie wrapped a strong arm around Eddie's middle, picking the omega up from the bed to keep him against Richie's chest. Eddie held himself up on shaky arms, moaning incessantly as Richie lay his sweaty face on Eddie's shoulder. Richie's body felt like it was about to fall apart at any moment, his bones like knotted strings within a marionette. 

He pushed himself forward, rutting into his mate roughly, each stroke of his hips had he and Eddie both crying out weakly. Richie's entire body was tense to the point of agony. He was exhausted and dangerously dehydrated, his heart roaring in his ears as he felt the sharp hook in his lower stomach. He fisted into the sheets, hitting a weak second wind at the feel of his knot pressing against Eddie. Eddie preened at the feeling, arching his hips to push back in a desperate plea. Richie nodded dumbly.

"Got you." Richie promised as he ground his knot against Eddie, "See? 'Cause of you, omega. Yours. G-Gonna fill you." Richie pushed through his dizzy spell as he sat up. He began his feverish rhythm again, groaning at the clenching around his length. Richie closed his eyes, focusing solely on Eddie's body beneath him as he chased his steadily growing climax.

"Alpha, please." Eddie choked out through spit and sob, his face coated in so many different secretions from his own spit to Richie's, his own tears and sweat and even some of his own come that Richie had accidentally rubbed on his cheek when he had caressed Eddie with a soiled hand.

"Fuck-" Richie heaved out as his knot caught on Eddie's rim, "Oh, fuck. Shit- Yeah, Fuck-"

Eddie screamed out at the sudden stretch, jerking forward at the pain as a heavy flood of slick poured from him in a cascade. It rolled down his legs and into every crevice. It soaked around their knees and into the sheets. The smell almost knocked Richie out completely. It was suffocating. It was Eddie. 

Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Mine.

Richie snarled as he gave one last shove, knotting Eddie with a strong and powerful push of his hips. He popped his knot as he came, buried to the hilt inside his mate as he filled the omega. Eddie screamed out, his voice cracking as he was effectively locked against the alpha. His hips hiccupped as he rode the alpha through his immense release. Eddie praised the alpha through senseless babbles and small purrs. 

Eddie's face twisted with uncomfort at the amount of alpha release in his body. Richie had come at least three times inside of him. Three boundless loads of sheer alpha volume that had Eddie's stomach swell like a tease for the two of them. Just a small and vague glimpse into what Eddie would look like once he was bred by his alpha.

Richie collapsed over Eddie, his body convulsing as he panted for air in their stuffy and way-too-warm nest. Eddie yelped at the ache, at the pull of Richie's knot on his worn and raw rim. Richie rolled them over with one last surge of energy before he ultimately passed out, his body limp and heavy in the nest. Eddie whined out softly, holding Richie close as he waited for his heart rate to go back down. Eddie cleared his throat, wincing at the dry ache, "Bev. Be- Bev!"

The door opened not a moment later as a small fiery aura of hair appeared, "Eds?"

"Help." Eddie whispered, "I can't really move and Richie's… Uh, I think he passed out."

"What?" Beverly came in to the room tentatively, "Why do you say that?"

Eddie lifted Richie's arm up before he dropped it again. Bev watched Richie's limp arm fall back down on the mattress. Her eyes widened, "Eddie, when did he eat something?"

"I don't remember." Eddie whispered softly as he tried to pry himself off of Richie's knot. He yelped at the pain before he lurched forward, physically having torn himself off of Richie.

Beverly gasped at the act, her eyes widening even more, "Eddie, wh-!?"

Eddie shook his head at the beta, ignoring the agony that was pulsating through him and the amount of fluid running down his legs. He didn't know if it was blood or semen or both but it didn't matter. 

"What do we do?" Eddie whispered, "He hasn't eaten in so long, I didn't even notice."

"See why this is dangerous?" Bev whispered as she pushed the curtains of his nest back, "How do you think my mom died, Eds?"

Eddie froze and looked at Beverly's solemn expression, "What?"

"Not now. We have to get him up and conscious. He needs to eat and drink something." Beverly looked at Eddie, "You're bleeding, the smell is going to distress him. Go and shower."

"No."

"Edward. Shower." Beverly growled heatedly, snarling at Eddie as he cowered down into the sheet. He looked up at her with a whimper as she scurried out to go and get Ben.


	14. You Deserve it for Being a Boob

Eddie climbed out of the shower after he had turned the water off. He hadn't done anything to himself except stand under the torrent of boiling water and watch it turn a faint orange as it mixed with his dripping blood and curl in the drain between his feet. It burned to an agonizing point, it made his knees buckle. The hot water running down over his exposed and ripped flesh that was healing itself. 

He would be fine when he did emerge from the shower. He knew that his temporary pain would be worth it. Richie needed help. Eddie dried himself with the towel, well aware of how his skin and body reacted to the touch of the fluffy towel. Eddie pursed his lips at the curling heat in his belly. He was still in heat. He dried himself distractedly with the towel before he pulled on an old pair of shorts that he got from the top of the laundry. He pulled the shorts on carefully before he walked back out into the house and stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked in to see the three betas doting over Richie. 

Richie was sitting up weakly against the wall where he had been moved from the nest, his head still rolling to the side weakly. Stan was sitting on the floor beside Richie, feeding him from a tray of soup and torn pieces of bread. Ben was propping Richie up on the other side, using his arm and shoulder to keep Richie from toppling over from the exhaustion that was clear on every inch of his body. Beverly was stripping Eddie's nest of its ruined sheets.

Eddie felt his insides squirm at the way the beta was completely ruining his nest and his hard work but he knew Richie would flip his lid if he smelled the blood that was clearly soaked into some of the blankets and sheets. He knew he would just build another nest with new sheets and it would be just as good as the last. If not better. Eddie clasped his hands in front of him awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. Richie just barely opened his mouth to receive the food and water from Stan. His body looked ashen and sweaty, the sweatpants that he had been forced into were damp with Richie's rolling perspiration.

Richie opened a bleary eye, his gaze locked on Eddie despite how beaten it seemed. Eddie whimpered at the feeble lift of Richie's hand in his direction. He hated how fragile his strong alpha looked. And it was his fault. He couldn't look after Richie. He was so focused and resolute on breeding that he couldn't even look after the alpha that he was mated to. How did he not feel the weakness in his mate mark? Was he that distracted?

"Come and sit with him." Stan murmured, "He's anxious without you."

Eddie walked into the room and as Ben got up, Eddie took his place to keep Richie upright. Richie leaned to the right against Eddie as he chewed slowly on a piece of bread, "Good omega." Richie mumbled incoherently as Eddie leaned closer to him, scenting his shoulder.

Beverly got up from her haunches with her arms full of laundry and walked out to shove everything into the washing machine in the kitchen. Ben followed her protectively, knowing that even though he wasn't helping, Bill was still in his room and was still in his rut. Stan remained diligently at Richie's side, a patient hand rubbing up and down Richie's thigh in a comforting and soothing reprieve.

"He hasn't eaten in two days." Stan commented quietly, "Since his rut started. He didn't eat the food Bev made for you guys. Did you eat?"

"He made me eat." Eddie whispered, remembering the intense way that Richie stared Eddie down until he finished the plate of scrambled eggs, "Stared at me until it was all gone."

"But he didn't eat his own food?" Stanley frowned disapprovingly at the alpha, "Dumb ass."

"He's more important." Richie whispered with a shrug, "Gotta eat."

"So do you, you sap." Eddie scoffed, "How the fuck are you supposed to make a litter if you can't even remain upright. You're completely empty."

"Hey. I was empty but you were full." Richie croaked, "Doing my job."

"I don't want you to fucking die in the process." Eddie scowled in annoyance, "What the fuck, Richard."

"Don't whole name me." Richie whined out, "No fair."

"You deserve it for being a boob."

Stan snorted softly at the fifth-grade insult as he lifted the bowl of soup and brought a spoon of it to Richie's lips, "C'mon. Eat."

"I'm good." Richie breathed out, "Bread was good."

"Eat the soup." Eddie urged in a whiny plea, "For me."

Richie's lips pursed unhappily before he wordlessly opened his mouth. He let Stan feed him a few spoonfuls of soup, swallowing each warm mouthful like a baby. After half of the bowl had disappeared, Richie held a hand up. He looked at Eddie, "Can I be done with the soup now? I'm really full."

"His rut appetite is usually lower anyway." Stan smiled as he put the bread and soup back on the tray. He got up, picking the board up gracefully, and walked to the door. He smiled as he walked out of the bedroom. Eddie lay his head on Richie's shoulder.

"Stupid alpha."

"Thanks." Richie breathed, "That's what they call me."

"Don't do that again. You gotta eat." Eddie muttered, "Strong alpha, remember?"

"Right." Richie smiled weakly, "Gotta be strong."

"I'm gonna make a new nest for us, okay?" Eddie smiled and put his hand on Richie's leg. Richie frowned and looked up at the bed.

"What happened to your old nest?"

"Bev had to strip it to wash the sheets." Eddie explained and he saw Richie's frown deepening. He realized Richie wouldn't understand why he would have been bleeding and that it wouldn't be his fault.

"Eds?"

"She just thought fresh sheets would make you feel a bit more clear-headed." Eddie explained suddenly, "Less smell to drown you, maybe."

Richie squinted, "Maybe."

Eddie got up slowly, holding his hands out to make sure that Richie was in fact stable against the wall. And began gathering sheets and blankets from the closet. He set what he could find on the bed and began scavenging in the other rooms of the house. He stopped outside of Bill's room. Even though the alpha didn't have a smell during his rut this time, Eddie still felt a wash of unease as he looked at the closed door. His stomach churned with knots and unsteady waves. He knocked lightly on the door, hoping that Bill was at least asleep.

"Come in." Stan called out quietly. Eddie opened the door to peer in. He saw Stan and Bill curled up on the bed. Bill had his eyes closed and was naked, draped in and around the sheets. Eddie could heart his erratic heartbeat and he knew Bill wasn't asleep. Stan cleared his throat quietly, "How is he?"

"Better." Eddie stayed rooted to the spot, "Lucid."

"Good." Stan sat up a bit in the bed, his lower half covered by the bedding. Bill wrapped a territorial arm over Stan as he moved. Eddie smiled at the protective gesture, "What do you need?"

"Bev stripped my nest." Eddie muttered, the corners of his mouth turning down, "I was hoping you had some spare sheets."

"Check the closet." 

Eddie walked over to the set of doors and pulled them open, scanning the shelves as he stood up on his toes. He heard a rustle behind him and the springs of the mattress, the soft padding of footsteps. He felt a warmth behind him not a second later and a long arm reached out above his head to grab sheets for him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Bill. He swallowed hard as he took the sheets from Bill's outstretched hand. He felt arms wrap around him and hold him in place, a gentle nudge of a nose in his neck as the pack leader took in his scent.

"You smell good, Eddie." Bill whispered, "So good."

Eddie tilted his head to submit quietly, unable to think of any reply. He felt his body starting to shake uncontrollably and all he wanted was for Richie to be here. To help him. He loved Bill, of course, Bill was the best pack leader in the world. But Bill was also terrifying for Eddie when he was in his rut. Especially now that Eddie was mated. Eddie whimpered out as he clutched the sheets. 

"Hey." Richie muttered from the doorway, "Mitts off, Denbrough."

Both Bill and Eddie jumped at the sound of Richie's husky voice. Eddie turned to see his alpha leaning against the doorway, his face had a bit more color in it than it had a few minutes before.

"I'm just taking a sniff." Bill countered simply, "He smells good."

"Well, you're making him uncomfortable." Richie stated firmly as he touched his mate mark, "Now let him go. You have your own mate."

Bill instantly let go of Eddie and turned, glancing apologetically at Stan, "Sorry, Pidge."

"No harm, no foul." Stanley smiled as he sat up in the bed, "I know it's hard for you."

Eddie rushed into Richie's arms, letting himself be held. Richie leaned in to smell Eddie, "Glad he doesn't have a stink. You still smell like you."

"Oh." Eddie smiled as he looked at Richie, "Good."

"Do you smell it, though?" Bill asked as he climbed back into the bed beside Stan, wrapping an arm around him. Richie and Eddie both turned to look at Bill with different degrees of a frown in their dark brows.

"Smell what?"

"Use your own nose. Smell him." Bill gestured to Eddie with a grin. Eddie tilted his neck as Richie leaned in.

Richie practically hoovered up the scent, taking multiple sniffs of the omega. He straightened up and looked at Bill with an unreadable expression before his gaze traveled back down to Eddie, "You're pregnant, omega." 

Eddie froze on the spot, the sheets falling from his arms as the word ricocheted through his head over and over. His stomach clenched into a tight knot as he exhaled a tiny breath. He looked at Richie with wide eyes, "What? How?"

"The hell you mean 'how'?" Richie asked indignantly, "I almost just died to do that."

Eddie looked down at his flat belly, hands coming up to caress over his shorts. He looked up at Richie, "Are you sure?"

Bill interjected, "We both are. I could smell it. Like last time, Eddie."

"Well, I'll be damned." Stanley sat up, "Congrats, Eds."

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him close. He inhaled the soft and sickly sweet smell. A small groan left him as he exhaled and buried his head into Eddie's short curls, "Just like last time."

"What is?"

"The smell." Richie replied softly, "So good. So soft and sweet. My well-bred omega."

Eddie preened at the praise, "Well-bred by you. Good alpha. Strong alpha."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Ugh. And I thought the smell was too sweet. Vomit City."

"You shush." Eddie scowled, "I didn't ask for commentary, Doctor Uris."

"And yet I hand it out without a prescription." Stan replied with a smug smile, "It's what I do best in this farkakte house."

"Hey!" Eddie hissed as his hands dropped down over his stomach, "Watch your fucking language!"

"Yeah, Uris. God. Shut the fuck up around my pups."

Stanley's mouth opened in protest and he looked at Bill for help. Bill looked at them and at Stanley, "They have a point, pidge." Bill chirped playfully, "They're gonna be new parents, they're in charge now."

"You're putting that in charge?" Stanley asked incredulously as he pointed at Richie, "Are you mad?"

"Maybe a little." Bill grinned as he looked over at Richie, who was scenting his mate yet again with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Finally." Richie breathed out, "Look at you. Look at my omega."

"Rich…" Eddie whined out, his cheeks flushing pink, "Stop it."

"Yes, please. Stop it." Stanley commented again despite the wide grin on his face, "Go and tell Bev, though. Or you'll only have yourselves to blame."

"And phone Mikey." Bill added in, "Of course."

Richie smiled and looked at Eddie, "You tell Bev, I tell Mike?"

"Go for it." Eddie smiled and watched Richie scamper out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the phone was located. Eddie smiled lovingly at the spot where his mate had just stood, his hands still splayed over his stomach.

"I'm glad it happened for you, Eddie. Now please just be careful." Stanley urged as he sat up properly in the bed, "I'm not gonna tell you why because you already know why. But please."

"I will be." Eddie nodded resolutely as he held himself, "Won't let anything happen this time."

"Neither will we." Bill promised with a smile before he leaned in and began nuzzling Stan's neck. Eddie's cheeks flooded with pink and red, coating his freckles, when he heard the soft moans that left Stanley. He hurried himself out of the room and closed the door behind him, but not before he caught sight of Bill practically mounting Stanley. Richie was sitting patiently and diligently in one of the barstools by the kitchen counter.

"And now?"

"He's not home." Richie announced, his voice lilted with despondency, "I have to phone back later."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Eddie smiled as he leaned in to kiss Richie's cheek, "Where's Bev?"

"She went down to the corner store to get something." Richie shrugged, "Back in five apparently."

"Okay." Eddie smiled again, the stretch of his mouth now a seemingly permanent fixture, "I'll wait."

Richie eyed Eddie with a wide grin before he pulled him in close again, "We did it, Spaghetti."

"Indeed we did, Trashmouth." Eddie let himself be held. He buried his face in Richie's neck, practically glowing and swimming in Richie's strong mint scent, "We did it."

"You make me so proud, omega." Richie sat up, his body radiating with the exact sentiment of pride that he had announced, "So happy."

"It's all I want, Rich." Eddie admitted, "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."


	15. We Don't Wanna Squeeze Them Out like Toothpaste

Eddie let out a pitiful whine as he sank into the sofa. He looked around the room and another small sound of protest left him when he realized for the thousandth time that his mate was not there. Eddie looked at Beverly in the kitchen with a pout, "Where is he? Go get him. I want him here." 

"He's had to go back to work, Eddie-bear."

"But why?" Eddie sat up in horror despite already knowing where Richie was located, "He's on leave for the whole week."

"He was on leave because he was in rut. He's not in rut anymore." Beverly came over to give Eddie a cup of tea, "He can't have leave just because he did what he was trying to do while he was in rut. That's not how it works."

"But I need him." Eddie scowled, "How dare he abandon me?"

"Hey." Bill's voice echoed in the living room suddenly. Eddie yelped in fright and jumped to look to his left at an almost naked Bill in the doorway of his bedroom, "That's quite enough of your belly-aching, omega."

Eddie submitted with a tilt of his head, exposing his neck to his pack leader despite the unhappy pout to his lips. He eyed Bill, "Sorry, alpha."

"Your mate is at work to make a lot of money so that you and your litter are well taken care of. He's being a responsible alpha. He's doing what's right for you both. He knows he doesn't need to get a job, he knows it's not necessary right now but he's doing it. Be grateful he's not lazing around and making you work while you're carrying."

Eddie grimaced at the short lecture, shying down into the sofa cushions as he wordlessly sipped on his tea, his cheeks shading pink.

Bill looked at Beverly in the kitchen with a smile, "Hello, sweet Bevvie."

"You're in a good mood." She snorted, "What? Did Stan just slide off your knot?"

"...Something like that." Bill muttered as he padded into the bathroom. He seemed a lot more lucid than he had been before. Eddie did some of his own mental math and realized that Bill was only five days into his rut. Eddie pursed his lips at the weird behavior but didn't pry. 

Eddie sipped his warm tea as he got up and tiptoed over to the door of Bill's room. He peered over to see Stan laying in the bed with very pink cheeks and mussed curls. Eddie grinned cheekily as he set his tea down on the top of the dresser before he wandered over to curl up on the bed with Stan. He wrapped an arm around the beta, scenting him gently, taking in the lavender scent, "Hi, Stanny."

"Hello." Stan huffed out, "To what do I owe this… Extraordinary pleasure?"

"Wanted to see if you were okay." Eddie shrugged as he nuzzled his face into Stan's bare shoulder, "I missed you."

"You saw me last night, Eds." Stanley reminded him with chiding leer to his voice as he put his hand on Eddie's on his torso, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Just don't want you hurt." Eddie mumbled weakly, "Worry about you, Stanny."

"Because of Bill?" Stan asked as he rolled onto his back and lifted his arm to let Eddie lay on his chest, "Trust me, I'm really used to him by now. And five days in, trust me, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay…" Eddie mumbled as he ran his fingers over the large scars on Stan's stomach, "You swear though, right?"

Stan smiled as he held Eddie tight, pulling him close, "I swear. Now... There better not be coffee in that cup, Mr. Kaspbrak."

"No." Eddie looked up, "Bevvie made me tea."

"What tea? I hope it's caffeine-free." Stanley rebuffed, "Caffeine is bad for the litter."

"Just chamomile." Eddie patted Stan's chest, "I'm fine. But… Just for interest sake, Doctor, what else can't I have?"

"There's a whole list." Stanley scratched his head, "But basically I think it's stuff like high-mercury fish or raw fish, undercooked or raw meat, raw egg, organ meat-"

"Organ meat-?"

"Like liver and stuff." Stan explained and chuckled when he saw Eddie frown, "Organ meat is a great source of several nutrients. These include iron, vitamin B12, vitamin A, and copper, all of which are good for an expectant mother and her child. However, eating too much animal-based vitamin A is not recommended during pregnancy. It may cause vitamin A toxicity, as well as abnormally high copper levels, which can result in birth defects and liver toxicity."

"Then definitely not." Eddie scoffed as he squeezed a hand between his and Stanley's bodies to hold his flat stomach, "Anything else?"

"Caffeine."

"And?"

"Raw sprouts like alfalfa and radishes and stuff like that. They need humidity to grow and that sprouts bacteria." Stanley shrugged, "Which brings me to my next point of you avoiding unwashed produce. You make sure everything that you eat has been washed, you hear me?"

"Well, of course. I do anyway." Eddie scoffed indignantly at the thought of eating an unwashed apple, "I'd rather die."

"Unpasteurized dairy and fruit juice. Avoid." Stan tucked an arm behind his head, "Of course."

"I only drink pasteurized fruit juice anyway." Eddie smiled proudly.

"I know I don't need to tell you this one but alcohol is a huge no-no."

"Obviously." Eddie snickered childishly, "I would never."

"And the last one I think I remember is processed junk food." 

Eddie's face fell, "Really? No cheeseburgers?"

"I thought you were eating kosher with Richie?" Stan looked down with a frown, "With Bill and I?"

Eddie faltered, his eyes widening, "Oh, uh…"

Stanley looked down at Eddie with an unimpressed countenance to his lips, "Oh, really now?"

"Hey, it's hard for me to give up eating meat and cheese in the same meal." Eddie countered defensively as he sat up on his elbow. Stan turned to look down at the omega that was propped under his arm, his hazel eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Oh, I'm sure it is for you. You haven't been kosher your whole life. You have an excuse." Stan pushed Eddie over lightly to hover over him, "But that alpha of yours is a bad influence."

"He really is." Eddie snickered, "The worst sometimes."

Stan smiled as he leaned down, burying his face in Eddie's neck, "You smell so nice." Eddie snickered as he held the beta that was against him, stroking his hands lazily over Stan's biceps. Stan continued to scent Eddie, sighing contentedly every now and again in the comfortable silence, "I'm glad you're having a litter." Stan whispered after a few minutes, "It feels more complete like that."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Stan." Eddie mumbled sleepily, his eyes closing at the dreamy haze that seemed to come from being in Stan's scent for so long, "I feel it, too."

"Wish I could have it myself." Stan sighed as he sat up a bit. Eddie opened his eyes to see Stan's solemn and almost melancholy expression. 

"You want a litter?" Eddie asked with a frown, "But you said-"

"I know what I said." Stan buried his face back into Eddie's neck, "But it's not about me. I know that if it was even possible for me, I'd do it for Bill. Eddie, you don't know how much it kills me to see him try so hard to breed me when he knows he can't ever do it." Stan's voice wavered, "It hurts that I can't give it to him."

"Please don't cry, Stanny." Eddie's voice cracked as tears blurred his eyes, "If you cry… I-I'm gonna cry and-"

"I'm okay." Stan sat up on his knees beside Eddie, taking a deep but wobbly breath that seemed to stabilize him a little more than he had been, "No tears. I'm fine, see?"

Eddie nodded, looking up at the beta as his heart ached. His bottom lip wobbled, "I don't… Um, I just-" Eddie closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to push even more tears back, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't do that." Stan urged, "I know that you want to help but there's nothing you can do, Eddie. And it's okay. We'll all have your pups to look after, don't need mine on top of it. Well, they'd never be mine anyway. I can't have my own babies if I tried."

"Why?"

"I'm a beta. I can't get pregnant." Stan scoffed, "That's the whole punchline to the joke."

"I know but…" Eddie frowned, "Why can't you have babies?"

"Well, it's not possible for me and the only way for either of my or Bill's bloodline to go on is if he had babies with you. And Richie would never let that happen." Stan snorted at the idea.

"Okay but…" Eddie sat up, "Say you could have babies, right. I know you can't but if you did, when would you have them?"

"Like a timeline?" Stan frowned in thought, "Well, I'll be studying for a long time. Almost ten years."

"So, you'd be twenty-nine or thirty." Eddie shrugged, "That's not too bad."

"Again, hypothetical…" Stan trailed off and saw Eddie's face, "What?"

"Would you rather have the babies be yours or Bill's?"

"I'd rather have both." Stan snorted before his smile fell, "It'd be selfish to keep the world from having Bill's offspring."

"What about your own genetics?" Eddie scowled at the idea, "Don't be so modest. Why not yours?"

"I mean…" Stan fidgeted uncomfortably, "How would I get that right?"

"Betas can mate with other betas." Eddie shrugged, "Mate with a beta."

"I can't mate with a male beta." Stan shrugged, "And I don't think I'm bisexual or straight enough to go through with doing a girl. I don't think I could."

"You could have it done in-vitro." Eddie shrugged, "You're boxing yourself in for a lot of options, Stanny-bear."

Stan looked down with a frown in his brows, "It'd be weird having my genes mixed with some girl. I don't know if I could. If anything, I'd still like it to be Bill's instead of mine. I don't want to have any of my issues to be carried down into another generation."

Eddie pursed his lips, "Okay. I can see why you'd say that." 

"Guys!" Ben suddenly launched himself into the bedroom, "C'mon! Come and look!"

Eddie and Stan jumped with a start, turning to see a brightly grinning Ben in the doorway. Ben waved his arm before he bolted off back into the living room with an excited yelp. Eddie and Stanley looked at each other with a shared worried glance before they climbed out of the bed. Stan wrapped his grey nightgown around his naked body with swift ties around his waist.

He and Eddie walked out into the apartment to see everyone outside on the balcony. They walked out to join the other three wolves and peered down to see what the fuss was about.

"Mike!"

Mike was standing out on the sidewalk, grinning up at everyone with two bags at his feet. Bill let out a loud and cheerful howl as he climbed over the railing and leaped down onto the ground. He ran down the pathway and engulfed Mike in a hug. He spun Mike around in his arms and before Eddie could even comprehend, Bill had his lips on Mike's in a surprising kiss. Eddie's head jerked back as his eyebrows practically disappeared into his curly hair. Ben let out a small yelp as he stared down at the two. He looked at Stan.

"Any clue that was gonna happen?" Beverly asked idly as she looked at the other three on the balcony with her. "Well, fuck." Beverly whispered as she looked at Mike and Bill with their foreheads touching, "I knew they were close but that was wild."

"It's not the first time." Stan commented with a shrug, "I mean…" Everyone turned to look at him as his cheeks flushed, "I know Bill doesn't feel the same for Mike as he does with me. I know they're not soulmates or anything."

"But...?" Eddie pried curiously as he leaned in, ignoring Bill, who was helping Mike bring his bags into the building.

"But he and Mike have always been close. Since high school. They have a different connection. Something I don't understand. They'd never sleep together or anything, even if Mike wasn't the way he is… What did you call it, Eddie?"

"Asexual."

"Yeah, that." Stan nodded, "Anyway."

They walked back into the apartment as the front door opened. A loud cheer erupted as Mike bustled his way into the room with a duffel bag and an old suitcase. He set it down and he was instantly pulled into a group embrace by everyone except Eddie, who stood aside with a bright smile and let everyone hug Mike for him.

"I can't believe you're here!" Beverly crowed happily, "I tried to phone you, Mikey! So did Richie."

"Why?"

"Oh, my God." Ben looked around, "Richie's not here."

"He's gonna have a huge surprise when he comes home." Bev grinned happily as Mike peered out from the group hug to look at Eddie.

"Don't I get a hug from you?" Mike asked idly at Eddie. The omega's face was streaming with tears, his vision blurred as his heart ached.

"Tight hugs are bad for the babies." Stan explained as he nudged Mike closer, "We don't wanna squeeze them out like toothpaste."

Mike pulled Eddie into a hug, a gentle and tender embrace that only had the hormonal wolf cry even harder than before. Eddie melted into Mike's strong arms and into the gentle cinnamon smell that he had missed for half a year. Mike smiled happily as he held Eddie close to him, stroking a calloused hand through Eddie's curly hair as he swayed them back and forth on the spot.

"I muh-missed you." Eddie sobbed against Mike's old t-shirt, "Even if you suh-smell like shit."

Beverly let out a short laugh as she came into the hug, her arms around Mike and Eddie. Ben did the same and soon after, Bill and Stan joined in to just put their arms around Eddie. 

"Richie is gonna be pissed that he missed this." Bill chuckled as he lay his head on Ben's shoulder.

"Let's go and surprise him at work." Beverly stated simply, "It's gonna be his lunch soon. Let's take him some Mike and a pastrami sub."

"I'll go get dressed." Stan grinned as he was ushered into the bedroom by Bill, who looked extremely happy to have his hands on Stan. Beverly and Ben went to take Mike's bags to put them in the kitchen. Mike and Eddie had yet to separate.

"Congrats." Mike muttered to Eddie quietly, "I'm so glad you're getting what you wanted."

"I'm so glad you're here to see it. Everything is perfect."


	16. Make a Girl All Misty, Why Don't You?

Richie was sitting at his desk in the large office where he and three other apprentices were working in silence. He, at least, had a cubicle to sit in by himself like all the other workers of the company. Richie probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else if he had to be out in the open. 

He continued to work through the payroll spreadsheet of a mock company that he had been given whilst chewing idly on a slice of toast. His mind is unable to properly focus on anything else. He's agitated and uncomfortable. His body is still pent up from only having two days of rut. He was restless and his skin still felt itchy. He knew he still felt something akin to the heat of his body rising. He scowled as he set the slice of toast down on the small plate. He pushed the plate aside as he continued writing the numbers down in the columns. With each number that he wrote, his pencil dug deeper and etched further into the paper. His grip on the pencil tightened to the point that his fingertips were turning white.

He clenched his jaw, his chest aching as his mind continued to flash with thoughts of his pregnant mate and the fact that he, the protector and alpha, was not there to protect and care for his omega. The pencil gave in with a sharp snap, the tip of it ricocheted off of the opposite wall and shot across Richie's cubicle. He cursed under his breath as he threw the pencil aside and pushed his fingers into his hair. 

The door opened with a loud bang that had Richie jump up in his chair. He smelled the scent before he saw the figure, the sudden waft of sickly sweet honey that pushed its way through the crowd. Richie threw himself out of the chair and pulled Eddie into his arms once the omega had rounded the corner. Richie almost caved at the feeling of his mate in his arms. Richie hadn't felt that anxious in months. He buried his head in Eddie's neck as he held him, both long arms wrapped around Eddie's waist- gently though, he knew better than to be heavy-handed with his strength.

"Fuck, I missed you." Richie whispered, knowing full well that people in the office were looking at him. He also knew that they could probably smell Eddie and would understand why he was behaving this way. If they didn't understand… Well, they could fuck off.

"I felt you panicking." Eddie whispered as he leaned back to hold Richie's face in his hands, "Why?"

"I didn't want to be away from you." Richie admitted as a soft rosy tint took over his cheeks and nose, "I just… I- Uh…"

"You stink, Rich." Eddie's nose scrunched up, "You still smell like rut."

"I still feel like rut." Richie admitted, "Your smell isn't helping."

Richie suddenly froze on the spot as he pulled back to look at Eddie with genuine horror, "Why the fuck are you here? Did you- You just left-"

"Richie-"

"You're pregnant," Richie hissed heatedly as he wrapped a hand around Eddie's forearm to pull him aside and away from the nearby onlookers, "Eddie, what the fuck?"

"I didn't come alone." Eddie smiled reassuredly as he put a hand on Richie's shoulder, "I brought protection."

"Who? If it's just Stan, I swear to God-"

"What about me?"

Richie's head snapped up as Mike walked into the office. His eyes widened with astonished shock as he looked between Mike and Eddie so quickly that Eddie was sure he was going to get whiplash. Richie let go of Eddie to run and pull Mike into a hug, jumping up to wrap his entire lanky body around the strong beta. Mike let out a grunt as he was burdened by Richie's entire weight. Richie held his packmate tightly as the rest of the gang piled sheepishly into the office. Stan apologized repeatedly to anyone nearby in his overly-patient 'Doctor' voice.

Richie dropped his legs back down to the ground as he looked at the rest of the pack members in the doorway. He looked at Eddie with a wide grin as he took his omega by the hand and slung his arm around Mike to lead them all out of the office and into the canteen just to the left. Eddie looked at Richie in his old and grey suit and bit his lip, unable to deny the fact that Richie looked amazing in even the tattiest clothing.

"Well, what the hell, Homeschool?" Richie asked as everyone filed in excitedly, "You just here to visit?"

"I'm here to stay. If… If it's okay." Mike looked around at the rest of the group, "I hadn't exactly gotten around to askin'."

"Of course." Bill slung an arm around Mike's broad shoulders, "We wouldn't have it any other way, Mike."

"Exactamundo." Richie smacked Mike on the arm, "Alpha's orders." Eddie subconsciously tilted his head to submit to the alpha as he spoke. The order from Richie resonated throughout the entire group. Mike smiled as he looked at Bill and then the rest of the gang.

"We should sort out a place for him to stay until he can find his own way if he wants to." Beverly smiled as she threaded her fingers into Mike's with a bright grin. Richie couldn't actually believe that his entire family was here. He couldn't believe it even though he was looking directly at them all. Every single member of his pack was here in the same room and he couldn't believe it. He had thought so long and hard about ways to bring everything and everyone together. He pined over his betas that had been felt alone in Derry. He pined over his pack members every time they had to leave his home. 

Richie realized for a moment that not only would he be a part of his seven-member pack, but now there were going to be more. He glanced down at Eddie's stomach where his litter resided in its basic cellular form. His stomach clenched as a weird tug pulled at his lower belly. He let out the softest growl as his eyes roved over Eddie yet again. Richie was staring at Eddie unblinking, eyes finally landing on Eddie's face even though they were blurring around the edges. Eddie eyed him for a moment as a frown knitted his brows together.

Richie leaned in, "Wanna breed you all over again." Richie whispered as his lips brushed Eddie's ear, making sure that the rest of the group were discussing with Mike instead of paying attention to Richie, "Wanna pump you full over and over. So full of me."

Eddie looked up at Richie with wide eyes, "Thought your rut was over?"

"Doesn't mean I'm over you, omega." Richie pointed out with a suggestive and dominant sneer to his voice as he leaned back in, "Want to make you take it over and over. Gonna be so full of my come."

Eddie's legs began to tremble under his weight, his eyes clouding over as he leaned into Richie. He could feel Richie's mint alpha scent circling around him. Richie looked at the rest of his pack as he instinctively wrapped a protective arm around his pregnant mate. The Loser's looked over at Richie once his scent reached their noses. Beverly eyed Richie with a smirk, "And now?"

"Is it possible for him to still be in a rut if I'm pregnant?" Eddie asked curiously as he watched the way Richie was practically vibrating.

"I don't think it's a rut." Stan leaned in, "I think it's because of Eddie's smell. It's keeping him in alpha mode. His body was recently in a rut so the hormones aren't out of his system. He could probably still knot if he tried. Have you guys had sex since you were bred?"

Eddie pursed his lips in thought, "No, we haven't."

"His body hasn't let go yet." Stanley explained nonchalantly, "He hasn't had the chance to claim you now that you're pregnant."

"Oh…" Eddie's breath left him like a hard punch to the gut. He ignored the way Stan's words resonated like some divine intervention for his body, "He wasn't this bad last time." Eddie looked up at Richie as he blushed at the hand that snuck down to grip his ass cheek.

"He was." Bill reminded Eddie, "You were both at it like animals when you weren't with us or hiding from your mother. You're noticing it now because you're able to."

"You're still in rut, too." Ben leaned in to Bill, "Probably isn't helping Richie either."

"Should I go?" Bill frowned down at Stan, "Should I go back home?"

"Before I do that…" Mike stopped all of the pack members as they began to file out. They stopped to look back at him with a frown. Mike shifted uncomfortably as he frowned down at his clasped hands, "I wanna share something."

"Go for it, Mikey." Bill urged gently as he and Stan went to stand on either side of the nervously jittery wolf. Mike nodded as he sucked in a breath and looked up, his eyes scanning over them all.

"Well, my family left Derry to move to Bangor. After my aunt died in December, she left her house to my father, and the family and everyone moved in there." Mike explained to the eager ears, "And in doing that, my father left me the farm."

"That's amazing, Mike." Beverly smiled reassuredly as she leaned in to Ben.

"So, I sold the farm." Mike grinned breathily, "The farm was sitting on some valuable property that a landowner contacted me to buy. And I sold it all." The entire kitchen was in stunned silence. All six pairs of eyes were wide and stunned. Mike shrugged, "So, the first thing I decided to do was come to you guys and see if you wanted to buy a house for us all to live in."

Eddie gasped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. His eyes blurred with tears as he jumped from Richie's grip to latch himself onto Mike with a small cry. Mike looked at Bill with a frown, confusion settling into his dark features, "He's happy to have his pack back together. And with everyone living under one roof, he probably feels relieved to have us all together. That… And he's hormonal."

Eddie resurfaced as he slapped Bill on the arm, scowling at the pack leader's smug smirk. Mike gave Eddie a chaste but comforting hug in response, "Mike, we couldn't ask you to spend all your money on something like that." Stan whispered softly, "That's a huge financial risk."

"It's what I want to do. That way we're all together in our own packhouse and none of you have to worry about rent and stuff like that while you're working or studying or…" Mike looked down at Eddie, "Raising a family."

"Well, fuck, Homeschool." Richie breathed out as he fanned his eyes, "Make a girl all misty, why don't you?"

"Whatever costs are involved after buying the house can be split however you're comfortable with, like the bond or electricity and stuff." Mike shrugged, "I'm responsible for buying us a house."

"Then, there isn't a moment to lose, is there?" Ben spoke up as he looked at his pack with a warm smile, "Let's go and get Mike settled in our place, and then we can go and start looking at listings." Ben looked at Beverly, "Unless you have a better idea."

"I think it's a great idea but…" Bill spoke up for a moment, "Don't forget, we only have ten weeks. Or nine weeks, really." Everyone looked at Eddie and seemed a little more determined than they had been before Bill's comment.

"We're all going. Lots to do now." Beverly tugged Mike's hand pointedly. They all nodded as they began to file out of the office kitchen. Bill eyed Richie with scrutiny as Stan pulled the rutted alpha out of the canteen.

Eddie went back to stand beside Richie and looked at him with a narrowed glance, "I know what you're thinking and no, you're not going to fuck me in the kitchen."

"You want it, though." Richie muttered idly as he leaned against the counter, "Just as much as I do, if not more, my little omega."

"Be that as it may…" Eddie swallowed as he glanced down to see the erection in Richie's grey suit pants, "Not here in the kitchen."

"Bathroom?"

"Fuck off with that." Eddie snorted, "You're never gonna have sex with me in a bathroom. The amount of bacteria and infection in a bathroom is about as rife as the inside of a leper's colon."

Richie nose scrunched, "Way to ease the mood, Eds."

"You're welcome." Eddie smiled, "Now… I'm gonna go home and help everyone sort out Mike's situation and when you get home, you can fill me as many times as you like."

Richie stiffened as he folded his arms over his chest, his eyes darkened, "You'd better be on your hands and knees when I get home."

"How about instead of my hands and knees," Eddie stood up on his toes to reach Richie's ear, "I spread myself out on the bed on my back and you get to see me and my belly all at once?"

Richie let out a small snarl, the sound tearing at the back of his throat. His hands had shifted down to the table beneath him where he was gripping onto the surface with white-knuckled fingers. He closed his eyes as he sucked in a breath, "Please go." Richie muttered, "Before I take you right here and lose my job."

Eddie gave Richie a glimmer of a smile, "I'm sure it'd be worth it."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Richie rushed to the door to see Eddie being enveloped by the group of his friends as they all headed into the elevator. Eddie waved at Richie as the door closed, leaving the alpha alone. Richie lay his head on the doorframe as he stared at the elevator. He sucked in a breath as he turned to immediately duck into the bathroom. He slid into a stall and shakily locked the door as he pressed himself against it, "Fuck sakes." Richie sighed out as he loosened his tie from around his neck to pop the top button, "Damn omega."

Richie hastily unfastened his belt and his pants before he shoved a hand into his pants, whimpering quietly at the touch. A soft burning in his neck made him realize that his mate was also feeling exactly the same way. Richie reached his free hand up to touch his neck through his shirt as he palmed himself. 

"Richie…" Eddie called out weakly. Richie yelped in fright and jumped away from the stall door. He unlocked the door to see Eddie standing in the bathroom with flushed cheeks.

"Eds- What-?"

"Need you…" Eddie whispered softly, his voice cracking as his knees buckled and a hand came up to touch his mate mark, "Did you- Could you feel it?"

Richie opened the door to the bathroom stall to reach out and grab Eddie. He pulled his mate into the cubicle as he locked the door with a clammy hand. Eddie whined breathily as he was pulled up against Richie's body, the alpha burying his head into Eddie's neck to suck on his honey-scented skin, "Shit, Eds…" Richie moaned as he gripped and kneaded Eddie's skin, "What the fuck."

"Richie, come home." Eddie whined, "Please. Pleasepleaseplease, come home to me. I want you. Need you. Want your knot. Wanna be filled. Want you to claim me again. Claim us. Me and your litter. I feel so empty, alpha." Richie let out a loud and obnoxious moan as he pulled back to look down at his mate, the edges of his vision blurring and misting with red lust.

"I-I don't think I can leave." Richie groaned, "Gotta work."

Eddie shook his head, "No. Not important. I'm important." Eddie took Richie's hand and put it on his lower belly, "We're important, alpha."

Richie stared down at his hand on Eddie's tanned stomach as his inner wolf howled to protect and please his omega. He snarled out a shaky breath and ran his knuckles over Eddie's belly before he pulled himself back, "I'm taking you home."

Eddie whimpered at the heavy dominance in Richie's voice. The inferred threat and disposition of Richie as he fastened his belt and opened the door. He took Eddie by the hand to pull him from the bathroom. He walked back into the office, snarling at anyone who would dare to look at them. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He leaned in to take a deep sniff of Eddie's hair before he pulled the omega close, trying to calm himself down.

"I'll be back." Richie looked at the middle-aged man as he loosened his tie, unable to register and remember the man's name at the given moment.

"Richard, this is highly unprecedented. You'll have to speak to-"

"Bye." Richie took Eddie by the shoulders and turned him, steering him out the door of the office toward the elevator.

Eddie glanced back as the glass door closed, his legs scampering at the speed with which Richie was practically loping. Richie pressed the button of the elevator and stared up at the dial of the floors as his grip on Eddie's shoulder tightened, "Aren't you gonna be in shit, Richie?"

"I'll deal with it when you aren't pregnant. They can understand what I'm dealing with, my boss is a recently bred alpha as well." Richie stepped into the elevator with Eddie, holding him closer, feeling the way the omega would melt into his body.

"I hope it's okay." Eddie mumbled, "You just got this job."

"And if not, I'll have others. But we won't have this again." Richie stated firmly as they stepped out onto the ground floor. He strode out with his omega into the city and looked around to see Bill's car still idling across the street, "They waited for you?"

"For us." Eddie smiled smugly, "Knew you'd cave and come home."

"Shut up." Richie scooped Eddie up to carry him across the street. Eddie grinned brightly as he chuckled, letting Richie ferry him towards the old red car where their entire pack was piled.

"Got room for two more, señor?" Richie asked as Bill rolled the window down, his blue eyes squinted at the brilliant sunlight behind Richie's lanky frame.

"I'm sure we can squeeze." Beverly grinned as she climbed haphazardly into Ben's lap in the back seat. Richie peered into the back of the car as Ben opened the door. Mike climbed out on the other side and opened the trunk lid. He pulled the lid up higher as he climbed into the trunk. Mike pulled the door down and closed the trunk as he sat in the space with his knees up.

"There you go." Ben leaned over as Richie set Eddie down. Eddie climbed into the car just as Richie slid in to sit beside him, closing the door as he adjusted his long legs behind Stan's seat. Eddie let out a small whining grunt as the car drove off into traffic. Eddie instantly began kicking as he toed Ben and Beverly to climb into Richie's lap, sitting across his thighs to face Bev. He grinned sheepishly before burying his head into Richie's neck.

"Feeling better?" Stan asked as he turned into his seat to look at Eddie. Eddie nodded in silence as Richie held him. Richie looked at Stan, who had his lips pursed, "Glad you're coming back, Trashmouth. Your mate was being an absolute pain."

"Sounds about right." Richie grinned wickedly, "What's he doing this time?"

"He wouldn't shut up about you not being there." Beverly interjected, "For four hours."

"He even threw a tantrum." Bill added as he went to change lanes.

Richie tutted his tongue as he held Eddie, "That's not very hospitable of you, Eds."

Eddie whined unhappily, "I missed you, you fucking sap."

"Bet you did." Richie crooned, "Bet you killed them all." Richie gave Eddie's thigh a squeeze, "Cute little omega wanted his alpha."

Stan let out a groan as he turned back to face the front of the car again, "I swear I'll fucking walk home."

"Then get your orthopedics, Doctor." Richie snapped back, "I'll make you fuckin' walk."

Stanley let out a small and unhappily scoff as he folded his arms over his chest and sunk into the chair. Beverly leaned over and began to gently run her fingers through Stanley's curls to calm him. Eddie fidgeted in Richie's lap and began to play with Richie's fingers, bending and pulling them idly as Bill turned down the street. Richie saw their apartment building up ahead and his grip on Eddie tightened a fraction more than it had been.

"God, you stink." Beverly groaned as she leaned toward the window, "Jeez, Rich."

"And how am I supposed to control it, Marsh?"

Beverly was quiet despite the nauseated purse to her lips. She looked ahead as the car drove into the garage of the building.

"She's just commenting on it because she's horny." Bill snorted, "That smell could make a nurse want to mount a donkey."

"Beautiful analogy, Big Bill." Mike called from the trunk as he opened the lid to climb out. Richie opened the door to the car and let Eddie scramble out before he followed silently. He knew his scent was absolutely filled with obscene musk. Eddie tugged at Richie's hand, his big brown eyes staring up at Richie with an intensity that could melt steel. Richie let himself be pulled out of the garage ahead of his packmates, climbing out of the garage and up the flight of stairs toward their apartment.

"I think they're stalling." Eddie commented as he unlocked the front door and pulled Richie into their home.

"They're waiting until we at least get into our room before they make it upstairs." Richie noted as he completely removed his tie and let it drop to the floor.

Eddie smiled as he towed the alpha into their shared bedroom. Richie closed the door with his foot as Eddie went to the bed and sat down to remove his shoes. Richie kicked off his own black loafers and bent down to peel off his socks. He turned away from his omega as he pulled his suit jacket from his shoulders. He threw it in the general direction of the armchair and unfastened his pants for the second time in the hour. He pushed them down and began to unbutton his white shirt. He turned back to Eddie and stopped on one of the buttons that he clung to around his navel. Eddie was laying on the bed already naked. His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed and he had propped himself up on his elbows. His hair was fluffed and standing on end, his pupils blown as he stared at his mate.

"Can I help you with something, perv?"

"You know well enough how to help me, asshole." Eddie snorted as he swung a foot back and forth lazily, his eyes roving down to Richie's horrifically patterned boxers. Richie scoffed as he followed Eddie's eye line. He finished the unbuttoning of his shirt and slipped the material from his shoulders to throw it aside.

"Not exactly the rough and 'I-must-have-you-now' moment I was looking for…" Eddie tilted his head, "I mean that's what I was picking up when I accosted you in the bathroom."

Richie let out an obnoxious chuckle as he pulled his boxers down and kicked them from his feet. He walked up to the edge of the bed when Eddie sat up, looking up from under his lashes, "I'm still gonna take you right here and now and I'm still gonna fill you over and over but now that I have you like this in front of me…" Richie sucked in a breath, "So many other things cross my mind."

"Other things?" Eddie asked with a small frown, "Other things like what? Like lasagna or a sandwich? Because in all honesty, that would be-"

"Hey, preggo." Richie interrupted, "I'll be happy to fulfill every single one of your cravings once I've knotted you."

Eddie went pink as he nodded, letting Richie slide his hands under his thighs to lift his tanned legs up. Eddie lay back on the bed as Richie wrapped Eddie's legs around his hips, a knee braced on the bed as he slid Eddie further up on the sheets. Richie instantly lay himself down protectively over his omega, careful not to crush him, and began to grind down against Eddie slowly and deliberately. The whine that left Eddie's throat was delectable and obscene. He felt Eddie's legs around his hips, their bodies flush in the best way. Richie reached down to stroke at his length, a snarl ripping at his throat the sudden wash of pleasure that he had been fantasizing about all day.

Eddie whimpered at the sound, his hips lifting as a show of desperation to be filled. Richie didn't hesitate as he used one hand to steady himself and the other to guide himself down. Eddie was leaking profusely, his slick soaking into their grey sheets, the smell making the alpha almost punch-drunk. He sucked in a breath as he lined himself up with Eddie and began to push into the willing wolf. Richie's entire body began to shake as the insatiable urge to breed had him breathless. He knew somewhere deep inside that he had already gotten that part right, and yet there was some part of him that wanted to still breed his mate over and over just in case.

Eddie mewled beneath the alpha, trying to get him to move. Richie had paused as he bottomed out into his omega, his body taut and tense. Eddie lifted his hips up to Richie, a whimpering plea. Richie reached out to balance himself with a hand against the wall as the other hand entwined itself with Eddie's fingers, holding his hand against the mattress as he fucked into him with quick and reckless abandon. Eddie's body arched and lifted off of the bed in a fluid and sinuous motion.

"Yesyesyes- Oh shit-" Eddie gasped out as his thighs wrapped around Richie in a vice, trapping the alpha's hips to stop him from pulling out. Richie let out a grunt as his body was forcibly dropped down against Eddie, "Alpha…"

"Eds," Richie barely managed to get out, "Let go, dude."

Eddie vehemently shook his head, "No. In. Stay in. Just like that."

Richie let out a small and frustrated snarl as he readjusted to lift himself up onto his elbows, "I'm gonna crush you, dingbat."

"Want you…" Eddie babbled with an almost heat-like delirium. Richie leaned in to suckle and nip at Eddie's mate mark. Eddie cried out, submitting to his alpha, his legs loosening from around Richie. The alpha took advantage of his omega's submission to lift himself up on his knees and pin Eddie's legs to his chest with a strong forearm. Eddie yelped unhappily as Richie pulled out to practically fold him in half. Richie adjusted his legs on the bed as he pushed himself back into Eddie with one slick push. The pregnancy scent of Eddie's pure honey was enough to make his mouth water and make the hair on his neck and arms stand up.

"Knot, knot, knot." Eddie breathed out shakily, eyes hooded and chest flushed pink as he lifted his ups, his thighs shaking. Richie set an instant and instinctually rough pace. His hips canting quickly despite the gentle touch of his hands on Eddie's shoulders and chest.

Eddie was already sobbing, his entire body giving in to the moment between him and his alpha. His head cast aside as the tears fell over his flushed skin to roll info his hair. Richie leaned in, rutted quickly and roughly, to latch his mouth down on Eddie's neck. Richie snarled quietly, his brain shorting out and shutting down as instincts took over completely. He let Eddie's legs go and let the omega wrap his legs around him again, which Eddie naturally did to keep Richie close.

Richie lay a flat palm over Eddie's stomach as he sat up, pushing into the desperate wolf quickly. Eddie sobbed out, his back arching as he came with a sudden cry. Richie howled softly as he looked down at his pleasure-filled mate. He watched Eddie convulse, his face drawn and pink, and his eyes closed. Richie looked down at the white release over Eddie's torso and he reached out to smear his fingers through it. He lifted his hand up to rub his three fingers over his chest, marking himself with his omega's release. Eddie's body fell against the sheets with a soft huff, his small and clammy frame was pliant as it was used by the rough alpha.

Richie continued to use his mate, moaning low in his throat at the deep hooking of his gut when he felt his knot forming. He snarled weakly, his mind completely succumbed to his body. He was so sure that he had no idea what his own name was right now. He was so sure that he couldn't even fathom how to breathe if it wasn't a natural process for him.

Eddie screamed out as Richie continued to pound into him, his body so overstimulated and sensitive that it was starting to hurt. He wasn't in heat anymore, his body didn't need to breed and didn't need to fuck like he was used to. Each hefty shove of the alpha's rutted length was like being split in half. Eddie reveled in each hard thrust, each intense push. He craved it and longed for it even if it made him hurt like nothing else. Richie was panting and drooling above his mate, his teeth bared and jaw clenched as he chased his climax with every ounce of energy and drive that he had left in him. Each guttural breath from Richie was rasped and broken, his body glimmering with a light sheen of sweat. 

"Eds…" Richie spat out roughly, "Hurts-"

"Fill me, alpha." Eddie urged, "Please. Please…"

Richie scrunched his eyes shut as he nodded, pushing himself to go faster, his body screaming in protest at the sudden rapid usage of his muscles. Eddie yelped and let out small, little 'ah' sounds with every agile strike against his prostate. Richie felt his body give in as he came, pushing his knot into Eddie with one last snap of his hips. He filled his mate with an immense load, coating his walls with warmth. Eddie was instantly silent and content, his body ragged and wrecked. Richie ground his hips against Eddie, milking himself out until the fizzles began to hurt. Richie gasped out as he opened his eyes, whimpering low in the back of his throat when she saw Eddie's extended belly, swollen and firm to the touch, filled with the alpha load. Richie purred softly at the sight, knowing just how much of a tease it was to his inner alpha. He marveled at how beautiful Eddie would look when he began to show.

"Hell yeah." Richie muttered under his breath before he looked up at Eddie's smiling face, "Such a good omega, Spaghetti."

"Best." Eddie breathed out. Richie gripped Eddie before he rolled them over in a skilled and swift motion. He let Eddie sit on top before he pulled the small wolf down into a hug, scenting him as a goofy smile crept its way onto Richie's lips.

"Said it once sixteen years ago and I'll say it again, Eds…" Richie buried his head into Eddie's dark curls as he took in a heady sniff, "Yowza, what a fucking babe."

"Shut up." Eddie snorted, "Don't be a pig. You totally didn't say that when we met."

"Bill was there. Ask him." Richie challenged with a grin as Eddie sat up to look at him, "Exactly what I said."

"Gross."

"You're gross."

"I learn from the best, Trashmouth."


	17. No One Asked for Your Two Cents

"What about this one?"

"No it's ugly."

"Bev, you can't rule out a house just because it's ugly."

"Like hell you can't."

Stan let out a groan as he looked at the listing picture in the newspaper and irritably scratched it out with a red marker. Richie was in the kitchen, watching his packmates fawn over house listings and ads in every available paper.

He was busy making Eddie some lunch while the omega took a nap over Ben's lap on the sofa. Ben was busy with his own architecture work for his job despite everyone else helping to find them all a house.

"Remind me…" Bill asked out as he chewed on the end of a pencil and bent down over a newspaper, "What's the criteria for the house?"

"At least five bedrooms." Stan replied with a shrug, "A room for each couple, a room for Mike and a nursery."

"No fair." Eddie whined as he woke up, his voice thick and eyes glazed and droopy, "How come Mike getshisown… Room?"

Richie chuckled as he strode around the counter and into the living room to help his mate sit up. Richie handed Eddie a cheese sandwich that was haphazardly cut into two skew triangles.

"You're definitely not making our kids any food." Eddie griped irritably, "The hell is this?"

"Food." Richie groused back in reply with his eyes squinted down at Eddie, "Eat it, you ungrateful dick."

Eddie stared up at Richie with an unwavering gaze as he bit into the sandwich, his expression steely.

"If I can interrupt your weird foreplay for a minute." Stan called out. Richie and Eddie both turned to look at him as he lifted a Sunday newspaper up to his face before he cleared his throat, "Old house in safe Boston neighborhood, recently renovated. Five and a half bedrooms, three bathrooms, and an en-suite. Open-plan kitchen and living room. Dining room separate. Three car garage and a pet-friendly yard with new iron fencing."

"Jeez Louise." Richie wandered over to look at the listing, "Sounds too good to be true. Where's it at?"

"Allston." Stan looked at the listing and then at Bill, "Where's that?"

"Around the corner." Bill shrugged, "How much is the place?" Stan pointed to the number at the very top of the listing as Mike leaned in to have a look. He bit his lip.

"It's a little pricey but I'm sure we can manage." Mike smiled, "I was hoping to spend less so we'd have more money for the furniture."

"We'll be fine." Bill urged as he put a hand on Mike's thigh, "Should we make a call to view the place, Mikey?"

"Sure." Mike smiled and continued to look through his newspaper, "Never hurts to look."

Eddie took another bite of his untidy sandwich as Richie sat down beside him and put an arm around the omega. He frowned, "You cold, Spaghetti?"

"A little." Eddie admitted as he looked at Richie, "I've been pretty cold lately."

Stan looked up at Eddie with a deep frown, "You're cold?"

"Well, yeah." Eddie shrugged, "I'm always cold."

"It's the middle of summer." Stan got up, abandoning the newspaper immediately as his practitioner instincts kicked in. He sat himself down beside Eddie to look him over diligently, "How long have you been feeling like this?" Richie stood up and went to stand behind Stanley, biting nervously on his fingernail, his eyes unwavering over his mate, who seemed unfazed by the sudden fretting.

"About a week or so?" Eddie shrugged again, "Why?"

"Any other weird symptoms?"

"I'm pregnant, everything is a weird symptom." Eddie snickered lazily, his smile fading when he saw the stern glances from his alpha and from the doting beta, "Um… I've been really tired lately and it makes me dizzy sometimes."

"What else? Cold, tired…" Stan frowned, "Shortness of breath?"

"I'm an asthmatic, dingbat." Eddie scowled, "I'm always short of breath."

Stanley put two fingers on Eddie's wrist, counting under his breath as he looked at his wristwatch. After a minute he let out a sigh, "Erratically fast."

"What's happening?" Richie leaned in, "What is it?"

"He has anemia, I think." Stan looked up at Richie, "See how his skin has some pallor to it? He's paler than usual, he's freezing cold and always tired. Sure, fatigue is a pregnancy symptom and shortness of breath can be his asthma but all of those together…" Stanley shook his head as he looked at Bev, "Would you please run to the pharmacy and get him some prenatal vitamins-"

"What's anemia?" Richie looked at Eddie, "Isn't that a blood thing?"

"His blood doesn't have enough red blood cells for both him and the litter so it's compensating for them both." Stan sighed, "Less oxygen for his litter." Eddie let out a wild squawk as his hands went to his flat stomach, his eyes widening in horror, "Relax," Stan put a comforting hand on Eddie's arm, "We'll fix it before there's any complications." Stan caught the anxiety in Eddie's eyes, "It's treatable, Eddie."

"Is that why his lips are so white and shit?" Richie asked as he took a step back to look at Eddie properly, "Can it do that?"

"And his nails." Stan replied as he held one of Eddie's hands up for Richie to see, "Also why his concentration has been absolutely zero lately." Stan suddenly seemed upset, "Don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"You've been preoccupied with the house hunting." Bill told his mate, "Don't beat yourself up, pidge."

"Still," Stan looked at Bev, who was already up and had her purse in her hand, "Prenatal vitamins for now. We have to get him to a doctor to do blood work and check which type of anemia it is."

"There's more than one type?" Eddie asked as Richie picked him up from the couch with ease. Richie carried Eddie into their bedroom with Stan on his heels. 

Stan nodded, "Three types. Only way to know which to treat is by testing your blood." Stan watched the way Richie efficiently undressed Eddie from his pajamas and put him into his usual t-shirt and overalls. Eddie balked at the idea of wearing clothes but didn't protest, too tired to complain about anything. Richie crouched down, leaning Eddie against the wardrobe as he helped his mate pull on a pair of socks and his white trainers. Stan stood by the door patiently, watching them with a worried but calm smile.

"Let's go." Stan nodded, "Ben went down to get us a cab."

Richie scooped Eddie up again as he grabbed his wallet and his keys, letting Eddie hold them as he walked out of the apartment. He could hear Bill and Mike continue to house hunt in the meantime. Richie took the stairs two at a time as Eddie held on to Richie's wallet and keys with all his might, trying to focus on his breathing rather than how dizzy he felt. Richie and Stan got outside and crossed over to where the obnoxiously yellow cab was sitting. Ben held the door for them and closed it as they 95 climbed in and had Eddie sitting between them. Ben went back into the apartment block.

"Where to?"

"Beth Israel Deaconess." Stan called out and Richie looked at him with a small frown, "It's the teaching hospital that I go to for external classes. His treatment'll be free." Richie lay back against the seat as he held his mate close. He could feel that Eddie was absolutely freezing cold and even had goosebumps to his skin. Richie frowned down at the shivering omega and looked at Stan, "How didn't we notice this?"

"I think he was in denial that anything was wrong and was playing it off so we didn't notice." Stan looked down to see Eddie already asleep again, "Now that he's unable to hide it, the symptoms seem worse."

"Has he always had this?" Richie frowned, "He's almost always cold except when he's in heat."

"It's possible that he's had a mild case and that the pregnancy has worsened it." Stan offered, "That can happen with underlying conditions."

"Fuck." Richie scowled, "God damn it."

"Relax." Stan replied sternly as he set the intensity of his hazel gaze on the alpha, "He needs you to be calm for him. You know he'd be freaking out if he had the energy."

Richie snorted as he looked down at Eddie, "Definitely."

The taxi continued its trip down Storrow Drive before it turned right onto the short intervening crossroad that dipped under a bridge. Richie looked out of the window as he tried to quell his anxiety. He could hear Stan humming a comforting tune for the omega, who was now starting to smell like distress. 

"We're almost there." Stan reassured Eddie with a smile, "And then you'll have a nice doctor to help you."

"I will?" Eddie asked dubiously, "All doctors are dicks."

"Explains a lot, Doctor Uris." Richie chirped quietly as he looked out of the window. They turned onto Brookline Avenue and drove past a ton of restaurants and Fenway Park. Richie looked back to see Stan's unamused gaze boring holes into the side of his head. Richie grinned sheepishly, "I said what I said."

"If I'm low on blood then why are they taking more from me?" Eddie sat up a bit, "That seems counterproductive."

"They have to see what kind of anemia you have so they can give you the right treatment. It's either an iron, folate or B-12 deficiency." Stan smiled as they stopped at an intersection, "All are treatable but we can't give you a treatment if we don't know which to give. What if we give you iron supplements when it's folate that's gone all wompous?"

"I guess…" Eddie trailed off unhappily, "Will you be there?" Eddie looked up at Richie with wide eyes, "Please."

Richie looked at Stanley, who nodded. Richie smiled down at Eddie, "I'd never leave you."

Eddie lapsed back into a wheezy silence as the taxi pushed off from the intersection that crossed over a bridge. Richie looked down at Higginson Circle with his lips pursed, impressed with the pretty foliage and the small body of water beneath them. They passed a few more buildings before the taxi turned left and pulled up, his hazard lights flickering. The darker-skinned man turned to look at them, "There you go. That'll be five-fifty." 

Richie held out his cash as Stan climbed out and helped Eddie amble from the idling car. Richie got out on the other side and crossed around the back of the cab as Eddie stabilized himself on the brick paving. Richie scooped Eddie up in his arms despite the small protest. Richie looked at Stan, "Lead the way, Mensch."

Stan smiled as he turned and lead Richie through the car park towards a large set of glass doors. The building was enormous and white, with face-brick columns at every corner, the windows stood high and awash with filters to keep the sun from the weary patients that resided within.

Stanley walked up ahead as they went underneath a concrete awning. Richie held his mate close, his eyes roving over anyone and everyone that passed them. His senses were on high alert, his body rigid despite the emotionless façade to his face.

Stan walked through a set of automatic doors before he turned to look at Richie. They stood in the lobby of the hospital where doctors, nurses, and patients were bustling and trudging. Richie's trainers squeaked across the white linoleum as he crossed it.

Stan went up to the front reception and leaned over to smile at the elderly woman in pink scrubs, "Hi Stanley, your class isn't scheduled for today." She offered with a small confused frown to her auburn brows.

"I know, Rose." Stan looked back at Richie and Eddie, "This is my pack alpha, Richard. His pregnant omega might be anemic."

The woman looked at Eddie from over the rim of her purple glasses and she looked down at a clipboard in front of her, "Doctor Goldfarb is on call in the E.R for the next hour. But, Stan, he can't just see patients all willy-nilly." She pursed her lips.

Stan let out a small groan, "Is there anything you can do for us, Rose? He's sick. He's worried about his litter…" Stan glanced at Eddie before he leaned in, "We all are."

Rose pursed her overdrawn lips as she eyed Eddie. She let out a sigh and looked at Stan, "The only way Doctor Goldfarb is going to agree to having his blood work done is if it's for teaching."

"You mean…" Stan went tense, "I can't do that. Can I?"

"You've done it before." She added, "And you did well."

Stan glanced back to look at Eddie, "Would you let me do it?"

"I thought only med students get to do that. You're still studying." Richie hissed as he stepped closer and looked at Rose, "What? Is he a prodigy or something?"

Rose smiled, "He's away beyond his years of study. Doctor Goldfarb and Doctor Martin know a good practitioner when they see one. They want him to get in as much practice as possible."

Richie rolled his eyes, "Nerd." And glanced at Stanley, "So, are you gonna do it?"

"Of course. Eddie needs help." Stan smiled nervously, "If I can do it myself then I can do it to a barely conscious omega."

"Go through to the E.R." Rose gestured to their left. Stan took the lead down the hallway, keeping a few steps ahead of Richie and Eddie and their anxious smells. Stan pushed a heavy-set metal door aside for Richie to pass through. The smell of disinfectant made his nostrils burn, the bright yellow-tint lights made him feel lethargic. The constant but somehow erratic beeping of various machines would drive him mad. Nurses were going between patient beds with clipboards or writing or administering medications. Richie instantly felt uncomfortable in the room. He looked at Stan, who had walked over to a short man with curly black hair that seemed to be receding a lot. The man looked at Stan and then at Eddie before he nodded. Stan gestured for Richie to follow them into a separate room off of the ward. They went into the room to see a doctor's office with a desk and a cot to the side.

"Hi, Leonard Goldfarb." The doctor greeted Richie as he set Eddie down on the cot. Richie shook the doctor's hand as Eddie lay himself down on the cot with a stifled yawn. All three of the men looked at him as he did so, the crinkling sheets alerting them to his movement.

"Richie Tozier." Richie greeted after a moment of delay, "Are you gonna help Stan the Man?"

"Just supervise. He knows what to do." The doctor looked at Stanley with a stern glance, "Right?"

"I, uh…" Stanley went slightly pink, "Yes, Doctor." Stanley went to where Eddie was as he pulled on a pair of white gloves. Richie went over to the doctor and leaned in, "Is this legal?" Stanley froze and looked back at the doctor, "I don't think I can do it… This is different. It's not just taking my own blood because I want to practice this. He's… He's my family, I don't want to hurt him."

"Would you like to watch me and make notes?" Doctor Goldfarb asked, to which Stanley vehemently agreed. He grabbed a notepad from the doctor's desk as well as a pen as the doctor pulled on a pair of gloves. Richie went over to help Eddie sit up. Richie sat beside him on the bed, holding his free hand.

The doctor examined Eddie's arm before he walked over to get what he needed. He returned with cotton swabs, a thick piece of red rubber, a vial, and a rather invasive-sized needle on a syringe. The doctor wrapped a thick red piece of rubber around Eddie's bicep as he sucked in a shaky breath. Eddie's sweet honey scent was mixed with sour anxiety and fear. Richie felt a small ball of his own nerves begin to swell in the pit of his stomach. He turned to examine a chart about sinuses as he squeezed Eddie's hand. The doctor explained, "Now what is this process called?"

"Venipuncture." Stan replied confidently, "Because it's venous blood taken, not arterial." 

"And why do we draw blood from here?" The doctor gestured to Eddie's elbow crease.

"Uh…" Stan frowned, "We draw blood from the median cubital vein because it's… It's a superficial vein that's closer to the skin. So, it's accessed without a deep puncture. That means less pain and relatively low nerve damage."

"Good." Doctor Goldfarb smiled, "Why do we tie off his bicep before taking his blood, Uris?"

"It increases the prominence of the vein so it's easier to see and get to, right?" Stanley asked, "And it's to restrict the blood because if the blood keeps flowing back, it won't be enough to collect a sample."

"Excellent." Doctor Goldfarb smiled, "Now what do we do?"

"Attach the vial to the needle by screwing it into the syringe." Stan explained as the doctor did just that. He took the top stopper from the syringe and screwed it into place at the head of the syringe beneath the needle. The doctor uncapped the long needle and that's when Richie looked away again.

"Now, how is your patient feeling, Uris?"

Stan looked at Eddie with his lips pursed, "He's scared."

"So, what do you advise for a patient who is of unease?"

"Eds.." Stan took a step closer, keeping his distance from the medical equipment, "When the doctor starts, take a deep breath and focus on your breathing. It helps a lot. Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh." Eddie squeaked out as he held Richie's hand in a vice grip. Richie heard Eddie suck in a sharp breath and he ran his thumb over Eddie's cold hand to soothe him. Eddie exhaled shakily and tried to take in another despite how it sounded like he had small rocks in his lungs. 

"There." The doctor advised a moment later, setting the needle down before he pressed a cotton ball to Eddie's elbow with two fingers. He pressed a piece of surgical tape to Eddie's skin with a smile and let Eddie hold his arm as he removed the syringe from the vial, throwing the needle into a big yellow biohazard bin nearby. He set the vacuum-sealed vial aside before he slowly released the rubber from Eddie's arm.

Eddie let out a relieved sigh as he leaned over to put his head on Richie's shoulder, "That sucked."

"Sorry." Richie whispered, "But it's over now, right?"

"Now, we send this to the pathology lab for tests." 

"Um, doctor?" Stanley asked curiously as he pulled off his gloves, "How long will it take?"

"A few hours." The doctor informed the three wolves before he examined Eddie, "He doesn't look good. How far along is he?"

"Just over a week." Richie pursed his lips, "Ten days."

"Let's put him in a bed." The doctor looked at Stanley, "Just until his blood work comes back. He doesn't need to stay overnight but he needs to be put on oxygen and an IV."

Richie stood up and looked at Eddie, who looked horribly unimpressed. Richie helped Eddie into a wheelchair before he insisted that he push Eddie around instead of the nurse. Stan and the doctor walked ahead into the ward and over to an available bed right at the end of the room. Richie picked Eddie up to lay him on the bed. Eddie sank down into the sheets with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling heavily and unevenly.

"Here." A nurse reappeared at Richie's side, holding out a clipboard of papers for him to fill in. Stan was busying himself by putting a small oxygen tube over Eddie's head to fit it under his nose. Eddie scowled as he adjusted the tube around his ears. He looked at Richie with a small whimper leaving him. Richie sat down in the chair provided at Eddie's side and gave him a small smile before he began filling out Eddie's forms.

"I hope they're okay." Eddie whispered as a nurse began checking his vitals, looking in his ears and eyes, tapping on his sinuses, "Hey. Ow."

"Sorry, dear." She replied in a tone that sounded far from sorry. She wrote down a few things in a file before she vanished.

"They be fine. I'm more worried about you." Richie commented idly as he filled in all of Eddie's health issues and allergies, "I need a whole new page for all your shit."

"Fuck off." Eddie spat weakly, "I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Yeah, that horse that they take around back when he can't race anymore." Richie snorted as he looked up at his perturbed mate, "Oh, like this is news to you."

"I'm not that sick." Eddie pouted, "Most of it was Sonia."

"True." Richie shrugged off the anger at the mention of his mother-in-law. He signed at the bottom of the page before looking at Eddie, "Do you think they'll be able to tell how many you have by now?"

"Too early." Stan appeared from behind the curtain with a clear IV bag in hand, "Maybe next week."

Eddie looked at the IV bag that Stan was hanging on a hook beside his bed, "What's that?"

"Something to help you." Stan commented lightly, "Don't worry."

"I'm in a hospital bed on oxygen because I don't have enough blood for both me and my litter, if there was ever a time to worry, Stan, it's now."

"Touché." Stan smiled as he hooked up a clear IV tube to the bag, "But try not to, Mister Hypochondria."

"It's like his superpower. It's a gift."

"Like your mouth." Stan groused at Richie, "No one asked for your two cents."

"Consider it a donation."


	18. Welcome to the Party, Marty

Richie was sprawled out over the leather armchair beside Eddie's hospital bed. Eddie had eaten his lunch of roast beef and a jelly cup before he ultimately passed out for a steady nap. Stan had disappeared with Doctor Goldfarb to continue a lesson on bloodwork. Richie was left to his own devices. Since Eddie was completely alone on his side of the ward, Richie had commandeered the communal television set that had been mounted to the wall. He was currently watching cartoons with the kid that was one bed over. Richie and Eric, the young boy with a missing tooth who came in to have his broken arm cast, were both discussing what would happen if Spider-man became a Son of Krypton.

At least, they were until they got into an argument and Eric was now giving Richie the silent treatment. Apparently, there is a wrong answer to the question 'Are you immune to girl cooties even if you're Superman?' and the answer that Richie gave, a resounding 'Of course you aren't immune, buster!' was not correct. Richie was now sulking in the chair as he watched the cartoons, his sock-clad feet up on the end of Eddie's bed. 

"How's he doing?"

Richie looked away from the television to see Stan and Bill peeking in from the semi-closed curtain. Richie sat himself up, rubbing his hands nervously over his knees, "He's asleep and he seems less pale now that he's on the meds." Richie leaned in, "They gave him transfusions earlier and now he smelled funny "

"How many?" Stan asked as he set a bouquet of flowers down on Eddie's bed tray. Bill came over to check on Eddie in silence. Richie leaned in, instinctively growling at Bill when he went to close. Bill took a step back as he went to stand at the end of Eddie's bed. Richie glanced at Bill and at Stan.

"Two." Richie answered curtly, "How long until he smells normal again?"

"A couple hours." Stanley admitted as he stood at Bill's side, "How long is he admitted for?"

"The doctor on rounds is coming at six to give Eddie a once over and we'll know." Richie nodded, "They've given him vitamins for his deficiency, though. It was iron."

"Thought as much." Stan nodded, "At least he has some medication to take home."

"He has to have regular check-ups every week." Richie pursed his lips, "To make sure his blood is maintaining the right levels for him and the litter."

"That's not a bad thing." Stan smiled, "He'll be able to keep healthy at that rate."

A nurse appeared as she pushed the curtains aside. She smiled kindly at the three wolves, "How is he?"

"Still sleeping." Richie muttered, "But he has some pink to his cheeks, I guess."

"He has to wake up now." The nurse came closer to check Eddie's pulse, "He has a scan with the ultrasound technician before she goes home."

"Why?" Richie sat up, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that we know of, dear." She assured Richie as another nurse came in with a wheelchair, "But that's why we're doing the scan. It said in his paperwork that he's ten days along and hasn't had a scan yet so Doctor Goldfarb scheduled one for him."

"Oh." Richie looked at Eddie with his lips pursed, "That's good then."

"Although, you can only really tell how many pups in a litter around the twenty-five-day mark." She announced, "We can still check to make sure he's developed properly and that there aren't any other complications."

Eddie let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered. He opened one eye to peer around his bed. His eyes landed lastly on Richie and he frowned, "Rich? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Eds." Richie smiled, "You gotta go for a scan now."

Eddie scooted up in the bed, "Why?"

"Just to check." The nurse interrupted before Eddie could go into a full panic, "The Doctor insisted."

"Okay." Eddie looked at Richie, "Are you coming with?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I…" Eddie went pink in the face, "No. I-I-" He closed his eyes as he took in a shaky breath, "I wanna do this by myself. I have to."

"Okay." Richie whispered as Eddie climbed out of the bed, swaying before Bill caught him. Eddie pulled himself out of Bill's grip before he lowered himself into the wheelchair, pulling his small knitted blanket over his lap. The nurse moved his IV drip to the hook attached to the wheelchair and wheeled him away. Richie stared at the direction that Eddie had gone, his jaw clenched and body rigid.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Rich-"

"Shuddup." Richie hissed through his teeth, "Shut up, Bill."

"He's fine." Stan urged as he went to perch himself on the edge of Eddie's bed, "Can't you see why he didn't want you with him?"

Richie scowled darkly, "Why does it matter? Point is: he didn't want me there."

"And you didn't even think of why?" Stan scoffed, "You're such a fucking knothead."

"Hey." Richie spat, "Eat shit."

"Your omega has already lost a litter and he blames himself. This is his first scan to see if his litter is okay and that he's able to give you what you want. I would think that a brave omega like Edward Kaspbrak would want to do it by himself first before he involves you." Stan narrowed his eyes, "Stop being so selfish."

"I'm being selfish?"

"Yes." Bill and Stan replied in deadpan unison. Richie balked at the sudden reply, scowling at his packmates.

"Yeah, well." Richie muttered under his breath, "Don't you have anything better to say?"

"Buck up, sissy boy." Bill shrugged, "You'll be fine."

"Your words are hollow succor for an alpha that is bereft of his omega." Richie folded his arms.

"Bereft of-...?" Stan frowned, "He's literally down the hall, you wimp."

Richie got up, a hand suddenly on his chest to stop him. He looked down at Stan, "Get out of the way."

"You stay where you are, you big baby. He doesn't want you there." Stan stated firmly, "If you want him happy then you sit your ass down and wait for him."

"But-"

"Alpha, sit." Bill snarled, his voice echoing in the corner of the ward. Richie instantly dropped into the chair, his head tilted in submission despite the twisted purse of his lips and his bared teeth. He let out a heavy breath as he folded his arms.

"God." Stan looked back at Bill, "How is he supposed to be an adult?"

"It stumps me at every turn, pidge." Bill sighed as he eyed Richie, "Why don't you go and get us some coffee and I'll keep watch over him." Stan nodded, straightening his shirt before he strode off toward the cafeteria. Bill sat himself down on the bed to look at Richie, "You're nervous." 

"I have to be there. I can feel his emotions." Richie put a hand on his neck, "He's terrified."

"Rich, please. Let him do it. If he needs you, he'll call for you." Bill urged, "You wanted him to be brave so let him do it."

"Sure." Richie rolled his tongue against his teeth, "Can't I at least go and wait outside?"

"Outside of the hospital or outside his room?" 

"Room."

"Then no." Bill sighed, "You're welcome to go for a smoke. That's it."

"What if I go for a smoke as he gets back and he needs me? No way, José." Richie snorted, "I'll wait." Richie sat in the chair with Bill at his side. He looked over to see Eric grinning at him smugly and he scowled as he sunk back into the seat.

They sat in silence for a long time. Even after Stan reappeared with two cups of coffee and a cup of tea. The silence was tense but comfortable. Stan had decided to make Eddie's bed for him, turning the sheets down in an almost immaculate neatness. Richie sipped his sludge-like coffee as he watched Tom and Jerry, his fingers tapping the leather armrest.

"I can't feel anything." Richie groaned as he put his coffee cup on the floor beside his chair, "I can't tell what he's feeling."

"Good." Bill sipped his own coffee idly as he sat himself in a spare plastic chair with Stan on the floor at his feet, the beta's eyes closed contentedly as he leaned against Bill's leg.

Richie got up and went to look out at the door with a small whimper in his chest. He looked back at Bill, "How long's it been?"

"About a half-hour." Bill looked down at his watch, "Why?"

"What's the regular amount of time for a scan?" Richie turned to look at Stan, "Does it take longer if there's a problem?"

"He could have been waiting in a line or something, Rich. Jeez…" Stan muttered, "Please relax, your scent is gonna make these people freak out."

"Hey." Richie turned back to Stan, "Not my pigs, not my farm."

"When you're the big bad wolf in this situation, try and not scare all the pigs." Stanley mumbled as he looked at the woman across from them who seemed to be eyeing Richie with vast unease.

"I'm gonna go find him. I can't take this." Richie muttered as he walked towards the door, taking enormous strides across the linoleum without his shoes. He pushed his way through the doors, following the sweet scent of his mate that seemed to be leading him down the corridor. It was so faint and mingled in with a lot of other smells, but Richie was so in tune with his mate that he could pick the smell out in a concert with a cold. He could hear Stan and Bill behind him as he shoved his way through people, his heart hammering with each second that he was away from his mate. He turned down the next corridor and slipped passed a doctor before he stopped at another heavy set of doors. He knocked lightly before he opened the door, squinting in the dark as he heard Eddie yelp in fright. Richie looked at Eddie laying on the table with his flat stomach coated in gel and a friendly but shocked woman staring at him with an ultrasound wand in her hand.

"Richie, what the hell?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I got worried about you and…" Richie trailed off, "I started panicking."

Eddie let out a small groan as he lay his head back down on the cot, "Infernal alphas."

"I take it this is your mate?" The woman offered as she looked between Richie and Eddie. Eddie nodded.

"Yes. That's him. That's the father." Eddie sighed, "Aren't I lucky?"

Richie scowled at his mate, "Dick."

"Asshole. Are you in or out?" Eddie asked as he propped himself back up on his elbow, "We were kind of in the middle of something here."

"I'll wait outside." Richie turned to open the door when he froze on the spot. The sudden sound of the ultrasound hit his ears. He felt his stomach clench as he turned on his heel to look at his mate and at the computer screen where there was a static black and white image. He closed the door as he came closer, his body rigid and tense with anxiety.

"Alpha look." Eddie whispered as Richie got to his side. Richie nodded silently, his mouth drying out as he looked at the moving image of what seemed to be a black pear in a sea of static, a couple of seeds attached to one side that he couldn't figure out.

"So, right now we really can't tell you how many are in your litter." The technician froze the image on the screen as she set the wand down, "But you have had successful implantation of cells to your uterine wall. Congratulations, Mister Kaspbrak."

"So, he is actually pregnant?" Richie looked at the screen, "Whoa. Hot shit."

"Beep beep." Eddie whispered as he looked at the screen, "And…?" He glanced at the woman, "Do you see anything that would cause problems?"

"Your scar tissue has healed very well." She informed them, "Your uterus is a well developed and healthy size. I don't foresee any immediate issues but we should still monitor things very closely."

"Of course." Eddie smiled and looked up at Richie, who still hadn't looked away from the screen with wide eyes, "Alpha?"

"I'm fine." Richie whispered, "I'm fine."

"Is he?" She whispered to Eddie with concern, "He isn't blinking."

"I think it's just hit him properly that he's going to be a dad." Eddie glanced up at Richie's clenched jaw, "I don't think he believed it so far."

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." She smiled, "Would you like a minute alone? I can go and make a copy of this tape for you if you like."

"Yes, please." Eddie smiled as the technician wiped the gel from his stomach. She threw the paper towel and her gloves in the trash before she took the VHS tape from the computer and disappeared. The image vanished from the screen and Richie blinked profusely. He looked down at Eddie with wide eyes. Eddie smiled, "You here with me, Rich?"

"I think so…" Richie whispered, his voice strained, "You're pregnant."

"Yes, that's the general consensus." Eddie sat up gingerly, "Welcome to the party, Marty."

"Shut up." Richie helped Eddie from the cot and held him as he stood on his legs with a light sway, "I mean, I knew it but… Seeing it and hearing it…"

"Wild, right?"

"Absolutely psychedelic." Richie grinned as he Eddie lowered himself down into his wheelchair. Richie crouched onto his haunches beside Eddie with a proud smile, "You make me so happy, omega. Having my pups." Eddie grinned at the praise, preening as he closed his eyes and let Richie scent him. Richie took a deep sniff of Eddie's throat before he stood up, "You smell almost like you again." Richie admitted casually, "You smelled weird after your transfusion."

"I felt weird." Eddie mumbled, "But I feel better. When can I go home?"

"The doctor is coming to see you at six."

"And he can let me go?" Eddie looked up, "Right?"

"If you're well enough." Richie stated firmly, "I don't want you to go home if you're not-"

"Don't you say that." Eddie interjected venomously, "Don't you dare say I'm not strong enough to go home. I'm fine. I can look after my litter."

"Relax, Eds. That's not what I was gonna say." Richie held his hands up in sheepish surrender, "I know you're strong enough. I just want you well enough. There's a difference." Eddie grumbled as he folded his arms, glancing away from his alpha. The technician opened the door with a friendly smile as she held a copy of the tape to Richie.

"Are those your two pack mates outside?"

"One really tall ginger and one sour-faced Jew?" Richie asked with a nod, looking at her own nod, "Yeah, those are mine."

"Just checking." She smiled, "Would you like me to escort you back to your bed, or do you know the way?"

"We're fine, thank you." Eddie shook her hand as Richie clipped the wheelchair's handbrake with his foot. He wheeled Eddie from the room as the kind beta woman held the door for him. Eddie was clutching the tape to his chest.

"Hey." Bill greeted as he kicked off lightly from the wall. He and Stan walked up to Eddie, "How was it?"

"We tried to stop him." Stan looked at Eddie with earnest, "I swear."

"I know." Eddie gave Stanley's hand a squeeze, "He's impossible sometimes."

Stan scowled at Richie as they all made their way back down the bright hallway towards the E.R, "So?" Bill asked again, "Good or bad news?*

"My uterus has healed really well and they confirmed I'm pregnant." Eddie shrugged, "It's too early to tell how many but we could see them."

"Is that it?" Stan asked with a gesture to the tape that Eddie was clutching to his chest, "That them?"

"It is." Eddie looked down at the tape as they turned down the adjacent hallway towards their ward, "We can watch it at home if you like."

"I'd love to." Stan whispered softly, his voice seemed a tad more melancholy than it had been, a complete opposite to the smile on his lips. Eddie felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as he looked down at the tape with his name on it. Bill opened the door to let Richie in, pulling Eddie into the ward backward to avoid Eddie getting hit by the doors. Richie turned them back around once he was in the room and pushed Eddie all the way to the end where his bed was located. Stan took Eddie's vitamin drip and hung it on the hook by the bed as Richie scooped the frail omega up to lay him on the bed. 

"Stanny?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

Eddie curled himself up gingerly on the white sheets and turned to face Stanley, "Tell me what's going on right now. In my belly. What's happening?"

"You're in, what, your second week?" Stan asked before he frowned, thinking for a moment, "Implantation and dividing of cells is complete. You should start having symptoms by now. Mood swings and appetite increases."

Eddie nodded, closing his eyes as he put an arm over his stomach, "Time is it?"

Bill looked down at his watch, "Almost six."

Eddie let out a pathetic groan, "I wanna sleep."

"It's a bit late to sleep, Eds." Richie leaned in, "Doc's gonna come by and send you home soon."

"But…" Eddie whined, "I wanna sleep. Can't he come back later?"

"I doubt it." Richie chuckled at Eddie's pout, "But you can sleep as long as you want when we get home."

"After you've eaten." Stan added in, "A lot of iron-rich food."

"Like what?" Eddie asked as he sat up on his elbow, "What's for dinner?"

"I'm gonna ask Bevvie to make you all sorts of good stuff." Bill smiled as he bent down to lean in to Eddie, "Because you've been so good in looking after your litter, omega. You deserve it."

"Like?"

"I think Eddie should have a nice meal with some of his favorites." Stan smiled at Bill, "Some spinach, potatoes, eggs… Maybe some well-cooked red meat and wholewheat bread."

Eddie let out a groan, "Why can't I have that now?"

"Because farting whole meals hasn't been introduced into our evolution yet." Richie snorted, "Unless you've been holding out on us."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Fuck off. I asked for food, not for your word vomit."

"It wasn't vomit. I was very in control of my response." Richie grinned, "Too late to get annoyed with me now, Spaghetti," Richie leaned in, "I'm inside you now."

Eddie let out a groan despite the tiny smile that was threatening to edge onto his lips, "God. Ew."

"He has a point, Eddie. You let him in." Bill snickered, "The consequences are on you."

Eddie scoffed, "I dunno why we decided to pick on me just because I'm pregnant." 

"Oh no." Stan smiled, "We aren't picking on you because you're pregnant. We'd never do that to you, Eds. We're picking on you because you're pregnant with Richie's devil spawn."

Eddie scowled darkly, "That's uncalled for."

"So is bringing more Toziers into the world." Bill snarked back before he looked at his watch, "I'm gonna find a phone and call Bev to start on dinner."

Eddie remained silent as he stared ahead of him, ignoring Richie and Stan purposefully. He had both of his hands on his stomach, stroking his flat belly with his thumbs slowly, "You guys suck." He whispered sulkily, "All of you can suck my dick."

"That's a little inappropriate for a hospital room with kids in it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, mother-to-be." Richie grinned as he added on to Stan's statement, "That'll get you 'Parent of the Year' award." 

"Hey." Eddie scowled at Richie, "I'm a good parent."

"I didn't say-"

"Fuck you. I'm a good parent." Eddie scoffed as he looked away, his lips pursed, "Asshole."

"Eds, I didn't say you weren't."

"Fuck off." Eddie replied curtly, "I don't give a fuck."

"Eddie-"

"Take him away from me." Eddie looked at Stan, "I don't wanna fucking see him."

"Rich, c'mon." Stan got up from his perch on the end of the bed, holding his hand out to the bewildered alpha, "He wants some space."

"But-"

"Rich." Stan added firmly, shaking his hand once to reiterate his statement, "Come."

Richie got up from his chair and took Stan's hand, letting himself be lead away. He glanced back to see Eddie's furious expression and the angry tears that were running down his face. Richie was lead out of the E.R in silence, being pulled out of the hospital entirely. They stood outside the enormous building next to a cemented ashcan. Richie pulled out a cigarette and turned to light it, shielding the flame with his hand. He took a long drag before he exhaled and turned to look at Stan, "Remind me again, Kookie. What did I do?"

"You insulted him." Stan shrugged, "I wouldn't say it was a heavier insult than normal but he's starting to get emotionally unstable." Stan picked at a loose thread on his shirt, "You also hit a sore spot, I think."

"I did?"

"He's an omega. It's in his DNA to be a good parent. It's all he wants to live for. And you're his mate who just told him he's not being a good parent. That's his worst nightmare, Rich." Stanley urged, "Think about it."

Richie took a deep drag of his cigarette, "I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about it."

"Don't take it personally." Stan offered as he sat down on the edge of the concrete flower pot, "But I suggest you apologize to him."

Richie nodded as he ashed into the ashcan idly, his elbow resting on his fist against his ribs. He frowned down, realizing that he still didn't have shoes on. He curled his toes against the asphalt and looked up, his curls blowing gently into his face.

"I know you're stressed." Stan added, "I would be too."

"I'm not stressed." Richie took another inhale of smoke, letting it out slowly when he caught Stan's dubious glance. Richie gave in and looked down, "Is it obvious?"

"No." Stan smiled, "But you have that dad-to-be look in your eye. Frazzled but excited. Like, how you'd look after going on a rollercoaster."

Richie chuckled lightly, "I guess that's about right."

"It'll be fine. You know that, right?" 

"I hope so."


	19. I Come in Him and Suddenly He's Chaucer

"Hey Eddie?" Stanley called out from where he sat at their dining room table, "Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" Eddie called from the bathroom. Richie leaned back in his chair to look at the ajar door to the bathroom. He peered in, squinting, to see Eddie standing in front of the full-length mirror with his shirt up, his body turning to the side as he examined his belly in the reflection.

"You aren't going to show yet, Eds." Richie called gently, "It'll be soon. Come and eat."

Eddie looked up with a pout as he caught Richie's eye, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he tugged his shirt down and flattened it quickly with his hands. Richie snickered at Eddie's blush, leaning in to take a sip of his water as Stan set a white casserole dish down on a wooden block. He lifted the lid to present a very steamy looking pasta dish.

Eddie came into the living room and sat himself down in the seat beside Richie. Stan began dishing up for everyone with a wide smile on his face, giving first to the pack leader, of course. And then to Richie and the pregnant omega before the others. Stan took the last helping for himself and sat back down, pushing his chair in with a squeaky scoot. Everyone looked at Bill, who smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have to wait for me. We've been over this. Eat, guys." Bill urged with a hand, "Really. It's okay."

"It's instincts, Big Bill." Eddie smiled as he picked up his fork, "Can't help it."

Everyone begins to eat in comfortable silence. There are soft sounds of forks and knives on plates and the hums of content at the delicious food. 

"How's the wedding planning going?" Beverly asked curiously as she looked at Stan, who smiled and held a hand up whilst he chewed on his pasta. He swallowed and set his cutlery down.

"Wonderfully. We've set a date for a month from now. That way, it's more than enough time to get everything sorted and it's still a few weeks from when Eddie is due." Stan looked at the omega with a grateful gaze, his eyes practically melting into liquid hazel, "I couldn't have done what we've accomplished on my own."

Eddie went even rosier in the face as he looked down at his food, "Aww Stan."

"It's true." Stan smiled, "He's good at it."

"It's nothing." Eddie looked up with his lip between his teeth, "It's the least I can do for family."

"I have a question." Mike asked curiously, "What wedding?"

Bill went red and wide-eyed as he looked up at Mike, Stanley seemed to have the same expression. Bill cleared his throat, "Stan and I are having a ceremony."

Mike looked at them both, "For real?"

"Yeah." Bill smiled, "We did tell you, Mikey."

Mike looked down, his brows knitting together with genuine confusion, "Oh. I must have forgotten."

"Did you think we just forgot about you?" Stan asked with a frown, "We'd never do that."

"It's fine." Mike waved a hand as he looked around the table, "A lot is happening, I guess. It's overwhelming."

"How so?"

"Well, look at you guys. Richie and Eddie are mated and having a litter. Bill and Stanley are getting married. Ben and Beverly are living together and having these amazing careers." Mike pursed his lips, "I missed out on a lot when I was in Derry and I guess I just feel left out. I don't know where I fit in."

There was a wave of sad silence around the table. Eyes glanced from wolf to wolf as they tried to think of literally anything to say that would help the situation and make Mike feel better. Eddie leaned in to hold Mike's hand with his own, squeezing Mike's calloused fingers as he gave the beta a comforting smile, "Look, Mike. None of us would have had these things in Derry, that's why we left. You just left a lot later. Your story still needs to be laid out across the map." Eddie urged, "It doesn't mean it hasn't been written, it's just waiting for you to turn the page to a new chapter."

"Pregnancy does wonders, doesn't it? I come in him and suddenly he's Chaucer." Richie snorted, "Should we leave you alone to write a sequel to the Canterbury tales?"

Eddie's eyes hardened as he slowly turned to look at Richie with a pointed glare, "Are you for fucking real?"

Richie shrugged, grinning easily, "What?"

Eddie shook his head with an exasperated sigh, looking back to Mike, "We won't leave you behind, Mike."

Mike nodded as he picked his fork back up and began pushing through his food, "I know, Eddie. It's just insane to think about it."

"It's even more insane to live it." Richie leaned in, "Does Homeschool know I have a job?"

Mike looked at Richie, "Like, what? Folding shirts in an outlet store or something?"

"Why is everyone's first guess always something demeaning?" Richie groaned as he looked at Bev, "What is it? Is it my face?"

"It's always your face." She smiled back sweetly as she took a sip of her beer before she turned to look at Mike, "My first guess was ice cream."

"Isn't it?" Mike asked back curiously, "It seems a fair guess."

"I work in an accounting firm, for your information." Richie stated smugly, "How you like them apples?"

Ben let out a small snicker over his pasta, smirking behind his fork. Mike looked over at Ben and back at Richie with wide eyes, "You? Really? The jester of Bangor?"

"Hey. I can be funny and smart at the same time." Richie scowled.

"I believe I speak on behalf of all of the United States when I say no and no."

"No one asked you." Richie shot back at Stan's smug smile, "And no one said you could speak on their behalf. It's a free country, Stanley, what are you trying to pull."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Mister Stanley, sir." Richie put his head down, "Whatever you say, sir."

"That's not- I didn't- Hey!" Stan looked at Bill, "Why does he always do this. Why can't I just have one dinner? One. That's all I want. A semblance of normalcy."

"You waved your right to normalcy the moment you invited this buffoon into your life, pidge." Bill stated as he took a small sip of his wine, smiling sweetly at his mate, "It's an unfortunate but true fact."

Stanley's nose crinkled as he turned to scowl at Richie, "Why can't you just float away or something? Like an old bag in the wind."

"You're an old bag in the wind." Richie shot back with a grin, "Old bag."

Stanley let out a groan and continued to eat his meal in silence. Bill smiled as he gave Stanley's hand a graze with his fingers gently. He looked over at Eddie before a frown settled into his brows, "Omega?"

Richie looked over to see Eddie staring down at his plate with an expressionless face. The alarmingly bright lilac hue of his irises had everyone else's eyes flash their status color. Bill and Richie shared an acid green gaze as the betas looked at Eddie with bright blue. Richie got up and turned Eddie in his chair, leaning down to hold his mate by the shoulders. Eddie didn't move, completely unresponsive to the touch. Richie looked up at Bill with worry. Bill looked at Eddie and at Stan.

"I-I have no idea." Stan sputtered, "Honest."

"Eddie?" Richie called out, his voice firmer than usual as he shook Eddie slightly. Eddie got up, slinking from Richie's grasp and turning on his heel to practically glide into their bedroom. Richie stared after his mate with genuine confusion and went to peer into their room just before the door shut in his face with a light snap. Richie looked at the rest of the group, their eyes having turned back to normal, and he could see his expression reflecting back at him in every face. No one had any answers.

Richie went to the door, knocking lightly, "Eds?" He got no audible reply. He could hear Eddie moving around in the room. He looked at Bill, "Do I go in?"

"I wouldn't." Bill muttered, "From the eye color shift, my only guess is that something had him slip into his omega space. Like, in heat almost… But not, I guess?"

"That's the only few times I've ever seen his eyes change." Stan commented, "When he presented for the first time or he really lets his instincts take over. And I know that's not often."

"Maybe it's the baby?" Beverly offered up, having every male turn to look at her. She sipped her beer and offered a noncommittal shrug, "Maybe he's doing something for the litter."

"Maybe." Richie looked back at the door as he put a hand on his mate mark, "He doesn't feel anxious or anything. He feels… Well, I can't really describe it. He's motivated but not logical. Like, when he's concentrating on shit, then I can feel it like that but this is different, it's like he's doing whatever it is without having a plan."

"That's unprecedented. Eddie without a plan." Ben chuckled lightly, "Like Richie without a joke."

"And yet, it happens, Homeschool. Sometimes, the unthinkable happens. You would know, Tubs." Richie shot back and Ben scowled at Richie darkly. Richie looked at Ben with a deadpan expression, "Oh, really? You're too kind to be angry with me. What you gonna do, forgive me after a day instead of right away?"

"Beep beep, Richie." Bev interjected coldly as she put an arm around Ben. Richie rolled his eyes as he stalked off from the living room and into the bathroom, slamming the door. He paced the small piece of floor erratically, his hands shaking at his sides as his body coursed with alpha-riled agitation. He let a snarl bubble in his chest. The door opened slowly and Richie turned, letting out a warning snarl. Bill peered into the bathroom curiously.

"Rich?"

"Go away." Richie turned, holding on to the sink with both hands, looking down into the darkness of the drain.

"Eddie's looking for you."

Richie shot up to look at Bill with wide eyes. He pushed his way passed Bill and instantly turned into the doorway of his bedroom. He froze in the walkway to see Eddie curled up in a nest, a nest on the floor in the corner of the room that definitely hadn't been there before. His eyes were wide and back to brown, tentatively secured to Richie's face, "You made a nest?" Richie asked as he turned to look back at his pack, "Is that normal?"

"So early in the pregnancy is really peculiar but not unheard of." Stan offered as they all stood up and came slightly closer, "Maybe something kicked in for him and he felt compelled to do it."

Richie looked back at Eddie, "It's a great nest, omega. It's perfect."

Eddie's eyes flashed lilac for a split second as he tilted his head to the side. He glanced warily at Richie, waiting with bated breath for a response to his submission. Richie took a few tentative steps forward toward the nest, knowing that the rest of the pack were coming closer to see what would play out. Richie went down on his knees slowly at the very edge of the nest, looking at Eddie, who was sitting right in the middle with his legs crossed and both hands over his flat stomach as though protecting himself.

"What happened?" Richie asked with genuine concern, "You just… Got up all of a sudden, and you had us all shift for a sec. What gives?"

"Had to." Eddie looked up, "Had to be safe. Made it safe."

Richie looked at the nest, "I get that."

"Is it good?"

"It's great." Richie smiled, looking down at Eddie's mollified face. Eddie scooted back and curled his legs up, making space. Richie crawled forward on his hands and knees. Eddie continued to watch the alpha with a hesitant but unwavering gaze, scrutiny in every flicker of his eyes. Richie knew that his omega was on edge, he knew that Eddie was looking for any sign from the alpha, any negative or positive. Richie looked down at his mate for a moment, "What got into you, Eds? You stopped eating to do this. You made me worry."

Eddie looked away from Richie, his eyes cast aside as a sudden wash of burning guilt loomed in the edges of Richie's mate mark. Eddie sniffled, his eyes glazing with tears, "I'm sorry I upset you, alpha." Eddie's voice wavered and bubbled, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No-" Richie grimaced at the soft whimper that left Eddie, his entire face downcast and sullen, "You didn't upset me, I promise. I just got worried."

"Wasn't my fault." Eddie sniffled, "I had to."

Richie nodded understandingly, running his fingers carefully through the front curls of Eddie's hair to brush the stray strands from his face. He smiled at the nervous omega as he sat down. Eddie peered around Richie to look at the doorway. He held a hand out tentatively, a small chirp leaving him as he sat up. Richie looked back to see the pack standing in the doorway. They all slowly came into the room one by one, all nervous and on edge. Bill came closer, his eyes on Richie the entire time, and sat down at the very edge of the nest near the wall. Stan sat down beside him before Mike and Ben and Beverly all sat around the edge of the nest. Richie knew they would never enter the safe space. Eddie smiled in comfort, leaning in to the leader of their group. He put his head down on the edge of the nest towards Bill, who ran his hand through Eddie's hair.

"Such a good omega." Bill praised in a gentle tone, his words were followed by quiet agreement from the rest of the group. Eddie looked at Stan with a small smile as he curled up against the wall. He closed his eyes and lay there, reveling in the touch from his pack alpha. Richie sat beside him, quiet and unsure of what was happening. He knew that this was something that had to be done and something they all had to be a part of, his instincts guiding him. His brain was in two minds. This was right, it seemed right and it seemed perfectly normal to be here and to do this, even if he wasn't sure why.

"Feels weird." Eddie whispered after a long moment of silence, "All day I've been feeling weird. Ever since I woke up."

"How so?" Richie frowned as he opened his legs, letting the omega come to sit between his thighs.

Eddie frowned as he began playing with Richie's fingers, "I've hit my fourteen-day mark and for some reason today felt different. Like butterflies but not."

"Your body's probably just become aware of what's going on. Implantation and such." Stan offered, "Like an epiphany."

"That I'm having a litter." Eddie whispered as he snuggled back against Richie before he froze and sat up to look at Stan, "Why didn't this happen before? I was further along last time and I didn't start nesting or anything like this."

Stan pursed his lips, "I-I don't know, Eds. I don't know everything. You're going to have to ask your doctor when you see her again." Stan's mouth turned down in the corners, "Sorry."

Eddie shrugged, "I guess. Just weird though. I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Beverly asked then, "What don't you like? Don't you like being pregnant?"

"I love being pregnant." Eddie smiled, "I just don't like how I've changed already."

"It's not that bad." Mike offered with half a shoulder shrug, "Really. You don't even notice it."

Eddie scowled, rolling his eyes, "Yeah right. I just always yell at people for no reason." Eddie looked at his friends in anticipation of them outright objecting to his outlandish statement. Eyes glanced back and forth as neither dared to argue, "Really? I don't yell. Guys, I don't-"

"Sure, you don't." Stan grinned, "You and your neuroses are always the epitome of calm, Eddie."

Eddie scowled at the beta despite the pull of a smile in one corner of his mouth. He looked at Richie, "Do I yell for no reason, Rich?"

"I love you no matter what." Richie grinned as he leaned in to kiss Eddie's cheek. The omega moved out of the way with another roll of his eyes.

"You guys suck." Eddie whispered, "You can go back to the table and eat, y'know. I'm okay now."

"Or we can bring our food here and eat with you." Ben smiled, "That way you don't have to leave your nest."

"Such a sweetie." Richie crooned, "Shucks, Haystack."

"Shucks yourself, you big lump."


	20. A Bigger Tub for Your Panic Attacks?

Eddie was standing in the bathroom with Richie who was leaning against the counter idly with a smile. Eddie was twisting and contorting himself in the mirror with a frown in his brows as he hiked his shirt up and lowered his shorts to expose his lower belly. He let out a whimper and looked at his alpha, "Rich, I don't see anything. I'm in week three now. There's nothing. Maybe I've only got one baby and he's really small. Maybe I don't have a litter."

Richie frowned at the slowly growing anxiety in his mate. He pushed himself away from the counter and stood in front of Eddie before he dropped down into a crouch, his large hands splayed over Eddie's tanned belly. He examined the small curve that had begun to grow.

"You are showing a little. Not much." Richie confirmed before he put his ear to Eddie's belly and gave it a little tap with his fingertips, "Escuse me, leetle one." Richie called in a thick Pancho Villa accent, "Are joo een there? Are joo all alone?"

"God." Eddie scoffed but remained planted in place, "Very mature. I want our kids to know your voice, not your voices. I can't expose them to that before they're born or they won't want to leave."

Richie scowled up at his mate before he grinned and put his ear back to Eddie's stomach. He nodded, "Uh-huh. I see. Yeah… Sure."

"What's he saying?" Eddie asked with a small giddy gasp, playing along with Richie's teasing. Richie held up a finger.

"Don't interrupt, Spaghetti. Baby's talkin'." Richie nodded as he leaned in, "Uh-huh. Of course. Of course, yeah. Sure. Will do."

Eddie hummed impatiently as Richie gave his mate's stomach a kiss and stood up. He put his hands on Eddie's shoulders and looked down at him, "Main baby said he's not alone. He said you worry too much and that he's perfectly happy. He said all you have to worry about is keeping yourself happy."

Eddie nodded obediently, "I can do that."

"Good." Richie smiled, "Now let's go and put on shoes so we can go. We have a house to go and look at."

Eddie fixed his shirt and shorts, kissing Richie's shoulder before he walked out and went to go and find his sneakers. Richie went into the living room to see everyone milling around comfortably, waiting for them. Bill and Stan were sitting close together on the sofa, chatting about their studies. Mike was beside them, talking to Ben about the house that they were going to view. Beverly was smoking by the window absentmindedly. Richie walked up to her and took the half-cigarette from her fingers with a smile.

"How is he?"

"Anxious." Richie admitted as he took a deep drag of his borrowed cigarette. He exhaled as he looked down to meet her dubious blue gaze, "He's so nervous about not having a litter and only having one baby."

"Oh." Beverly looked out the window, "Did he say how many he wants?"

"At least two." Richie shrugged, "Told him I don't really care how many if they're healthy."

"That's a good mindset to have." She gushed as she took the cigarette back and took one last drag, blowing the plume toward the window as she stubbed the cigarette in the glass ashtray.

"He'll be okay once he goes to his scan next week." Richie nodded, "He can't see that he's showing yet. He's not growing as much as he was last time."

"Well, with a litter of five, I don't blame him."

"A what?" 

Richie froze in his tracks, his eyes widening as he stared out the window. The voice warbled from the doorway. Richie glanced down at Beverly with genuine anger for a moment before he turned to see Eddie staring at him from the doorway with his hands on his stomach. Richie started toward his mate, "Eds-"

"F-Five?" Eddie asked as his eyes glistened with tears. He looked from person to person in the pack as though waiting for one of them to say something, "I thought- You said-" His eyes landed on Richie, "You lied to me."

"It was to protect you." Bill started.

"You were so broken at the time." Beverly added.

"We didn't want to make it worse for you. One isn't as bad." Stan offered as he stood up. Eddie looked down at the ground as hot and angry tears rolled down his cheeks. Richie felt the anguish and betrayal in his mate mark. It made his stomach ache.

"You didn't think I was strong enough to handle it." Eddie stated without question, "You lied to me to protect me."

"Yeah." Richie breathed out as Eddie looked up.

"I don't need protecting." Eddie sniffed, "I didn't ask you to lie for me. I would have handled it. I'm not a fucking baby."

"No one thinks you're-"

"Don't lie." Eddie looked at Ben, who closed his mouth, "You've all lied enough."

"We just didn't want you to fixate on it." Richie sighed as Eddie looked down again, his body trembling as he cried quietly. Richie so badly wanted to close the distance between them and comfort his mate. But his logic knew better than his instincts and he knew Eddie would coldcock him with the nearest object if he touched him.

Eddie nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and lifted his head, "Fine. Are we going?"

"Do you still want to go?"

"It's not about me." Eddie shrugged as he turned and began walking to the front door, "I don't matter."

Bill walked up to Eddie and put a hand on his shoulder, "No one said that. Don't bury your feelings just because you think they'd burden us. We didn't want you hurting more than you already were. You're welcome to be mad at us but don't think that you're not one of the most important members of this family."

Eddie nodded in reputed silence before he skulked around Bill towards the front door. Bill turned to look at everyone who got up from what they were doing and began making their way out of the apartment. Eddie walked out in front of them all quietly, walking down to the garage where Bill's old red car was parked. Eddie waited by the passenger seat door and watched as Bill unlocked the car and leaned over to unlock. Eddie climbed in and sat in the passenger seat away from Richie, closing the door with a curt snap. Mike climbed into the trunk as Beverly sat on Ben's lap in the back seat before Stanley squeezed in to sit in the middle and Richie sat beside him. Richie closed the door, squashing himself against the side with his legs almost around his ears.

"Can you direct me, Eddie?" Bill asked as he held out a page of explained directions to the soured omega. Eddie nodded, taking the page as the garage door opened loudly. Bill started the car, reversing out. They drove off as the gate began to close.

"Head west." Eddie pointed, "Go straight and turn right onto Carlton." Bill nodded as they drove down the street in silence. Bill began fiddling with the radio, turning to a random station, humming along to the music that he turned down enough to hear Eddie. "Go over to the last left lane and turn left onto Commonwealth." Eddie pointed up ahead, "About a mile."

Bill continued down the wide street, humming as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. Richie stared at Eddie with pursed lips, wanting so badly to reach out and touch him. He glanced aside to see Stan looking at him with genuine sadness. Stan leaned over to put his head on Richie's shoulder, giving his knee a squeeze. Eddie cleared his throat, "Turn right onto Harvard avenue for a quarter mile and then turn left onto Glenville." Eddie looked down at the page, "Quint avenue is off of the right of Glenville. Like a few yards in."

"One at a time." Bill chuckled, "I can't remember all that at once."

Eddie nodded as Bill stopped at the traffic lights, coming to a stop in the right-turning lane. Richie closed his eyes as the warm sun sat on his face. Stan continued to stroke Richie's leg gently, laying his head on his shoulder as the car slugged forward behind the row of cars.

"I didn't realize how close we were to this place." Beverly commented as she bent down to look out the window, "We're almost already in Allston, aren't we?"

"Think so." Ben whispered, "Not too sure."

"For someone who wants to work in construction and designing, you're shit with this." Beverly snickered. They turned off of Commonwealth and into Harvard avenue. Bill leaned forward to read the street signs, tapping the wheel as they drove through the houses that were suddenly getting larger and a lot more manicured behind the tall fences.

"Okay, I gotta know." Mike spike up for the first time, "How can we afford a place in a neighborhood like this? What's wrong with the place?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Ben smiled as he looked out the window to scrutinize the houses with glowing inquisition.

"Here." Eddie pointed, "Glenville. Turn left."

Bill turned down the street and immediately turned right down the first street, "What number are we looking for?"

"Number six-two-three." Eddie whispered, "It'll be on my side, I think. Here's six-one-five."

"Gotcha." Bill slowed down and leaned forward again to look out of the windshield at the houses, "Six-one-nine… Six-two-three… Ah, there it is."

Bill pulled up on the sidewalk, cutting the engine. He leaned in to kiss Eddie's shoulder, "Thank you. You did great."

Eddie gave Bill a resolute nod and a curt smile as he climbed out of the car. Bill followed suit and opened the door, letting Richie's long legs stretch out of the vehicle. Richie let out a groan, rolling his ankles as he forcibly pulled himself out of the car. He stretched his arms up, standing on his toes as a weird purr left him. Once everyone was out of the car, they all walked up the cobblestone path towards the black wrought iron gate. Richie peered through the fence at the house with his eyebrows rising up into his hair.

"Yowza." Richie muttered, "Check these digs."

The house was one floor and expansive, the walls were a beautiful grey siding, the front door, and the trimming was crisp white to match the porch stairs. There were small windows at the front, a large bay window on either side of the front door. The glass was beautiful and crisp green, there were hedges and bushes of flowers on either side of the cobblestone path. To the right of the path was a large double garage door. Richie could even see a chimney. Bill pressed the buzzer on the gate with his thumb and looked around, "Is this for sale by a realtor or by the owner?"

"Owner." Stan muttered, "I think. His mom passed away and the house was in her name."

"Oh." Bill whispered, "Alright."

The gate buzzed open and Bill held it for everyone, letting them pass. Richie stopped Eddie, letting the pack go by and walk to the front door. Eddie looked up at Richie impatiently, "What?"

"I know you're mad at me-"

"Oh good, I was worried it wasn't coming across." Eddie interjected as he folded his arms, "You good? We done?"

"Eds-"

"Don't call me that. Not now. I'll punt you." Eddie snapped.

"Fine." Richie sighed, "Can you please just put that aside while we're here? We're here to look at our potential family home. A home for our pups. A safe place to raise them. Please just put your anger aside for them."

Eddie pursed his lips as he glanced up at the house. He nodded as he took Richie's hand and walked with the alpha to the open front door. The front door opened into the living room, a massive expanse of dark wood flooring and white walls. The living room had large and cushioned bay windows on either side and to the right was a kitchen. The counters were white marble and grey wood, the appliances all white and silver. The owner smiled at Richie and Eddie as he stood there with his hands clasped, letting them explore the house. Richie and Eddie wandered around, peering into the small washing nook that was just off of the kitchen. A back door stood by the kitchen that went out into the back yard.

"Mike's gonna shit when he sees the yard." Eddie smiled briskly, "Huge tree with a tire swing and a huge garden."

"Let's go and look at the bedrooms." Richie offered as he tugged Eddie towards the staircase located in the living room. Eddie let himself be led through the lounge as he and Richie followed Bill down the hallway. They went into the first room, a large master bedroom with an enormous closet along one wall and an ensuite bathroom. The opposite wall of the closet had a large window that looked into the garage. Richie could spy the bathroom from here and the shower looked luxurious as hell.

"This'd be your bedroom with Stan." Richie stated simply, "Obviously. Pack leader."

"If you insist." Bill snorted, "Where would yours be?"

"Well, the bedroom across the hall could be Ben and Bevvie's." Eddie gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, "I'd like our room to be close to the nursery."

"Sure " Bill smiled as they walked out to see Ben and Beverly in their supposed bedroom, smiling as Ben examined the skirting boards. Eddie tugged Richie enthusiastically towards the next bedroom, pulling him into the room with a grin. Richie smiled at the sudden excitement as Eddie looked at their bedroom.

"Bed could be here." Eddie smiled, "Across from the closet. We could have a chair here." He gestured to a corner with his hands, "Or a desk."

"Sure." Richie looked at the empty room, "What about the nursery?"

"Oh." Eddie scrambled across the hallway with small steps. Richie spun on his heel and walked out to see Eddie in the smaller room, spinning around to look at the nursery with pursed lips.

"Thoughts?"

"Depends." Eddie stopped to look at Richie as he put his hands on his stomach, "On how many we have."

"We have space." Richie waved a hand, "Do you like it so far, Eds?"

"I do." Eddie peered out into the hallway, "Is that our bathroom?"

"The en-suite has a door to the hallway, too." Richie's lips pursed, "Nice."

"You're easily impressed, aren't you?" Eddie asked sarcastically, "That bodes well for you being a dad."

"I could get lost in the same cartoons." Richie grinned, "It's a gift."

*So then that would be the other bathroom here." Eddie gestured to the room between his and Beverly's room, "And that's Mike's bedroom at the end." He pointed in the other direction to the last door on the end, "I think."

"It's big." Richie muttered as Stan peered into the nursery, "Whachu think, Kookie?"

"I like it a lot. It's… Open." Stan smiled, "And there's a claw foot tub. I can't wait to have a bath in a tub that's bigger than the one we have now."

"A bigger tub for your panic attacks?" 

Stan eyed Richie coldly, "That too."

"Beep beep, Rich." Eddie snapped, "Stop being a dick."

"Just an observation." Richie stated matter-of-factly as he put his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet idly.

Mike and Bill appeared in the hallway with smiles on their faces. Bill was the first to talk, "So? Thoughts?"

"I love it." Beverly smiled, "We both love it."

"So do I." Eddie looked at the room behind him, "This is a perfect nursery."

"Agreed." Richie raised two fingers in agreement, looking at Stan, "Us Jews are in. Mike?"

"It's bigger than I was expecting." Mike smiled, "Should we put down an offer?"

"Let's go and find Ethan." Bill looked at Richie, "You're good with numbers, care to join?"

"Sure." Richie looked at Stan, "Look after my wife."

"Hey!" Eddie snapped as Stan took place beside him, "Cheap shot." Eddie grumbled as he put his hands on his belly and let Stan lead him into the nursery. Richie followed Bill and Mike back down the long hallway and into the living room where Ethan was sitting on the bay window. He stood up, his brown eyes sparkling as a casual smile spread to his lips.

"What do you guys think? Is this going to be your packhouse?" Ethan asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I see you have a pregnant mate. Congrats." Ethan looked at Richie.

"Thanks, man." Richie smiled proudly, his inner alpha puffing his chest at the mention of his well-bred mate.

Ethan looked at Bill, "So?"

"We'd like to put down an offer." Mike stated, "Have there been other offers?"

"Just one other but they negotiated to lower." Ethan shrugged.

"We can match your offer-"

"If there's no mark-up on interest." Richie interjected, "Or if it's less than ten percent annually. I know it's not rent but what's the bond?"

"That's all in the agreement." Ethan went to his backpack that was on the window and pulled out a stapled stack of papers. He held them out to Mike, "Here you go. All the numbers are on page two."

Bill and Mike went over the second page, pouring through the figures as Richie stayed near. Mike looked up at Bill, "It's definitely doable." 

"Well then…" Bill looked up at Ethan, "We can match your offer. We really love this place for our first packhouse. Especially with Eddie having his litter."

Ethan smiled, "Would you like to fill the contract out now?"

"Let's have Stan look it over quick." Bill took the contract, "He knows more about this."

"How will you be paying if you accept the offer?" 

"Cash." Mike shrugged, "If that's okay."

Ethan's eyes widened, "Of course."

Bill reappeared with Stan at his side and Eddie traipsing in behind them with wide and curious eyes. Stan stopped in the middle of the living room as he scanned over the contract, leading with a sloped index finger, his lips trembling as he read quickly. They stood in silence as Stanley read over the seven pages. Richie took Eddie by the arm to hold him from behind, wrapping his arms around his mate as they swayed back and forth. Richie could feel Eddie positively reeling with excitement and it made his stomach curb and swarm with butterflies.

"Everything seems in order." Stan closed the contract and looked at Bill, "Are you signing?"

"Unless Mike wants the house in his name." Bill looked over at Mike, who went wide-eyed.

"Oh, no." Mike held up both hands, "I'm just the funding. I don't need any more real estate responsibility."

"Alright then." Bill looked at Ethan, "Do you have a pen?"

"You're going to take the place?" Ethan seemed suddenly dumbfounded, "Already?"

"What? Too soon?" Bill asked, "Do you want us to think about it?"

"I just didn't think you guys would be so serious all of a sudden." Ethan chuckled, "But if you want the place, it's yours."

Bill and Stan took the contract over to the kitchen counter as Stan pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, handing it to Bill. Richie watched them sign and initial through the pages. Stan would sign where he needed to sign as a witness. Mike took the car keys and went to go and get his duffel bag. Ben and Beverly were sitting with their legs entwined on one of the bay windows. Richie was still holding Eddie as they stood in the middle of the lounge. Eddie was staring dreamily out of the window at the dazzling and homey neighborhood that screamed suburbia and domestication. Bill went through the pages one last time before he gave it back to Ethan, who signed his own sections. 

"This is your copy." Ethan handed the contract to Bill, "Here's mine, sign as usual."

"How do we know you haven't changed anything in here and we sign something different?" Stan out a hand on the second contract, "I don't like that."

"What do you suggest?" Ethan frowned.

"We could go to the copy shop down the street and make a copy of the signed contract." Stan looked at Bill, "You and Ethan can go quickly."

Bill looked at Ethan and then back at Stanley, "So clever."

Ethan smiled as he and Bill walked to the door. Mike walked passed them with a duffel bag. He watched Ethan and Bill climb into Bill's car and drive off. He looked back at Stan and Richie with his brows knitted, "And now?"

"They've gone to make a copy of the contract." Stanley shrugged, "And then after you've paid…" Stan looked around, "I think it's ours."

"Fuck." Richie mumbled, "We have a house, Spaghetti-man."

"You should take out the money in the meanwhile, Mike. Take out what we need and we can see what's left for repairs and maintenance." Stan sat down on the wooden floor with Mike as the two of them began to count the cash in piles. Eddie and Richie wandered into the kitchen and out the backdoor into the yard. Eddie let go of Richie's hand and walked over to perch himself on the swing. Eddie lay his head on one of his hands on the swing ropes and looked over at Richie, who was unable to tear his gaze away from his mate. Eddie looked ethereal in the mottled shade and glow that speckled over his tanned skin through the leaves of the tree. Eddie's hair bristled in the breeze as he swayed.

"What?" Eddie asked in a whisper, pushing himself back and forth with his sneakers in the grass, ankles rolled outward.

"Nothing." Richie breathed, "Nothing… Just looking."

"Enjoying your view, alpha?" 

"More than you know, omega." Richie took a few steps closer, "I hope you like your new house."

"I love it." Eddie looked up at the house, "Not gonna lie, it did cheer me up when I realized we'd have a home to raise our litter."

"I'm glad." Richie stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts awkwardly, "And I'm sorry."

"I know, alpha."


	21. So, Your Type is Anything with Genitals?

Richie was standing in the doorway of their old bedroom for the last time. He was sweaty and dressed in nothing but an old pair of sweatshorts and a t-shirt. He wiped his hand over his forehead and went into the empty bedroom to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Stan and Beverly were still cleaning the empty apartment, mopping and sweeping the floors of the empty rooms. Sure, the furniture wasn't exactly theirs but Bill's aunt had allowed him to take the furniture considering no one used the apartment. What they had agreed to do was as their own finances would start to roll in with their new jobs, they would buy new furniture to replace the secondhand stuff and slowly take the old furniture back to the apartment when they didn't need it anymore.

Bill was downstairs by the enormous moving truck, helping and supervising the packing of their stuff into the cargo container. Ben and Mike had been at the new house waiting for them and doing last-minute cleaning with Eddie's supervision. Richie knew that although Eddie was there to guide and supervise the cleaning, that his neuroses would take over and he would want to do it all himself. Richie scowled at the thought of his pregnant mate cleaning an entire house by himself. He trusted Ben and Mike to make sure that didn't happen. Eddie couldn't afford to overly exert himself so early in the pregnancy.

He was already a month into his pregnancy, already almost out of his first trimester and he also had his next scan tomorrow with his doctor to see how many in their litter that they would have. Richie constantly joked that his ripe alpha genes would have knocked Eddie up with about eight pups in one go. The first time Eddie heard it, he just about keeled over with panic. Richie knew that they probably weren't going to have another large litter of five again. He wouldn't be surprised if they only had one in their litter this time. He also knew that Eddie would be absolutely devastated if they were only having one baby. An omega who only carries one pup in a litter is seen as a failure because they couldn't breed more. It's like a personal and societal weight on their shoulders. Richie pushed the thought aside as he examined the closet and shelves to see if anything was left behind.

Once he was satisfied with the emptiness of his bedroom, he moved on to Stan and Bill's shared room to make sure that it was just as bare. And so he went through each room, checking and inspecting for any stragglers of furniture or clothing that didn't get packed the first time. He even checked in the bathroom for toiletries and medication that might have been missed. He checked the living room, dining room, and kitchen before he concluded that absolutely everything had been taken. He looked at Stanley and Bev who were standing in the living room with a broom and a mop in hand and very pink cheeks. They were smiling back at the alpha with pride.

"Nicely done." Richie praised almost automatically. He knew betas didn't run on praise as much as omegas. He also knew that praise was given where it was due in the pack and he was starting to learn. It was also automatic for him to praise his pack thanks to Eddie's now near-constant attention-seeking.

"Thanks." Stan huffed as he pushed his curls from his sticky forehead, "Did we get everything?"

"Yeah." Richie gave a casual head nod to the empty apartment, "Everything but the curtains."

"Wonderful." Stan picked up the bucket of dirty water and disappeared to empty it. He returned a moment later after a loud and steady gush of water into the bathtub, "Bill's waiting for us in the car."

Richie gestured to the open door for the two betas, letting them pass by before he glanced into the apartment and closed the door. He locked the door and pocketed the keys before he followed the other two down the stairs.

"How's Eddie doing?" Beverly asked curiously as they got down to the ground floor.

Richie put a hand on his mate mark, "Nothing to concern myself about. He's a little anxious, though."

"Probably because you're away from him. That's normal." Stan smiled as they walked out of the building, "He'll be peachy when we get back to the house."

"And suffocate me? Sure." Richie snickered as they walked towards the idling red Mazda. Richie and Beverly climbed into the backseat as Stanley went to sit in the passenger seat next to his mate.

"How'd it go?" Bill asked as he leaned in to kiss Stanley's cheek. They pulled off and began to drive towards their house. Richie looked back behind them to see the enormous moving van following them.

"Really well. We took everything and we left the place spick and span." Stan shrugged, "I don't think it's 'Eddie' clean but it'll do."

"If Eddie didn't clean it then it's not 'Eddie' clean," Beverly commented with a small smile as she put two cigarettes between her lips to light them, shielding them from the breeze of the open window. Richie snorted, taking a cigarette from her to inhale a large plume. He smiled in thanks as they turned onto Commonwealth Street. He looked out of the open window at the stores, watching people idly as they passed in a blur.

After five extra minutes of driving, they pulled into the driveway of their house. The front door was wide open and as Richie climbed from the car, he could hear the loud strains of Hall and Oates playing from inside the house. Richie smiled, knowing fully that it was Eddie's music choice. He walked in and saw the entire front room light up in beautiful sunlight and the smell of floor polish and scented cleaning chemicals.

"Richie!"

Richie turned as a flash of pink hurtled toward him, he instantly held his arms out as Eddie rushed him, jumping up to wrap his arms and legs around the flustered alpha. He peppered Richie's face with kisses, scenting him.

"Yo. You're blocking the door, dickhead." Stan flicked Richie's head. Richie moved from the doorway to let the others into the house. He held Eddie, taking in deep sniffs of the omegas pregnant scent.

"I missed you." Eddie whimpered softly as he buried his head in Richie's neck, "You suck."

"Sorry, Spaghetti. I had adult stuff to do." Richie chuckled as he slowly set Eddie back down, hearing the music lower in volume, "How did cleaning go?"

"Good." Eddie smiled, "Although, Ben and Mike have to up their game when it comes to cleaning."

"In comparison to you, a lot of people have to up their game." Richie snickered as muscular men in overalls began to bring big pieces of furniture into the house. They were being directed by Stan, who was signposting and pointing them in the correct direction to each bedroom and household room.

"Don't forget my scan tomorrow." Eddie reminded as he pulled the thick pair of yellow latex gloves from his hands. He pulled his inhaler from his fanny pack to suck on two deep inhales of the stuff. He exhaled with relief, "It's at ten."

"I won't forget." Richie smiled as he looked at his pink-cheeked mate, "You need to rest."

"But-"

"Omega." Richie's voice took on a small tilt of stern vociferation, "That's an order. You need to rest."

Eddie hung his head, his lip pouted, "Yes, alpha."

"Hey." Richie cupped Eddie's cheek, lifting his head up, "You did really well. You did amazing today, omega. But I want you to rest for now. You can help us unpack later, okay?"

"Where do I rest?"

"Even if you just sit down somewhere, Eds." Richie smiled, "Why don't you go and sit in the garden?"

"By myself?" Eddie's brows furrowed.

"Then go and find someone to sit with you." Richie smiled, "Go and see if Bevvie wants to sit with you."

Eddie nodded as he went to find Beverly out in the front yard of the house. Richie walked out and went to start helping Bill offload the boxes on the truck. Eddie and Beverly sat on the grass in the front yard, soaking up some of the midday sunlight. Richie hopped up into the truck and began moving some of the boxes closer to the open door of the truck where Bill was taking them down. Richie straightened up, exhaling with a huff. He looked at Bill, who had now taken off his shirt to deal with the extreme heat. Richie chuckled at the sight. Even if Bill wasn't a huge, muscular Jock with enormous muscles, and even if he was still quite skinny, he was definitely something to look at without a shirt.

"Stop staring and give me those boxes." Bill snorted, holding his arms out.

Richie began moving boxes yet again, "It's unfair that you look so good without a shirt. If I take my shirt off, I look like a piece of taffy someone left in the sun too long."

Bill let out a laugh as Richie passed him a box of glassware. He handed the box to one of the movers. Bill looked back up at Richie with pursed lips, "You don't look like that without a shirt." Bill urged, "Don't put yourself down, even if it's hilarious."

"But isn't it true?" Richie asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"If it were true that you looked awful without a shirt on, would you really have a pregnant omega?"

"Primal lust is different to finding someone attractive." Richie pointed out, "Just cause he wants my knot, doesn't mean he wants to see me naked."

Bill snickered again as he was handed another box, "You know that's not true. He's always found you attractive. Even if you're not the conventional type of attractive like a muscular Jock or something-"

"I feel better."

"Let me finish " Bill narrowed his eyes as he took a box and set it down, "That type of appearance isn't always someone's cup of tea. Not everyone likes toned and burly muscle. Like, look at you. Look at your type."

"My type?" Richie paused, "I have a type?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't actually think I have a type. I mean, I think Eddie is hot as fuck but then again, so is Beverly. So are you."

"So, your type is anything with genitals?" Bill grinned, "Wonderful. But my point is, Rich, I'm pretty sure you look great without a shirt." Richie rolled his eyes as he tugged at his t-shirt to pull it up over his head, wearing his grey shorts and sneakers. He threw the shirt at Bill before he began unloading boxes again, "Why have I never noticed how literally flat your stomach is." Bill commented as Richie stood up to walk to the front of the truck and push some of the boxes back.

Richie looked down at his stomach, "Like a whiteboard."

"It's impressive." Bill chuckled as Richie began pushing boxes towards him. Bill hopped into the truck with Richie and began passing the boxes down to the movers who were carting them into the house.

"Yeah. Never mind 'washboard' abs being the new trend, 1996 is the year of the whiteboard." Richie snarked dryly as he handed a particularly heavy box of books to one of the men.

"If that's the case then you and I are set this year." Bill snorted as he ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"Oh yeah, swimming in pussy." Richie scoffed as he picked up a side table and walked over to set it down on the ground outside of the truck, "Practically drowning in it."

"Glad we're bisexual, then. Otherwise, that sounds like a nightmare." Bill grunted as he set a large chest of drawers down on the ground as well, "Although, I'm set with my mate."

"Yeah, same." Richie peered out of the truck to see Eddie sitting on the grass with Beverly, chatting to her idly with one hand on his belly. He smiled brightly as a wave of pride had his chest ache. Eddie obviously felt Richie's sudden change of emotion and he looked up and toward the truck, spotting Richie. He smiled warmly, his blush obvious on his cheeks. Richie turned and looked back at the truck, "Let's get this mattress out."

"Right." Bill nodded as he and Richie turned the mattress onto its flat side and lifted it up with ease. Richie let go of his end of the mattress before he hopped out of the truck. He picked up the end and walked backward, letting Bill jump out onto the road. They carried the mattress up the sidewalk. A wolf-whistle had Richie glance over to look at Beverly, who was grinning at them both. Eddie looked wide-eyed and flustered.

"Very nice, boys."

"Hop on my knot, Marsh." Richie offered as he walked passed.

"I would if Eddie wasn't about to fight me for it." Beverly called back. Richie glanced at Eddie, who was hiding his head in his arms. Richie snickered as they turned the mattress onto its side to get it through the door. They carried the mattress into the house and down the hallway at an angle before they carried it into Richie's bedroom.

"Do the guys moving our stuff know that they still have to go and get the shit from Bev and Ben's place?"

"Yeah." Bill grunted as he set the mattress on the bed-frame, "Gotta finish this load and go and get the last of the stuff. Bev finished packing everything last night."

"Oh good." Richie breathed out as they walked back out, ducking out of the way as two beta movers came passed carrying another mattress. Richie followed Bill back out of the house and down the pathway. Richie blew Beverly and Eddie a kiss before he walked back out to the truck. He hopped back up into the large container, "Almost done."

"Bet you fifty bucks that you can't pick up the fridge." Bill grinned. Richie turned to look down at the alpha who was staring up at him in challenge.

"It's on like Donkey Kong." Richie muttered, "But not in here."

"Let me help you take it out and then I wanna see you lift it." Bill jumped into the truck to help Richie lift the fridge and carry it out. They lowered it carefully out into the street and sat it down on the asphalt.

Richie jumped out onto the ground and rubbed his hands. He looked at Bill, "How high am I lifting?"

"At least as high as your own balls." Bill added with a nod as he stepped back with his arms folded.

"Is that all?" Richie snorted as he crouched down and wrapped his long arms around the silver appliance. He let out a small grunt as he lifted the fridge up, planting his feet. His cheek was pressed against the cold door of the refrigerator as he lifted the appliance up. He turned the fridge onto its side carefully, knowing that it was empty and the doors were locked. He lifted the heavy fridge up over his head with his fingers splayed over the side. Bill looked up at the fridge with wide eyes as Richie carefully turned and began carrying the refrigerator towards the house, holding it just above his head.

"Richard Tozier, what the fuck are you doing?" Eddie yelped as Richie went by with a smug grin on his face.

"Scoring fifty bucks." Richie stopped at the end of the walkway and carefully crouched back down, lowering the fridge onto the ground. He straightened up and looked over to see Bill coming toward him. He held his hand out, grinning wickedly, "C'mon, Denbrough, pay up."

"I don't have cash on me." Bill shrugged, "But I won't forget to tuck it into your thong later, you fucking bimbo." Richie snickered as he and Bill picked the fridge up to carry it into the kitchen.

"You do know we paid these men to move our stuff and you're doing their job for them," Stan commented as they walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think they're complaining." Bill smiled as they set the fridge down in the kitchen.

"They still get paid," Richie added as he pushed the fridge into its place before plugging it in.

Stanley pursed his lips as he looked at the two shirtless alphas in his kitchen. He folded his arms, "No one asked you two to show off."

"We aren't." Bill smiled as he walked over, whisking Stan into his arms to kiss him lovingly. Richie smiled as he walked passed, kissing Stan's shoulder before he jogged out into the front yard.

"That's everything." Richie turned to see one of the movers standing beside him with a clipboard. Richie smiled and signed the page that was held out to him. He handed the guy a small roll of cash that he had in his pocket. The guy looked at it with confused brown eyes, "Mr. Uris has already paid for our services, sir."

"It's a tip. Nothing broke, no one died. And besides… You guys have one more trip so this is incentive to keep it that way."

"Yes, sir." The man smiled as the rest of the movers pulled into the back of the truck, closing the door as the driver climbed in to start the engine.

Eddie and Beverly got up. Bill and Beverly walked out to the red car and climbed in with Ben to drive back to their apartment. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie, holding him close.

"You know you're hot, right?"

"Not as hot as you, well-bred." Richie snickered as he kissed the side of Eddie's head, "Wanna go and unpack?"

"Yes please." Eddie grinned, "This is where I shine."

"You always shine, omega," Richie stated simply as he put his hands on Eddie's hips, letting the small omega lead him into the house.

"Shut up, you sap." Eddie rolled his eyes as he and Richie walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Richie froze and did a double-take. He backtracked a couple of steps and peered into Bill and Stan's bedroom to see Stan and Mike leaning against the window very closely. Richie couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Stan and Mike had had sex before. He shook his head and went into his bedroom where Eddie was sitting on their bed, looking around at the boxes and empty furniture, "Where do we start?" Richie asked curiously as Eddie drummed his fingers on his knees.

"Clothes in the closet." Eddie smiled, "But you fold like a toddler and I don't trust you with it. You can..." Eddie looked around, "Arrange the furniture for the room in the meantime. Figure out where it's all gonna go. And if you're done with that, then you can start with the big furniture in the living room and stuff."

Richie gave a resolute salute, "Yes, ma'am."

"Shut up and get to work, dummy." Eddie rolled his eyes, "Y'know what's weird?"

"What, Eds?"

"We should be in heat and rut." Eddie shrugged, "And Bill, too."

"Well, I know why we aren't." Richie shrugged, "You're pregnant, or didn't you know that yet?"

"Fuck off." Eddie scoffed, "Why isn't Bill in rut?"

"He went to the doctor to get his rut moved. He took some pills and I think it's pushed back to next week." Richie added, "He knew we'd be moving this week and we'd need his help. So, he's in pre-rut. It's why he's getting so hot and why he's so… Flirty."

Eddie giggled as he pulled a box closer and opened it, "He is overly amorous lately."

"He's gonna be ripe next week." Richie commented with a laugh, "Poor Stan."

"Poor us. We have to hear it."

"I'm not complaining. It's like living with porn." Richie snorted, "Kinda sucks that I don't get to fuck you straight for a week."

Eddie looked up, "Who said you can't?"

"We aren't having cycles because you're pregnant." Richie scratched his head, "Hang on, though…" Richie looked at Eddie, "Would I not be in rut if you're not in heat? Does it affect me like that?"

"Well, you're not in rut." Eddie shrugged as he began folding t-shirts on the bed in front of him.

"It could just be delayed. Like, it's waiting for you to go into heat so it's taking it's time."

"Do you feel like you're in pre-rut?" Eddie asked as he looked up from the lavender polo shirt in front of him.

"Not overly so." Richie sniffed himself, "I feel okay "

"Well, you can ask Collins tomorrow when we see her." Eddie folded the shirt and put it aside, "And just because you're not in rut, it doesn't mean you can't not fuck me for a week."

"I wouldn't hurt you like that." Richie folded his arms.

"Not even if I wanted it?"


	22. I Want You to Literally Fuck Up My Shit, Dude

Eddie was laying on the cot in the dark room that they had been in almost two weeks prior. Richie was sat in a chair in the corner, idly paging through a magazine despite not really paying the articles any attention, "What do you think?" Eddie asked after a moment of silence. The question had Richie looking up curiously, "Of our litter."

"What do I think?" Richie smiled, "It's a little early to start forming opinions of my children before I've met them."

"You asshole," Eddie scoffed, "I mean," Eddie placed a hand on his stomach, "How many do you think we have?"

"Two." Richie eyed Eddie's stomach with scrutiny, "Two enormous babies."

"I'm only a third of the way through and I have an enormous bump. There's no way it's two." Eddie looked down, "I'm going with eight still."

Richie balked at the large number and looked down at his magazine, his fingertips turning white with the grip. His inner wolf was ecstatic about such a large number of pups bred into his mate. The number-driven logical side of Richie wasn't necessarily less enthused but… He was cautiously optimistic.

The door opened and Eddie's ultrasound technician peered in with a smile. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, Eddie's file tucked under her arm. Her hair had been pushed back into a haphazard bun and her lips painted a lovely chocolate brown, "How are you feeling, Edward?"

"So nauseated." Eddie admitted, "I haven't hit morning sickness yet but I'm starting to get queasy."

"It usually happens around the halfway mark or sometimes not at all. Every pregnancy is unique. When I had my son, I barely had any symptoms except for some lethargy."

"Oh, I know all about that." Eddie mumbled weakly, "We can tell how many, right? It's a month now."

"We certainly can." She set the file down and went to the table where the screens for the ultrasound were sitting, "And at your scan next week, we can check the genders if you like."

"How many scans do I have to do?"

"First week, second week, fourth week, fifth week, and eighth week. Anything in between is on the doctor's orders if there are any complications." She smiled and gestured for Eddie to lay down.

"Just so I know…" Eddie asked as he turned to lay on the cot, pulling his shirt up to expose his bump, "What complications?"

"Don't-" Richie stood up suddenly. The doctor looked at him as Eddie jumped. Richie cleared his throat, "Don't answer that. His hypochondriac ass is going to take it and run. We'll never leave this place."

The technician smiled sweetly at Eddie as she opened a drawer to pull out a bottle of gel. She pulled on a pair of blue surgical gloves before responding, "Don't worry about that yet. Let's see how many we're dealing with and then we can discuss it further."

Eddie bit his lip as Richie came closer. The doctor spread the gel over Eddie's lower stomach after tucking a piece of paper towel over the elastic of Eddie's dark shorts. She switched the screen on and wiped her hands off as Eddie held Richie's hand tightly, "How many are you hoping for?" She asked as she opened the program on the screen and began testing the ultrasound wand on her wrist lightly.

"At least two." Eddie smiled, "I don't really care how many. I just want them happy and healthy."

"And dad?"

She looked up at Richie, who's chest instantly seized at the word. Richie swallowed hard as he tried to quell the insatiable pride in his chest. He grinned instantly, "Like, a thousand, Doc."

The doctor smiled as she turned the screen trolley to face Eddie before she began rolling the wand over his lower stomach with gentle pressure. Richie's mate mark burned with anxiety and nerves. He was trying his best to hide his own overwrought butterflies, "There's one." She smiled, "I can't quite tell the genders just yet but there's it's head," she pointed at the rounded static shape, "And it's legs."

Eddie let out a small squeak at the mention of the baby's feet, a wide grin on his face.

"Here's another just next to the first." She pointed, freezing the screen, "Slightly smaller but still well-sized and healthy."

"So, what can these babies do by now? They look pretty well-formed." Richie asked as he leaned in to inspect the screen, "Is- Is that one sucking it's fucking thumb?"

"Richie!" Eddie hissed, "Language."

"Oh yes." The woman, that Richie now remembered was named Sandra, smiled, "At four weeks, the fetuses have eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces. By the end of the fourth month, your baby is about five inches long and weighs about three ounces."

"Five inches?" Eddie looked down, "That's about…"

"The biggest one here," She pointed back to the first baby they looked at, moving the wand back to the left, "They're about the size of a peach."

Eddie's eyes widened in surprise, "No wonder I have a bump."

"Is it only those two?"

"I don't think so." Sandra continued roving the device over Eddie's stomach, "There's another there to the side. Smaller. About three inches."

"Aww." Eddie pouted and cooed, "Small baby."

"And…" Sandra paused the screen, "There at the back is baby number four."

"Fuh-Four?" Richie sputtered, his eyes like saucers, a small and weak laugh leaving him, "I'm sorry, did you just- Four?"

"I did." She smiled and looked at him, "Congratulations, Mister Tozier."

"Four." Richie nodded and looked at the screen, "Four."

Eddie beamed proudly as he looked at the screen. His smile faltered somewhat when he saw the numbers at the bottom, "Sandy?"

"Yes?"

"That last baby… Is he underdeveloped?"

"That can happen." She nodded solemnly as she wrote a few things down in his file. Writing down measurements and details of the babies, "With there being quite a few, there's obviously limited space in utero and some can be smaller than others."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No." She smiled, "That's the last thing you need to do. Don't stress for their sake."

"But-"

"Mister Kaspbrak, I suggest you relax and take it easy for the remainder of your pregnancy. The rapid growth of all of these critters will start taking its toll."

"I've already been hospitalized with anemia." Eddie snorted, "Rest is high on the list."

"I'll make sure of it." Richie added in with a nod, "What else can we do?"

"Keep on with what you're doing." Sandra wiped the gel from Eddie's stomach, "Lots of vitamins and sleep."

"And I'm back next week to check on them and find out the genders?"

"Exactly." She smiled as she threw her gloves in the trashcan, "Might want to find some looser shorts, Mister Kaspbrak. You're going to grow rather large in the next few weeks."

Eddie went bright pink when he caught Richie's enormous grin. He lowered himself off of the bed and adjusted his shirt over his stomach. Richie continued to stare at his mate with an unwavering gaze. He watched as Eddie thanked the doctor. He watched them shake hands and watched her open the door. Eddie held his hand out to Richie, who took it in a daze. They walked down the hallway, with Richie's gaze still glued to Eddie.

They walked out into the street and Richie looked around. His eyes zeroed in on everyone nearby. He could see other alphas staring at his pregnant mate and the thought made his stomach knot up and a snarl bubble in his chest. Richie could also see other omegas stare at Eddie with pouted lips and jealous fever. Richie wrapped an arm around his mate and steered the omega down the street, sticking close to him, "Richie, what are you-?"

"One sec." Richie walked Eddie over to the red Mazda parked on the side of the street and unlocked the passenger door. He practically put Eddie in the seat himself before he buckled his mate in with the seatbelt and closed the door. He knew Eddie was staring at him with concern as he jogged around the front of the car to the driver's side. Richie climbed in and locked the car doors twice before he stuck the key in the ignition. The car sputtered to life and Richie sat there with both hands clenched around the wheel. He tried to ignore the territorial thumping of his pulse in his ears. His brain was so overwrought with primal urges that he was almost certain that he would snap the steering wheel in half.

"Rich, what's going on?"

"I-..." Richie's voice croaked. He switched the car off again with a sigh and looked over at Eddie, his eyes flickering from his mate's face to his suddenly very large baby bump, "It's hitting me now."

"What is?"

"You're pregnant."

Eddie stared at Richie in disbelief, "Only now?"

"Well," Richie exhaled shakily, "I don't think I noticed it as much before. Or- Or my brain didn't let me. I only just clicked that you're carrying my litter, Eds. There's four of them. The realization only hit me now that I know how many. And…" A small growl vibrated through Richie's throat, "And I'm having a hard time with it."

"How so?" Eddie asked as he lay a hand on Richie's thigh, "Talk to me."

"I didn't even notice your bump until now. Not properly. I mean, I saw it every day but only now do I realize how big it is. Like…" Richie looked down, swallowing hard, "And because I noticed it, it means that other alpha's notice it, too."

Eddie smiled as he unclipped his seatbelt and leaned in, wrapping a hand around Richie's neck to bring him closer. He pushed his head into Richie's neck to scent him, to inhale the fresh mint scent. Eddie rubbed his face against Richie's skin, nuzzling his alpha. Richie seemed to calm almost instantly, his body deflating and releasing its tensile stress against the faded leather seats. He closed his eyes as he felt his mate scent him for a moment longer.

"We're yours, Rich. No one else's. Okay?" Eddie urged as he lay a hand on Richie's jaw to cup it in his warm palm, "I know how stressful this must be for you and I know how hard it is. No one is invalidating your feelings, alpha. No one is taking me away from you. Not now, not ever." Richie nodded wordlessly, his chest filling with so much sudden emotion that he let out a small sob. He looked up at the grey ceiling of the car as he pushed his tears back with a shaky breath, "There we go." Eddie crooned, "Good. Good alpha."

Richie sniffed and looked over at Eddie, biting on his bottom lip, "Sorry. Had a fuckin' glitch there."

"Don't apologize. Let's just go home and you can scent me all you want. If it'll make you feel better, you can…" Eddie rolled the words around over his tongue for his moment, "You can claim me again." Eddie put his hands on his bump, "Claim us."

Richie looked at Eddie's hands and back up at his face. He nodded, taking one of Eddie's wrists to press it against his nose. He took in a deep inhale of the lemon-honey scent before he started the car for a second time.

Richie reversed from the parking before he pulled away and drove down the street. Eddie clipped his seatbelt back in before he began fiddling with the radio.

"Rich?"

"What's up?" Richie asked as he turned into the left lane at a traffic light. He glanced at Eddie with a small smile, "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now." Eddie prefaced, "But I didn't want to bring it up until I knew how many we were having."

"Yeah…?" Richie trailed off as they turned off of the highway and onto Commonwealth Street.

"I-I was thinking of… Of giving one of my babies to Stan."

Richie's foot slipped from the gas and the car suddenly stalled in the middle of the road, sputtering to a violent stop. Eddie let out a yelp of fright as he jerked forward in the seat, "Son of a bitch." Richie muttered as he started the car, wincing at the sound of a car horn behind them. Richie put the car back into gear and continued driving, a heavy frown in his brows.

"Rich?"

"Let me just…" Richie lifted his hand a little, "Let's just get home. I don't need any accidents right now. I need you safe."

Eddie shrunk in his seat, "Okay."

A few minutes later, they turned into the drive of their home. Richie cut the engine for the thousandth time that day and turned to look at his apprehensive mate in the passenger seat.

"Try that again." Richie offered, "What do you wanna do?"

"Stan wants to have a baby with Bill but they can't." Eddie shrugged, "And- And I want to offer them one of ours to raise. Like- Like an adoption."

"But still living with us?"

"Yeah." Eddie shrugged, "I just… I wanna do this. And I want your support. We'd still see them and love them as uncles. They'd just have different parents."

Richie stared at Eddie, "You're gonna do this whether I say 'yes' or 'no' anyway, Spaghetti."

"I am." Eddie unclipped his seatbelt, "It'd just be nice to have you at my side instead of against me."

Richie pursed his lips, "Speak to Stan and see what he says first."

"Okay." Eddie smiled, "But that won't be for a long time, Rich. I'm still all yours and we all are. Don't forget that."

Richie leaned in, pressing his forehead to Eddie's gently, "So generous and kind. Such a good omega."

Eddie let out an adorable giggle as he kissed Richie's nose, "Let's go inside. I bet Bev is about dying to find out."

Richie rolled his eyes as he climbed out. He walked across the front of the car and went to open the door for Eddie. Eddie swung his legs out and tried to get out, staggering to his feet as he swatted at Richie's offered hand, "I got it." Eddie insisted as he stood up, "I'm good."

"Yeah yeah." Richie rolled his eyes as he put an arm around Eddie's waist-, towing him into the house.

"I'm already exhausted just from the walk to the house." Eddie whined out, "God's sake."

"Go and have a nap on the sofa." Richie offered, "Or our bed."

"No." Eddie closed the front door behind them, "Not yet."

"Not?"

"Firstly," Eddie kicked off his sneakers and out them neatly by the door, "I want you to literally fuck up my shit, dude."

Richie let out a loud cackle as he turned to look at his mate, "Oh really?"

"And thereafter I'm going to go and find my pack and tell them the good news." Eddie sidled past Richie as he began tugging at his t-shirt. Richie's eyes widened as Eddie pulled his shirt up over his head to sling it over his shoulder. Richie jumped from his frozen state and scurried over to follow Eddie like a lost puppy. They both went into their shared bedroom and Richie closed the door. Eddie pushed his shorts down and went to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving his shorts and shirt in a small pile. His toes curled in his socks as he smiled at Richie innocently.

"God, what the fuck, Spaghetti?"

"What?"

"So cute," Richie mumbled under his breath as he tugged his own shirt off from his body to drop it in the same pile. Eddie bent down for a moment and let out a huff. He scowled and lifted his leg, fingers latched onto his sock when he let go. He scowled and looked at Richie's holding his foot out, "Need some help?"

"Please." Eddie sighed, "It's exhausting to take my socks off."

Richie chuckled as he stepped forward and picked up Eddie's foot, peeling his white sock off before he removed the other, "Better?"

"Very freeing, thanks." Eddie smiled, "Thanks… Alpha."

Richie's cheeks flushed at the word that left Eddie's lips. He rolled his head on his shoulders as he looked down at his mate, "So well-bred. So full of my pups, Eds." Richie breathed out, "So full already and you aren't even halfway."

Eddie's cheeks were tinted pink at the words as his hands instinctively went to hold his belly. Richie looked at the bump and leaned down over Eddie, their faces inches apart, "Alpha…"

"How didn't I notice that bump before?" Richie whispered, "So full and beautiful."

"You had your head up your ass." Eddie whispered, "Got your pups in me, alpha. See?"

Richie swallowed hard against the thick lump in his throat. He straightened up and looked down at Eddie's stomach again, his eyes seemed unable to look away for more than a few minutes before they returned. Richie licked his bottom lip, his fingers ghosting over Eddie's stomach, "Pumped you so full. Made you so big. All mine."

"You did. Did it so well, alpha." Eddie preened quietly, "Strong alpha."

Richie bit his lip as he pressed his hard length against Eddie's hip. Eddie sucked in a breath and glanced down, his flushed cheeks brightening even more as he frowned. Richie looked down, "What?"

"Literally cannot see your dick because my belly is in the way." Eddie groaned. Richie grinned wickedly.

"You pervert," Richie commented as he rolled his hips down slowly. He felt the heavy coil in his stomach begin to tighten.

"You're the one grinding your cock on me and I'm the pervert?" Eddie snickered, "Reevaluate yourself, Trashmouth."

"I can either take this time to reevaluate myself or I can rearrange your insides. You pick."

Eddie pursed his lips in thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling before he glanced down at Richie again, "I pick the latter, it'll be an easier task for you. Less strain."

"You think, for me, that knotting you is less strain than thinking about myself?" Richie asked before adding, "You know me really well."

"Hey." Eddie looked up, "Alpha…"

"Yeah?" Richie swallowed, the aroused smell of Eddie beneath him had his mouth water.

"Why you taking so long, alpha? Waiting for you to claim me, remember?" Eddie tilted his head to expose his neck slightly, "So wet for you already."

Richie looked down at Eddie and took his body in again, biting on his lip, "I- Eds, I don't know if you're aware but you're kind of pregnant and I don't wanna hurt you. I mean-"

Eddie pursed his lips as he looked up at Richie, "You won't hurt me, Rich. C'mon, don't be like that."

Richie's hands skating over Eddie's sides and hips were tentative and surprisingly shaky, "Eds-"

"This dichotomy between your dick and your brain is gonna give me whiplash." Eddie snarked dryly as he scooted over on the bed. Richie's entire body was tense as he watched Eddie move to lay across the mattress.

"I'm not that breakable, alpha. I'm you're strong omega." Eddie insisted, his voice taking on a soft croon that made it seem as though he could spit silk.

Richie nodded in agreement, his resolve seeming to teeter on the edge, "Mine." With each sodden sentence that Eddie crooned to his alpha, Richie was reverting more and more into his primal state. His brain darkening and sludging around the edges as his inner wolf tapped and snarled at its logical cage.

"Alpha." Eddie's voice was slightly louder, snapping Richie out of his miasma of contrasted vigil, "I need you." Eddie begged, "I don't feel right. Don't feel full. Fix it."


	23. Lucky it Wasn't Coming Out of My Eyes

Richie didn't care how long it had been since he had first pushed himself inside of Eddie. It didn't matter if it was five minutes or fifty. The only thing he knew was that his most human side had been shoved aside into a tentative corner as his most primal animal side took ahold of the reins and practically jackhammered his mate into the springs of the mattress. Both bodies, pale and tan, were glistening with sweat and slick. Richie was so close to popping his knot and he knew he could let go at any moment now that Eddie had already come twice. Richie had his head buried in Eddie's neck, his hips rutting as the omega's legs continued their vice grip around Richie's hips. Richie could hear Eddie's incessant whimpers of desperation and sheer agony. Each sound was intense and engrossing. Richie urged himself to push forward despite the tense strain of his leg muscles that threatened to lock up with how hard his body was clenching. He was so focused on the build of his release that he could barely breathe.

Eddie pulled Richie down as far as he could with his belly bump in between them. Richie picked up a quick rut to his hips, thrusting into Eddie's beautifully slick and stretched hole. Eddie cried out, raking his nails down over Richie's arms and shoulders. Richie let go unanticipatedly, moaning loudly as he popped his knot, shoving it into Eddie with a heavy push of his hips. He emptied into Eddie, coating his walls with a prodigious load of alpha release. Richie bit down on Eddie's mate mark, sinking his wolf-sharp teeth into Eddie's skin. Richie moaned around his omega's flesh, the bittersweet copper of blood on his tongue as he remarked his mate and his litter. Eddie cried out at the agony, his hips lifting as he turned his head. Eddie's body vibrated and shivered at the amount of stimulation to his nerve endings.

Richie pulled out, licking at the mark with flat striped of his tongue. His body ran rampant with intense fizzles of pleasure. The heated release in his bones practically had him melt. It fizzles through every muscle fiber and tissue, traveling into his fingers and toes as his body jerked and twitched. Eddie let out a soft chirping purr, smiling contentedly at the weight and heat of the alpha above him. His cheeks flushed with exertion and satiated with the full feeling.

"Mine." Richie nudged at Eddie's scent gland with his crooked nose, scenting the honey smell, rubbing the sweet aroma over his cheek to mark himself, "All mine. No one else's."

"Yours." Eddie nodded, "Only yours. All of us, alpha."

Richie sat up to look at his mate, propping himself up on his elbows. He pursed his lips, "Now that that's out of our system…"

"We should go and tell the others. I'm sure they're so excited." Eddie beamed with a small huff

Richie's elated mood deflated a small smidgeon at the mention of his pack, "Eddie."

"What?"

"Look…" Richie tried to sit up a bit more to look at his mate, trying to get across the seriousness of his tone, "I wanna talk to you."

"About?"

"What you said earlier. In the car." Richie exhaled shakily, "I know I- I may have seemed like I was okay with it but… I don't think I can live with that. As sweet as it is and as much as I know you want to do everything you can to help them, I just- You and my litter are my pack. My own made pack and they are half of me. Half of you. I can't just give that up." The thought of having to take one of his pups and give it to someone else, even if it's another packmate, it made Richie suddenly spoke with anxiety.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Richie whispered, "I don't want you to do it, Eddie. I can't have you do this."

Eddie's face remained expressionless, "Oh."

"They're mine, Eddie. Mine. As are you. They're all just… I can't. I won't." Richie a body began to shake as he tried to push down a sudden well of anger down.

"I know." Eddie whispered, "I won't." Richie let out a growl as he pushed himself deeper into his mate, watching the way Eddie's jaw slackened as his body arched up. Richie didn't relent, grinding against the omega until he released a second time. A deep and guttural snarl reverberated in his chest as he filled his mate, claiming him again. Eddie whimpered and whined at the full feeling. The tears brimmed in his eyes. He panted weakly as he looked up at the alpha, "Alpha," He begged, "I won't, I won't."

Richie sat up on his knees, lifting Eddie's hips with him. He put both of his hands over Eddie's stomach. Some small part of him, perhaps earlier, may have ceded in letting Eddie give one of his babies to someone else. Not now. Not ever. Now that he had finally given in to his instincts, the alpha in him had shown him how he really felt. Richie stroked over Eddie's tanned stomach with both thumbs, "Mine."

"Yes, alpha." Eddie urged, "All yours."

"No one else's." Richie pushed himself against Eddie again, watching the way his body twisted. Eddie nodded eagerly.

"Only for you."

Richie bridled at the words, his chest puffing proudly. He looked down at Eddie from behind the curled black curtain of his greasy and sweaty hair. He bared his teeth, watching Eddie submit and expose his neck. The dark purple mark on Eddie's neck was a shock of color in comparison to the usual pale pink and white scar that sat in that juncture. Richie sat there above his mate for ages, staring down at him to the point that his eyes were automatically unfocused. He remained unmoving, looking at his mate with such admiration that it made his chest ache. Eddie scooted back only a few moments later as Richie's knot had gone back down. The obscene pop and gush of fluid was the sound that brought Richie back from his intense stare. Richie looked down at Eddie's face and saw that his cheeks were bright red and tear-stained. Richie frowned as he looked at Eddie.

"Eds?"

"I-" Eddie let out a small sob, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I-"

"It's okay." Richie crooned as he sat down on the bed properly and pulled Eddie closer. He held his mate against his chest, running a hand through his hair, "Please don't cry."

"But, I- I upset you and…" Eddie let out another sob, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't." Richie urged as he kissed the side of Eddie's head, "I just… Eds, you're mine. These pups are mine. I can't just give them up. And it got me all of a sudden. I didn't think you'd want to just get rid of one all of a sudden."

"I- I don't." Eddie vehemently shook his head, "I just-" Eddie turned to look at his mate, his big brown eyes shining with tears, "I just hate seeing Stan so- so sad and…" He looked down, "I thought that if I gave him one, it'd be like a two-birds-with-one-stone situation."

"How so?"

"I'd be making my packmate happy by giving him a baby and…" Eddie bit his lip, "I'd have fewer babies to look after."

Richie stared down at Eddie with wide eyes, "What?"

"I- I got so fucking scared when I found out how many we're having. I mean, I was so happy until I realized. Four, Richie. That's…" Eddie's eyes glimmered with even more tears, "I'm sorry. I just know I'll be awful. I'd be a terrible mom and I-"

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey." Richie crooned as he cradled his pregnant mate, "It's okay to be scared, Spaghetti. I was scared, too. But y'know…" Richie wiped Eddie's face with his hand, "It won't just be you. I'll be there to help you all the time. And if that's not enough for you then we have five other people in this house to help you if you can't do it alone."

Eddie nodded, wiping his eyes, "That's true."

"See?"Richie smiled. Eddie merely wiped his nose on his hand and gave a feeble nod, staring down at his lap instead of up at his alpha. Richie held the trembling omega closer to his body, closing his eyes as he purposefully scented the omega with his minty smell, "We'll be fine. You're doing so well already, Eds." Richie crooned in a whisper, "So well. So proud of you."

Eddie let out a weak but tinkling laugh at the words, tilting his head to let Richie scent him quietly. Richie pulled back to look at his mate with pursed lips.

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit."

"You look like shit." Richie admitted with a grin, "Still cute as hell but shit."

Eddie scowled darkly at the large wolf that had his arms wrapped around him. He remained silent as he turned away, resting his head on Richie's collarbone as he lay both hands on his protruding stomach, "Aren't you scared?"

"Me? Never." Richie snorted lightly and when he caught sight of Eddie's small frown, he instantly backtracked away from his initial joke, "I'm terrified."

Eddie looked out of the window at the back yard, "I don't know if that makes me feel better or not."

"You gotta tell me what you need here, Eds." Richie turned the small omega to look at him, "I want to help you but you have to help me."

"I want you to be honest." Eddie smiled. Richie could tell that the smile had a strain to it.

"I'm terrified, Eds. Like a hundred percent shakin' in my boots, Hoss."

"Beep beep." Eddie whispered as he scooted from Richie's grasp. He stretched his legs out in front of him gingerly before he scooted off the bed. Richie spied the wet trail over the bed where Eddie had been, his eyes following all the way to the wet patch in their sheets between his legs. He snickered childishly and Eddie turned. His eyes followed Richie's and when he saw what Richie was laughing at, his expression soured.

"Oh, grow up." He groused irritably as he purposefully picked up one of Richie's shirts to wipe himself off. He picked up a loose t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. He looked around for a moment and then at Richie, "I think I need to go shopping. My clothes don't fit much anymore."

"Well, put on a pair of my boxers for now. We can go later and get you some stuff." Richie got up and went to their closet, rifling through his stuff until he pulled out a pair of boxers. He held them up and then looked at Eddie's stomach, "Probably not. Lemme go and see if Ben has something."

"If you make any fat jokes about either of us, I'll actually castrate you." Eddie glared darkly at Richie as he went to the door. Richie threw Eddie a shit-eating grin before he walked out of their room in nothing but a disturbingly bright pair of boxers. He stood in the hallway and knocked on Ben's bedroom door.

"Come in." Beverly called out. Richie peered into the room as he opened the door, seeing Ben and Beverly on their bed, watching a movie, "What's up, big daddy?"

Richie grinned wickedly as a faint pink colored his cheeks, "Do either of you have pants for Eddie? He's getting too big for his own clothes."

Ben climbed off of the bed and padded over to their closet, humming to himself, "Still have a lot of my old chubby clothing."

"Why?" Richie peered into the closet curiously.

"Just in case." Ben smiled sheepishly, "I might go on a binge weekend with some pies and have to wear them again."

Beverly frowned at her boyfriend, "Don't think like that."

"It's true." Ben shrugged as he handed Richie a pair of black cargo pants, "How's that?"

Richie held them up to eye height and put a finger in each side of the waistband to tug and see how wide they would stretch, "Lemme have him try it on and see. He's so fussy lately."

"I don't blame him. He has a baby in there." Beverly chuckled, "He's allowed to be fussy."

"He definitely has more than one." Richie mumbled. He caught sight of Beverly's astonished face and he added, "Let him get dressed first. He's dying to tell you."

"Well, fuck off then." Beverly shooed the alpha with her hand, "Let him get dressed!"

Richie feigned offense and put a hand to his chest, "How dare you?"

"Easily, Stretch." She smiled back sweetly, "Now go and give your husband his pants before he starts crying or something."

"He probably already is." Richie mumbled as he walked out and went back into his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he noticed that the room was empty, "Eds?"

It was the sudden retching from the bathroom that got him by surprise. He spun around to look at their en-suite and set the pants down on the bed. He walked to the ajar bedroom door as saw Eddie curled up against the toilet bowl, vomiting violently into the porcelain. Richie pursed his lips as he felt a sharp ache in his chest. He went into their bedroom to grab a glass. He went to the sink and filled the glass with water, standing next to Eddie as he put a hand on his back. Eddie dry heaved into the bowl, his back curving as he spat into the toilet with a small whine of a groan, "Sorry." Richie whispered quietly as he ran his hand over Eddie's back in soft circles.

Eddie nodded quietly and sat up, panting heavily as he wiped his mouth on his arm. Richie offered Eddie the water weakly. He was waved off and set the water down. Eddie held his hand out and Richie carefully lifted the trembling omega onto his feet and braced him, holding him up to make sure that Eddie didn't keel over, "I'm okay." Eddie whispered, "It was just a lot all of a sudden. I haven't had morning sickness yet."

"So, that was a month's worth of up-chuck." Richie commented as Eddie flushed the toilet and took the glass of water. He gargled and spat the water into the sink before he began brushing his teeth with fervor.

"I'm fine." Eddie reassured again when he saw and felt Richie's worrying beside him, "This is what's meant to happen."

"It was coming out of your nose, Eds."

"Lucky it wasn't coming out of my eyes." Eddie walked out of the bathroom and went to sit himself down tentatively on the bed, "Sure fucking felt like it was, though."

"Here." Richie gestured to the pants, "From Ben."

"Cargo pants?" Eddie asked with a small grimace, "Really?"

"Are you really in the position to complain, fatty?"

Eddie scowled as he got up and unceremoniously grabbed the pants from the bed, "Cheap shot."

Richie snickered as he watched Eddie sit down and bend down to stick his feet into the holes of the pants. Richie chuckled at the genuine strain on his mate's face at the simple act. Eddie stood up and pulled the pants up, fastening the button over his protruding stomach. The pants looked utterly ridiculous in Richie's opinion. They pulled so snugly over his stomach to a perfect fit but because the rest of Eddie's physique remained unchanged, the pants legs were incredibly baggy on him. Richie smiled at the way Eddie eyed himself unhappily in the mirror. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the disapproving omega.

"Don't pull that face, dear boy. It is highly unbecoming of a soon-to-be mother of four." Richie whispered playfully in Eddie's ear, watching the way his mouth puckered in disgust.

"Don't remind me." Eddie groused despite not making any attempt to wriggle from Richie's grasp, "How did you coerce me into fucking you in the first place?"

"Wily charms and a cute smile?"

Eddie snorted as he pulled from Richie's grip. He walked to the door and out of the room, leaving Richie behind and leaving the conversation completely open-ended, "Guys!" Eddie screamed from the hallway, "I know you can all hear me! I wanna go out for breakfast! I have news!"

"You had me at breakfast!" Bill called from their bedroom.

"You're in rut! You're not going anywhere!" Stan called from the kitchen.

"Fuck you, boy!" Bill yelled back into the silent house, "I want waffles!"

"Give me five minutes!" Beverly called out despite the ongoing across-the-house argument.

"Whoever's coming with, I'll be in the living room!" Eddie yelled out as he walked through the hallway towards the lounge, knowing that Richie wouldn't be far behind once he had found clean clothing.


	24. And You're Not Evil Enough to Be a Sith

"I feel bad that they aren't here." Eddie whined as he squeezed himself between Richie and Beverly in one of the booths at the diner down the street.

Ben smiled at Eddie from across the table, "You can tell Bill and Stan when you get home. You know Bill'd be so uncomfortable here."

"We all would." Mike commented simply, "The smell would drive people nuts."

"I suppose." Eddie leaned in to take a sip of his orange juice and peered down at his menu, "I don't know what to have, Rich."

"You want me to pick?"

"Well, no." Eddie smiled, "I can decide my own food. I just… I mean, food wise. If Stan was here, he could tell me what I can and can't have. I don't know what's in this food."

"Then stick to something safe, omega." Richie looked at the menu, "What about a grilled cheese?"

"Ooh." Eddie smiled, "Yeah, okay. I'll have that." He paused and looked up at Richie, "And not because you picked it."

Richie smirked silently as he looked at his own menu. He looked up a moment later as a tall and gangly man in a green apron came to a stop at their table.

"Hi, guys. My name's Aaron and I'll be your server."

"What happened to Lily?" Beverly frowned at the disappearance of their previous blonde waitress.

"She just finished her shift when she took your drink order." Aaron explained as he pulled a small notepad and pen out from the pocket of his apron, "Do we know what we're gonna have?"

Everyone at the table looked at the alpha in their group. Richie's eyes widened as he looked down at his menu, surprised by the sudden attention. He looked at Aaron, "I'll have the mega breakfast with extra toast, boy-o."

"Sure." Aaron smiled and looked at Beverly, "And you, miss?"

"I'll have the pulled pork omelet." She smiled as she put her menu on Richie's at the end of the table. Aaron looked at Ben expectantly, his pen poised.

"A grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, please." Ben smiled, "Brown toast and a side salad, please."

"Got it." Aaron scribbled the order down before he looked at Mike, "And you, sir?"

Mike looked sheepish at the sudden title thrown his way. He smiled slightly as he looked at his own menu, "The Grill breakfast, please. Soft eggs and whole-wheat toast. Extra bacon."

"Sure thing." Aaron smiled and turned to look at Eddie, "And you, sir?"

"A grilled cheese, please. White toast and a side of fries. Do you have cucumber?"

"I'm-" Aaron looked up from his notepad, "I'm sorry?"

"Cucumber." Eddie stared up at the waiter simply, "Do you have any?"

"We do. Do you want it on your sandwich?" Aaron looked at his notepad.

"No, no." Eddie scooted in his seat as he set his menu in the pile, "I want my grilled cheese but I'd like a side of some cucumber, please."

"Oh." Aaron glanced down at Eddie's stomach for a split second. Richie instantly put his arm around Eddie with distilled silence as he looked at the beta waiter, "Sure thing. I'll bring that right out."

"Thanks," Richie replied dismissively as Aaron scooped the menus up and scurried off. Richie scowled after him with a small snarl in his chest.

"Hey. Leave it." Eddie whispered, "He didn't do anything."

Richie scowled darkly at the kitchen and then turned to the pack around him, "Anyway."

"Like I was saying." Eddie looked at them all, "I have some terrifyingly exciting news."

"Is it about your scan?" Mike asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It is." Eddie's smile began to creep into his smile. Richie could feel the excitement in his mate mark and it made him smile as a bunch of butterflies exploded in his stomach. He leaned in and began absentmindedly scenting Eddie.

"So?" Beverly urged, "You're killing me here, Eddie."

"We're having a litter." Eddie grinned brightly, "It's more than one like I thought."

"How many?" Ben smiled. He glanced up as Aaron brought a few side plates and cutlery to the table. He set them down along with a small metal crate basket with a few bottles of sauce. He set a small bowl of sliced cucumber in front of Eddie.

Eddie waited until Aaron had vanished again. He looked at Beverly again with his smile returning, "We're having four."

The screech that left Beverly was enough to have the guests at every table look up and a baby to start crying. Richie cringed at the sound, shaking his ear out with his finger, "Jesus wept, Marsh. You deafened every dog within a mile radius." Richie muttered as he sipped on his drink, eyeing Beverly who hadn't moved yet.

"Four? As in…" She looked at Ben, "He said four. Did he say 'four'? Either he said 'four' or I'm having a stroke. I could be. My legs are numb and I taste butter."

"Relax, hun." Ben smiled as he put a hand on hers, "You're not having a stroke."

"Yeah. Usually, you taste or smell eggs." Richie added with a chuckle, "And yes. Four."

"Wow. What the fuck." Beverly grinned, "That's so fucking amazing."

Eddie smiled as he chewed a piece of cucumber. He listened to his packmates chatter excitedly about their new additions to their family. He ate through the small bowl of cucumber faster than he anticipated. He set the white ceramic aside and steeples his fingers over the round curve of his belly, leaning back against his alpha's open arm, "Beautiful." Richie whispered, "All mine."

"So, what about names?"

Eddie looked up at Beverly again, "We haven't really…" He looked at Richie, "We haven't given it any thought."

"We're waiting until next week's scan to find out the genders." Richie added as he sipped on his coffee, "Then we can name and do some shopping for them."

"Good idea." Ben smiled, "I can help you guys set up and stuff."

"We'll definitely be in need of your assistance, Haystack." Richie winked at Ben from across the table before he looked down at his mate with a cheesy grin, "Unless you wanna do it all yourself, Momzilla."

"Fuck off." Eddie scoffed, folding his arms, "I am not."

"Not yet." Richie trailed off with a small chuckle and a wink at Beverly.

After idle chatter and excitement over the babies had died down, each member of the pack went about their own thing. Mike was folding the napkins into origami animals for Eddie, Beverly and Ben were doing the crossword in the newspaper and Richie was reading the ingredients on the back of every single condiment in his reach. Eddie jumped and looked up as his plate was set down in front of him. He stared at the greasy bread and at the oozing cheese. His lips pursed as a weird churning in his stomach made his throat ache, "Move." Eddie flapped Beverly on the arm, "God, move. Out!"

She yelped as she scrambled out of the booth. Eddie peeled himself from the chair and bolted across the floor, his sneakers squeaking over the white and black linoleum. Beverly stood there as they all watched Eddie run into the bathroom. Richie looked at the sandwich, "It doesn't look that bad." He leaned in and gave the toasted bread a tentative sniff, "Smells fine."

"It's just an aversion." Beverly whispered, "Pregnancy does that."

Richie stared at the door, "I'm so fucking confused. I have no idea if I should go to him or not. Like, he's pregnant so I feel like I should check on him but he's also Eddie Kaspbrak who would get offended if I thought he couldn't handle himself."

"Sounds about right," Mike muttered, hiding his smirk behind his coffee. He turned to look at Ben, "Am I right?"

"I prefer not to answer that." Ben mumbled as he eyed Richie, "But I think you should at least go and see if he's okay."

Richie slid out of the booth and made his way across the diner towards the men's room. He pushed the heavy door aside and peered into the retro-styled bathroom, "Eds?"

"I'm fine." Eddie groaned from one of the stalls, "As fine as I can be with my knees on this visceral floor."

"Did you chuck?" Richie walked to the toilets and leaned against the separator between the stalls, hands behind his back, and one ankle over the other.

"I would if I had any food in me." Eddie replied weakly, "I did dry heave like a seizing cobra."

"Beautiful mental image. I bet it tasted like cucumber, though. Does that count as food?" Richie looked up at the fluorescent light above them, "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine. Just… I don't want grilled cheese."

Richie looked to his right as the stall door unlocked and opened. Eddie staggered out and went over to the basins. He washed his hands in silence and looked at the faucet with distaste, "What is it?"

"I really wanna rinse my mouth but the amount of bacteria in this water-"

"Then don't. You have to think about the five of you." Richie smiled, knowing it would instantly make Eddie's mind up for him. The omega squared his shoulders, shaking his hands dry.

"I really don't like the taste of stomach acid."

"Here." Richie fished out a stick of gum from his pocket, "Either that or a Marlboro."

Eddie reluctantly stuffed the stick of cherry gum in his mouth, chewing deliberately as they walked from the bathroom, "Ugh, God. That's disgusting."

"Cherry gas burps? I can only imagine it's an acquired taste in a foreign land." Richie smiled as he climbed into the booth beside Beverly, letting Eddie sit on the outer edge of the seat.

"What're you gonna eat instead, Eds? Your stomach's empty." Mike asked with his lips pursed in genuine worry, "You have to try something."

Eddie stuck the gum into a nearby ashtray and pushed his grilled cheese aside, "Nothing with cheese."

"I'm on it." Richie pulled the plate towards himself along with his own enormous breakfast. Eddie shook his head as Richie began piling into the food, dipping the sandwich into the yolk of his eggs.

"Eddie," Beverly spoke up after a few bites of her omelet, "Please eat something."

"Even if it's just toast." Ben added in with a kind smile, "Like, some buttered toast."

"Yeah." Eddie nodded as he looked around for the waiter, "Where is this guy?"

"Oi!" Richie yelled in the direction of the kitchen, startling the woman behind the diner counter, "Where's Andy-?"

"Aaron," Eddie whispered under his breath.

"Aaron!" Richie corrected himself to the woman loudly, who went to look in the kitchen. Richie looked at his mate with a small smile and went back to scarfing down his breakfast.

A moment later, Aaron bustled over to the table with a flustered smile, "What can I get for you?"

Eddie's face went pink with apology, "Sorry, the uh… The grilled cheese didn't agree with me."

"Was it spoiled?"

"Oh, no. No, no." Eddie smiled sheepishly, "But I can't really eat it. My mate took care of it already." Eddie gestured to the empty plate that sat beside Richie's half-eaten breakfast.

"Would you like something else, sir?"

"Can I just have some buttered toast please?" Eddie shifted diffidently, "If you don't mind."

"Two slices?"

"That's great, thanks." Eddie smiled and watched their waiter walk away. He looked up at Richie, "Sorry."

"For what, babes?" Richie asked curiously as he shoveled a piece of toast into his mouth that was laden with egg. Eddie stared at him for a long moment before he shrugged, grinning at the slip-up. He shook his head as he looked down at the empty table in front of him.

"So, I just had a thought," Beverly spoke as she pushed her empty plate away from her. The pack of Losers looked at her as they ate. Eddie just looked, waiting for his toast, "Stan and Big Bill are getting married in…?"

"A month."

"A month." Beverly took the information from Eddie before continuing, "So… You're gonna have to get your suit tailored, aren't you?"

"Oh, shit." Eddie hung his head, smacking his forehead with his palm, "I completely forgot. There's no way I can fit into it already."

"You're going to have to go for weekly alterations or something." Ben added in, "It's what my aunty Nora did when she was pregnant for her wedding."

"Fantastic." Eddie muttered as he took a slice of toast from the plate that had been set in front of him, "Can't wait for my tailor to tell me how far I'm getting."

"Not fat." Richie cut him off, "Don't think of it as fat."

"Then what?"

"Well-bred." Richie stated in the softest voice, curling a piece of Eddie's hair around his ear, "Softened. Curved."

"If Stan was here, he'd absolutely complain." Mike muttered, "God forbid anyone else gets affection than Stan."

"Bitchfest of '96." Beverly giggled, "He means well, though."

"Stanley Uris never means well." Ben added in as he set his cutlery down and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth, "But he does well either way."

"I bet his ears are burning," Eddie mumbled as a grin spread over his mouth. He bit into his toast happily, "He can sense our shit-talk in the Force."

"Stanley Uris is not Force-sensitive." Richie noted simply, "His skull is too thick."

"Oh, and you are? What are you, then?" Beverly chided, "You're not a virgin nor are you disciplined enough to be a Jedi."

"And you're not evil enough to be a Sith." Ben smiled at Richie, "You don't have enough evil or revenge in you to be a Sith, Rich."

"Fuck you guys."


	25. Be Independent, You Slick-Whipped Sap

Richie woke up the next morning when he rolled over to see an empty bed. He frowned and sat up with a start, scanning the room for his mate as his inner alpha reared its head and began to yowl with genuine puzzlement. It didn't help his initial anxiety in the slightest. He climbed out of the bed, his feet barely able to support the sudden weight of his body after being asleep for as long as he had been, "Eds? Eddie?"

The silence that answered Richie was loud and unnerving. He clambered across the floor in wide and shaky steps on long and unsteady legs like a newborn- and somewhat drunken- baby deer. Richie peered into the bathroom to find it empty and devoid of a vomiting omega or a diligent Eddie brushing his teeth. The barren room made Richie whimper as his stress grew threefold. He didn't like not knowing or being unable to feel where his mate was or how his mate was feeling. He stepped out of their bedroom as his heart began to hammer erratically in his chest. He ran into the living room to see Bill sitting there with Mike and Ben, all three of them watching television. Bill was sitting on the sofa, sprawled out with gangly limbs, and Ben and Mike were on the floor at the coffee table. Mike at Bill's feet.

"Have you seen Eddie?" Richie panted as he leaned against the wall to cool his face against the painted brick. They all turned to look at him with genuine surprise.

"He went out with Stan and Bev." Bill smiled, "He's getting his suit altered and he said he was going shopping, I think. New clothes for himself."

"Oh." Richie exhaled a heavy sigh as he pressed his forehead against the wall, feeling it stick with the light coat of sweat on his face, "Thank fuck."

"You okay?" Ben asked as he looked up from his and Mike's Jenga game, "You look bleak."

"I just…" Richie rubbed his chest, feeling his skin prickle, "He wasn't here when I woke up and…" Richie felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Anyway."

"Feeling iffy without him?" Bill asked with genuine sympathy, his lips pursed, "I get it."

Richie padded over in his pajama pants and flopped down beside Bill, resting his head on the alpha's chest for support and attention. Bill put an arm around his secondary alpha, holding him close as he rubbed soothing circles on Richie's bicep with his thumb, "Any plans for today?" Bill asked idly as he caressed Richie's arm. The latter looked across at Bill’s long fingers and he pursed his lips, remembering just where those fingers had been. He swallowed hard as he looked away, his mind wandering to sordid memories of the one person he wanted more than anything at that moment. At any moment.

"I want my mate," Richie announced with a sulk, his pout evident and unashamed to the rest of his friends.

"Your mate isn't here, Rich. Be independent, you slick-whipped sap." Bill chortled as he rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back to the television.

"The fuck, I ain't slick-whipped." Richie sat up indignantly and turned to look at Bill with earnest, "How, I say, how dare ya, sir?"

"I didn't ask for Foghorn Leghorn, dickhead." Bill turned to look at Richie with a scowl, "Why can't you be normal sometimes?"

"When am I ever normal, Big Bill?" Richie smiled brightly, the sarcasm permeating and dripping like acid. He heard Mike chuckle from the floor.

"A good point if I ever heard it," Bill muttered as he went back to watching whatever was on the TV. Richie looked at the screen to see that Bill was watching football. He looked at his packmate with a frown.

"Since when?"

"No reason." Bill shrugged, his cheeks flushing slightly. Richie squinted, examining the pack leader with scrutiny, "Don't look at me like that."

"You hate football-"

"Rich." Bill almost snapped before sighing, his blue-eyed gaze suddenly poignant and pointed with ardency, "Lemme watch the game, will ya?"

Richie went silent, looking at the large behemoth men on the screen as they chased the ball. Richie scanned over his pack and saw that Mike was avidly watching the game in between his turns of Jenga with Ben. Richie's eyes narrowed as he looked between Bill and Mike.

"I see," Richie commented idly as he sat up, realizing that Ben was more than enough of a third wheel. "Alright. Enjoy your game."

He got up with a shrug and went back down the hallway, humming to himself. He stopped and peered into the room across from his bedroom. The empty nursery sat there like a gaping maw of the future. He swallowed hard, scratching at his stubbly chin nervously, "Definitely need to get some shit for this room." He whispered to himself, "Not sure what, exactly." He shook his head as he closed the door. He knew he would deal with it at some point. Today was not that day.

Richie went back into his bedroom and went to grab himself a comic book from the pile on the floor next to his side of the bed. He smiled at the pile, knowing how much it irked Eddie. He plopped himself down on the bed with a huff and began reading through the adventures of Batman. He smiled, letting his brain emerge itself into the artwork, imagining the storylines in his head. His eyelids began to grow heavy as the artwork all blurred together into one smudge and smear of warped psychedelia. His eyelids drooped and fluttered over and over as he tried to stay awake. It didn't last very long. The book dropped from Richie’s hands, falling over his chest as he succumbed to the pull of sleep. Richie couldn’t even make out what his dreams were, nor was he aware that he had fallen asleep. His dreams felt so real and vivid.

Richie awoke with a start, yelping when he felt the bed beside him move and dip. His eyes slowly began to focus in and out of the bright lights. He looked around, blinking hard, and let out a groan at the sweet honey smell, “Eds?”

“I’m here.” Eddie smiled as he ran a hand through Richie’s hair, “Have a good nap, alpha?”

“Fuckin’ heavy nap.” Richie chuckled, “You have fun with Staniel and Co.?”

“Not at first.” Eddie admitted, “Having my suit altered for my fat ass.” He chuckled as he put a hand on his belly, “I’m growing pretty big already.”

Richie sat up with a stifled yawn and went to look at his mate with a smile, a weird primal part of him took pride in how big Eddie's stomach was growing, “You look so good, Eds.” Eddie let out a derogatory snort and rolled his eyes as he slowly and carefully lifted himself off the bed. It was then that Richie noticed how Eddie was leaning on a cane. He eyed the slim, black walking stick with a frown, “And that?”

“Oh.” Eddie looked down at the cane that he was using to keep himself upright, “Stan bought it for me when we were out. I got really tired when I was walking, had to stop every few minutes. And it’s getting hard for me to carry this extra weight.”

Richie pursed his lips as he looked at Eddie’s white-knuckled grip on his walking aid, “Sorry, omega.”

“Don’t.” Eddie smiled, “I’m not letting it stop me.”

Richie looked at Eddie and at the cane. His eyes glanced up at Eddie’s protruding stomach. Then he noticed Eddie’s new pants. They were yoga pants with an elastic waistband that stretched up over his stomach, the pattern was dark navy blue and covered in stars, “Where’d you get those? GAP kids?” Richie grinned at the pattern, “They’re fucking cute, though.”

“I- GAP Kids?” Eddie looked down at his pants, “I- I bought them from the maternity section. Is-” He looked at them for a long second before he glanced up, his eyes brimming with tears, “Why would you say that? Rich-”

“What’s happening?” Richie asked abruptly, alarmed at the sudden change, “Eds, why are you crying?”

“I barely fit in any fucking clothes and now I’m getting fat!” Eddie let out a wailing sob as the tears fell down his ruddy cheeks, “And- And I tried so hard to find shit that’s cute and-” he sobbed, “You- Why-?”

Richie pulled Eddie against him, holding the hormonal omega in his arms as he cried loudly. Richie grimaced at each small hiccup and pitiful sniff. He ran his hand through Eddie’s hair, “I’m sorry, Spaghetti. I didn’t think. Your pants are cute, I swear.”

“What the fuck did you do now?” Stanley asked from the doorway as he peered in, squinting at Richie when he noticed how badly Eddie was crying.

“I commented on his pants,” Richie mumbled forlornly and let out a grunt when Eddie thumped him on the chest, “Oof, ow. Jeez Louise, Kaspbrak.”

“I think you deserved that one.” Stanley commented idly, “What’s wrong with his pants? I think they’re sweet.”

“I didn’t say they weren’t.” Richie argued, “I said they were cute.”

“You- You,” Eddie came up for air, wiping his eyes on his hands, “You said it looked like they came fr-from GAP K-Kids.”

“You’re one to talk there, Sesame Street.” Stanley snarked unhappily at the alpha as he walked into Riche’s room and went to move the two bags of clothing that Richie hadn’t noticed yet. Richie looked at Eddie as a small pang of guilt swirled in his stomach. He sighed.

“Eds, your pants are spiffy as hell.” Richie offered with a small smile, “What else did you get?”

“Like hell.” Eddie muttered and leaned into his cane, a grimace flashing over his face, “I’m not showing you shit.”

Richie sighed yet again and looked at his mate, “At least sit down, Eddie. You need to rest with all those pups in you.”

“I’d argue if I had the energy,” Eddie whispered as he lowered himself down onto the bed carefully, flopping back once he sat on the bed with a huff. He lay himself down on the bed where Richie had previously been laying and immediately kicked off his shoes.

“Need help with your socks, homie?” Richie asked lightly as he folded his arms, a slightly smug smile on his face.

“I don’t need your help… Homie.” Eddie replied derisively and then looked at Stan expectantly, “Help?”

“Oh, no,” Stanley almost smiled as he held his hands up, “Definitely not gonna get involved in your weird foreplay. I have my own problems.”

“You do?” Richie back-pedaled to look at Stan as his alpha instincts overruled his logic, his innate urge to protect his pack, “What problems?”

“Besides the usual crippling weight of existence and the constant nuisance in the back of my mind to wit the name ‘Richie Tozier’?” Stanley queried sarcastically with one eyebrow quirked, his mousy curls bounced with his diligent head nod.

“Ouch.” Richie rebuked with a sharp jerk of his head, “Jesus fuck, Uris. What’s got your panties in a silky bunch?”

“If you must know…” Stan stepped into the room and closed the door behind him quietly, “Oh, before I start my unnecessary tangent, it looks like your mate needs assistance.”

Richie turned to see Eddie squirming with both arms up ahead of him, his face twisted with frustration as he tried to lift himself up again. Richie smiled as he turned and held Eddie’s hand in his while the other hand splayed itself firmly behind his shoulder to sit Eddie up.

“I can fucking do it.” Eddie snapped curtly as he tried to climb off of the bed. He scowled at Richie abrasively and shook Richie’s hand from his shoulder, “Just because you fucked me and I have to deal with the physical consequences, doesn’t mean I forgive you for being a massive dickwad.”

“Alright then, Halldór Laxness.” Richie scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked at the two confused faces staring back at him and he sighed, “He was a writer. He wrote a book called ‘Independent People’. Do you shitheads know anything? Fuckin’ philistines.”

“God, he’s rude.” Stan eyed Richie before he addressed Eddie, “Why did you fuck him again?”

“He wore me down.” Eddie shrugged and looked at Richie, “If you’re done being a genius-boy, now…”

“I am.” Richie put his hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels, “What can I do for you, omega?”

“I’m only asking you this because I genuinely need help.” Eddie sighed, “Now that I’m carting a watermelon around.”

“Accurate.” Stanley tilted his head to look at Eddie just passed Richie, “Pretty accurate.”

“Didn’t ask for your input.” Eddie grinned before looking at Richie, “I really just wanna nest right now. Really badly.”

“You can’t make a floor nest with that belly, can you?” Richie asked, his inner alpha suddenly laden with sympathy for his mate. He pursed his lips as he looked at Eddie’s belly, “What can I do?”

“Can I make one on the bed?” Eddie asked as he examined the mattress, “And- And can you and Stanny pass me some stuff to make it? I can’t walk around much…”

“Sit.” Richie ordered gently when he saw how Eddie had begun to fidget anxiously, “Make yourself comfortable and we’ll help you." Richie looked at Stanley, "Right?”

"Of course." Stan pushed the sleeves of his cardigan up before he went to help Eddie back onto the bed. Richie went diving straight into his and Eddie's closet to dig for materials. He pulled out Eddie's usual nesting blankets and set them on the bed in a pile before he went back in.

He was joined not a moment later by Stan, who had started taking items of clothing whilst being directed by Eddie on what to look for.

"So, what problems got ya down, Rabbi?" Richie asked curiously as he and Stanley offered clothing items to Eddie whilst the omega began sorting through his options with pure instinct.

Stan let out a small grunt of frustration as he looked at Richie, "It's Bill."

"It's always Bill." Eddie commented and looked at Richie, "Can you help for a sec?"

"Whatcha need, Spaghetti-man?" Richie turned and handed his pile of clothing to Stanley. Eddie held his arms up and instantly the alpha went to lift his mate up, guiding him into sitting position before lifting him up with one strong arm. Eddie stood up with a yelp as he was strongarmed onto his feet in one swoop by his mate. He turned with a flustered smile and unfurled a large blanket. He threw it over the bed and began to straighten it out like a sheet. He waddled around the end of the bed to the other side and continued fixing it until he was satisfied. Eddie smiled and climbed back onto the bed with huffs and grunts in his wake. He sat in the middle of the bed and looked at Richie with a proud pull of his lips. Richie and Stan put all of the blankets and clothing back on the bed for Eddie to start creating his nest.

"So? What about Bill?" Richie asked despite a small niggle in the back of his brain already having figured it out. He leaned in, "It's it about Mike?"

Stanley froze instantly, half bent over with a shirt in his clutches. His eyes widened as he shot up to look at Richie, "Wh- How do you-?'

Richie looked down and at the door before he steered Stan away towards the bed with a hand on his shoulder, "I thought you were okay with Bill and Mike?"

"I was…" Stan shrugged as he watched Eddie construct a wall around the bed with the blankets. He bit his lip nervously, "I always knew there was something between them. A- A special bond. They've always been close."

"But…?" Richie sat Stan down in the armchair by the foot of the bed when he saw how flustered he was starting to get. Richie continued to help Eddie pick out clothing for the nest all the while watching the beta carefully.

"But…" Stan began to wrong his hands nervously in his lap, his bottom lip trembling, "I don't wanna be replaced, Rich."

Both Eddie and Richie looked up at the admission, sharing a silent, worried glance before they looked at Stan again, "Why would you think you're being replaced, Stan?" Eddie asked softly as he sat upon his knees and continued to fluff a blanket up around him.

"Because," Stan exhaled shakily and looked up, "They're spending so much time together. They have so much in common. They cuddle and- and- I just-"

"Aw jeez, Kookie-kookie." Richie set a thick jacket down for Eddie before he went over to Stanley. He sat himself down on the floor and held his arms out when he saw just how attention-starved the beta really was. He wasn't sure if Stanley would accept the invitation. Stan didn't even hesitate. He slid from the chair onto the floor and crawled into Richie's awaiting arms. Richie held the crying beta in his lap, long arms wrapped around Stan to let him cry freely. Richie could feel the fret from his mate and he lifted an arm out behind him. Eddie took Richie's hand and scooted closer to sit at the end of the bed against the wall of his nest with a sympathetic whimper.

"You can sit with us as long as you want," Eddie whispered to Stan as he reached a hand down past Richie's face to card his fingers through Stanley's hair.

The beta nodded, letting himself be held by the alpha. He looked up, his hazel eyes sparkling with tears. His cheeks were blotchy and tear-stained. He sniffed, "What if he replaces me?"

"He won't." Richie nodded resolutely, "He-"

The door opened then, abruptly cutting Richie off. All three turned to look at the open door where Bill was standing, a frown on his face, "Stan?" Bill asked with a frown, "What's- Why-?" He put a hand on his mate mark, "I felt you."

Stan didn't reply as he buried his face in Richie's neck, hiding his face from the pack leader as a souring shame tainted his lavender scent. Bill looked at Richie expectantly.

"What's happened?"

"He's feeling…" Richie paused as he tried to think of the correct wording. He came out blank. He looked back at Eddie helplessly.

"He feels a little left out, Bill." Eddie amended just above a whisper. Bill took a cautious step into Richie's room. Usually, Richie wouldn't mind the pack leader in his room but with a pregnant mate in his territory, no one knew how he would react.

"Stan? Pidge?" Bill called gently, "Come to me, baby." Stan only whimpered and made no move to go to his alpha. Bill looked at Eddie, "Why's he like this? What did he say?"

"He thinks you're going to replace him." Richie deadpanned. He saw Bill's face wince instantly and he felt Stanley's entire body lock up with fear, "Because you've been spending so much time with Homeschool."

"Replace him?" Bill asked, astounded. His blue eyes widened, "I couldn't if I tried."

"You look like you're trying really hard to get it right." Stan finally spoke up as he lifted his head to look at Bill, "All I hear about since he got here is 'Mike, Mike, Mike'. Every waking moment you're spending with him. If I want to spend time with you, he's always there. Things we do together are all things he wants to do."

"I-" Bill's brows pulled into a frown, "I haven't seen him in months, Stan. I'm trying to catch up." Stan didn't reply. He curled up tighter against Richie.

Richie looked at Bill apologetically before he spoke, "I think he knows that. But he's also got a point. You've spent a lot of time with Mike and maybe Kooks here is a bit territorial of his mate."

"Oh." Bill breathed out as he looked at Stanley, "I'm not trying to replace you, Stan. I don't want to replace you. No one could replace you. I just…" Bill sighed, "I missed him."

"I can tell you miss him." Stan spoke from within Richie's neck, "Especially when I walk into our bedroom to see you two cuddling in our bed. Or sleeping together in our bed."

Richie's entire stomach jolted at the thought. He didn't want to know how he'd feel if he saw his own mate cuddling or sleeping with someone else. And from the way his mate mark burned, he knew Eddie was feeling the same thing.

"But…" Bill came closer and crouched down, "We all do that. We're a pack, Stan. It's what we do."

Stan sat up, "You don't get it."

"Then help me." Bill urged earnestly, "Help me understand."

"First off," Stan sniffed as he sat up to look at Bill, still sitting between Richie's long legs, "Our bed is our bed. It's our space. It's my space. And I'm very uncomfortable sharing it with someone else."

"Okay."

"And secondly," Stan held his breath for a second before speaking, "I know that as a pack, we're all close and, hell, we've all done disgusting things to each other but this is different. It's all of a sudden all of these things at once. It's not just once cuddle here and one activity there. It's constantly you and Mike. And it's all the time. And it's in our shared space. How am I supposed to feel?"

Bill was quiet as he absorbed Stanley's small tangent. He bit on his bottom lip, "Okay. Can I ask a question?" Bill looked at Stan, who shrugged noncommittally, "I won't say that how you're feeling is stupid or invalid-"

"Good." Eddie interrupted as he went back to nesting in silence behind them all.

Bill looked at Eddie and back at Stan before continuing, "But doesn't it mean anything to you that we’re getting married in a few weeks? A month?"

Stan's mouth pulled down at the corners, "That made it worse sometimes. It felt like maybe you were using Mike as a way of getting out of the wedding."

Bill's entire face looked ghostly as he stared at his shameful mate. He swallowed, "You- You think I don't wanna marry you?"

Stan shrugged again, "Sometimes."

Richie held Stanley tight, "How often do you sit with these thoughts, Stan?"

The beta looked at the alpha holding him. His face twisted with pain, "Always have."

"Stanley, that's not good." Eddie chimed in from his perch on the bed.

Stan frowned as he looked at them all, "It's normal? I always think like this. It's nothing new."

"Just because it's normal for you, doesn't mean it's okay, Stan." Richie sat up, turning Stan to face him, "You- You need to get help, beta."

Stanley let out a small laugh, "What? I'm fine, Rich. I don't need-"

"He's right." Bill added in and Stan turned to look at him, his face puzzled, "Pidge, this isn't okay. You shouldn't be thinking like this all the time. Maybe you should… Talk to someone."

Stan went quiet, "You- You guys think I'm crazy?"

"No!" All three wolves instantly replied in unison. Richie smiled as he put his hands on Stan's shoulders, "Y'know how I had my attention issues and my mom took me to see someone in the city and they helped me fix it? Well, maybe something like that. But, you need to talk to someone about these thoughts."

"Stan, it's not a good thing to sit and stew in your own negativity. And…" Bill rolled his lips, "Pidge, you used to hurt yourself."

"But I stopped." Stan held his wrist out to Bill with fervor, "See? I- I stopped. I haven't…" he looked at Richie, "You believe me, right?"

"'Course I do, Staniel." Richie looked down at Stan's wrist and at the faint white and pink lines that ran both horizontal and vertical across his veins. Richie a stomach churned with uneasy knots. He swallowed, "And you did great. But…"

"It's still a good idea." Bill whispered, "No one is gonna force you to go." The others murmured agreement before he continued, "I'll help you. I'll go with you. We can sort out whatever you want to and however long it'll take."

Stan looked at Richie as he climbed over his legs and onto the floor in front of Bill, who was still steadily crouched. Stan began to tremble and smell of anxiety, "Are you sure? Won't… I mean, isn't this just a burden to you? Aren't I a burden? You should just have someone normal who won't give you shit like this-"

"Enough." Bill whispered sternly, cutting Stanley off as he put a hand on Stan's cheek, "If I wanted normal, I wouldn't be a part of his family."

"Hear, hear," Richie added with a smile before he got up, getting to his feet with a sinuous slide of his long legs. Stanley looked back at Richie and at Eddie, who was busying himself with his nest still. The nest looked complete already but Richie could tell that Eddie was trying to distract himself from the situation.

"No one is leaving you behind, pidge."


	26. Like Some Weird Eccentric Homo-Cave

Richie was laying in the nest with his mate, arms wrapped around the curled omega while he slept. He had his eyes closed despite being awake. He was contentedly running his hand through Eddie's recently cut hair. It was so much shorter than he was used to. Eddie's hair had gotten so long over the last few months that it had begun curling over his ears and around his neck. After the haircut, it was back to how Eddie had had his hair in school, a short and preppy haircut with a longer quaff up top that he always brushed aside and out of his face.

Eddie let out a small groan in his sleep, tossing and turning for a moment before he sat up. Richie yelped in fright at the lift of his mate. Eddie scrambled up with a groan but he could do nothing but kick and flounder because of his belly. Richie climbed from the nest and jumped over the bed to grab Eddie and pick him up. No sooner than Eddie had his feet on the floor, he was already sprinting for the bathroom. Richie followed suit, listening to Eddie vomit unceremoniously into the toilet. Richie picked up a glass from Eddie's bedside table and emptied the stale water into the sink. He grabbed the cold pitcher of water and poured the water into the glass before he walked into the bathroom again.

Eddie glanced up at the alpha with a pitiful whine leaving his lips. Richie went over to run a hand over Eddie's back slowly as he held the water out to the omega. Eddie let out a weak snarl at the alpha before he groaned and threw up again, vomiting gut bubbles of yellow bile into the porcelain. Richie grimaced, his lips pulling into a disgusted chagrin. He scratched at his chin as he set the glass of water down on the edge of the counter next to the sink. He stood there, unsure of what to do and how to help his mate. It was so strange for Richie to feel helpless so often during the day. So many times when Eddie would be stuck or hindered by his pregnancy and the few times that Richie couldn't help.

Richie could help Eddie tie his shoes, Richie could help lift Eddie up or lower him into bed. Richie could even help Eddie in the middle of the night by concocting weird cravings for him. Richie couldn't help Eddie when he was vomiting or when he was experiencing cramps. Richie couldn't help when Eddie would sob for no reason. He could comfort, yes. But not help. It made his inner alpha angry and frustrated, "What can I do?" Richie almost begged as he crouched down beside the omega, "Anything, babes."

Eddie glanced up with a weary eye landing on the alpha, "Talk. Talk to me."

Richie frowned at the odd request but he didn't ignore it. He did want to talk to Eddie but his brain suddenly froze up and every single thought that usually ran rampant were now nowhere to be seen. His mind wiped clean like a whiteboard. He thought back to the most recent conversation. He looked around as he sat himself down on the tiles, "I was talkin' to Mike this morning about Derry. Just to see if anything happened after we left."

Eddie nodded silently to show that he was listening. A small burp hiccupped his chest and he spat bile into the bowl. Richie glanced at the mustard-colored fluid running from Eddie's nose and the pained anguish to the crease of Eddie's forehead. He soldiered on in his story, "Apparently after we left, there was quite a shadowy gay scene that came into town. They expanded the bus and train lines from Bangor and shit. Opened up a sneaky gay bar right next door called the 'Falcon'."

"Who owns it?" Eddie's voice cracked as he lay his head on the porcelain and closed his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling from his temple.

"Y'know Currie? That old guy who owned the bar that my dad said was nose-deep in unpaid bills?" Richie offered, "His brother died that year and left him all sorts of taxidermy shit that he put into the bar. Gave it a whole different vibe and it was a huge rager." Richie shrugged, "Like some weird eccentric homo-cave."

"Figures." Eddie snorted as he sat down gingerly, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper, "The place turns homo after we leave. Our luck."

"Lot of the town's manly men were not happy." Richie scoffed as he rolled his eyes, worrying at a loose thread of his shorts, "Apparently the amount of 'root-suckers' and 'bum-punchers' were getting out of hand for them."

"What happened?" Eddie looked up with concern in his eyes, "Is the club still standing?"

"Nothing. A lotta rumors and talk." Richie shrugged, "They hung up a picture of Adrian on the wall, though." His lips pursed at the memory of their old friend that had been murdered for being proudly himself, "Don doesn't go there. Thought he might."

"His mate was killed by our homophobic school bullies, Rich. I doubt he'd go club-hopping to find a new need to lay in." Eddie looked at Richie with a scolding lift to his eyebrow, "How would you feel?"

Richie grimaced painfully at the thought, his brain. Flashing with blurry and fast-paced imagery that seemed to be spattered with a lot of red. It made Richie's stomach churn with unease and a flare of red-hot anger. He pushed it down before he replied in a curt tone, "I know how I'd feel. I've almost lost you to them before. More than once."

Eddie's hand instantly went to his belly and his face sombered and paled, "Oh. Right."

Richie knew that Eddie would never forget any of the run-ins they had with Bowers and his gang. Eddie would probably always remember the crying and begging and the snapping of bones or the taste of blood in his mouth. He would remember the feeling of his skin bruising or the throbbing of his organs when kicked. He would never forget how he was also torn apart and kaffed just because he was an omega at the wrong place and time.

"Patrick Hockstetter died," Richie added in after a long moment of silence where Eddie seemed to drift into a daydream. Richie nonchalant statement brought the omega screeching back to reality. He added, "In an accident."

Eddie looked up with wide eyes at the mention of his tormentor. Sure, the entire group had always had it out for Eddie but they also always picked on the rest of the Losers as well. Patrick Hockstetter tormented and tortured Eddie the most. He never found out why, "What happened?"

"They say it was an accident but I don't believe it. Apparently, he might have been gay. Or… Not straight." Richie nodded when he saw Eddie's astonishment and abhorrence, "He was found in the Kenduskeag after he went missing. Drowned or something. But after they did some investigating, they found out that he had abused Henry or made him do some not-so-straight things a few years back. Henry and his dad were taking legal action and then Patrick was found dead a few days later."

"What the fuck." Eddie sat up straighter, "Do you think Henry…?"

"Or Belch." Richie shrugged as he tried to assuage Eddie's spike of anxiety, "Something happened either way and he's dead."

Eddie looked down with his lips pursed as though nauseated. But for a completely different reason. He looked up and the dark swirl of his chocolate eyes hardened instantly as he almost spat, "I hate that godforsaken town."

"Well, you never have to go back." Richie promised as he came closer, "Never ever. This is our home now. Our forever home. Our pack and our new pack."

Eddie looked down at his stomach as Richie put a hand on his soft skin. He gasped suddenly, jumping in fright as he stared down at his stomach. "One of them kicked." Eddie smiled and looked up, his smile faltering when he saw Richie's intense stare, "Rich?"

"I know." Richie pulled away and looked at his hand as his heart raced into a quick pulse, "I felt it." He stared at his palm before he looked down at Eddie's stomach again, "It kicked me."

Richie could suddenly imagine a small baby in red jelly with Eddie's perfect nose and a shock of dark hair. It was shrouded in bright red light and curled comfortably against its mother's flesh. He hiccupped a whimper at the mental image and it made him instantly want to vomit.

"I think they recognized your voice." Eddie looked at his stomach and put both hands on the soft skin that stretched out firm like an inflated beach ball "They know you're their daddy."

"It kicked me. I mean-"

"Not 'it', Richie." Eddie shunned with a frown at the alpha and curled an arm around his belly to protect it from the alpha's uncouth manners, "We don't know the genders yet but they're not an 'it'."

"Oh. Sorry." Richie rolled his lips into his mouth and glanced up, clenching and unclenching his fist, "Sure."

Eddie reached out to grab the glass of water from the countertop, taking a shaky sip before he gargled and spat the tainted water into the toilet. He flushed feebly and chugged the last of the contents of the glass. He then turned his gaze back to the alpha, "Rich?"

"What's up?"

"I… I have a bad feeling." Eddie looked downcast, "This has been going so well recently despite the anemia and it's making me uneasy." He let out a dry laugh, a short pitch of humorless breath that almost sounded harsh, "Things don't go well for us, Rich. I just… I'm just waiting for something to happen to take away this happiness in my chest."

Richie stared at his mate unblinking. A shaky exhale left his chest, "Eds, that's…"

"Stupid? Ridiculous? Wildly pessimistic? Because I know and-"

"Exactly how I feel." Richie interrupted Eddie before he could go on a fast-paced tangent. Eddie's eyes widened with a small hint of relief before his big chestnut eyes filled with genuine fear.

"You feel it too?" Eddie whispered, "Oh, God. That's not good. That's- Rich, what the fuck is gonna happen? Am I gonna die? Are you? My babies-?" Richie suddenly flicked Eddie on the nose sharply, making the omega yelp and jerk back with annoyance. He rubbed his nose, "You could have been a little less dog-and-owner with your approach. I'm not a fucking poodle who pissed on your rug."

"Not yet." Richie grunted as he got up and held his hand out, "But it did work."

Eddie grumbled frustratedly under his breath as Richie helped him up off the floor. He peeled his t-shirt off from his sticky torso and threw it into the hamper, looking at himself in the mirror. He glanced at the alpha in the reflection, noting the way Richie's hungered eyes stared right at his distended stomach.

He turned to glance at his mate over his shoulder with a small smile, "See anything to your liking, alpha?"

"You have no idea," Richie whispered as he crossed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Eddie. The omega pulled an uncomfortable face as he squirmed out of Richie's grasp.

"Look, I'm all for some serious boning down and all that but I just spent ten minutes vomiting through my nose. I'm all gross." Eddie folded his arms almost self-consciously over his chest. Richie tried not to focus on the filling-in of Eddie's chest and how the simple act of Eddie putting an arm over his chest gave him cleavage. Richie glanced up to Eddie's face as his own cheeks went bright pink and a rush of tingles galloped down his arms.

"Not to me." Richie breathed wickedly, "I'm gonna get you all sweaty again anyway."

"Different kind of sweat." Eddie reminded him with a mocking tone to his voice as he turned away from Richie, "You get yourself comfy and I'll take a quick shower." Richie let out a small pining whimper but relented when he saw how genuinely uneasy Eddie was about his current state. Richie smiled and exited the bathroom. He went and lay himself on the bed where he had been previously in the nest, listening to Eddie hum as he climbed into the shower.

"Hey, Rich?" Mike leaned in to the ajar doorway, "You busy?"

"You have five minutes unless you wanna see me rail my mate." Richie shrugged as he sat up, "What's up, Homeschool?"

Mike smiled politely, "I won't keep you, then." He leaned in, "How is he?"

"He can barely stand on his own and got very huffy when I bought him a chair for the shower this morning but I think he secretly likes it." Richie grinned, "He's just tired, mainly. I don't blame him."

"Me neither." Mike chuckled as he drummed his fingers on the door jamb and bit his lip, "Have you spoken to Stan lately?"

"I think he's having a nap in his room, why?"

"That's the thing." Mike glanced back towards the bedroom in question before he turned back to Richie, "He's been sleeping so much lately and he's been so much less… Himself. Is he okay?"

Richie let out a small sigh as he thought back to the breakdown Stanley had had in his arms two days ago. "He's… He's not doing great right now and I think he's sleeping a lot because he's always exhausted."

"From what?"

Richie pursed his lips, "Being alive."

Mike stared down at the floor, "Is it because of me?"

"Why are you asking me, beta? Why don't you talk to Stan?" Richie offered, "He won't ever lie to you."

"I don't wanna make it worse by asking him and bringing it up if he's trying to move on and not wallow." Mike paused, "Although, it is Stan and he's the King of wallowing."

Richie chuckled, smiling, "That he is, Mikey. He's having a hard time but he does want to mend the whole situation. Himself included. He and Bill are going to see a professional."

"That's good." Mike pulled his lip to one side, "Where is Bill?"

"He's taken on some wedding planning while Stan takes a break. Eddie's gonna help him later." Richie shrugged, "I think I can hear Bill's inner screaming from here."

"Is that why it smells like smoke?"


	27. It Just Becomes a Guessing Game

"A bachelor party? Are you serious?" Bill snorted at Richie as they sat in the backyard of their packhouse. Beverly and Eddie were inside helping Stan with some more wedding plans. Mike and Ben were both working in the garden and chatting idly.

"Of course. And Stan can even have his own bachelorette party." Richie snickered at the thought.

"How would that work? Two small little groups of people." Bill pursed his lips, "I don't know about that one, Rich."

"Don't you guys have other friends?" Richie shrugged, "From school or something."

"Maybe." Bill looked down, "I mean, I guess."

"Give me a list and we can phone 'em. We're going to see some strippers."

"The hell you are." Eddie spoke up from behind Richie, the latter jumping in his chair to see his heavily pregnant mate in the doorway, leaning on his cane, "No strippers, knothead."

"Aw, c'mon," Richie whined and turned fully in his chair as Eddie hobbled out onto the patio in his dungarees and a long cardigan. He was clearly cold despite the baking sun.

"No strippers. It's…" Eddie thought for a word before he just shrugged, "Just no."

Richie looked at Bill with a pout, "Tell him, Big Bill."

"What? No!" Bill jerked his head back with a small laugh, "I'm not getting involved."

"He's not going to see any strippers," Eddie stated curtly.

"He is."

"Is not."

"No." Richie folded his arms, setting his frown.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

"Niet!"

"Yeah, we fucking are!" Richie stood up, his face in Eddie's as the omega stood his ground and looked up at his alpha unfazed.

"No, you fucking aren't!"

"Edward."

"Richard."

"Eddie." Richie whined frustratedly, "Let the man see some pussy before he gets married to the biggest dick in Boston."

"I can fucking hear you!" Stan called from inside, "And no he isn't!"

Richie let out a groan at Eddie's smug face. He rolled his head back before he flopped into the chair again, sinking down as he sulked, "You guys suck."

"Getting back to being an adult," Eddie looked at Bill, "Do you want the chicken or steak option for your meals?"

"Wasn't the options put on the invites?" Bill frowned, "For everyone to choose their own."

"Yeah, they did." Eddie adjusted his weight from one foot to the other with a small wince, "But for you, Big Bill."

"Oh." Bill frowned, "Steak is good."

"Good." Eddie turned and walked back to the door before he stopped and looked at Richie, "Bev and I are taking Stan and some of his friends for his own party anyway." He then squinted at the alpha, "No strippers, Richie. I swear to God."

Richie remained silent as he waved Eddie off. He watched the omega walk back in and turned to look at Bill, "So, strippers?"

"Richard!" Eddie yelled from inside the house, his voice almost ending in a hiss that had Richie balk. If he had a tail, it would have dipped between his legs. He looked at Bill, "What do you wanna do then, alpha?"

Bill's lips pursed in thought as he looked out over the yard, watching Mike pull weeds as Ben trimmed one of the shrubs in the corner. He hummed to himself before turning to look at his second in command, "I guess we could go out or something."

"Well, yes. That's a given." Richie snorted, "But where, dumbass?"

"God, I dunno." Bill frowned with irritation, "You're the best man, I thought you were supposed to plan it."

"I wanted to." Richie scowled, "But I wanted strippers."

"Then go with Plan B." Bill got up and grabbed his glass, striding into the house to refill his lemonade. Richie looked down at his hands as his mind flitted through multitudes of ideas.

Richie grabbed his cigarettes and pulled one out of his crumpled pack to sit it between his lips. He heard a pained whimper from inside and he shot up, the hair on his neck standing up as his mate mark twinged. He went to the door to see Eddie sitting cross-legged on the floor with his hands white-knuckled on his knees and his face twisted in pain. Richie raced over, dropping into a protective crouch beside his mate, "What is it?"

"Hurts." Eddie panted out, "Fuck-"

Richie snarled at Bill suddenly as the alpha took a step closer. He bared his teeth at the pack and put an arm around Eddie, "Breathe, Eds. Please. Deep breaths."

"I can't!" Eddie spat, "Ow. God. I-I need to stand."

Richie up in an instant, leaning down to put his hands under Eddie's armpits to lift him carefully onto his feet. Eddie's body curved forward to accommodate the pain he was in. He hunched, putting his hands over his belly. Richie looked at Stan with wide eyes, "What's going on with him?"

Stan took a small step closer and turned to look at the omega that was now gleaming with a light layer of sweat, "Is this the first pain you've had today, Eds?"

"Yeah." Eddie grunted, "All of a sudden."

"Anything else?" Stan put two fingers in Eddie's pulse as he looked at his wristwatch.

"No. Nothing unusual." Eddie gasped, "Shit-"

"Your pulse is high." Stan sighed, "Have you been taking your meds, Eddie?"

"Of course." Eddie shot back indignantly, "It's the one thing I'm good at." Richie snorted lightly as Eddie rubbed his belly, "Fuck, it hurts."

"It could just be Braxton Hicks." Stan looked at Richie, "Just cramps. They're usually not too painful but with the size of his litter…" He trailed off, "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

Eddie nodded vehemently, his cheeks turning red as he held back tears. Richie could feel the immense panic setting in. He knew Eddie was terrified of giving birth. He knew that his mate was also somewhat of a hypochondriac after what happened to him growing up. Small aches and pains were muscle atrophy and bone breaks, flu and sniffles were incurable diseases. Eddie's breathing was labored and pitchy. Richie couldn't tell if it was because Eddie was hyperventilating or because of the pain. Richie looked at Stan as he scooped his mate into his arms to carry him through the house towards the front door. Bill sprinted passed with his keys as he slung a shirt over his head, sprinting out to the car. Eddie hissed out at the pain, whining as Richie bundled him into the back seat. Stan put his walking stick into the car beside him as Bill climbed into the driver's seat and Richie climbed in with Eddie in the back. Stan climbed into the passenger side and slammed the door just as Bill started the car.

They drove off toward the hospital, driving at a speed that was way above what they should have. Eddie would have thrown a cow if he knew how fast Bill was driving. No one was going to tell him whilst he was trying to bury himself into Richie's shoulder. The alpha wrapped his arm around his shivering mate as the old red car surged down the road until it hit the slew of traffic. Bill cursed under his breath, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

"I can't be in labor just yet, right?" Eddie croaked out to anyone that would listen and to no one in particular, "Right? I'm only five weeks. Halfway. I can't- Why would-? I mean what if I don't have enough space and they're suffocating? What if- Oh, fuck ow!" He hissed, clutching a hand to his stomach, "Fuck-"

"He shouldn't be in labor yet." Stanley spoke calmly to Richie, "It's too early, even for a bigger litter."

Richie opened his mouth to speak when a smell caught his attention. A smell he knew far too well from growing up around bullies who preyed on his best friends. Iron and salty rust. Honey-lemon undertones. Blood. Eddie's blood. Richie yelped in alarm and looked down to see Eddie looking pale and clammy. He couldn't outwardly see any source of blood but judging from the weird keening sound in Stan's chest, he wasn't the only one who could smell it. He couldn't tell how much blood, either. And that made him uneasy, "Hurry the fuck up." Richie snapped at Bill, who snarled in a warning.

"Can't fucking go anywhere, can I?" Bill snarked back as he pointed at the cars ahead of them. Richie wasn't even paying attention to the annoyed alpha in the front seat. His mind was so sorely focused on Eddie that a meteor would strike right beside him and he probably wouldn't even notice. His brain's track was shifting so wildly between so many things that he could feel himself wanting to switch over into his most primal state. He couldn't. Not now. Not when Eddie was so frightened and needed him most of all. The smell of Eddie's blood had him panicking, had him thinking back to when he had last smelled it in the same state of terror. It was Christmas. Of course, it was Christmas. His mind kept flickering back to that day and Richie was trying so hard to ignore it.

They turned onto the same Main Highway, passing right by the baseball field that Richie saw every time they were en route to the hospital. He felt a small notch of his knotted stomach untie with the realization that they were close. He curled his mate against his body, his heart aching at the near-constant stream of whimpers that were rising and falling from Eddie's chest. The entire car was drenched in shadow as they pulled into the emergency car park building. Bill idled in front of the entrance as Richie and Stan climbed out. Richie bent down and lifted his mate from the car as Stan grabbed the cane, the two of them speeding toward the glass doors as Eddie whined in agony.

They rushed into the ER waiting room and a woman behind the desk jumped in fright. She looked at the three of them and instantly jumped up, running into the ward to find someone. Richie stood there impatiently, his eyes roving over each person who seemed unable to look him in the eye. He knew he was radiating pure alpha smell. He knew it was mingled with panic and anxiety. He knew they could smell Eddie just as much as he could. A nurse came rushing in with a wheelchair that Richie put him into carefully. She turned, wheeling him off. Richie snarled as he tried to go with her when an arm went over his chest. He glared at Stanley with violence in his suddenly bright green eyes.

"He needs me."

"He needs a doctor." Stan argued simply, "You'll get in the way."

"He's scared." Richie glowered ruefully, "He needs me."

"Of course he's scared." Stan nodded solemnly, "But we all are and he doesn't need you fretting by his side. He's braver than you think. If they need you, they'll call you."

"What the fuck must I do now?" Richie put both hands in his hair to try and stop them from trembling.

"You sit and wait. You stand and wait. You go and smoke. Keep yourself busy." Stan reached out to touch Richie but stopped halfway. He bit his lip when he realized Richie was far too on-edge. He held the cane to his chest and went to sit down in one of the plastic chairs with his leg folded primly over the other. Richie wandered over, grumbling under his breath as he flopped into his own chair.

"I can't lose them again, Stan." Richie breathed out, "I can't. He can't."

"You won't." Stanley amended, "Don't be so pessimistic until you know what's happening."

"He was in pain and bleeding, beta. When is that good?" Richie snapped with annoyance, rolling his eyes.

Stan turned to look at him, "Hey. Don't snark at me. I didn't say it was a good thing, but I'm saying that it's not always a bad thing. It could be a multitude of things and until you know what it is…" He turned when Bill strode through the doors. He looked back at Richie, "Try and not stress yourself out into a frenzy."

"Where's he?" Bill asked as he got to the two of them, "Did he go in?"

"Nurse wheeled him off a few minutes ago " Stan explained as Bill sat down in a vacant chair across from them, "Trying to calm him down," Stan added with a sideways nod toward the scowling alpha.

"Good luck with that." Bill eyed Richie, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Does it have Valium in it?"

"I-I don't think so." Bill patted his pockets sarcastically, "Ah, fuck. I'm fresh out, too."

Richie squinted at his pack leader, "Your sarc is wholly unnecessary, William."

"And so is your attitude."

"My mate is hurt." Richie snapped back, "I'm allowed to raise hell."

"Then raise hell " Bill gestured to the room, "Flip a table, slash a throat…" He leaned in, "But don't give me any damn lip, Tozier."

Richie scowled as he sunk further into his chair, arms folded and eyes glued to the double-swing doors that Eddie had vanished through.

A nurse appeared only a few minutes later, locking eyes with Richie. He jumped out of his chair and crossed the distance to her.

"What is it? Is he okay? Are they okay? What happened?"

"A multitude of things all at once." She explained as Bill and Stan turned to listen from their seats, "The bleeding was just some spotting, which is normal. The cramps were Braxton Hicks."

"Oh." Richie exhaled with relief and turned to look at her grave face, his frown deepened, "What? That's not a good face. What else?"

"Your mate was actually very lucky that this happened despite how it looks. If he hadn't come in, we wouldn't have noticed the underlying condition."

"What? What condition?" Richie demanded, "Where is he?"

"He just had an emergency ultrasound." She explained, "And we have to book him in for emergency surgery."

"For what?" Richie's eyes widened in horror, "What fucking surgery?"

"One of the babies has underdeveloped lungs because of a blocked urinary tract. The bladder becomes enlarged and the amount of amniotic fluid decreases. So we have to insert a vesicoamniotic shunt to drain it."

"Wh-?" Richie didn't know how to respond. His vision blurred around the edges as he felt his brain throb and ache. He held on to the wall beside him and closed his eyes when he felt Bill suddenly at his side to hold him up.

"So, what does the shunt do?" Stan asked the nurse curiously.

"It creates an alternate pathway for the urine to bypass the obstruction, allowing the urine to drain into the amniotic cavity and restore normal fluid levels." She nodded, "It is a fairly standard procedure."

"So… You have to cut him open?" Richie asked as he peered down at her, "Fiddle around inside him and with my litter?"

"We have no choice." The nurse responded gravely, "The fetus could die if we don't operate."

"You do one ultrasound and decide to slice him open?!" Richie snarled, "How can you figure that shit out so quickly?"

"Well, no-" She took a step back, her eyes widening, "We're booking him in so we can do more tests and make sure."

"If you still have to make sure what the fucking problem is then why did you fucking tell me about this shit surgery?!" Richie snarled at her, watching her cower.

"Hey." Bill ordered his packmate, "That's enough."

Richie skulked but obeyed the command, glaring at the omega nurse, "What do you have to do?"

"We-We have to do an extensive evaluation before we do surgery. It's including the ultrasound we did now and-and a fetal MRI, a fetal echocardiogram, a serial renal function profile, a-and a chromosomal analysis."

"Jesus Christing hell." Richie pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have to do all of those and still somehow make sure my mate and his babies don't die?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered, "It's not a sudden process. It doesn't just happen. We still have time."

"Well, fucking go then!" Richie's voice rose in volume as he pointed at the door. She yelped and ran off as Richie heaved angry breaths, panting morosely as anger surged through his body.

"Please just relax." Bill soothed as he put a hand through Richie's hair, "It'll be fine."

Richie turned, his arm snapping forward to shatter the glass of the vending machine to his right, putting his fist right through it. Stan shrieked in fright and took a step back as glass shards fell to the linoleum. Richie shook his hand, blood droplets falling to the ground, and he turned to storm out of the building. His hand burned and throbbed white-hot but he didn't care. He sat down and stood up more than once, the adrenaline in his body had him antsy and unable to keep still. He was completely overwrought with anxiety and fear for his mate. He had no idea where Eddie was or what they were doing to him. He had no idea why any of the tests were that the nurse had mentioned besides the ultrasound. He couldn't fathom why any of this was happening. He sat down on the bench nearby and patted his pockets, cursing out loud when he realized his cigarettes were still sitting on the table in his backyard. He got up and turned to walk back in when he saw Stanley standing nearby in silence.

"What do you want?"

"Making sure my pack alpha is okay." Stan shrugged, "And if he isn't okay, then I'm making sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone because I know Richie Tozier and he doesn't even hurt a fly. But he's also an alpha and they like to brood and smash things."

A small smile tugged at Richie's lips but he turned to look away. Stan took Richie's hand in both of his to examine the damage. He pulled tweezers from his pocket and picked out one or two tiny pieces of glass. Richie snorted, "You carry around tweezers?"

"And nail clippers and bandaids." Stan smiled, dabbing Richie's hand with some tissue, "You should wash this."

"It'll heal." Richie whispered and made no move to pull his hand from Stan's gentle grip, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I'm a realist. I know about not being fine." Stanley's smile faded, "Trust me."

"I do. Implicitly." Richie offered, "I need to see him, Stan."

"He's in a bed right now." Stan nodded, "You can see him before he goes for his MRI."

"What's an MRI?" Richie asked as Stan towed him back toward the doors.

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging." Stan smiled as they walked back inside. Richie peered in to see that the glass and blood had been cleaned. His cheeks flushed with guilt. He looked at Stan who smiled and continued, "It's a medical imaging technique used in radiology to form pictures of the anatomy and the physiological processes of the body."

Richie didn't answer at first, his lips pursed with genuine interest, "Sounds high tech."

"It's pretty cool." Stan smiled, "MRI scanners use strong magnetic fields, magnetic field gradients, and radio waves to generate images of the organs in the body."

"Wow." Richie let Stan lead him into the nearby bathroom where he began to gingerly wash the coagulating blood from his already-healed hand. He looked at Stan with the corners of his mouth turned down, "How the fuck can I afford this, Stan? I can't do this with four babies on the way."

"Don't worry about it." Stan reassured, "You need to first and foremost make sure that you have four babies when this is over. They all need to be okay and as alpha, that's your main priority."

Richie dried his hands on paper towels as Stanley's words sunk in. He looked at the beta, "Where's Bill?"

"Gone to get us coffee." Stan shrugged, "Let's go and find your mate before you break something else."

"I'm not allowed." Richie frowned as they exited the bathroom. He walked with a very confident Stanley down a hallway, "I'll get in shit."

"I'll be going in to see him. I volunteer here, remember?" Stan smiled, "You can slip in when the nurse leaves." Richie nodded as they went into the maternity ward. A sudden shock of pastel pink and blues assaulted Richie's eyes. The sound of babies crying had a weird knot form in his stomach and he stopped in his tracks with a realization. Stan stopped after a few steps and turned to look back at the pale alpha, "Rich?"

"Stan, I'm freakin' out, man."

"What? Why?" Stan took a step closer, "What's wrong?"

"I've never been around a baby. I've never even… Held one. Closest I came was Georgie before he was taken away." Richie swallowed and looked up, "Stan, I was, like… What, six or something? What the fuck have I done?"

Stan let out a small snicker as a smile spread on his face, "I was wondering when this was gonna happen. The 'Dad Panic' hits every new dad. The realization."

"Yeah, well." Richie found himself still unable to move, "What the fuck do I do? How do they cope?"

Stan leaned in, "Want me to let you in on the secret of all new dads who make it through? Their grand master plan of success?"

"God, please," Richie begged as Stan leaned in even closer.

"They wing it." Stan smiled proudly, watching Richie's face contort with puzzlement, "None of them know what the fuck to do. But they do it. And it's trial and error. You can read as many books as possible but no baby is the same and at some point, it just becomes a guessing game."

"That's…" Richie frowned, "Surprisingly unhelpful, thanks."

"You're welcome." Stan turned on his heel, twirling the cane in his hand as he walked towards Eddie's room.


	28. When in Doubt, Blame a Jew

Richie peered into the hospital room that Stan had gone into moments before. He saw Stan sitting in the plastic chair at Eddie's bedside, smiling at the omega. Eddie looked at the door when Richie appeared and looked in almost tentatively. Eddie smiled nervously at the alpha and lay a hand on his stomach. Richie stepped into the room with a small smile, "Eds."

"Are you angry with me?" Eddie asked out of the blue, surprising both Richie and Stan.

"No, of course not." Richie replied with a disgruntled purse to his lips and a crinkle to his nose, "Why would I be mad?" The idea of being mad at his mate for any reason seemed preposterous to Richie. Annoyed, yes. He was almost always annoyed at Eddie for something. A constant emotion. But angry or mad? Never. 

"I can't make babies properly." Eddie looked down at his stomach with disdain. The words echoed threefold in Richie's head. They bounced around like a ping-pong ball until they finally smacked him in the face. Five words that collided with Richie's brain. How could five words have so much force? Enough force to knock the wind from him. Richie's mate mark burned with sadness and it made his tongue taste almost milky and dulled. Richie could feel how desperately Eddie needed consoling and validation. It hurt him right down to his knees.

"Of course you can. Don't be silly, Spaghetti." Richie went to stand at Eddie's bedside, taking Eddie's hand in his to squeeze it, "Your babies are perfect."

"Doubt it if you're the father." Stanley whispered under his breath whilst examining Eddie's bedchart. Richie ignored the beta and bent down to kiss Eddie's head, inhaling his honey-orange scent.

"Then why am I here? Why have I been in this hospital more times while I've been pregnant than I have since I got out of my mom's house?" Eddie scowled ruefully at the blank wall across from him. Richie and Stan shared an unspoken glance at that instant. Both of them knew that this conversation could take a sudden turn for the worst if they weren't careful. Eddie's pregnant emotions were so unbalanced and volatile.

Richie thought back to when Eddie cried on Friday. They had set up some flypaper in the kitchen to get rid of the pesky flying insects in their house. Mike had lain some fresh manure and sod in the garden and it had drawn in more flies than on his farm. Eddie hated flies. But what Richie had woken up to on Friday was even worse. He had heard sniffling and whimpers from the kitchen and he had gotten up from his comfy spot on the sofa to see Eddie crying. Eddie was falling to pieces because of one particular fly that had gotten stuck to the sticky paper and was desperately trying to escape. Eddie stood there in horror with a snotty nose and a hiccupping chest because he couldn't pick the insect off of the paper without ripping off a leg or wing. Richie had to drag Eddie away from the kitchen and take him out of earshot of the fly's frantic buzzing. And that was just the crying fits. Richie couldn't even count the number of times Eddie screamed or yelled or snapped or threw things at him. And then he'd cry because he was upset with himself for being rude to his alpha. 

Sure, Richie and Eddie argued and fought like most couples. And then some. They bickered and teased almost incessantly. And to any innocent onlooker, they looked miserable. But that was far from true. Petty arguments and name-calling were their love language. That and raw-dogging every free chance they had. Even with Eddie being so pregnant. Especially with Eddie being so pregnant. Richie both loved and hated the hormones it brought on. Hormones meant twisty emotions. Twisty emotions meant more fighting and more fighting meant more make up sex. In Richie's opinion, better than regular sex. Especially with Eddie. Eddie was determined as hell to prove to his mate that he was sorry and that he would make sure Richie knew how much he needed him. Richie would strut and crow for hours afterward.

Ask anyone in the house who was willing to complain about it. That was pretty much everyone.

Richie didn't quite know how to respond to the see-saw question because he didn't know how Eddie would take it. He didn't know if his response would be accepted or used against him. He thought it over carefully before he answered, "It's not because of you. If anything, it's my fault." Richie shrugged and Eddie looked up as though he were going to protest the very idea of Richie being at fault. Richie interrupted him before he could start, "Did too good a job in breeding you. Filled you with so many babies that your tiny body doesn't have enough room."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Ugh, God." He got up, "I'm gonna go and vomit."

Richie scowled at the beta as he left the ward. He looked down at Eddie with a stern alpha gaze, "It isn't your fault, omega."

"It isn't yours." Eddie replied curtly and Richie could see gears and cogs ticking away behind Eddie's eyes, "Then…" He worried at the edge of the blanket that had been lain over his legs, "I guess it's no one's fault."

"Could be Stan's fault." Richie offered with a shrug, "I like it when it's his fault. It's funny. When in doubt, blame a Jew. Not me, though. The other one."

Eddie's lips pulled into a small smile in the corner but he still couldn't look Richie in the eye. He was staring at his stomach with an unwavering gaze. Richie watched his mate for a few silenced seconds and the way Eddie absentmindedly stroked at his stomach with a loving glaze that shaded his eyes. He smiled as his stomach moved, a small shove against the blanket from a stray baby foot had Richie smile.

"They're active." Richie commented, "Busy bees."

"They usually are during the day." Eddie announced with a beaming smile, "They like being active with me. Like, you should have felt his they were kicking when I went for a hike with Bill last-"

"What?"

"What?" Eddie looked up with a frown, "Bill and I went for a hike."

"You…" Richie went pale as a spike of incredulous anger shot up from his stomach, "Are you fucking insane?!"

Eddie rebuked at the sudden rise of his voice and stared up at Richie with shock evident on his face. He saw the flash of Richie's eyes turn a violent acid green and he yelped, his own eyes turning lilac as he turned his head to submit to the alpha, whimpering quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alpha."

Richie snarled as he went to stand by the nearby window, staring out at the car park as annoyance seethed through his system. Was Eddie actually insane? Did he not give a single shit about his litter? A hike? He might as well have snorted a whale-sized stash of cocaine and chased it with a bottle of bleach. Richie's eyes flashed bright emerald again at the thought. He was furious. He was seething mad. His hands trembled and his inner wolf was rearing to rip into something or someone.

"Alpha…?"

Richie didn't answer at first. He took in a shaky breath and turned to see a very timid Eddie peering at Richie from above the edge of the blanket he had pulled up under his eyes. Richie chewed on his cheek for a long second and let out a sigh, trying to let go of his misdirected anger, "That's so irresponsible, Eds." Richie tried to keep the fury from his voice, "Hiking or just… That much activity when you're so far pregnant..."

"But…" Eddie frowned, "Stan said-"

"I don't give a fuck what Stan said." Richie snapped, making Eddie flinch, "You're heavily pregnant, Eddie. With multiple pups. You can't just go hiking in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"I had my cane." Eddie squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears, "I was okay. And I had Bill-"

"You didn't have me." Richie stated with an air of finality, "Where the fuck was I?"

"You…" Eddie frowned, "You went out with Mike to help him take stuff to the dump, and then you guys went to buy some flowers for his garden, remember? You- You got the sod." 

Richie scowled venomously, "For fuck sake. Why didn't you tell me when I got home?"

"I don't need to tell you everything." Eddie folded his arms indignantly as he pouted, looking out of the window as he pursed his lips unhappily.

"Excuse me?" Richie rounded back to look at Eddie with wide and incredulous eyes. Eddie narrowed his gaze back at the alpha, working himself up from his previously timid demeanor.

"You heard me. You may be my mate and my alpha and my husband. You may be the father of our litter and you may biologically own me but you can't control every single thing I do. That's not how this works. I won't let you."

Richie knew, logically, that Eddie was right. He knew that he couldn't control Eddie's every move. He didn't want to. But that didn't stop him from worrying about his mate and wanting to keep him safe. Not even as an alpha but as Eddie's best friend and protector. As his longtime companion and as his soulmate. Richie looked down, pushing his puff-chested alpha back down, "Yeah. I get that. I don't- I mean… I just, uh-"

"What?" Eddie snarked, unimpressed.

"I just want you safe, omega. And how can I ensure that you are if I'm not aware of the fact that you're scaling fuckin' mountains when you're a month away from literally crapping out four fully grown babies?"

Eddie deadpanned a scoff, unamused at Richie's hyperbole. His eyebrows knitted, "I didn't think it was important. I didn't die. I didn't get hurt. It was just some exercise on a walking trail, I didn't scale shit."

"I'm gonna kill Bill."

"Easy there, Bruce Lee." Eddie rolled his eyes and tugged at the hospital tag around his wrist, "He had my best interests in mind when he decided to take me on a slow walk through some trees to get fresh air and stretch my legs. He didn't take me whaling on a ship with a harpoon. Although, if anything, I'd be the whale in that situation." Eddie ended that sentence with a glance down at his stomach.

"Same thing." Richie whispered under his breath and then sighed, "Where did you go?"

"Just to Fresh Pond." Eddie shrugged again, "It's a nice park a couple of minutes away near North Cambridge." Richie nodded curtly as a reply to Eddie's statement and clearly it wasn't a good enough response because Eddie continued, "We can go there ourselves some time and you can see for yourself."

"Okay." Richie folded his arms, "Sure."

"Would you like a fucking lightbulb, asshole?"

"What?"

"So you can lighten the fuck up." Eddie spat darkly at his mate, "Jeez."

"Oh, very funny." Richie drawled as he turned back to Eddie, "Snark all the jokes you want at my expense because I'm upset with you. Because you got caught out."

"Caught out?" Eddie laughed incredulously yet again, "I wasn't having an affair! I went for a fucking walk, dickwad! I wasn't hiding it from you!"

"You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't think I needed to report to you every five minutes! Clearly I do, commander!" Eddie sarcastically gave Richie a two-finger salute. Richie snarled angrily, his fists balling at his sides.

Stan reappeared in the doorway, stopping in his tracks when he smelled the rancid scents of two furious wolves. He looked between them both with cautious hazel eyes, "What the hell did I miss?"

"You and your mate are fuckin'- How can-" Richie huffed angrily, "Fuck-!" He kicked a nearby chair and sent it toppling over loudly. He snarled, baring his teeth as he stalked over to go and stand and seethe in the corner of the room. Panting and huffing like a rabid dog.

Stan looked at Eddie with a calm expression that almost bordered on bored, "Can you give me more than that or is that all I'm getting?"

"He's fuming because he found out I went for a walk with Bill last week. Not that I hid it from him, it was just a part of my day. I didn't feel the need to share it because I always go for hikes." Eddie scowled at his alpha, "Now he's yelling at me for getting exercise."

"Hey, I'm on your side! I'm trying to fight for the plight of the pregnant omega."

"Plight?" Eddie looked bewildered, "It's not a fucking affliction, you moron."

"Whatever." Richie looked at Stan, "How could you let him go climb Everest when he's carrying more precious cargo than an armored truck?"

"He went for a walk in the park, Rich. He wasn't on the hills." Stan shrugged, "And he did so well, too."

"How do you know?" Richie spied Stan, who looked at Eddie with a paled expression, "Were you there as well?"

"Well," Stan waved a dismissive hand, "I mean-"

"Oh, my God." Richie looked at Eddie, "You said it was just Bill!"

"I did so mention Stan!" Eddie tilted his head, "It was his idea for me to get exercise in the first place."

Richie scowled at Stanley, absolute venom in his eyes. Stan submitted, exposing his neck as a timid scent of apprehension swirled from him. Richie let out a small growl as he pointed an accusatory finger, "Who the fuck gave you the right?"

"E-Exercise is great for pregnancy. It gets the- the blood pumping to the babies and-"

"Then have him do some fuckin' yoga!" Richie yelled and Stan flinched instantly, "Not climbing a G.D mountain, Stanley!"

"Hey!" Bill's voice echoed through the ward and Richie yelped in fright, all three of them turned to look at the pack leader in the doorway that was holding three cups of coffee in his hands, "What the fuck are you doing? I could hear you down the hall."

Richie glared at Bill as his anger rose again, a red haze coloring the edges of his vision, "Nothing."

"Oh, now you're timid." Stan snapped, his voice dripping condescension, "You're all gung-ho to yell at me and your mate but the one guy you're mad at happens to be your pack alpha and suddenly you're a mouse." He snorted at Richie, who was bright red and staring at his sneakers. Stanley muttered under his breath and looked at Bill, "He was yelling at Eddie and at me because he went hiking with us in Fresh Pond."

Bill scoffed, shoving the coffee cup at Richie dismissively as he passed. He went to stand beside Eddie, giving his hair a soft fluff of praise. Eddie smiled gratefully, his big eyes staring up at Bill with adoration. Richie snarled unhappily, "Fuckin' relax." Bill ordered sternly, "Stop being an asshole to everyone because you don't get your way. It's not very becoming."

"Suck my phallus, Denbrough." Richie groused as he sipped his coffee, "I give a fuck about my omega. And my children. It's something you should consider next time you have him run up Mount Fuji and he does a physical version of Tom Petty's Free Fallin' down the side of a fucking cliff. Then we'll see who needs to relax."

"Can you authorize an enema for him?" Bill looked at Stan idly as he sipped his coffee, "Do you have that kind of power? I think he needs to lose a load or two so he can stop talking shit. It's overflowing from his colon."

"If you can smell it from here then it's too late." Eddie commented idly as he wide-eyed his unhappy mate from across the room.

"Oh fuck off, all of you." Richie skulked to pick up the chair he had kicked over, "Don't need a fuckin' enema. You need an enema. Suck a dick while you're at it " he muttered under his breath before flopping into the chair he had resurrected, "My colon is fine. I had a healthy shit this morning, thanks."

"We all know." Stan replied in a dull voice, "No one can miss your morning B.M if they tried. But we seem to think maybe it's not enough. Something needs to be fuelling all the shitty ideas and crap you talk."

"Maybe it's just rubbing off from you, Uris. Like a magnet." Richie shrugged, "Takes one to know one."

"Hey, he who casts the first stone…" Stanley trailed off with a smile as he sipped his coffee and turned to look out the window.

"Are you done being a dick hole to your mate yet?" Bill asked after a second of silence, "You complain about the exercise doing damage, and yet you don't realize how much strain you put on him by fighting with him."

"I believe it's called irony." Eddie smiled as he looked up at Bill, "Read about it in last month's Reader's Digest."

"Oh, was it a good article?"

"Very interesting." Eddie looked at Richie, "Y'know about irony, Rich?"

"You don't even read Reader's Digest." Richie narrowed his eyes, "Liar."

"Anyway." Bill interrupted, "I think you both should just let it go. No one died. Everyone's fine."

"He says whilst my omega lays in a hospital bed."

"From something completely unrelated." Stan added in, "Completely unrelated and something unforeseen."

Richie sunk down in his chair, completely unimpressed and unhappy about being ganged up against. Three to one was definitely not called for. 

"It's good for him to exercise and walk. It strengthens his bones and helps his organs cope with supplying nutrients to four other little beings that rely on him. He can rest every other day of his life and let you dote on him but his body needs exercise, Rich." Stan offered, trying to reason with the stubborn alpha, "We promised to help you look after him. Do you really think we'd purposefully put him in any sort of danger?"

Richie glanced up from staring at his jeans. He saw three pairs of eyes on him. Bill looked indubitable and resolute. Eddie looked devoted and earnest. Stan's eyes were wide and heartfelt. Richie felt one corner of his mouth lower slightly as he looked them over, a small resigned wash of guilt had him sigh, "Yeah, I guess. Okay. Fine." He nodded, "You wouldn't do that."

"Exactly." Bill smiled, "Are you over yourself now?"

"Don't push it, Denbrough." Richie narrowed his eyes, "I may have calmed down but I'll still piss on your leg."

"Tres kinky, Trashmouth." Bill looked at Eddie, "Is he always like this?"

"At least with you, it's just words."


	29. Way Too Many Sausages in That Grill

Eddie was laying in his hospital bed. And of course, Richie was there. He and Bill had taken to doing shifts with Eddie so that someone could always be around him. Protect him. Richie hated leaving, but he did have to eat and sleep and shower- The last one was Eddie’s main request. Richie had returned that morning the moment he was allowed in. He had showered and picked out the cleanest clothes he could find. They weren’t his, they were Bill’s shorts and shirt. He had brought Eddie’s favorite flowers as well, a bouquet of baby pink carnations. Granted, Richie wasn’t tactful enough to have thought of it all on his own and perhaps the idea did come from Ben as Richie was leaving to go to the hospital. Richie had waved Ben off and had climbed in the car but halfway through, he had made a U-turn to find the nearest florist.

Eddie had cried for about five minutes when he saw Richie with his small bouquet and his odd socks and a plaid shirt that was way too big in the shoulders. He giggled when he saw Richie’s damp hair and the toothpaste on his collar. Richie had put the flowers into a small vase and pulled his backpack out for Eddie. He gave Eddie fresh clothes for the day and some things to do, including his toothbrush, a book, and a trashy magazine that Richie had taken from Bev’s nightstand. 

Eddie was scanning through the book that Richie had brought for him that morning. He was so sick of day-time television and couldn’t stand watching any more soap operas. He was just getting to where Carrie was on her way to her Prom with Tommy. He was so engulfed in the story even though he’d seen the movie a thousand times. He was avidly reading to get to the next page. He loved her character and how strong she was despite her insane mother. He glanced up over his book to where Richie was sitting, straddled over his legs with his hands slathered in lotion. He had been tenderly applying the Vitamin-E cream to Eddie’s stomach for him for at least a half an hour now. Eddie smiled at Richie’s intense concentration. He hadn’t seemed to notice the fact that he was being watched by his mate. Richie continued to rub the lotion into Eddie’s soft skin, making sure to get every inch so that Eddie wouldn’t be burdened by stretch marks. 

“Are you done?” Eddie smiled as he set his book down on his chest and Richie looked up in surprise. Clearly, Eddie had pulled him from a very intense daydream. And he had. Richie went pink as he cleared his throat. Richie had been staring at Eddie’s stomach mainly because he kept having the same realization that there was life in there. An amalgamation of the two of them that had been formed into little babies. Richie couldn’t help but get sucked into his own head when he thought about it for too long. It didn’t help when Richie’s touches were reciprocated. When he ran his hands over his mate’s stomach, a small hand reached out to touch him, pressing alien fingers up against the inside of their cocoon. It was such a wild thought. His fingers were still lathered in white cream as he put both hands on the rotund shape of his husband’s belly. 

“Sorry.” Richie snickered, “I got lost there.”

“I see so.” Eddie set his book aside as Richie collected the excess lotion from his fingers to rub it in on Eddie’s sides and over his rounded hips. Eddie went pink at the touch and tried to lower his shirt, “Cease and desist.”

“Why?” Richie frowned and looked up, lessening his grip without removing his hands entirely. A small spike of panic shot into his chest, “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Eddie sat up a bit, his face resembling an uncomfortable child about to speak on stage, “I just… I’ve gotten fat recently.”

Richie snorted abruptly, “Oh, please.”

“I’m not kidding.” Eddie scowled, unimpressed, “I have.”

Richie scoffed and ran his hands over the small wolf’s hips, squeezing the rounded sides that had grown out on Eddie. He let out a small groan and watched Eddie squirm, “I think you look awesome.”

“Awesome? Really? That’s the adjective you decided to go with. Thanks.” Eddie narrowed his eyes, “Thanks a lot.”

“No, I just…” Richie sighed, “You know I’m bad at words. But I don’t think you got fat. I think you’re just adapting to carrying babies on you. It’s not just the belly that grows.”

“I wish it was just the belly.” Eddie looked sullen, “I don’t wanna be fat.”

“Stop that.” Richie whispered softly as he ran his thumbs gently over Eddie’s stomach, “It’s not true and you’re being a tard.”

“I-” Eddie glowered at Richie, “Rude, dude.”

“True, kangaroo.”

“Don’t rhyme at me.” Eddie looked at his stomach and up at Richie again, "Richie, I'm scared," He whispered quietly "I have surgery today. On my baby."

"I know, Eds." Richie whispered back and leaned in closer, "It'll be okay, though."

"But, what if-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Eds." Richie urged sternly, "You're gonna worry and stress the babies out. Don't think about what if. Just think about how healthy they're gonna be when it's over. Think about how much easier it'll be on you afterward." Richie scented his mate’s wrist gently. Eddie lay back in his bed and he nodded. He frowned to himself and Richie could see he was still worrying but he was internalizing it, "You won't get sick or get an infection. The hospital is sterile and the doctors are great at their jobs." Richie took one last sniff of Eddie’s sweet pregnant scent before he gently set his hand back down, "Does that help?"

Eddie shook his head, his shoulders rising up into a tense stature. Richie sighed as he sat up and went to stand at his mate's bedside. He leaned in, letting Eddie scent him. He would have lain beside Eddie but because of the drip and the actual size of the bed, he didn’t want to cause any accidents. Eddie didn't oppose the request. He grappled with the front of Richie's garish plaid shirt, pulling him closer as he rubbed and preened the alpha's neck with the side of his face. Richie leaned down to accommodate his omega, hearing the literal unending string of whines that were bracketing his chest. Richie slipped back to pull the inhaler from his shorts pocket. He put the blue plastic between Eddie's lips despite the protest and let him take two generous puffs.

"I'm fine." Eddie wheezed pitifully, the back of his hand resting against his mouth as he steadied his breathing. He caught Richie's dubious gaze and gave him a wickedly impish grin, "Your fault, Trashmouth."

"Me?" Richie asked, aghast, and put a hand to his chest with feigned horror, "How dare you, sir? I protest!"

"You protest to getting me all breathless?" Eddie raised an eyebrow, "That goes against everything I know about you."

Richie pursed his lips again, hiding a smile as he leaned in way too close to Eddie, looking the omega in the eye. Eddie submitted instantly, unable to look the alpha in the eye or hold his gaze. Richie smiled proudly at his respectful mate, caressing Eddie's cheek with his hand. Richie looked up as the door opened and he saw a middle-aged omega woman walk in with a cheery smile and her blonde hair in a bun, “Good afternoon, Mr. Kaspbrak. How are you today?”

“Wendy,” Eddie looked at her with a cautious smile, “I went for that ultrasound when I came in. I was five weeks so… Would your file perhaps know what babies I’m having?”

“Oh, I thought your doctor would’ve told you.” Wendy strode over to the file and picked it up from the end of Eddie’s bed. She glanced through the file quickly and her lips pursed, “Before we get to that, I need to make sure everything is set for your surgery later.”

“Okay.” Eddie looked at Riche, who was hovering over his mate, “It’s okay, Rich. She’s helping.”

Richie mumbled something under his breath and took a step back, letting Wendy come closer to wrap a blood pressure cuff around Eddie’s arm. He remained nearby, watching her with a hawk-like stare. Eddie lay back in his bed and let her pump the cuff. He looked at Richie with a smile and held his hand out for the alpha. Richie entwined their fingers and came closer, having his hand placed on Eddie’s stomach. Richie looked down at his omega’s belly with a small smile, feeling the soft flutters of a kick underneath his palm. He leaned in to gently lay his forehead against Eddie’s skin, giving his belly a soft kiss. Eddie preened at the touch, his smile widening at the proud touch. Richie nuzzled against his litter, scenting them with his mint smell, “Such good pups.”

“You have a wonderful pack, Mr. Tozier.” Wendy gushed as she wrote down Eddie’s vitals and details in the file, “All of them. I met your alpha and his mate the other day. They’re wonderful boys. And the pretty redhead beta. She’s very helpful. They seem to be just as excited. Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Richie whispered distractedly as he crouched down at Eddie’s bedside, his eyes in line with his mate’s belly, his large hands splayed over the convex shape. 

“Would you like to know what you’re having?” She picked the file up again, “Are you wanting to plan on names beforehand?”

“Actually,” Eddie looked up at her with a proud smile, “We’re not gonna name them when we see them. I don’t wanna get stuck on a name and it doesn’t suit them.”

“Makes sense.” Wendy chuckled, “My mother wanted to name me Meredith since day one and when I was born, she said it didn’t suit me.”

“Exactly.” Eddie beamed and looked at Richie, “You wanna know what we’re having, alpha?”

Richie’s gaze remained unwavering on his omega’s stomach, “Doesn’t matter what, just want them healthy.”

“Well, I wanna know.” Eddie frowned, “Richie, you’re gonna go squint if you keep staring so hard.” 

“Worth it.” Richie muttered softly, his hands still laid in a gentle outstretch, “My pups.”

Eddie rubbed his hand through Richie’s hair and looked back at Wendy, who seemed quite enamored with Richie’s behavior. Eddie knew that she wasn’t jealous. He could smell her neutral bergamot scent unchanged. She seemed happy for Eddie that his alpha was so involved and enraptured. Eddie smiled at her with a trenchant clearing of his throat “So?”

She shook her head of her current thought and opened the file to look at it, “Well, here.” She handed Eddie the four paper-clipped pictures from his file, “Here they are. Have a look.”

Richie shot up instantly and came to look at the photos in Eddie’s hands. The first photo was definitely of the bigger baby and Richie let out a whimper when he saw the full shape of a baby with arms and legs and fingers. He looked at the picture as Eddie began to weep quietly, tears running down his face. His hands began to shake as he wiped his eyes with the corner of his blanket. 

“How do I-” Eddie inhaled shakily, “How do I know who’s what?”

“In the corner, babes.” Richie whispered as he pointed with a long finger to the corner of the photo, “See? This big pup is a girl.”

Eddie stared at the white ‘F’ printed in the corner with a shaky gasp, “A little girl? We- Alpha, we have a baby girl.”

“We do.” Richie smiled, “I bet she’s beautiful, Eds.”

Eddie set the photo aside and picked up the second one of a second smaller baby that was laying contentedly against another baby. Eddie ran a finger over the glossy photo with a smile, “‘Nother girl, Rich. Two baby girls just for us.”

Richie took the photo, examining the page with intense scrutiny and a frown, “She’s got your static fuzz, Spaghetti. Uncanny.”

“Shut up.” Eddie sniffed as he snatched the photo back from Richie. He set it down on top of the first and turned the third picture for Richie to see. The alpha went wide-eyed and took the photo to examine it. Eddie smiled sweetly at his mate and looked at Wendy, “He’s been hoping for a boy.”

“Congrats, Mr. Tozier.”

“I got a boy.” Richie looked up from the photo and couldn’t help the tears that betrayed him by blurring his vision. He sniffed, trying to push them back. He let out a small whimper as the tears fell down his cheeks. He hid his face in the crook of his arm and exhaled heavily to try and calm himself down.

“God, what the fuck.” He exhaled and fanned his face, looking up at the ceiling, “Jeez.”

“You okay, alpha?”

“I’m fine.” Richie cleared his throat and looked at Eddie, “I just… I have no idea where that came from.” 

“It’s perfectly normal, Rich.” Eddie smiled and handed Richie the last picture, “Here. The small baby.”

Richie took the photo of the underdeveloped baby girl and looked at her smaller dimensions in comparison to her bigger siblings. He pursed his lips as he rubbed the photo with his knuckle, “Is she the one who’s causing the… Hiccups?”

“Yes, she’s the one that needs the shunt for your mate.” Wendy explained, “But the procedure will definitely help her.”

“Three girls and a boy.” Richie inhaled and tapped at his pockets, “Where’re my cigarettes?”

“Window sill.” 

Richie smiled at his mate for the assistance and grabbed the crumpled box. He looked at them and at Eddie. He shrugged and set them back in his pocket, “It can wait.”

“The anesthesiologist will be in at four to administer your pre-meds and such. And to check on you before you’re taken to theater.” She smiled and Richie frowned.

“The anesthesia is safe, right? It won’t hurt my pups.”

“No, sir. It’s perfectly safe for them all. Mom included.” She smiled. Eddie went pink in the cheeks at the name and rubbed his stomach lovingly. Richie remained quiet, his narrowed eyes watching her again. Wendy fixed her uniform, checked on Eddie’s IV drip, and put his file away. She pulled his curtain across to block the window that showed the corridor. She smiled at Eddie before she left, walking out with his file.

Eddie looked at the photos again as a proud smile swept over his face. His eyes filled with tears yet again and he sniffled, the smile unwavering. He turned the photos to face Richie, showing him, “Look, alpha. Look. Our litter. They’re so beautiful and so cute. And-And they’re perfect.”

“Course they are.” Richie leaned in to kiss Eddie’s head, “You made them. They couldn’t be more perfect.”

“Now I’m more terrified.” Eddie admitted, “Now that I’ve seen what I can lose, I’m terrified of losing it or something going wrong or-”

"What can I do to ease your anxiety, Eds? How can I make you relax? Some tea? A foot rub-?"

"Fuck me," Eddie replied simply, cutting Richie off almost instantly. Richie stared at his mate with wide eyes and let out the smallest gasp of a laugh. Eddie didn’t respond with laughter, his face was deadpan and matter-of-fact. Richie’s smile faltered as he stared down at the omega.

"Are you fucking kidding right now, Eddie?"

"No. It'll help."

"How in the hell will that help?" 

Eddie tilted his head to the side, "It'll calm my nerves and calm the babies and help me feel secure again. Especially because some random guy is going to root around inside me and touch my litter with his hands." Eddie put his own hands over his stomach and Richie stared at his litter, a weird primal spark in his head made him realize that Eddie made sense. He didn't want anyone else touching his litter. Or his mate. He eyed Eddie through a narrowed gaze and leaned over the smaller wolf, baring his teeth as Eddie exposed his marked throat. 

"You know what buttons to push, omega." Richie whispered softly, "But you know I can't knot you here. Not when everyone outside'll hear you begging for it."

Eddie whined breathily, his pulse thrumming in his neck. He squirmed against his inclined hospital bed before whispering, "Please. Just-Just five minutes. Anything. Need it. Fill me, alpha. Claim me. Us. Need it."

Richie closed his eyes, smelling the delectable and intricate way that Eddie's scent mingled with the heavy musk of arousal. How could he refuse something so perfectly tailored just for him? He turned to look at the door, his indecision scales tipping like a Libran statue. He went to the door and closed it quietly before he grabbed the plastic chair and shoved it under the handle. He looked at Eddie over his shoulder and pulled the curtain around Eddie's bed with a smile. Eddie swallowed hard, unable to move because his omega instincts knew that Richie hadn't given him any instruction to do so.

"How would you be comfortable?" Richie asked as he stepped into their little pastel blue cocoon. Eddie pushed his wheeled bed-tray aside and threw his thin scratchy sheets from his legs. He was just in his favorite maternity t-shirt with the small cacti all over it and a baggy pair of shorts that he was now tugging at. He scrambled up, using the bed's collapsible bed-rails to stabilize himself. He sat on his knees and pulled Richie into him, kissing him roughly, whining into the alpha's mouth. Richie's hands went over Eddie's stomach, a predatory and territorial snarl left his chest in a guttural bubble. He lifted the shirt up to examine Eddie's full belly. He whined unhappily and tried to tug the shirt down. Richie grinned, pushing his hands away, and he lifted Eddie's shirt up even higher to see his chest. Eddie yelped in fright and scrambled back at the sudden invasion of privacy. He put his arms over his chest with a small pant of breath that shuddered from his nose, “Not that.”

“Omega…” Richie purred as he leaned in, his hands on the bed as he hovered closer, “Why so shy?”

“I- I have- I mean, I’ve got…” Eddie sighed, “My chest is filling out a lot more and, uh… I didn’t want anyone to see. It’s... Embarrassing.”

“How?”

“I’m a boy.” Eddie looked down, “With boobs. I don’t feel right in my body.” He bit his lip, “I mean I know they’re not forever and I know they’re for my litter but…”

“Omega,” Richie whispered suggestively, “You look so good. Lemme see.”

Eddie looked dubious but he resigned to his alpha. He lifted his shirt up with one hand to expose his tanned chest. Richie swallowed hard and his eyes widened when he saw the small but supple breasts that were unencumbered by the shirt. He put a knee on the bed to lean closer, pressing Eddie against the opposite guard rail. Richie leaned in, one foot still keeping him stable on the ground, and ran his tongue up from the very top of Eddie’s stomach to his throat. Eddie whined out a moan as Richie’s warm breath ghosted over his chest. He keened, closing his eyes, as Richie took one of his sensitive nipples into his mouth. The alpha sucked gently, groaning as he flitted his fingers over the other. He pulled back, his eyes glowing bright green, and watched the reaction settle in Eddie’s own eyes, turning them lilac.

“Mine,” Richie muttered under his breath as he sat back, his hands cupping and caressing his omega’s chest. Eddie arched his back, his head rolling on his shoulders as he fisted the sheets. Richie gave Eddie’s breast one last lick with his tongue before he straightened up and hastily unfastened his shorts. Eddie glanced down to Richie’s hands and he moved, carefully, to lift himself up and turn around to face away from Richie. 

The alpha stepped up to the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Eddie to hold him still, pressing his aching length against Eddie’s lower back. He sucked and nipped at Eddie’s mate mark as one hand tweaked his nipple slowly, tugging and gently massaging. His other hand had slipped down to the broad band of elastic on Eddie’s maternity shorts, tugging it down as best he could despite the fact that Eddie was sitting on his legs. The shorter wolf finally took the hint and pulled out of Richie’s grasp to bend over, letting his shorts be pulled down around his thighs. His feet curled inward as he presented himself, whining at how wet he was. Embarrassing amounts of slick had darkened his shorts.

Richie was instantly suffocated by the smell. The intense arousal of his pregnant mate. The smell was tailored just for him, plucked from his very fantasies and twisted to mold. He ran two fingers over Eddie’s hole and brought them up, licking at the fluid that dripped and webbed so wonderfully. He moaned, wrapping a hand around his length, and shucked his shorts down around his thighs.

“Please.” Eddie finally gasped, holding onto the railing with white-knuckled hands. He knew he couldn’t bend down and fully drop against the bed because of his stomach and because the rail was in his way. He moved his knees to open his legs even wider and leaned forward, lifting himself up for his alpha. Richie put one hand on Eddie’s hip to keep him in place as the other wrapped around himself, lining up. He teased the omega with two slow and sinuous drags of his length over Eddie’s hole, hearing the raspy gasp catch in his throat. 

Richie pushed in slowly, feeling the exquisite warmth sheath around him. It made his knees shake and his stomach lurch. Eddie moaned out, his head dropping on his shoulders, and Richie let go of himself to put his hand around Eddie’s shoulder. He watched his omega tremble and moan as he pushed in slowly, reveling in the immense tightness around him. He knew that he and Eddie hadn’t been this intimate in a while and it was almost as though Eddie’s body didn’t even remember being filled so well by something so thick.

Richie snapped his hips forward, burying himself with one quick thrust and a pitchy moan. He watched Eddie’s back arch to assimilate the intrusion but didn’t stop. He didn’t let Eddie take a single breath before he began fucking into him quickly. He knew Eddie didn’t want something slow and intimate. He didn’t want more praise like he had been getting all day, Eddie was getting what he wanted. He wanted quick, he wanted five minutes and he wanted nothing more than to feel claimed by his alpha. Richie snarled through his gritted teeth, his fingers digging into Eddie’s collarbone as his palm dug into Eddie’s shoulder blade, holding him still. His hips moved on their own volition, guided on pure instinct, and at a primal pace. Eddie was already crying, sobbing at the intensity. Richie knew the omega wanted to scream out and sob like he would if they were anywhere else.

He let go of his grip on his mate’s shoulder, whining at the bluing bruise he had left, and leaned over, putting one knee up on the bed to change his angle. Eddie let out a short and breathy scream at the sudden onslaught to his prostate. Richie snarled, cupping his hand over Eddie’s mouth to stifle the depraved noises. Eddie was drooling lavish amounts down his own chin, and onto his chest like a bitch in heat. The alpha bared his teeth and leaned over his mate with his tall frame, bracketed over his mate as he used his other hand to hold onto the rail for support. 

Eddie cried out suddenly, his body dropping as though his suspension had snapped. He came with a cry, body spasming and trembling around Richie as he gushed slick down his own thighs. Richie’s moan was broken and husky, caught in his throat as his eyes closed, his body solely focused on the ecstasy resonating from where he was practically pounding into Eddie. He had completely forgotten about any bedside manner or gentle touch toward the omega. He was running entirely on his alpha drive and it showed. He didn’t even know his name at that moment. He didn’t know where they were and as far as he was concerned, nothing would stop him from successfully claiming his soul mate. He knew he wouldn’t be able to knot Eddie. He wasn’t in a rut and wouldn’t be until Eddie was in heat again thanks to their cycles being so intrinsically linked. That didn’t mean he couldn’t claim his omega. It didn’t even deter him for a second.

His slippery hand slid from Eddie’s mouth, tucking two fingers into his mate’s mouth to force them as far as they would go, indulging in just how good it felt when Eddie sucked desperately on the intrusion. Richie grabbed Eddie’s jaw, leaning in to lick a disgustingly sloppy stripe up the side of his face before he let go and pushed him back down. He barreled down hard, his hips picking up their pace as the intense pleasure continued to build in Richie’s stomach. He panted heavily, his skin burning and tingling beneath the surface. 

“Oh- Please-” Eddie whimpered brokenly, “Please, alpha. Fill me, alpha. All- Want it all. F-Fuck-”

Richie nodded, huffing out a breath that he’d been holding onto for quite a while. His body was exclusively focused on fucking and nothing else. He didn’t need to breathe or blink or even create any other fluid except for the immense load he needed to fill his mate. No spit, no sweat, no snot or blood seemed necessary in that second. Although, Richie couldn’t help the thick tendril of saliva that fell from his open mouth like a predator over it’s cornered prey. 

He smeared his spit into Eddie’s skin, shuddering at the way Eddie lurched over his dick. He pulled him back onto his length and kept pounding into him roughly, standing up on his toes on the one foot that remained on the linoleum. Eddie cried out as the slight rise in angle hit deeper inside him. Richie’s body was right on the edge, right on the precipice of his climax.

It was the low and desperate cry for the alpha that fell from Eddie’s swollen lips that had Richie finally release. He came with a low howl, filling Eddie with his warm load almost entirely while his hips stuttered in quick succession. Eddie praised the alpha, thanking him and crying out at the fullness. Richie gasped as the brutal fizzles rampaged down through his synapses. It was such an ethereal feeling that he couldn’t get over. Each time. He fell forward slightly, laying his forehead on Eddie’s spine as he tried to catch his breath, “So good.” Eddie rasped quietly, “So full. All yours.”

Richie nodded, licking at the inside of his own mouth to try and produce any semblance of spit and reintroduce moisture back into his system, “Fucking hell.”

He stood up, still half-hard and buried inside of his omega. He knew Eddie needed him to remain there for as long as he could. He needed to feel the fullness and the stretch. Richie just wondered how ruined the sheets would be when he finally pulled out. He glanced down to where they were still attached and bit his lip, ignoring the twitch that resonated in his dick. Eddie yelped quietly at the movement and leaned forward, trying to pull himself away slowly. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie to pull him back. Eddie groaned as Richie’s dick slid into him again. His eyes closed and his body melted, letting his alpha scent him slowly.

“Alpha…”

“Shh-shh.” Richie crooned quietly, effectively silencing his husband as he ran his lips over Eddie’s ear, “So good to me, Eddie. See how good you are? How perfect? Such a perfect omega with your perfect pups. My pups in you. Bred you good, didn’t I?” Eddie nodded in reply, obeying his alpha’s request to keep quiet. Richie kissed his cheek tenderly, his chest puffing with pride over his perfect mate.

“I, um…” A voice called out, breaking their tender moment. A voice they both recognized, “Look, I didn’t mean to interrupt, guys.”

“God’s sake, Stan.” Riche groaned, “Where did you fall out from?”

“I wanted to see him before he went into surgery.” Stan called out but made no move to come closer, “I didn’t realize.”

“Fucking hell.” Richie sighed, “Give us a minute.”

“Swear to God, you can have ten,” Stan whispered to himself as he walked out again. Richie scowled irritably.

“Damn beta.” He grumbled as he carefully pulled himself out of Eddie, letting the omega turn onto his back and try and get up. Richie held his hand out, helping Eddie out of the bed carefully. He handed Eddie his cane and watched the omega hobble into the bathroom in nothing but a large t-shirt. Richie threw the sheets over the bed before he pulled his shorts back up. He fastened the button and walked over to push the curtain back. He looked at the chair that was propped against the wall and frowned. Clearly it hadn’t done much to keep anyone out. It didn’t work as it would in the movies.

Richie turned when the small bathroom door opened. Eddie reappeared with a coy smile on his face and a clean pair of shorts on. He went pink and limped back toward the bed, holding firmly onto his cane. Richie turned to see Stanley standing in the hallway with a bright red face and a very sheepish expression. Richie ran a hand through his hair and opened the door, letting the beta in. Stan’s nose twitched as he entered the room, clearly smelling what had happened but he chose not to make a comment. Eddie held his arms out to Stanley when they locked eyes. Stan looked at Richie, who gestured to his mate with and, giving the beta permission to go near. Stan crossed the distance with his long legs and pulled Eddie into a gentle hug, “How are you, sweetpea?”

“Feeling better about it.” Eddie announced with a content sigh, “Richie helped.”

“I can tell.” Stan smiled politely, “Claim?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded resolutely, “I wouldn’t have felt right without it. I feel a bit better now. Not as… Empty.”

“I can imagine.” Stanley snickered lightly and brushed some of Eddie’s short fringe from his face, “When do you go in?”

“Around five, I think.” Eddie looked at his wristwatch, “Two hours to go. Stan?”

“Yeah?”

“I found out what I’m having.” Eddie smiled sweetly, “We got to see their pictures. They’re so beautiful.”

“If they’re all boys, I’m moving out.” Stan joked lightly, “Way too many sausages in that grill.”

“Quite the opposite.” Eddie beamed, “Just one boy.”

“Bev’s gonna be ecstatic.” 

Eddie laughed lightly and took Stan’s hand, laying it over his belly on top of the shirt. Only Richie was ever allowed to feel his stomach without the barrier of clothing beneath. It was an intimacy that only they shared. Stanley smiled at Eddie’s belly but everyone in the room could have seen the sadness in the beta’s eyes. He looked up at the omega, “I’m so happy for you. Eddie. Really. This is amazing.”

“Thank you.” Eddie whispered quietly as he squeezed Stanley’s hand gently, “Stan?”

“Yeah, sweetpea?”

“I-I want you to be their Godfather. I-I know it’s usually the pack alpha or the secondary who gets the place but… Stanley Uris, I would be honored if you would be the godfather to my babies. I can’t think of anyone better to look after them if anything ever happened to us.”

Richie cursed softly under his breath and turned away as his eyes were filled with the third round of tears. He looked up at the ceiling, blinking profusely as he listened to Eddie crying and Stan flustering behind him. He exhaled shakily, “God, what the hell is wrong with me?”

Stan was looking at Richie with an astonishing lift to both of his eyebrows. Eddie was giggling quietly. Stanley turned to look at Eddie and then back at Richie, “Would- Is that okay with you?”

“It’s not my decision.” Richie responded as he fiddled with a cigarette between his fingers, itching to have a smoke as soon as humanly possible, “Eddie’s made his choice. I trust his judgment.”

Stan looked back at Eddie, “It would be my esteemed privilege to be the godfather of your litter, Eddie. I’ll be there for every piano recital and every birthday. Every Mitzvah and every sleepover. I swear.”

Eddie let out another shaky sob as he pulled Stanley into a tight hug. Richie flailed lightly and turned to leave, pushing back even more gushy tears as he walked out of the room. He let them both have their moment. He walked toward the door, almost running to get outside and have a cigarette, “Something in the fucking water here, I swear to God.”


	30. I Close My Thighs and I'll Snap Your Neck, Marsh

"Stay still, dumbass," Beverly mumbled around a mouthful of pins as she crouched down with her head very close to Richie's crotch. He beamed brightly down at her as she pinned the navy blue material for alterations.

"How can I stay still with you so close to my special place, Bevvie?" Richie crooned suggestively and she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it, big alpha." She batted her eyelashes and Richie squirmed, his cheeks growing pink. She smiled smugly and went back to pinning the inner leg of his pants, "Besides, you have a very pregnant mate laying in recovery a few meters away and you're flirting with me. Not very chivalrous, Rich."

Richie scowled down at her, "He knows we flirt. He's aware of the tango between us. This back and forth dance of lusts."

"Hey," Ben looked up, "I'm right over here."

"Love you, Benny." Richie crooned and Ben went back to writing a list with Mike, "Whatchu boys doin'?"

"Well, Stan went off to his first appointment with his psychiatrist and he left us in charge of making a list for you and Eddie for your baby stuff," Mike explained.

"We're making a rough list first because I know what baby stuff to get thanks to my aunt having a baby recently." Ben offered, "And then we're gonna go and consult Eddie and see what he wants."

"And me?" Richie asked, his nose scrunching, "Why don't I get consulted?"

"Do you know what a Bumbo is?" Mike looked up at the alpha, who was quiet, his lips pursed in thought.

"That's not how you pronounce it. First off, it's 'bimbo', and secondly, I don't want my son near any of them until he's at least six years old. Give or take."

"Moron," Beverly whispered from between his legs.

"Hey, I close my thighs and I'll snap your neck, Marsh. Watch it." Richie scoffed and looked at Mike shaking his head, "What?"

"A Bumbo is a small rubber chair that you put a baby in. Teaches them to sit upright and strengthen their spine." Mike looked at Ben and then at Richie again, "Dumb ass."

"What a stupid name for a chair." Richie put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at Bill, who was sitting nearby and patiently waiting for his turn to have his suit pinned, "Any input, alpha?"

"As useless as you are, Big Daddy." Bill grinned, "I'm just over here living my life, man."

"Wondrous." Richie snarked as he looked down. Beverly sat up on her haunches and looked at him, a tape measure around her neck.

"How's that feel?" She asked and Richie climbed down gingerly from being stood on one of the dining chairs. He walked a few paces and did a turn. He looked at Bill, who gave him a solid thumbs up.

Richie wiggled his legs and stretched one out, "I like it. It's not too tight, not too loose. Kinda like Eddie's mom's-"

"Beep beep," Ben called out on Eddie's behalf. Richie scowled, closing his mouth. He stepped back onto the chair and went bright red when Beverly put her hands on his pants, unfastening them. She pulled his pants down carefully and helped him out of them so that the pins would stay intact. He shrugged himself out of the jacket and handed it to her as well. He was surprised that the jacket didn't need any alterations at all.

She lay his suit down on the table and turned to Bill, who was dressed in his wedding suit and was sprawled over the sofa eating chips and watching Oprah. He looked at her, a nacho halfway to his mouth, and he froze, "My turn already?"

"If you get anything on that suit, it won't be me you'll have to deal with, it'll be your own husband." She warned. Bill's eyes widened as he stood up hastily and jumped onto the chair, replacing Richie. The secondary alpha was still only in his underwear and his white button-up. He grinned up at his pack leader and went to go and inspect Ben and Mike's list while he pulled on a pair of old cargo shorts. Richie scanned through the things that had been written down and he nodded knowingly, “Excellent. Very good.”

“You don’t know half of this shit- uh, stuff.” Ben snorted as he looked up at Richie, who pursed his lips.

“I know what bottles are. And-And-” He looked down at the list, “And clothes. Ah! And a crib!”

“Wow.” Mike nodded as he bit down on the end of his pen, “Consider yourself A-for-away there, Big Daddy.”

Richie went pink in the face and snatched the list from Ben, looking it over, “Is this really all we need? That’s no big deal.”

“Rich,” Ben stood up and took the notepad back, “That’s only the first page. There’s three.”

“Thuh-Three?” Richie balked as he flipped through the remaining two pages, “That’s more than… Wow.”

“Let’s take it to Eddie and-”

“I got it!” Richie took the pages from Ben again and scowled, “I got it.”

“You sure?”

“I got it.” Richie lied smoothly and took a spare pen from the table before he turned on his heel and sauntered down the hallway. He knocked on the door to his bedroom and opened it, leaning in to look at Eddie with a smile, “Hi, pumpkin.”

Eddie looked up from his book with a small smile. His head and legs propped up with a mountain of pillows. He set his book aside and held a hand out, "Hi, asshole."

"How ya feelin'?" Richie asked as he came over carefully, sniffing the air. He could feel a bit of pain resonating in his mate mark but he knew that his omega was strong and healing fast. He sat himself down on his side of the bed, "You look good."

"Feeling better. A bit tender, though." Eddie admitted, "I mean, it was just yesterday that I'd been sliced open so I'm allowed to be tender."

"Sure." Richie smiled, "As soon as you're able to walk, we can go shopping for some stuff."

"So, Ben and Mike finished their list?" Eddie smiled and looked at the pages in Richie's hand, "May I?"

Richie wordlessly handed them over and watched Eddie scan through the pages, humming to himself. He winced slightly and reached down to touch his stomach, shushing quietly. Richie looked at the omega's swollen stomach and smiled when he noticed the tiny fluttering kicks from beneath the surface, "How are they after the surgery?"

"They seem calmer lately." Eddie shrugged a shoulder, "Like they know it's better in there, y'know?"

"I'm sure they do." Richie smiled and turned back to the list, "What'dya think?"

"Well, from all the books I've read-"

Those few words had Richie mentally slam on the brakes, tires squealing as the realization hit him like a gut-punch. He swallowed thickly, "You've- You've read books?"

Eddie's face turned rather puzzled at the question, his eyebrows knitting together, "Well, of course, Rich. I'm having babies. You don't think I'd read up on how to look after them?"

"I just…" Richie went pink in the cheeks when he concluded that he was way behind on the parenting thing, "I thought maybe I should give them a read."

"Haven't you?" Eddie asked, his voice rising in pitch with astonishment.

"Well, I… Didn't think it would be so difficult, may-maybe instincts would kick in and help me. But maybe I should." Richie eyed the book that Eddie was reading, "Maybe a few books."

"It might help you feel a little less overwhelmed, alpha. I don't want you to have a breakdown."

"I will." Richie smiled, "Are you gonna be okay to go shopping or should I just go with Ben or something?"

"No." Eddie sat up straighter, a firm determination set in his eyes, "I'm gonna shop for my babies, too."

"I don't want you to stress out." Richie looked at Eddie's stomach, "It's a lot of strain."

"I know. And I'm fine." Eddie urged, "We heal quickly, remember? My stitches are probably already dissolved."

"Eddie…"

"C'mon." Eddie held his hands out to Richie before he pulled the blankets off of his body, "Gotta get some pants on and my shoes."

"Omega." Richie pursed his lips, "We can go tomorrow and-"

"No." Eddie scowled as he rocked himself back and forth, trying to sit himself up without Richie's help. He carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. He sighed and looked at Richie, "Please just help me, Rich. I wanna go."

Richie nodded and got up, resigned to his fate and to the fact that he knew he wouldn't win a fight against his pregnant mate. He let Eddie sit there as he turned to their closet to grab some clean clothes for the omega. He set a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of stretchy yoga pants down and Eddie looked at the combination, his lips twisted. Richie looked at the articles in his hands, "What?"

"Really?" Eddie asked, "Light blue and orange?"

"Oh, for fuck sake." Richie grabbed the orange pants and threw them back into the closet. He grabbed a black pair and held them out, scowling at Eddie's approving smile. He threw the pants onto the bed and turned to grab Eddie's sneakers and a pair of socks. Eddie managed to pull his own shirt off with relative success, replacing the old t-shirt with the new one that Richie had gotten for him.

Eddie looked at the pants on the bed and pushed down his sleep-shorts, shimmying them down to his ankles before he kicked them aside. He looked at Richie, who was flushed and staring, "What?"

"You just…" Richie breathed, "You look good."

Eddie looked down as his ears went red, "Not now, Rich. We gotta go."

"We have to wait for Stan to come back from his appointment." Richie amended, "He's gonna be about a half an hour still, Eds."

Eddie swallowed hard, "Rich, no. We-We can't."

Richie shrugged and nonchalantly closed the gap between them, stroking the back of his hand over Eddie's freckled shoulder, "That's fine." He then added after a pause, "If you don't want to be knotted then why are you already so wet for me?"

Eddie froze in his tracks, his eyes widening as he stared at the floor. He swallowed hard and looked up indignantly, "Am not."

Richie tapped his nose, "I beg to differ."

Eddie scowled, “You can’t smell it because there’s nothing to smell.”

“Uh-huh.” Richie hummed idly and went around Eddie to sit on the bed, leaning back when he reached down to unfasten the button of his shorts. Eddie glanced down to Richie’s long fingers and back up to his face, Richie tilted his head, “What? Can I help you with something?”

“No.” Eddie sniffed dismissively and turned away, scratching at the back of his neck. He ran his fingers over his mate mark and the tingles ran through them both at the touch. He glanced at Richie over his shoulder and rolled his lips into his mouth almost cautiously.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Richie added in a sing-song voice as he pushed his shorts down around his thighs before he crossed his ankles. He smiled at Eddie devilishly and the omega’s eyes traveled back down to the alpha’s semi. He stared for a long second at Richie’s crotch and swallowed before he shook his head and tried to busy himself with tidying up, hobbling around with his cane.

He stopped when he had picked up Richie’s socks from the floor and was standing at the foot of the bed. He looked at his mate again and cleared his throat, “Um…”

“Yes?”

“I forgot.” Eddie frowned distractedly, “I- Uh… Please pull your pants up, I can’t concentrate.”

Richie’s smirk turned into a full shit-eating grin as he tucked his hand behind his head and tilted his head to peer down at Eddie, “You can’t concentrate when I almost have my dick out?”

“Who can?” Eddie breathily replied as he turned to throw Richie’s socks in their washing hamper. He glanced back to the smug alpha on the bed and scowled in exasperation, sighing, “Richie, c’mon. Stop.”

“Stop what?” Richie teased as he unfastened the buttons to his white dress shirt, “No idea what you’re talking about, sweetheart.”

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie leaned heavily on his cane as he watched Richie shrug the shirt from his shoulders and toss it aside as though it were nothing. He lay back down where he had been in just his shorts and exposed underwear. Eddie looked miffed at the newly bared skin, “Why are you taunting me like that?”

“Because you’re in denial.” Richie shrugged, “I know you want me and you’re refusing to admit it even though we both know I’m right. My nose doesn’t lie and, right now, you reek of desperation.”

“The fuck I do.” Eddie snarled, his lip curling despite the heavy wash of red to his cheeks, “Stop it.”

“I don’t get why you’re acting like this. You’re only hurting yourself.” Richie abruptly stuck a hand into his boxers and left it there, casually cradling his dick like a security blanket. Nothing new. He always did it when he was lying and watching TV. But this time it was intended to get Eddie’s attention.

“Be-Because I don’t- I- I mean…” Eddie sputtered, “I’m fine.”

“You’re horny for me and you can’t hide it. You wanna be stuffed full and you want my knot. You know I can knot for the entirety of your pregnancy because I can’t rut. You know you need it. And you need me so bad that it’s running down your leg.”

“I-” Eddie straightened up, his feet turning inwardly as his eyes widened, “Don’t-”

Richie stroked his semi-hard length with his thumb idly, “You know you’re gonna come crawling back to me at some point, omega. Wet between the legs and drooling for my knot. Whether it’s now or later. I just thought maybe you’d like it now to take the edge off before we go out.”

“I-” Eddie steeled his nerves, his jaw clenching as he squirmed. His honey-smell emanating and swirling like suffocating smoke around them both. It was thick and mingled with his evident arousal. He looked up at Richie, his eyes flashing silver before they darkened to their original brown, “I can wait.”

“You’re gonna wait just to fuck with me, aren’t you?” Richie narrowed his eyes as he pulled his hand from his boxers, “You fucking gremlin.”

Eddie shrugged as he went to his chest of drawers to find a clean pair of underwear. He kicked the wet material down to his feet and Richie’s throat seemed to close up, his eyes wide. Eddie put a hand on the wooden drawers and used it as leverage as he leaned over to climb into his underwear. He heaved the material up with a huff, pulling them up over his stomach. He turned to see Richie still staring at him. He picked the underwear up from the floor with his cane and flung them at Richie with a grin before he grabbed his pants and threw them over his shoulder, walking out, “Can someone help me get dressed, please! My alpha’s being a pig!”

“In here, lamb chop!” Bill crooned out playfully and Richie merely blinked thickly. He stared down at Eddie’s underwear that had landed on his stomach and he exhaled shakily. He grabbed the material in his hand, wading it up to take a heady sniff of the smell. He ignored the pull in his stomach that he knew was a direct reaction to his mate’s slick. He scrunched his eyes closed and got up, pulling his shorts up to close them before he completely popped a knot.

He grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on over his head, sticking his arms through before he tugged the shirt down and flattened it. He adjusted his shorts and grabbed two random socks and his sneakers. After pulling on his socks and shoes, he sprayed himself down with deodorant and closed the door behind him. He walked out into the living room a few minutes later and stopped, smiling in surprise when he saw Bill with his arms around Eddie, scenting him while they swayed on the spot to the music on the radio. Eddie had his eyes closed, his one hand on Bill’s shoulder while the other held his stomach.

“Should I come back?” Richie asked sarcastically and Bill opened his eyes, smiling as he carefully spun Eddie and picked him up, letting the omega squeal as he was put into Bill’s feet. Eddie held on for dear life, a hand clutching knotted handfuls of Bill’s coppery hair as the other hand gripped his suit jacket.

Eddie giggled gleefully as he and Bill waltzed around their family room. Richie sidled around the edge of the room and went to stand with the other spectators, leaning in to put his arm around his favorite woman in the world- Except for Lucy Lawless, who played Xena the Warrior Princess on TV. Bill held on to Eddie tightly as he danced an almost perfect waltz. Ben had been teaching Bill how to dance for the wedding because Stanley already knew how to ballroom dance thanks to his mother. Clearly, Ben was an excellent teacher. He came to a slow stop and let Eddie climb carefully back down onto the floor. Richie was there in an instant to hold him up because Eddie seemed slightly giddy and delirious from the dancing. He swayed for a second and leaned back against Richie until Mike gave the omega his walking stick again.

“I just gotta get dressed and we can go.” Bill announced, “Gonna pick Stan up on the way there.”

“Gotcha.” Richie gave the pack alpha a salute and watched Bill jog down the hallway toward the master bedroom. He turned back to Eddie, “Pop a squat, homes. I’ll get your kicks.”

“Speak English, please.” Eddie sighed as he lowered himself down gingerly onto the armrest of the sofa.

“Toodle pip, old boy! I’m off on a galavant to acquire your Ones and Twos, good fellow.” Richie gave a deep bow before he turned, grinning madly, and went to get the old sneakers from his bedroom. He heard Eddie yelling after him, fast-paced ranting about Richie’s voices yet again. Richie reappeared a moment later with a pair of clean tube socks and Eddie’s sneakers. He dropped down at Eddie’s dangling feet and smiled up at his pregnant mate, kissing him delicately on the stomach before he went to unravel the starched-white socks. He helped his omega pull his socks on and tugged them up over his calves.

“Hey, Trashmouth,” Bill called as he came strolling down the hallway, towel-drying his hair. He flicked his fringe aside and threw the handtowel lazily over his shoulder, “You ever been on your knees for your mate?”

“Does right now count?” Richie asked as he pushed one of Eddie’s shoes onto his foot and haphazardly tied the laces.

“Course not.” Bill snorted as he threw the towel over the back of the sofa and began folding up the sleeves of his plaid shirt, “I mean, in a dirty way.”

Richie helped Eddie put on his other shoe and did up the laces in a lopsided bunny. He looked at Bill as he stood up, “You mean, giving him a bejowski? Or do you mean when he uses my face like a saddle?”

“Sweet Christ.” Beverly grimaced and turned to pack away her sewing supplies. Eddie slapped Richie on the chest and gave the alpha a scowl despite trying his best not to laugh.

Bill snickered as he bent down to pull on his boots. He looked up at Richie, “I mean, either of them.”

“Y’know, while we’re on the subject.” Eddie looked at his mate, “I’ve given you a fair few blowjobs but I don’t know if you’ve ever returned the favor, alpha.”

“Ooh.” Beverly looked up, “Uh-oh.”

Richie wracked his brain, frowning as he thought back, “Sorry, there’s a lotta sex to sift through.”

“You lost me again.” Ben sighed as he went to take Beverly’s stuff back to their bedroom. Beverly leaned into Richie.

“You seriously can’t remember if you’ve given your omega a blowy, alpha? That’s shameful.”

“I must have.” Richie scratched his head, “His dick is always on my mind, there’s no way I haven’t tasted it before. I know I have at least once.”

“Well, you can ruminate on that in the car.” Bill stated simply as he collected his keys from the bowl on the counter, “C’mon, nasty boys.”

Eddie took Richie’s hand in his as he clutched his cane in the other hand. Ben came back into the living room and stuffed the three-page list into Richie’s shirt pocket, patting his chest gently. Richie gave Ben’s forehead a small kiss before he gave Mike’s cheek a kiss and planted an enormous smooch to Beverly’s lips. She giggled, swooning at the affection, and waved them off as Richie helped his mate toward the garage.

Once Richie had sufficiently checked that Eddie was buckled into the car more than once, he climbed into the seat beside him, leaving the passenger seat open for Stan because he knew the beta would complain if he weren’t near his mate. Richie put an arm around Eddie as Bill reversed from their driveway, waiting for the tall wrought-iron gate to open behind them. He turned the dial on the radio and began humming to Donna Lewis.

They turned onto Quint Street and headed towards the hospital. Richie always got so giddy when they passed Fenway Park. He leaned closer to the window, grinning brightly, and looked at Bill, “I can’t believe we’ve been living here for half a year and still haven’t gone to a game. You know Stan would love to go. The kid loves B-ball.”

“I know.” Bill smiled, “I took him to a game a few months back.”

“What?!” Richie gasped, “Without me?”

“Without us?” Eddie added in, sounding just as horrified as the car came to a stop at a traffic light. Bill looked at them in the rearview mirror.

“It was a date. For our anniversary. I wasn’t gonna have you fuckin’ squares nudge in on my date.” Bill snorted, “Just because we’re all mated, doesn’t mean you have to tag along on every date.”

“Yeah well, take care to remember that next time Richie and I do something fun,” Eddie muttered, sulking, and folded his arms over his belly.

“Oh yeah?” Bill asked as they continued down Brookline Avenue, “You not gonna invite me next time you two take turns sucking face at some button museum or something? Hard pass.”

“It wasn’t a button museum.” Richie replied indignantly as he pulled Eddie closer, “It was a doorknob museum. And the only reason I let him drag me in there was that I misheard.”

“What did you hear?”

“I didn’t hear the ‘door’ part,” Richie admitted, “I thought it was some weird British penis exhibit.”

“How do British penises differ from American ones, then?” Bill asked curiously as they turned into the hospital carpark. Bill craned his neck as he slowly circled around to the front door.

“How should I know?” Richie pouted his bottom lip, “It was just doorknobs.”

“Unfortunate,” Bill replied absentmindedly as he stuck his head out of the open window and whistled a low and steady pitch. A sudden head of curls appeared when the sound resonated. Stan stood up from where he had been sitting on one of the benches and looked directly at them. He tucked a small piece of paper into the pocket of his teal corduroy slacks and jogged toward the old, red Mazda. He climbed into the car and slammed the door with an irate grumble that had all three wolves jumping. Bill turned the car and headed back out of the car park, putting his free hand on his mate’s leg, “You okay, pidge? How did it go?”

“He’s given me a trial for some medication.” Stan groused unhappily, “He seems to think I have undiagnosed clinical depression, anxiety and I have obsessive-compulsive tendencies.”

“And this medication can fix all that?” Bill asked as they turned off of Brookline once they were out of the Beth Israel parking lot and stopped, the blinker flickering to turn left. Stan smiled and leaned forward.

“If you turn right and keep going, there’s Temple Israel.” Stan smiled, “We should check it out sometime, Rich.”

“Sure.” Richie smiled as he turned to coddle Eddie, scenting the top of his head gently, making the omega laugh. They turned onto Longwood and immediately turned to drive into the parking lot of the Longwood Galleria. Eddie didn’t want to go too far and didn’t want to go to a mall that was too busy. He had been to the South Bay Center once and almost passed out when he saw the throng of people that were shopping and milling in the large hallways.

“And to answer your previous question,” Stan pulled out the page to examine it, “He’s given me something called Fluoxetine to try. It’s only ten years old.”

“Oh joy.” Bill scowled as they drove down through the rows of cars, scouting for an empty parking space, “And what does Fluoxetine do?”

“It’s an antidepressant.”

“They gave you happy pills?” Richie asked curiously, “Yowza.”

“He told me about it considering I’m studying medicine and stuff. It’s an antidepressant of the ‘selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor’ class. It’s used for the treatment of major depressive disorders, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and other stuff like bulimia and premature ejaculation.”

“Oh, there you go, Eds.”

“Fuck off. That’s disgusting.” Eddie snorted indignantly, rolling his eyes. He looked at Stan, “Side effects?”

“Oh, he told me some wonderful things about indigestion, trouble sleeping, sexual dysfunction, there’s a loss of appetite, dry mouth, rash… Oh, and abnormal dreams. Whatever that is.” Stan cleared his throat, “I’ll have more problems but at least I’ll be happy about them.”

“I-I don’t know about this, pidge,” Bill whispered as they pulled into an empty parking spot and he cut the engine. The four of them sat in silence after Bill’s small admittance. Stan looked down at the prescription and stuffed it in the glovebox before he climbed out of the car in silence. Bill looked at the two in the back, mumbled a small apology, and climbed out of his car to go after his mate that had stormed off. Richie looked out of the back window to see Bill jogging after Stanley and he sighed, looking at Eddie, “That could’ve gone better.”

“Poor Stan.” Eddie sighed, “Poor Bill.”

“No, no,” Richie amended and looked back to see his two packmates bickering, “Poor Longwood Galleria and it’s current occupants.”

"May God have mercy on their souls."

"And their testicles."


	31. You're Not Cracking a Fucking Safe, Dickwad

Richie let out a loud sigh and rolled his head back on his shoulders as he sat down on one of the display sofas. He sat there and watched Eddie with hawk eyes, keeping close to his pregnant omega. Bill and Stanley were currently doing a small bit of grocery shopping while Eddie was trying his best to shop for the baby. He had been standing for the past five minutes, looking between the different baby crib options. 

"Alpha…" Eddie whined and turned to look at Richie with disdain as he leaned on his cane, "I can't decide."

Richie got up and wandered over, putting an arm around his fretting mate. He looked at the three different options. There was a dark-wood crib, a white-wood crib, and one of those plastic cribs that fold up. He looked at Eddie, "Okay, well… Okay. Tell me how you wanna set up the nursery. How do you picture it?"

"Like a mirror." Eddie's brow furrowed as he put his hands out, "Two cribs on one side and two on the other. One dresser on each side of the crib and a changing table and stuff against the middle wall. A feeding chair for me in the corner and maybe a nice rug or something. Mike took the built-in closet out so there's even more space now."

Richie nodded, scratching his chin, "Rightio. Now… Do you have a color scheme in mind?"

"I don't wanna do any specific colors. Like, no pinks and blues for girls and boys." Eddie shifted his weight again, "I don't want it to be boring and have no color either. They need visual stimulation."

"I see." Richie stepped away from Eddie and went up to the dark-wood crib, unlatching the side to lower it. He touched the crib with both hands and gave it a wiggle. He turned back to Eddie, impressed, "I like this one. The dark wood looks kinda nice. And it'll go with whatever colors you want."

"Four of those, then?" Eddie nodded and moved on to the next display, "If we're getting the dark cribs, we should get the dressers and tables in the same color."

"Sure thing." Richie pushed their shopping cart along slowly. They would definitely not be able to carry four of each thing around with them and they knew it. Eddie was writing down the codes of each item and how many they'd need for the cashier to ring up. There was also no way they'd be able to take it all home. It would be delivered. Thank God. Eddie scribbled down the codes for the changing table, the chest of drawers, and small side cabinet. He smiled lovingly at Richie and put the small notepad back into the front breast pocket of his overalls. Richie turned to him, "Question. How are we planning on telling these four turds apart when they're so small?"

Eddie turned back to look at his mate, his face aghast, "Richard! They're not turds."

"If they're half mine, they're turds." Richie noted with a shrug, "But they're also half yours. Also turds. You're a turd."

"I am not." 

"We're all turds. All six of us." Richie leaned in to admire a Batman bedside lamp before he looked at Eddie, "How do we know which turd is which?"

"Besides all the turd-talk, you make a good point." Eddie looked down at his belly, "Maybe we assign a color to each one. Bed and clothes and blankets and everything. That way, we know who's who."

"Good call." Richie tapped his chin, "So, what color are we assigning to my son?"

"He's your son, you choose." Eddie smiled and gave Richie's hand a fond squeeze. Richie leaned in, the feeling in his chest was akin to an aching that he actually enjoyed. He gave Eddie a chaste kiss and looked down at his mate, his eyes flashing a brilliant green. Eddie's eyes sparkled a soft and beautiful lilac in response, his smile widening. Richie put his forehead on Eddie's and inhaled the sweet pregnant scent before he exhaled slowly.

"So lucky. How did I get so lucky?" He sighed and tore his eyes away from Eddie to look at the furniture, "Let's go and look at some of the clothes and blankets, it might help."

Eddie nodded as they both began traipsing down the aisle of furniture. They turned down the next aisle and found what they were looking for. One side was simple baby clothing in basic colors and the other side were all the linens and blankets. They stopped and looked around in silence, eyes darting. Richie picked up a small baby blue onesie and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. 

"Thought you didn't want blue for a boy, alpha." Eddie teased lightly and Richie exhaled shakily before he turned to Eddie and held up the tiny blue item of clothing that was covered in ducks. Eddie's eyes filled with tears and he frowned at Richie, "Fuck off. Don't do that. Don't set me off here."

Richie ran his fingers over the babygrow and let out a frustrated groan, "Let's just put him in blue. He is the only boy after all."

"Okay." Eddie smiled, "Our boy is blue."

"And the girls?" Richie asked as he out the onesie in their cart before he stepped around it again to where Eddie was leaning heavily on his cane. 

"I was thinking…" Eddie looked at the colors, tapping lightly on his chin, "Um…"

Richie smiled and put a hand on the omega's stomach, "Why don't we let them choose?"

"Okay, sure." Eddie withheld the urge to roll his eyes as Richie crouched down and carefully put his ear to Eddie's belly, tapping with his finger in a few places, "You're not cracking a fucking safe, dickwad."

"I'm trying to get some reception," Richie announced as though it were obvious. After a second he let out a small 'ah' and leaned in closer, "Hi, pups. It's Daddy. Yes, I know. Good afternoon. See, your mom and I are trying to pick a special color for each of you. We have one for our boy but all you girls… We're kinda stuck. What color do you want? Uh-huh. Yeah? I see. That's a great choice, baby."

Richie poked Eddie's protruding navel and stood up, flattening his pants lightly with a smile. Eddie looked at him expectantly, "And? What did they say?"

"Well…" Richie turned to the racks of clothing and let out a small hum, "One of the girls definitely wanted pink." He held up a small pink onesie that had little daisies on it and gave it to Eddie. He went back to the racks, "The other in the back said she'd love something pretty in purple…"

"Purple," Eddie asked as he clutched the pink romper to his chest. Richie handed him a lilac onesie that was littered with white clouds. He smiled and held it with the other, and then grabbed the blue onesie from the cart, "And the last baby girl? The little one?"

"She's daddy's little ray of sunshine. She gets yellow." Richie announced before explaining, "She couldn't decide. She gets that from you."

Eddie scoffed, watching Richie file through some more baby clothing until he pulled out a little pale yellow babygrow with slightly paler yellow stripes. He held it out to Eddie, who took it and held all four colors up together to examine them. He hugged them all to his chest and staggered, his cane leaning against a shelf. Richie held him up with a small laugh, smiling at the flood of emotion that surged through his mate mark. Eddie looked up, "You made good choices, alpha."

"I know. I made the best choice when I chose you, omega." He whispered in return, watching Eddie's eyes fill with tears before the omega out his head on Richie's chest, nuzzling and scenting him so gently in the aisle. Richie ran a hand through Eddie's hair, letting him sniffle at the overly strong wave of feelings that hit him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Eddie sniffed, looking down at the clothes, "I like these a lot. We should keep these colors for each of them until we can tell them apart."

"Let the others know. They're gonna wanna buy you stuff, too." Richie snickered, "You know that. Especially Stan."

Eddie smiled, nodding, and put the clothes back in the cart. He and Richie went about grabbing clothes in various sizes for each of the babies. Eddie stopped and looked at Richie with a frown, looking at Richie, who was examining blankets idly. Eddie cleared his throat, "Rich?"

"Eh?" Richie turned on his heel, "What's up?"

"Question." Eddie prefaced, "Are we going the disposable diaper route or are we doing the reusable cloth diaper situation?"

"Hmm." Richie wandered over to see Eddie looking between the large package of disposable diapers and the clear plastic packet of white cloth diapers. He looked at Eddie, "How do the cloth ones work?"

"Kind of the same as a disposable one but instead of throwing it away, you wash it." Eddie shrugged, "Either the whole diaper or just the cloth insert. And a lot of them are reusable for over 2 years. It's also half the price."

Richie nodded thoughtfully as he picked up the hanging pack of reusable cloth diapers and examined them before he turned to Eddie, "This is fucking disgusting."

"Diapers are disgusting either way, dude." Eddie grabbed his cane, sighing at the relief, "You're gonna be doing this, too."

"I like the idea of these." Richie held up the cloth ones, "It's gross but… If we have four of these poop machines, it might be a good idea to get the cheaper option here."

"Grab a lot of them." Eddie chuckled, "They dump about six times a day."

"Fucking hell." Richie grabbed pack after pack of diapers and threw them in. He looked at the ten packs of four diapers and back up at Eddie with horror on his face, "It will never be enough."

Eddie snickered, "C'mon, we still need quite a bit."

"Like?"

"Pacifiers, bottles, blankets, socks, lotions and powders, sheets, some toys and maybe a bag or two for us to carry this stuff. Oh, and we need to look at carriers and strollers, Rich."

"Ouch." Richie rubbed his thigh, "Sorry, I'm feeling this right in the wallet."

Eddie chuckled, "You wanted to breed me. Deal with the consequences, bucko."

"Don't you 'bucko' me." Richie sneered at his mate as he leered over him, "You're as much to blame here. You're the one who rode me until I passed out."

"Technicalities." Eddie shrugged, "I rode you in your sleep as well. You didn't even wake up."

"I-" Richie looked at the omega as he turned to pick out a set of pink pacifiers. Eddie turned and showed them to Richie, asking his opinion on the white and pink set of two, "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Going back a bit…"

"What?" Eddie asked as he threw the pacifiers in the cart and began digging to find other colors, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Does this look like the face of someone in the know?" Richie gestured to his own bewildered face as Eddie pulled out a yellow and white set covered in little bees. He smiled fondly and put them in the cart. Richie scowled and snatched up a pastel blue and white set of pacifiers that had little stars on it. He set it in the cart and crouched down to scan through another row of pacifiers for a purple set.

"Do you really mind, though?" Eddie asked as he began looking at bottles.

"I mean, no." Richie felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought of Eddie in his lap and the memories of how Eddie had been so desperate to be bred. He cleared his throat and snatched a purple and white set from the very back. He held it out for Eddie, who smiled at the little purple elephant on the front of the pacifier. Eddie put a few bottles in the cart and scratched the items from his list.

"We have a light blue blanket and a yellow one." Eddie glanced back at the fluffy blankets, "Can you grab a pink and purple one?"

Richie strolled back down the aisle and grabbed the soft blankets from the shelf before heading back to throw the rolled material into their quickly-filling cart. He put his hands on his hips, "What next?"

"Um…" Eddie read through his list, "They don't have nice socks here so we can get them somewhere else. Oh, we need sheets for their cribs. And we need little sponge mattresses for the cribs, too. The wooden cribs don't have any."

"Those are those curved sponge things we saw, right?" Richie grinned proudly as he pointed to the other aisle they had been in previously. Eddie nodded, "Okay well, you wait here and pick the sheets. I'll get the number for the mattress things for delivery."

Eddie gave his notepad to the alpha and waddled over to the blankets, trailing the cart behind him idly. Richie looked over his mate and checked their empty aisle before deciding it was safe for just a second. He scampered out of the aisle and back down to the displays of the already-built furniture. He went down to the curved pieces of sponge and examined them, fitting one of them into the crib to make sure it fitted. He scribbled down the number and stopped in his tracks when he felt the weird twinge in his neck. A snarl bubbled in his chest and his fist clamped shut around the pencil, snapping it into shards as he bared his teeth. He pocketed the notepad and took off down the aisle. He came to a skidding halt around the corner to see Eddie all the way at the other end of the aisle. He was up against the shelves with an unattached alpha leering over him. Richie let out a roaring snarl and took off toward them. 

Richie immediately tackled the alpha to the ground, pinning him down to the floor as he snarled and snapped his teeth, drooling maliciously at the alpha. The smaller wolf cowered beneath Richie, exposing his neck. Richie climbed from the alpha, ignoring him as he pulled Eddie into his arms. Eddie let Richie hold him but didn't say anything. Richie watched the alpha scamper up from the floor and run off, leaving a yellow puddle on the floor where he had clearly pissed himself. He grinned smugly as he began scenting his mate, feeling Eddie calming slowly. Richie leaned back to look at the omega, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. He- He didn't do anything. He was just… Descriptive."

Richie snarled angrily but didn't reply. He stole Eddie away from the shelves and ushered his mate toward their abandoned cart, "The sooner we get out of here, the better. Don't like how they look at you."

"Just the alphas?"

"All of them." Richie announced as he and Eddie walked down the next aisle, "Alphas mostly but the others don't help. Omegas get all jealous of you and the betas… Well, they still look."

"I don't blame them. I'm enormous." Eddie whispered as he turned to grab four bottles of powder and four tubs of baby lotion. He grabbed two bottles of shampoo and some soap. He grabbed a facecloth in each color and added them all to the cart. He looked at Richie, who hadn't looked away from him, "What?"

"Sorry, I just…" Richie shook his head, "Still upset."

"Do you wanna go, alpha?"

"No." Richie breathed out shakily, "But when we get home… Just know you'll be out of commission for an hour or so."

Eddie's cheeks went rosy when he caught on to what Richie was insinuating. He turned to look at carrier bags, "Which one do you want?"

"This one." Richie put his hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie let out a small snort and gestured to the bags with a nod. Richie looked at them all, "They're kinda ugly."

"Says the man who owns a lime green paisley tracksuit." Eddie shot back and Richie grinned playfully, "C'mon."

"Well, do we need one for each baby or…?"

"Nah. We should maybe get two, though." Eddie scratched behind his ear, "Just in case."

"Okay, well." Richie grabbed the grey duffel bag with the black handles and straps, "This is kinda cool."

"Pretty." Eddie smiled, "We can each have one. I like this one." He said as he picked up a polka-dotted periwinkle-colored bag. He set it in the car on top of all the other stuff and winced slightly. Richie took a step closer but Eddie held up a hand, "It's okay, just a hard kick."

Richie accepted the explanation and pulled out the notepad, looking at the list quickly, "Strollers and carriers is the last thing you got here." He looked up, "Surely we need more than this."

"A lot more." Eddie smiled, "But we're having a baby shower and a lot of people over-shop for those things so we can recap after that."

"A baby shower?" Richie asked as they went out of the aisle and began looking for the strollers, "Is that like a bachelorette party where only the chicks are allowed and the guys have to sit somewhere in a room and drink beer for three hours?"

Eddie turned down another aisle with a short burst of laughter leaving him. He stopped, huffing breathlessly. He pulled out his inhaler and took a sharp puff on it before exhaling slowly. He smiled at Richie, "No. It's not a necessity."

Richie instantly lit up, "So, I can be there, too?"

"I'm gonna need you there, alpha." Eddie looked at a stroller, "Of course. I want you here for everything."

"Good." Richie smiled and looked at the strollers, "They don't have one for four babies."

"Should we just get two twin strollers and just each is in charge of one?"

"Oh fuck." Richie groaned and looked at his mate, "What about the car?"

Eddie pursed his lips, "Shit, you're right. Car seats are bulky as hell."

"Well…" Richie scratched his head, "We can only get two. So if we go somewhere, we can only take two at a time or someone'll have to stay home with them or something."

"That's a lot of 'some' in one sentence." Eddie smiled and looked at the stroller, "Do you like the ones with the seats next to each other or the seats with one in front of the other?"

"That one." Richie pointed to a stroller right on the end. It had one carrier facing outward and the second carrier in front was facing the back with the basket at the bottom resting between the two baby carriers. The flip-up canopies and the basket were all a dark grey while the framework was a simple black. Richie looked at it and at his mate expectantly, "Too much?"

"I do like that the babies would be facing each other." Eddie commented idly as he looked at it, "It does match the bag you got, too." Eddie paused, "You're into grey stuff today. Since when? I'm surprised you haven't picked anything vivid or patterned."

"They didn't have anything vivid enough for my taste." Richie grinned, "Besides, when they're older, they can go wild on their own. I don't wanna force the colors on them just in case they turn out like you."

"Rude." Eddie whispered and looked at their cart, "Should be good for now."

Richie took the cart from Eddie and pushed it up the aisle as they took a slow stroll toward the check-out stations. Eddie shifted closer as they got to a more crowded section of the store. Richie smiled down at his mate as they slowed down even more. Richie could hear Eddie panting for breath with every step. He couldn't imagine the strain of carrying four babies. They stopped at the end of one of the lines and waited. Eddie winced in pain and leaned heavily on his cane. Richie looked at the omega and pursed his lips, "You should go and wait in the car, Eds."

"Yeah, maybe. We've got everything we need." Eddie winced again, "Doesn't help that they're active right now."

"Well, wait for Bill to get back and you can go with him to the car." Richie smiled and reached up, stroking Eddie's cheek with his knuckle, "You did so well today, omega. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, alpha." Eddie looked up with a smile when he yelped and turned to see an alpha behind him that had snuck up into the queue. He leered at Eddie, giving the omega a sleazy grin.

"Hey, omega. You wan' a real alpha to look after yous?" 

Richie let out a loud snarl and held Eddie against him, baring his teeth at the shorter Hispanic alpha with tee chains around his neck and the untied sneakers. The alpha ignored Richie's snarling and kept his eyes on Eddie. The man took a step closer and Eddie backed himself up against Richie, his eyes widening, "Uh, no thanks. I'm ha-happily mated."

"I could treat you real nice, baby." He crooned and Richie instantly cut him off, wrapping his long fingers around the tan alpha's throat. He let out a menacing growl as he lifted the alpha off of the ground. He glared furiously as he lifted him higher, panting viciously as the alpha clawed at Richie's hand and huffed out short breaths. His face was becoming red and his eyes were bulging as Richie tightened his grip.

"Hey!" Bill shot out suddenly. Richie and Eddie both whipped around to look at Bill nearby. He was standing with Stan, who was pushing their grocery cart, "Rich, what the hell are you doing?"

Richie snarled and turned to look at the filth in his grip, snarling, "This dick wants my mate."

"Let him go." Bill ordered calmly. Richie huffed out irritably and had no choice, releasing his grip. The shorter alpha fell like a ton of bricks, gasping in lungfuls of air as Eddie instantly scrambled out of the line and went to Stan. The beta wrapped his arms around Eddie as Richie glowered over the alpha. Everyone within the nearest earshot had turned to watch the commotion. The alpha stood up and looked up at Richie.

"Get out of my sight." Richie spat, growling low, "Or I swear to God, I'll invert your ribcage and make a fat guy wear you like a shirt, little man."

"I-" 

Richie didn't let the alpha respond before he jerked his head forward, connecting his skull with the latter's in an abrupt headbutt that sent the short alpha crumpling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Richie!"

"What?" Richie wheeled around to look at Bill's furious face. He shrugged, "He took too long." Richie looked at Stan, "Can you guys take him to the car? I wanna pay for this and order the furniture. He's exhausted."

He watched Stan bundle Eddie close to him. Bill narrowed his eyes at Richie and gave him the 'I'm watching you' finger maneuver before he turned to escort Stan and Eddie out of the store and toward the car.

"Next, please." The cashier whispered cautiously from her perch behind the till. Richie pushed the alpha aside with his leg and pulled their cart closer. He gave the young girl a short smile and began packing what he could onto the counter, "Bags, sir?"

"Definitely."


	32. He Shot Up Like He was Branded

Richie and Ben were both crouched on the ground, surrounded by wooden dowels and scraps of paper and cardboard boxes. They had already built two baby cribs and were making progress on the third. Beverly and Eddie were sitting in the adjacent bedroom within eyesight. The two were piling over ideas and party favor pamphlets with barely controlled glee. They were continuing with their planning of Eddie's baby shower. They had already sent out invitations to a few other people and had paid caterers to make finger snacks and cute little sandwiches. Eddie had also had a beautiful cake ordered from a bakery in Boston's city center. They were working on games to play and color schemes and decorations. 

"Eds?" Richie called as he stood up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "What time is that cake guy coming?"

"He's gonna be here in the next few minutes." Eddie called back as he flipped through a catalog idly, "You guys should take a breather."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Richie muttered as he put the screwdriver down and waltzed into the hallway, smiling devilishly at his mate from the doorway, "Hey, gorgeous."

"God." Eddie scowled, "Gross."

"I was talking to Miss Marsh over here." Richie grinned, blowing her a kiss. He saw Eddie's unimpressed chagrin and he leaned in, crooning, "You too, pumpkin."

"Yeah, yeah." Eddie held both hands up, "Help me." Beverly got up, sorting out the pile of pages into a file. She got up, kissing Richie on the cheek, and wandered out. Richie crouched down, putting his hands under Eddie's arms to hoist him up carefully. He took a step back and looked at his mate from head to toe with a wide smile, "What?" Eddie frowned, "Stop staring. C'mon."

"Just…" Richie looked at him, "So pretty, Eds." 

"Let's go." Eddie smiled, ignoring the hot flush to his cheeks, "The bakery rep is gonna be here soon."

"Explain to me again what's going on?"

"Bill's aunt here has a friend who owns a bakery and she's willing to make their cake." Eddie explained as Richie scented him tenderly, "And because I'm in no state to go to the bakery with you guys, they offered to bring their samples here for us all to try."

"They haven't sampled cake yet?" Richie asked curiously, "They're saving it kinda late."

"They've narrowed it down to a few different flavors for us to try." Eddie explained, "Bill and Stan went to try them all a few weeks ago but now they want us all to try them and come to a consensus or something. Either that or they just want us all to do something together."

"Uh-huh," Richie replied absentmindedly as he buried his face in Eddie's neck, nuzzling at his scent gland. Eddie let out a small whine, tilting his head to the side to let the alpha scent him, "Did you see how far Haystack and I got?"

"No, I didn't." Eddie smiled. Richie turned, taking the omega by the hand to tug him along. Eddie was a step behind the alpha, letting himself be towed from their bedroom while he used his cane for support. Richie stopped in the doorway and peered in just as Ben was pushing the third crib into place in the corner. 

He turned, smiling, "Hey, Eddie. How you feelin'?"

"Wow." Eddie let go of Richie's hand and walked into the room, his eyes wide, "Oh wow."

"What?" Richie hesitantly stepped in, "Do you like them?"

"It's so beautiful, Rich." Eddie smiled and looked at Ben, "You guys are doing so great."

"One crib to go." Ben announced proudly, "And then just…" He grinned sheepishly, "The rest of the furniture."

"Can I help with anything?" Eddie offered as Ben took a large sip of water from a nearby bottle. He smiled, looking down at the omega.

"Not really. But it's fine. Richie and I have this. And Mike, too. He wants to help when he's done in the garden." Ben paused, "Y'know… My aunt that recently had her own baby said it's a good idea to paint the walls a nice color instead of just beige." 

"Really?" Eddie looked at the oatmeal-colored walls with a pensive squint, "What kind of colors?"

"Well, it's not so much colors as it is visual stimuli." Ben explained, "Babies can't see color for the first year of their lives. Or something like that."

"Oh yeah. Yeah." Eddie exclaimed excitedly, "I read that in one of my books." He sat himself carefully in one of the armchairs that had been delivered. He yelped suddenly when the chair rocked backward. He let out a small chuckle, "Forgot it was a rocker."

"What did you read about?" Richie asked as he helped Ben pile the flattened cardboard boxes against the wall.

"In one of my books, I read about how even in the womb babies can tell the difference between light and dark. And at birth, they see shapes by following the lines where light and dark meet." Eddie explained as he put his hands over his belly with a smile, "But after they're born, they are several weeks old before they can see their first primary color."

"Which is?"

"Red." Eddie smiled, "In the first three months, they can only see in black and white and only about twelve inches from their face."

"Whoa." Richie put his hands on his hips, "What else?"

"It takes about five months for them to fully see colors." Eddie announced simply and then looked at Ben as he rocked himself back and forth slowly, a content smile on his face, "If we do paint, what should we do?"

Ben looked around, "Well how about keeping these two walls their beige color." He pointed to the wall with the windows and the wall across from it with the door. Eddie nodded, a small crease between his brows, "Then these two opposite walls can be split in half."

"Like, if this crib is the purple one with the purple sheets, then half the wall behind it is purple. That one can be pink and that half of the wall can be pink." Richie looked at Eddie, "Huh?"

"I like that…" Eddie squinted at the wall, "But they won't be able to tell the difference at first. Maybe we should add something to that as well?"

"Why don't we see if we can find some stencils and each baby can have their own little pattern or something." Ben offered, "They could have some at the art store at the Galleria."

"Like what, though?" Eddie frowned and looked at Richie, "What do you think?"

"Like some stars and flowers and stuff, right?" Richie smiled, "White over the colors or something?" 

"You and Bev can go and look some time." Eddie smiled at Richie, "If you want."

"Sure, Spaghetti." Richie smiled, "We can go and get paint samples tomorrow or something."

"Guys! Loralai is here!" Stanley called out into the house. Eddie looked away from his daydreaming, smiling peacefully as he looked at the three cribs. He carefully lifted himself from the chair and took his walking stick, leaning heavily on it as he and Richie walked behind Ben into the living room. Eddie was greeted by his pack as he came into view. Stan and Bill were sitting on the sofa together with Mike on Bill's right. Beverly was sitting on the armchair by herself and Ben went to sit on the floor by her feet. 

A tall and slender omega woman in a beautiful lavender wrap-dress with her black hair in a long braid was standing in the living room with her hands clasped. "Congratulations." She smiled at Eddie as he waddled into the lounge. He returned the gesture with a wide and proud beam of teeth. Richie pushed the recliner chair from the corner to sit it around the coffee table. Richie sat himself in the chair and looked at Eddie, patting his lap with a smile. Eddie sat carefully on Richie's legs, yelping as the alpha slid him back and situated him properly in the chair. 

"Lovely to see you again, Lora." Stan smiled happily, "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course. We want your day to be special." She smiled and pulled out a pocketbook, opening to a diary page, "I have the booking for the seven of you to do a cake tasting. I know you and Bill met with Cassandra last month to do the initial tasting and I see you narrowed it down to eight flavors."

"We did." Stan smiled as he edged forward, a small frown creased between his brows, "How does this work exactly?"

"I brought seven samples of each of the eight flavor combinations you decided on." She gestured to a very fancy cooler on wheels with a smile, "Obviously there are endless combinations of frosting and sponge," She looked at the rest of the group, "Which is why we have the couple narrow it down. We have taken out any recipes that have nuts in it for the mom-to-be."

Eddie's eyes went wide and he looked up from staring at his hands. He looked at Stan with a teary smile but didn't say anything. Stan smiled back happily, giving Bill's hand a squeeze.

"Alright." She picked the cooler up and opened it. She began handing out small square servings of cake no bigger than a chocolate truffle. Each little piece was served in what looked like a paper cupcake liner, "The first option is a simple classic. A vanilla sponge and vanilla frosting with a light lemon zest."

Everyone smiled as they were handed their sample. Eddie held his small piece out to Richie, who took it into his mouth, feeding his own piece to his mate. Eddie's face lit up as he chewed on the light cake. Small murmurs of appreciation went around the group. Ben got up and walked off, reappearing a moment later with a trashcan. He set it on the floor and everyone threw their papers away.

"Second one," Loralai prefaced with a smile as she walked around, handing out the next round of samples, "Is a simple carrot cake and cream cheese frosting. This one is without the pecans, Mr..Uh."

"Eddie is fine." He smiled at her and looked down, sniffing his cake. He picked the tiny piece up and took a small bite, chewing on the moist sponge. He perked up, looking around to see the reactions. He looked down at Richie, who was highly perturbed with the cake in his mouth, "Don't like it, Rich?"

Richie's face scrunched up and he shook his head. Eddie held out his empty paper wrapper to Richie, keeping it under Richie's mouth as the latter unceremoniously dropped the cake from his mouth. Eddie scrunched the wrapper up and looked at the woman apologetically. Richie let out a disgruntled sound as Eddie threw the wrappers away. Loralai chuckled simply, "Don't worry, it's not everyone's favorite."

"If it's anyone's favorite, they should be drawn and quartered," Richie whispered softly.

Eddie looked at her, "The frosting was delicious."

"Oh, yeah." Beverly nodded, "That cream cheese was exquisite."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled and began handing out the third round of tasting samples, "Here's a simple chocolate sponge and a fudge frosting."

"Come to papa," Richie whispered and immediately popped the small sample into his mouth. He nodded, making absolutely visceral sounds of delight. Eddie chuckled, eating his own sample, and put his hand over Richie's mouth to stifle him. Eddie couldn't deny that the chocolate cake was heavenly. It was dense and decadent, the frosting was sweet but almost had a coffee tinge that added a bitterness. Richie swallowed and looked at the woman, "That's the one, darlin'."

"Rich." Stan smiled back at the alpha, "We still have five others to try."

"I'm not complaining." Eddie smiled contentedly as he aimed the paper ball at the trashcan, throwing it in one shot. Richie high-fived his mate for the shot and gave Eddie's fist a small kiss.

"That was a lovely sponge, Lora." Bill smiled, "Still one of my favorites."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Denbrough." Loralai looked around, "Are we ready for round four?"

"I've never gone four rounds in a row but there's a first for everything." Richie grinned. The group let out groans of dismay and Eddie turned to swat Richie incredulously on the arm. He cackled breathily and hid his face behind Eddie when he saw Stanley's death glare.

Loralai flushed a soft pink but ignored Richie's comment and instead went on to start handing out the fourth sample, "This is a raspberry sponge and a champagne frosting." She looked at Eddie, "If you're not comfortable with the alcohol, Eddie, I brought an alternative for you."

"That's so sweet." Eddie took the small pink cake and looked at it, "What did I get?"

"Yours is also the raspberry sponge but we put on a lemon frosting so there's still that freshness." She smiled and gestured with her hands for everyone to go on. They all took bites of the cake in silence. Eddie was surprised by the taste. It tasted sweet like a normal sponge but it also had a wonderful freshness like a fruit salad into it. Eddie's eyebrows rose as he let the taste sink into his tongue. 

"Very nice," Stan whispered softly, "Although, I don't think champagne frosting is litter-friendly."

"It's not my wedding." Eddie reminded him with a small smile, "If you like it, get it. I can get my own little cake."

"Hey, if he gets his own cake then so do I." Richie looked up, "No fair."

"Grow four babies, then you can get a cake, bub." Eddie scowled down at the alpha, who sheepishly made a show of zipping his lips, sticking the imaginary key down the front of Eddie's maternity shirt.

"Sample five is always a favorite." Loralai smiled as she gave it out, "Red velvet and cream cheese frosting. Red velvet is made from beets so it's naturally that color."

"More vegetable cake?" Richie scowled down at the small red square, "What're ya doin' to me, Loralai?"

"Just try it." Eddie scowled, "It's not like the carrot cake, I promise. It's been around for almost forty years now, Rich. It's good stuff."

Richie scowled and took an infinitesimally small bite of the moist crimson sponge. Eddie smiled happily, taking the entire bite into his mouth as the other did. Another chorus of happy hums went around the room as crinkles of paper followed. Richie slowly put the whole piece of sponge into his mouth and ate in silence despite the smug grin of the omega in his lap. 

"I'm glad you all liked that one." Loralai smiled, "It is very popular, especially for the color." She looked at her list, "Alright, number six is a bit different but it's also one of our namesake cake combinations." 

Eddie smiled as he was handed a small piece of yellow cake with a red dripping from the side and white frosting. He gave it a small sniff and a sharp smell hit his nose. He looked at the graceful woman that was passing cake around, "Is that tea?"

"It's Earl Grey tea flavored sponge with raspberry filling and vanilla frosting." She announced proudly. 

"This was my favorite." Stan smiled happily as he took a bite, humming contentedly at the taste. Eddie took a bite, his eyes widening. The sponge itself had a bitter tea taste, the raspberry filling was sweet and sour and it mixed so well with the simple vanilla frosting. 

"Wow." Eddie smiled and looked at Stanley, "Good choice, Stan."

Richie swallowed and threw his paper aside, "It's not as nice as that chocolate monstrosity, though."

"You're an actual child." Stan scowled back at Richie.

"Pot kettle, Uris," Richie replied innocently in a sing-song voice.

"What's next, Lora?" Bill asked their host, openly ignoring the bickering beside him. Loralai smiled at Bill, blushing at the alpha as she bent down to read her list.

"The second last option we have is this one." She handed out more paper cups with a pastel pink sponge and a white frosting combination. She clasped her hands, "That's a strawberry and thyme flavored sponge with white chocolate frosting."

"Thyme?" Beverly asked, "Like, the herb?"

"It added a savory note that heightens the other flavors." Loralai explained, "Like they do in cocktails."

"Didn't know that." Bev smiled as they all took their bites of cake. Eddie tried to ignore the protest of his tongue against the strawberry sponge. It was a strange flavor that he had never experienced before and he couldn't figure out what the hell was happening. He shook his head and forced it down, not wanting to upset the woman with a kind smile. 

"I liked the frosting." Eddie smiled politely and looked at Richie, who seemed to be having the same internal struggle. Richie glanced up at Eddie and swallowed hard, trying not to grimace. They both threw their papers aside and waited for the others to finish eating.

"Lastly," Loralai handed out the last round of samplings, "A coconut and vanilla sponge with a caramel mousse frosting."

"Oh wow." Beverly huffed out, a hand on her stomach, "This is a lot of cake."

Eddie didn't even hesitate, stuffing the small piece into his mouth. He chewed happily, humming at the sweet flavors. Richie seemed to agree wholeheartedly with Eddie's opinion. Both of them finished their pieces immediately. Eddie smiled brightly and looked at Stan, who was laughing and helping Bill wipe frosting from his face.

"What are we thinking?" Loralai asked curiously. Stan and Bill looked at each other and at the others before Stanley cleared his throat.

"Well, we aren't having an enormous party so we don't need a big cake." He smiled, "Probably only two tiers."

"If that's the case," She sat down in her chair and put one long leg over the other, her notebook resting on her lap with her pen poised, "Why don't you pick two flavors? One for the top tier and one for the bottom?"

"I love that." Stan looked at Bill, "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Sure." Bill smiled and looked at the others, "Which ones did we like?"

Richie was the first to pipe up, "The chocolate one and the caramel one." He looked at his mate, "Eds?"

"The caramel one and…" He pursed his lips as he went back through the flavors, "...And the tea cake."

"I loved that tea cake as well." Beverly added in, "And the chocolate one."

"I liked them all." Ben looked at Loralai with a smile, "I think I'll go with Bev's choices."

"Mikey?" Bill looked to his right, "Which ones?"

"Chocolate cake for sure. It was happening." Mike smiled and threw away some stray wrappers from the table. He looked up, "And I liked that first lemon cake."

"Pidge?" Bill looked at Stan for his answers.

"The tea cake and… The chocolate one." Stan smiled, "And you, Big Bill?"

"I'm the only one who liked that carrot cake." Bill chuckled, "Chocolate cake and…" He looked at Stan, "You pick?"

"Earl Grey cake and chocolate cake, it is," Stan announced before he looked around to see if anyone disagreed. He smiled and looked at Loralai, "Is that doable?"

"Of course." She nodded, "A three-layer, two-tier cake." She looked up, "Can I make a small suggestion?"

"Of course."

"A lot of couples have a three-layer cake because the two bottom tiers are to be eaten at the reception and then they keep the small top tier and freeze it to eat it on their first anniversary. Kind of like a wedding tradition thing. Good luck." She shrugged with a small smile, "If you want."

"Sure." Stan smiled, "That one can be carrot cake then since it's not going to be spat up by some people." Stan eyed Richie for a second before turning back to her, "What else is there to discuss?"

"How do you want your cake to look?"

"Oh!" Eddie sat up, "Oh, oh!" He squirmed to sit up, having Richie lift him up to sit the omega between his legs, "This is where I come in."

"He's planning it," Stan explained softly as Eddie grabbed the enormous wedding file from the floor where he had kept it for this exact moment. He flipped through the pages until he got to where he wanted to be 

"We want a two, now a three, tiered cake that's all white on the outside. A nice and simple navy blue trim at the bottom of each tier. The bottom and top tier are white and the middle tier is gold. And then we want white roses here and there with some green leaves or vines." Eddie looked up, "Those are the wedding colors." He held up swatches of crisp white, navy blue, forest green, and gold.

"Sounds beautiful, Mr. Uris." Loralai smiled and made notes of Eddie's description. She looked up, "What do you want on the top of the cake?"

"More flowers." Eddie stated with a shrug, "Stan didn't want any tacky figures or anything. He's a simple man."

"Alright." She smiled, "Anything else?"

"Oh, the outside of the cake," Eddie spoke up again as he closed the file, "Icing only, no fondant."

"Sure." She smiled, "And the wedding is for when?"

"The 17th." Stan sighed out shakily, "I'm sorry it's so late. It's literally in a week."

"It's okay." She looked up, "Madelaine told us that her nephew's cake was a top priority." She smiled at Bill, "We know this ceremony was short notice anyway."

"Thank you so much." Stan watched her as she packed her stuff away and stood up. Bill and Stanley both shook her hand and walked her to the door. The rest of the losers all called goodbye after her whilst Stan stood by the door, waving her off as she climbed into her car and drove away. He closed the door behind him and let out a surprised yelp as Bill rushed him, wrapping his arms around his mate to pick him up and spin him around. Stanley let out a shriek of laughter as he was spun around the living room by the strong alpha. Bill let him down and peppered the latter's face with kisses until Stan was breathless.

Eddie smiled as he watched them, putting his head back on Richie's chest with his hands on his belly. Richie put his hands over Eddie's own and felt a small kick beneath the surface of his mate's skin. He jumped in fright, smiling, "Guys!" Eddie squeaked, "Someone's awake, come and feel!"

The entire pack converged on Eddie in an instant, scrambling around each other to put a hand on Eddie's large stomach in the hopes that they'd feel the kicks. Eddie kept his shirt down, knowing that Richie was the only one who got to actually touch his stomach. Bill gasped, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Eddie, "I felt it. It kicked at me."

"How's it feel?" Beverly pushed Bill's hand out of the way, "You had a turn, ass."

Bill stepped aside with a laugh, looking at his hand. He tried to hide the small flash of longing in his eyes and he glanced at Eddie and Richie, who were looking at him. Bill looked down at Stan and at his hand again, shaking his head to evidently rid himself of any of the thoughts that were infiltrating his consciousness. 

"I felt it, too!" Ben gasped softly, his eyes widening, "Oh, wow. That's stronger than I thought."

"Probably my son." Richie grinned triumphantly, "Strong boy."

"Bet it's one of your girls." Bev countered as Ben excused himself from the group and went to clean the living room around the small crowd. 

"I agree with Bev." Eddie smiled down at his belly, "Strong girls." 

Mike jumped next, looking down at the movement of Eddie's stomach, his eyebrows knitting, "I felt something but it definitely wasn't a kick."

"Maybe one of them turned over." Eddie shrugged, "They're usually awake around this time. And I think they enjoyed the cake."

"I think one of the little sausages elbowed me." Mike got up from being on his knees with a small laugh, "Definitely Richie's kid, then."

"That's my girl." Richie grinned cheekily and stroked the side of Eddie's belly with his thumb. Beverly and Stan were still on the floor in front of the chair, waiting patiently for their turn to feel anything. Bev smiled up at the mated pair and looked back down when her hand was pushed against by a small thump. She grinned excitedly and leaned in, giving Eddie's clothed stomach a gentle kiss. She got up, planting the same set of kisses to both Richie and Eddie. She went over to Ben and Richie could hear her gushing about the babies with way more enthusiasm than he had anticipated.

Stan was still sitting there, both hands now on Eddie's stomach. Eddie bit his lip, realizing that wherever Stan had put his hands, he had received resounding silence from the litter. Eddie was practically willing his pups to move or to do something in response. Stan was looking nervous already, his lip tucked between his teeth with his eyes intent on the large bump.

"Maybe they're comfy?" Richie offered softly. Stanley shook his head and leaned in, putting his forehead on Eddie's stomach with a stifled sigh.

It felt like minutes of tense silence between them all. No one spoke or said a word. Everyone watched with bated breath to see if Stan would get a kick from one of the babies. Eddie felt tears welling in his eyes from the flood of emotions. He wasn't even sure what emotions he was feeling. Stan sniffled softly and sat up when a small kick landed on his palm. He jerked back in fright and looked at the second kick that pushed at Eddie's skin. Stanley let out a breathy laugh of relief and wiped his eyes, "Thank God."

"They love you, you know that," Richie commented softly. Stan nodded quickly and let out another small cry. Eddie wailed, tears running down his cheeks. Stanley looked up, his cheeks red and puffy as he cried unabashedly.

"I'm s-sorry." He managed to get out. Eddie felt a weird heat in his chest and a warmth. He looked down and let out a loud cry, scrambling out of his chair. He ran faster than anyone had seen him run in a long time. Richie stared at the hallway and flinched when the bathroom door slammed closed. He looked at Stan, who had stopped crying but hadn't gotten up from the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Stan whispered softly. Bill cleared his throat. Richie turned to look at the pack leader and saw Bill's cheeks were flushed pink.

"I saw what happened." Bill rocked back and forth on his heels. Richie stood up and looked towards the bathroom, feeling the spikes and tingles of anxiety and embarrassment in his mate mark. Richie frowned and looked at the pack alpha, who didn't want to look Richie in the eye as he spoke, "Stan started crying and he shot up like he was branded." 

"Yeah, that part I saw."

"Think about it, Rich. There was crying and the pregnant one reacts." Bill offered. Bev let out a small 'oh' and covered her mouth. Richie frowned, still unsure of where Bill was headed. The latter sighed, "He was leaking, Rich. Y'know…" Bill gestured to his own chest with a hand.

Richie deadpanned, his eyes widening. A weird tug in his stomach resonated through his body and he slid around Stan and ran toward the bathroom. He heard Eddie whimpering softly as he knocked on the door, "Eds? Eddie-babe?"

"Go the fuck away," Eddie called out, his voice pitchy and wobbly. Richie let out a sigh and opened the door. He saw Eddie sitting on the toilet without a shirt on, the offending material on the floor. Eddie sniffed and looked up, "Not exactly what I said."

"Omega…" Richie sighed softly as he closed the door behind him, "It's normal."

"It's…" Eddie paused and looked down, "It's never happened before."

"Really?" Richie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That explains your reaction."

"I nearly had a heart attack." Eddie sniffled, "It felt so weird."

"How?" Richie asked curiously, trying to ignore just how developed Eddie's chest had grown in the last few weeks. 

"It was, like…" Eddie fiddled for the words, "Hot. Actually hot under the skin. And my nipples were itchy and I thought my chest was going to explode."

"Whoa." Richie looked down at Eddie's shirt and scooped it up. His brain suddenly split in two directions. One part of him wanted to throw it in the hamper while the other side wanted to take a sniff. Eddie side-eyed his alpha and almost instinctively knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare," Eddie whispered quietly. He looked down again, "God, it hurts."

"It does?"

Eddie stood up carefully, "Yeah. It can be uncomfortable if you don't express the milk. I mean, I don't have a lot going on right now but not all of it came out earlier." He brought a hand up to his chest and Richie sucked in a breath, blushing profusely. Eddie frowned, "What?"

"Nothing." Richie threw the shirt aside and stepped closer, he leaned in and sucked gently on Eddie's neck, tongue tracing over the crescent shapes of their bonded mark. Eddie moaned, submitting, and almost collapsed in the alpha's arms. Richie pulled back, the overwhelming smell of slick caught him by surprise. He looked down at the omega with a raised eyebrow, "And now?"

"Week six is a rough one for me." Eddie nodded, "First milk and a semi-heat cycle."

"A what?" Richie balked, "You what? Are they okay?" He looked down at Eddie's stomach with panic. Eddie breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, they are. But it's the hormones. I haven't had a heat cycle in over a month and my body is all over the place. So, I'm getting ready to give birth, I guess. I already wanted to make a new nest this morning and now…" He shuddered, "There's a build-up of slick that I didn't expect."

"I can fix that."


	33. Almost Pop a Damn Knot Right Here

Eddie let out a groan as he was scooped up from the floor and carried in his alpha's arms. Richie used his foot to open the bathroom door and walked into the hallway. Eddie looked up at Richie with wide and pleading eyes, leaning in to suck on the latter's neck and wrap his arms around Richie's shoulders. Richie stopped in his tracks, sucking in a shaky breath when his head fell back on his shoulders. 

"Give me a fuckin' sec, Eds." Richie whispered, "Jeez." Richie felt Eddie stop with his kisses and he was able to walk again despite how uncomfortably tight his pants were. He walked down the hallway toward their bedroom and caught eyes from his pack, who were either concerned or smug as they peered down into the hallway at the two of them. He heard Stan mutter something to the rest of the group about the dreaded ‘six-week scourge’. 

"Go get 'em, Big Daddy." Bev crooned playfully. Richie stopped just as he got to the door and glared at her.

"I'll get you next if you're not careful." He snarled softly and shouldered his way into the room. He closed the door behind him with his foot and crossed the room in two strides, laying his mate on their bed. Eddie whined out, his eyes flushing lilac, and watched the alpha remove his shirt. Eddie reached down to push his colorful pants toward his knees, lifting up a bit to shuck them even further. Richie pulled his own shorts down and stepped out of the puddle of material to help his omega rid himself of his tights. Richie climbed onto the bed on his knees, hovering protectively over his vulnerable mate. He let out a small growl, smelling the intense waves of arousal and slick and pure pregnant smell. It was intoxicating and so perfect for Richie. The smell of his mate, his soul mate. The smell of him so well-bred. Richie ran a hand down over Eddie's stomach slowly, groaning low in the back of his throat, "So pretty." Richie whispered, leaning down to kiss Eddie, "All mine. So perfect."

Eddie let out a moan at the praise. Richie could smell and hear a gush of slick from the omega's desperate body. He leaned in, kissing Eddie, taking his mate's mouth with his own. Tongues and breaths and teeth mingling in spit. Richie pulled back, sucking on Eddie's neck. The omega let out a moan and tugged on his alpha's hair, pushing his head back into the pillow. Eddie moved away, "Alpha?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't…" Eddie moaned softly, "It's too open. I can't let go. It's not safe."

"You want a nest, omega?" Richie crooned softly, brushing Eddie's hair from his face, "Anything for you."

"I don't wanna build a nest now." Eddie whined unhappily, "I want you, alpha."

Richie sat up, pursing his lips. He pulled their blanket from the bottom of the bed and threw it over them both, grinning down at his mate in the dark, "How's that?"

Eddie snickered in the dim light, "So smart, alpha. So clever and thoughtful. I'm so lucky."

Richie snuffled at the words, grunting softly as he began kissing Eddie's skin again, sucking soft mouthings along his mate's neck and shoulder. Eddie whined happily at the tender touches, feeling Richie's warm mouth brush over his skin. Richie slipped himself between Eddie's legs, long fingers running over Eddie's trembling thighs. He let out a groan, putting his forehead on his mate's belly, whimpering as his instincts so badly wanted to take over and ravage his mate. He ran his tongue over the omega's swollen belly, sinking down to flit over the head of his mate's length. Eddie preened breathlessly, groaning as he lifted his lips. Richie licked a long stripe over Eddie's dick, taking him into his mouth to savor the sweet taste. He sat up slowly, putting his hands on Eddie's stomach with a wide smile, "So perfect."

"Alpha, please." Eddie whined, lifting his hips up, "Please."

"What you want, omega? Tell alpha what you need." Richie whispered, his voice rough. He leaned down and sucked over Eddie's skin, tongue circling his nipple. The omega cried out loudly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth and stifle the sounds. Richie sucked gently, teeth grazing, a visceral moan leaving him when he immediately tasted his mate's milk. Sweet and warm and so full of life, a succinct formula made by his mate to feed his litter. The idea had Richie's mind racing with alpha pride, the hair on his neck rising and his chest puffing. He swallowed, continuously sucking gently, hearing Eddie almost sob with relief. He didn't want to hurt his omega. Never.

"Alpha, oh-" He moaned, his words ending in a pitchy and staccato sob, "Fuck-"

Richie rutted his hips against Eddie's thigh, groaning at the friction that had a spike of relief shoot through him. He brought a hand up, cupping Eddie's chest, massaging and kneading gently. He sat up, leaning over his mate, and opened his mouth. Eddie yelped softly as a spewed mix of milk and saliva dropped in rivulets over his chest and neck. Richie leaned in to kiss him, showing the omega the taste of his own milk. Eddie lifted his hips in response, grinding desperately while his whole body wracked with trembles. Richie tugged on Eddie's bottom lip with his teeth and sat up again, looking down to see the very bottom of Eddie's belly was coated in a slick sheen. Eddie's cheeks were bright red when he realized that Richie had found out. Richie leaned down to lick at Eddie's come-slick stomach. He panted softly, glancing up over the round stomach to see Eddie looking back down at him, his eyes hazy. He tilted his head, "You come for me already, omega?"

"Felt so good." Eddie croaked out, "Couldn't help it."

Richie didn't reply and merely slipped a hand beneath Eddie, running a fingertip over the omega’s pretty pink hole that seemed to call to him. He whimpered gruffly, the sound snicking in his throat as he rubbed in small circles over Eddie’s hole, groaning when he felt just how wet the omega was. The sheets beneath them soaked with fragrant slick, the smell tempting and coercing the alpha to knot and claim. Richie slid two fingers into the omega, groaning at how tight and warm it was. He snarled softly, his eyes flashing a brilliant green in the dark, "So wet for me, omega. So tight and wet and perfect."

Eddie hummed breathily, his back arching as he fisted the sheets beneath him, his knees lifting to bracket Richie's shoulders. The alpha worked his fingers in and out, watching how it wound his mate up into a vigorous ball of begging and pleading for more. He knew Eddie wouldn’t last much longer than a few minutes on his fingers. Not like this. Not when he was wound tighter than a coil. He pulled his hand out, holding it up to examine how coated his hand and wrist was, watching the clear effusion run down his forearm. He licked up the omegan tincture, groaning at how it tingled and almost numbed his tongue. It was like still so acutely honey and lemon, a homely smell and taste that eviscerated any feeling of unease inside the alpha.

He sat up on his knees, looking down at the omega as he sucked on his fingers with teasing in his eyes. Eddie mewled quietly, his bottom lip jutting out, “Please… Need you in me, alpha.”

Richie sucked in a short gasp of breath and leaned down, running his teeth over Eddie’s stomach before he stopped, shuddering. He rolled his shoulders and held back a snarl, “Eds, baby, you make me so hard. Almost pop a damn knot right here. And it’s so hard to control myself. The things I wanna do…” Richie closed his eyes, trying to take in another breath as he held on to whatever scintilla of self-control he had left in his bones.

Eddie merely opened his legs wider and tilted his head to look down at the shivering alpha, “Need it, alpha. Fill me up with your come, alpha. Wanna be so warm inside. Wanna be stuffed full. So, so full."

Richie let out a small snarl at the lewd words that tumbled from his omega's lips. He lifted Eddie's legs up to wrap them around his hips, pressing his aching length against Eddie's dripping hole. The omega keened at the touch, pushing his hips down as though begging and pleading for more. Richie lined himself up, pushing in slowly. He was taken aback by how tight but surprisingly pliant Eddie was. It really did seem as though the omega was in heat again. Richie reveled in the thought, his hands digging into the soft flesh of Eddie's thighs. He couldn't get over how plump and rounded his mate had gotten in the past six weeks. His hips so soft and feminine, his thighs thicker and his backside definitely wider but still as perky and perfect as though a magnified memory from Richie's sordid mind. 

He snapped his hips forward, burying himself in one swift sheath of movement. Eddie cried out, back arching, and wrapped his legs even tighter around the alpha by locking his ankles. Richie felt the air practically punched from his chest as the exquisite fizzles of heat unfurled in his stomach. He could already feel sweat beading at his skin from being swathed in their hot little cocoon. The tiny space beneath the blankets was just enough for them both, dark and secret. It had just enough light to flitter over Eddie's skin and feed Richie's brain it's primal fuel. The air around him could only be described as thick and filled with panting breaths. It smelled of pure lemon-honey and dominant mint, of alpha and omega, of entwined soulmates.

Richie ground his hips down, his eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure almost pulled him underneath the surface. He pulled out, groaning in surprise at the amount of slick that rushed from his mate in response. Richie slid back in slowly, his body unable to comprehend the pleasured fizzles. He picked up his pace, thrusting his hips quickly, moaning in the back of his throat. He felt his control slipping fraction by fraction with each hefty shove of his hips. He put a hand on Eddie's stomach, leering over his mate with short moans falling from his lips. Eddie was barely able to take a breath when Richie picked up a heavy and rough pace, his hips slamming quickly. He was devoid of thought, hitting a headspace so akin to a rut that he couldn't even comprehend words. He snarled softly, a hand on his mate's swollen stomach as he cried and babbled broken cries for the alpha's knot.

Richie sat up, exposing the omega as the blanket falls to his waist, drenching them both in the light of their room. Eddie's eyes were glazed and fucked out, his dark curls sweaty and stuck to his skin. Richie let out a small howl of pride, his inner wolf so completely enamored with how pregnant his mate was and how well the omega was taking his dick. He gasped, his head falling back on his shoulders, rolling with ecstasy as he fucked roughly into his mate. Eddie yowled brokenly, his mouth hanging open as he continuously gushed slick with every shove into his body. Richie stopped in an instant, panting heavily, his eyes dropping down to Eddie's flushed erection. He pulled out and moved in an instant, consoling the omega's whining at the empty feeling. He knew Eddie wanted so badly to be stuffed full. He nuzzled into his mate's neck as he rutted his hips against Eddie.

"Please." Eddie sobbed brokenly, "Want you in me, alpha. Wanna be warm and filled. Want it to hurt. Please-"

Richie sat up and lifted Eddie up in a surprisingly gentle manner, flipping him over onto his knees. Eddie whined as he shakily dipped himself down as far as he could despite his belly hindering that sensual curve to his spine when he was usually forced into his knees for his alpha. He stayed up on his hands, his arms shaking as he balled his fists into the sheets. Richie looked down at Eddie's pink hole, groaning at the steady stream of enticing and heavenly slick. Richie moaned, leaning down as he spread his mate wider, lapping and chasing one of the rivulets of slick from Eddie's thigh and up to the source. The omega cried out, body lurching and pressing back against the alpha, who snarled. 

"Bred like a pretty bitch." Richie whispered, his shaky hands kneading Eddie with wonder in his eyes, "So swollen and so full."

Eddie keened in the back of his throat, nodding pathetically, arching as much as he would physically be allowed. Richie sat up higher, rocking his aching dick against Eddie's pliant hole. He reveled in the way the omegas body practically called and begged for him, bending toward him like a siren song. Richie lined himself back against Eddie before he pushed in with short bursts. The omega cried out, already hitting his nonverbal submission headspace. He grappled with Richie's shoulders, nails raking with fastidious sincerity. He gasped out in a spate of breaths, panting as he lifted his hips to meet the alpha's thrusts.

Richie could hear the omega crying beneath him, the wracks of pitiful sobs and heaving for air as he kept his relentless pace. He ran his hand down over Eddie's spine and back up, digging bruising fingers into his hip to hold him still. He leaned down over his mate in a threatening leer, snarling as he used a hand to shove Eddie's head further into the pillow to stifle the desperate pleas. He growled low in his throat, throwing a pillow over Eddie's head as his other hand dug into the omega's thigh, holding him up. The primal drive in his stomach only being impelled by his incessant need. He felt the pleasure building in his system, shooting sparks like fireworks to pull at the heated tug in his lower stomach. He knew he was knotting soon, he could feel it, feel how tight Eddie was constricting around him to urge the alpha even more.

Richie groaned, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that there were beautifully distracting flashes of cobalt and white fuzz around the edges of his eyelids. He landed a harsh slap to the side of Eddie's thigh, kneading the softened flesh, hearing the omega cry out and gush slick. His jackhammer thrusts hadn't ceased despite the limited range he had. His knot was growing heavy at the base of his length and he could feel the firepit in his stomach sparking with his growing release. Eddie was disconsolate, his entire body trembling as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Richie lifted a leg, tilting his hips at an angle, and pushed his foot down on the side of his mate's head, keeping him down. Eddie yelped at the change of angle, almost screaming into the pillow. He nipped wolfishly at the alpha's foot as Richie's hips slammed ruthlessly, his thick length pumping into his mate with an unprecedented and ungovernable compulsion.

Richie heard Eddie cry out as he came beneath his alpha, his tanned body gleaming with sweat and leaking slick like a faucet. He came in short bursts over his stomach and their soiled sheets, babbled cries for his mate falling like water over rapids from his swollen lips. His body lurched and crackled like a livewire from the stimulation of every single thrust into him. Eddie whined out, "P-Please, oh fuck. More, alpha. More. Knot. Need it. I need you, alpha. Want it so bad. Hurts, alpha. Hurts without you- Oh, God-!."

Richie tilted his hips, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s hips beneath his swollen stomach to hold the weary omega up against him. Richie snarled as his climax hit its peak. He cried out as he shoved himself forward, knotting the omega with a powerful slam of his hips. Eddie yelled out at the agonizing intrusion, mewling and whining as Richie spilled into him. He rutted and canted his hips against Eddie’s slick-oiled cheeks, filling him with load after load. His body ran rampant with transcendent flares of bliss. His omega’s walls were warm and velvet, so tight around him and so perfect.

He ground his hips slowly, hearing Eddie purr non-stop, his body thrumming with the intense satisfaction. Richie rolled his hips down, still holding the omega up, and continued to rut until he yowled brokenly. He came into Eddie a second time, his moan straining in his throat and spat through bared teeth. Eddie nodded breathily, rocking his own hips back against the alpha to ease him through. Richie was panting, his skin ablaze beneath the surface. He carefully rolled them over, a hand hiding Eddie's belly gently as he curled his mate into his body. 

"So full." Eddie chirped in a soft but content voice, "So full, alpha."

Richie growled softly, still unable to form coherent words. His inner alpha still had the forefront of his logical headspace. He wasn't quite finished with his mate. He pulled the dark sheet over them to protect his omega from the outside world and began to scent him. He nipped and licked at Eddie's scent gland, coaxing more of the thick molasses scent from his body. Eddie tilted his head to allow the wolf into his throat, eyes closing as he put his own hand on the alpha's on his belly. Richie continued to roll his body still, rocking his knot against Eddie's clenching rim, groaning at the tight constriction.

Eddie realized what was happening to him and he stiffened before altogether melting into Richie's chest, grinding his ass back against the alpha. Richie tucked a hand into the crook of his knee and lifted Eddie's leg up for the angle, nudging and bucking rapidly all over again. Eddie was whining roughly, more drool darkening in a small puddle on the pillow. His little breathy moans were soft and hefty with oxygen as though he couldn't breathe. 

Richie released a third time, coming a third load into his mate to breed him. Claim him. He snarled as he rode out his release, sinking his teeth into Eddie's throat right at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. The omega screamed out at the pain, his body thrown out into a wave of trembles as a dry orgasm pulled at his nerves like a loose thread. He went lax after a moment, letting Richie mark him, submitting himself fully. Richie licked gently at the mark as his heart pounded in his chest, a hand slowly rising up from belly to chest, cupping Eddie's left breast in a large hand. He sighed softly, tasting metallic in his mouth. He ran a thumb over Eddie's hardened nipple and felt the pad of his finger dampen with a bead of milk. He stuck his finger in his mouth, licking it clean.

"Alpha." Eddie sobbed softly, his voice strained, "Hurts."

"Hmm?" Richie replied as he buried his face into his mate's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Hurts." Eddie repeated, "Too full. So full. Hurts."

"Mine." Richie crooned quietly, "All mine." Eddie let out another distressed keen. Richie brought his arm back around and put his wrist to Eddie's lips, "Yours, omega."

Eddie nodded with earnest, kissing and licking at Richie's wrist, drawing out the scent to calm himself. He lay back against Richie, his bottom teeth grazing over the protruding veins that were nestled under the alpha's ghostly white skin. Richie shuddered instinctively, closing his eyes. He put his hand on the soft skin of his mate's firm belly, focused solely on his litter beneath, his brain wandering until they both drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	34. I'll Be the One in White, Alpha

"The balloons go in the corners of the garden, Ben!" Stan called through his cupped hands at the beta. Ben held up a thumb and went to help Mike tie bunches of colorful balloons to the trees. Of course, the colors were pink, blue, lilac, and pale yellow. Stan stood on the back porch and surveyed the pack as they worked. Bill and Richie were hanging colorful flowers and ribbons from the enormous tree in the middle of the yard. They were hanging strings with little hearts on them that blew in the lazy breeze. Stanley walked into the house and saw Beverly in the kitchen. She was busy sorting out the little gift bags that she and Eddie had been working on the night before.

"The food and cake should be here in an hour." Stan looked down at his watch, "As well as Aidan with the tables and chairs for the guests."

"How're the boys doing?" Beverly asked as she arranged the little colorful packets on a tray.

"Ben and Mike are hanging balloons and our alphas are in the trees with the ribbons." Stan smiled, "What else do we need? Do you have the table cloths and stuff?"

"All waiting over there." Bev pointed to a pile of white linen on a nearby chair. She looked at the beta with a smile, "When are we waking mommy-to-be?"

"Soon." Stan acknowledged, "He needs to sleep though, he's gonna be exhausted after today. Did you help him pick an outfit?"

"Of course." Beverly smiled, "I helped him make it."

"Has Richie got his clothes for today?"

"He does." Beverly smiled, "What's Aidan bringing?"

"A long table and twelve chairs for it." Stan smiled, "As well as a big chair for the mom and a chair for Rich."

"Twelve chairs?" Beverly frowned, "I know you were in charge of the invites but…" She looked at the gift bags, "I mean, jeez. Twelve of us?"

"There's thirteen including Eddie. Thirteen and a half if you include the one woman who’s bringing her baby to show Eds." Stan shrugged, "All of us are seven plus the few others that Eddie wanted to invite from his omega class and one guy that Rich worked with."

"Ah." Beverly nodded and pursed her lips, "Well, now that I've got this stuff all sorted, I'm gonna go and wake Eddie."

"I'll keep an eye." Stan smiled and turned to look into the garden, "Richie! Hey! Be careful!"

Beverly smiled and walked across the kitchen toward the hallway. She passed the first bedroom and pushed open the door, seeing Eddie asleep and curled up in his nest on the bed. He had been incessantly nesting for the past day or so and despite he and Richie breeding continuously, they did have plans for the day. She walked into the room, ignoring the intense smell of Eddie and Richie's previous dalliances, and tiptoed across the floor.

"Eds? Eddie…" She called softly, putting her hand on his shoulder to shake him gently, "Hey, honey." Eddie groaned, his brows knitting as he turned onto his back. Bev smiled, "C'mon, omega, you gotta get up."

"Don't wanna." Eddie pouted without opening his eyes, "Go 'way, Bevvie."

"Eds, it's already one in the afternoon. All your friends are gonna be here at two for your party. Remember? It's your shower today." She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. Eddie instinctively leaned into the touch, purring softly, "Everyone's coming to celebrate what a good omega you've been."

Eddie opened a bleary eye and looked up at her, "You know all the right words, don't you?"

"Hey, I didn't have to buy my own cigarette for six years. I get by." She shrugged, tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her pierced ear, "Now c'mon, you've gotta get ready."

Eddie nodded and lifted himself up on both elbows. He flung the blankets from his body. Beverly put a hand over her nose at the sudden waft of slick smell that roused into the air. Eddie's cheeks went blush pink. He held a hand out to her and she gladly took it, grasping his wrist with both hands to help him not only sit up but get to his feet. He wobbled, clutching the bedside table, and grabbed his walking stick to lean on. He smiled wistfully, "Thanks, Bev."

"You feeling okay?"

"A little queasy and really tired." Eddie stifled a yawn behind his hand as he walked into the little ensuite bathroom. He pushed the sliding door closed but left it slightly ajar, smiling at his friend as he peered out at her, "You?"

"Oh, y'know." She waved a hand as Eddie went to start his shower. He put a hand under the jetstream to feel the temperature and then went about pulling his shirt off. He shimmied out of his soiled sleeping shorts and threw birth items into the laundry hamper.

He looked out at Bev, "Yeah? Come sit in here, talk to me." She smiled and walked into the bathroom as Eddie climbed into the shower. She perched herself on the closed toilet as he closed the glass door. He stood under the water, letting it soak his skin and hair, "So?"

"Oh, I'm okay." She shrugged simply, "Not a lot going on with me."

"And with you and Ben?" Eddie asked as he grabbed his apple shampoo from the little hanging basket, pouring some of it into his hands to lather through his hair.

"We're doing great." She nodded happily, "Things are… Y'know. Steady."

Eddie stopped midway through rinsing his hair. He wiped the water from his eyes to look out at his friend. He wiped the steam from the door as a frown settled in his brows, "Steady? That's it?"

"Well, I just…" She shrugged, "Ben and I don't really know where to go from here. You and Rich are having pups, Bill and Stan are getting married. We spoke about doing something together but we can never agree on anything. He wants a baby but I don't. He wants to do claiming bites and I don't. I don't want to be owned by another man, Eds. He doesn't see it that way and we always fight about it."

"Oh." Eddie breathed as he washed the suds from his hair. He bit his lip, "And because you're both betas, you don't even knot or anything."

"Nope." She sighed, the corners of her plump lips turning down as sadness settled into her azure eyes, "I don't know what to do, Eddie. We just feel so… Stagnant in comparison."

"I can see why." Eddie nodded as he squirted conditioner into his palm and set about slicking it through his hair. He looked at her, panting slightly at the strain of being on his feet whilst carrying such a heavy load. He leaned against the wall with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, it's tiring work just to lift my arms these days."

"Do you need help?"

"I'm fucking exhausted," Eddie admitted with a small laugh. Beverly got up and immediately stripped down to her underwear, leaving her shorts and tank top on the counter. She climbed into the shower with Eddie and smiled, helping him wash the conditioner from his dark curls. Eddie hummed contentedly, "You do know Richie would die if he walked in."

"I'm surprised his brain hasn't exploded yet." Beverly commented, running her fingers through his hair, "Like, feeling a disturbance in the Force."

Eddie chuckled, closing his eyes, relaxing into the warm touch. He let her finish with his hair and he turned to face her, "What are you gonna do about Ben?"

"I really don't know." She sighed as she grabbed Eddie's yellow sponge and began lathering it with soap. She handed it to him and leaned against the wall, "We've tried to talk about it but we can never agree on anything."

"I see." Eddie nodded as he scrubbed his neck and arms. He lathered the fresh soap over his hands and back up before tentatively using his soaped fingers to clean his chest. He looked at Bev, "How do you constantly deal with having boobs?"

"You have bigger boobs than I do, Eddie." She grinned playfully, "I don't have to deal with much. I own a single bra and that's it."

"Lucky." Eddie scowled as he ran the sudsy sponge over his large belly, cleaning his sides scrupulously. He looked down with a sigh, "Damn it."

"Need help?"

"If you wanna volunteer to clean my bits then go for it." Eddie held out the sponge with a scowl, "I can't fucking reach my own balls."

"It's okay. It's what packs do. And besides, I've seen you naked a thousand times." Beverly took the sponge as though it were Eddie asking her to merely tie his laces. He leaned back against the wall, ignoring the dull aches that resonated from his spine. He watched Beverly scrub his thighs and his calves meticulously before she picked up each of his feet to clean them.

"Well, now." Richie crooned from the doorway, "What in the fuck am I missing out on?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Beverly sighed and turned to see the alpha's shit-eating grin, "Knew you'd come along eventually."

"My, my, my…" Richie opened the shower door a fraction to peer in, looking down at Bev on her knees, "You doing my job for me, Marsh?"

"You were busy and he needed help." Bev shrugged as she continued rubbing the sponge over Eddie's calves. Richie grinned at his mate.

"Having fun, omega?"

"Let's see," Eddie took in a heavy breath, "I'm about to fall asleep standing, I'm carrying my own body weight doubled, I can barely laugh without peeing, I can't reach my own dick without pulling a muscle, my ankles are swollen and I need someone to clean me and dress me every day. And all of this, and more, makes me wanna cry. Oh, and I cried yesterday because I accidentally drowned a fly whilst doing the dishes." Eddie snapped heatedly, "I've gone through three inhalers alone this month."

Richie pursed his lips, his eyes flickered down to where Beverly was nonchalantly washing Eddie's crotch. He looked back up, his face devoid of emotion. He cleared his throat, "Well, if it's any consolation, Eds. You're doing a great job."

Eddie's face dropped it's annoyed pallor, his eyes softening at the sudden praise. Beverly smiled as she stood up, wringing the sponge out. Eddie looked at his mate, "Really?"

"Such a good omega." Richie smiled and looked at Bev, "And you too, Bev. I really appreciate how you help him."

"Of course." She flipped some of her wet hair from her face, "What's family for?" Richie smiled as he stepped back from the shower to grab a towel. Beverly shut the water off in the shower and opened the door, letting Eddie out first. Richie wrapped his arms around the omega, swaddling him in the soft grey bath blanket. Eddie preened, tilting his head to the side as the alpha kissed his neck. Bev scowled, "Hey, c'mon. You guys can get it on later. I have to get mommy here ready for his big day and you, Big Daddy, need to go and help set up."

Richie scoffed with annoyance, eyeing Beverly almost playfully, "Yeah, yeah, beta. I'll go." Richie walked to the door, throwing one last fleeting glance at his omega before he left to continue setting up. Eddie sighed softly and looked at Bev, biting his lip as she helped him dry himself off with light pats of the towel on his skin.

"You should probably dry off, too." Eddie joked as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and waddled back into the bedroom. He carefully sat on the edge of his bed as Beverly grabbed a small hand towel and dried her hair.

"I gotta still get myself dressed for your party." She straightened up, "Lemme go and put that on, and then I'll come and help you."

Eddie nodded, watching her leave to go and get dressed. He dropped the towel from around his shoulders and put both hands on his stomach with a smile. His chest swelled with pride at the sight. He ran a hand over his belly and looked over at the small dresser where his bottle of vitamin E oil stood. Richie would religiously rub the stuff on him every day before bed, and Eddie regarded that private moment between them as one of his most favorite things in the world. It was so secret and shared by just the two of them. Richie was still the only one in the pack who got to touch his stomach. He let out a small whimper when he felt one of his babies kick, a small tap against his palm as one of them turned over. The surreal feeling had him whine.

"Eds?" Richie whispered softly as he peered in. Eddie looked up at the alpha with a small smile, "You okay?"

"Someone's awake." Eddie replied, "Was just admiring."

"Where's Bev?"

"She went to get ready before I get dressed." Eddie smiled as Richie slid into the room and closed the door behind him, "Rich? Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want, Eddie my love." Richie smiled as he came closer, "What can I do for the best omega in the whole world?"

Eddie blushed profusely, swatting Richie's thigh, "God, shut up. Why so mushy today?"

"I'm lovin' up on my baby mama." Richie drawled in an accent, "What's a lovesick fool to do?"

"Can you run some oil on my stomach again?" Eddie asked as he crossed his ankles, "I can never do it the same way you can."

"Got the magic touch." Richie grinned as he wandered over to the vanity table to grab the bottle of peach-tinted oil. He dropped down onto his knees on the floor between Eddie's legs and poured some of the oil into his palm. Richie rubbed his hands together, warming them before he began to spread the oil over Eddie's swollen belly. Richie hummed happily, "Pretty belly."

Eddie lay back a bit on his hands, stretching out for Richie to allow access to every nook and cranny. He closed his eyes, a small purr bubbling in his chest at the warmth of his mate's hands. He could feel the butterflies in his chest fluttering in his stomach as well, a small content smile on his lips. He could hear Richie whispering to his stomach and he chuckled, "What lies are you feeding them now?"

"No lies." Richie smiled and looked up, both hands planted over Eddie's stomach, "Telling the pups how lucky they are."

"Oh shut up, you weren't.' Eddie chuckled, "C'mon."

"Okay, I wasn't." Richie grinned, "I was telling them how much they make you fart in your sleep."

"Richie!" Eddie gasped in horror. A bright red flush of color tinted his entire face and ears, "That's not funny!"

"I gave you the answer you wanted and it wasn't enough." Richie grinned brightly, "Clearly that wasn't good enough for you."

"Asshole." Eddie scoffed as he batted Richie's hands from his stomach, "Dickhead. Go and help, already. You were supposed to go and help."

"And yet, if I did go and help then you would have no one to help you with your rub-up." Richie smiled devilishly and stood up in a languidly fluid motion. He leaned down, kissing Eddie on the forehead. He remained where he was, inhaling the fresh smell of the shampoo that was mixing with Eddie's sweet scent.

"Go and help." Eddie urged in a whisper, "Your pack is doing something so nice for us and you should help. They don't need to do this."

"Okay, okay. Damn guilt trip." Richie whispered with a sad sigh, "I'll go and help. I better see your cute butt out there soon, Spaghetti."

"I'll be the one in white, alpha." Eddie grinned sheepishly, "And pastels."

"I could only be so lucky." Richie crooned, his eyes flashing green for a single second before he slipped back out of the room and wandered down the hallway. Eddie smiled and got up, grabbing a pair of underwear from his top drawer. He leaned down carefully and held the underwear in one hand before he stepped into them. He shimmied the band up over his thighs until he was able to grab them with both hands, grunting heavily as he pulled the thick band up over his stomach, sighing in relief at the smidgen of support. He plodded back over to the bed and sat down on the end of the bed patiently, his lips curled into his mouth while he waited for Beverly to return.

When she did come back into the room a few minutes later, she had pulled her shoulder-length hair into a topknot and was dressed in the prettiest burnt orange dress with little flowers on it and a white button-up shirt beneath it that went all the way to the bottom. She smiled as she dropped her black combat boots down on the floor next to the door and went to Eddie’s side of the closet.

“I can smell Richie again, did he come back?” She asked with a smile as she rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows and pulled out the clothes for Eddie to wear to the party.

“Yeah, he helped me put some oil on my stomach.” Eddie smiled, “He does it really nicely.”

“I think it’s so great that you’re only letting him touch your tummy.” Bev sighed softly, “It makes it special.”

Eddie smiled proudly as Bev lay his white overalls down on the bed for him before she placed his new sweater beside it. Eddie was so proud of the new sweater that Beverly had bought him as a gift. It was such a soft knit material and it was also the four colors of his litter. The turtleneck was the rosiest pink at the top before it went into a fresh purple and then beautiful sunshine yellow and the softest blue. He hugged the sweater to his chest as Bev put down a simple cotton nursing bra for him and a pair of his starched white socks. She looked at him and pursed her lips, looking back into his closet. Eddie leaned forward to look, “What?”

“Deciding on your shoes, Eds.” She looked at the few pairs that Eddie owned, her hands on her hips, “Definitely not the brown loafers or your black sneakers.”

“Why not?” Eddie’s brow furrowed, “What the fuck’s wrong with my shoes?”

“Your husband’s been rubbing off on you if you think brown loafers go with a pastel sweater.” Beverly chided, her voice lilted with disappointment, “I think not.”

“I don’t think I have any shoes that go with this, Bevvie.” Eddie pouted, tears filling his eyes as he sniffled. He whimpered, choking back a sob as he buried his head in his hands, wailing brokenly, “I ruh-ruined eh-everything!”

“Oh, honey.” Bev scooped Eddie close in her arms, shushing him as she held his head against her chest, running her fingers through his damp hair, “You didn’t ruin anything. It’s just shoes, Eds.”

“Buh-But I don’t have any!” Eddie wailed, “Stupid.”

“No…” She urged, “Stop that. It’s okay, Eddie. We can borrow some shoes from someone. Maybe Stan has shoes for you? He’s the same size, isn’t he?”

“I-I think so.” Eddie sniffled, wiping his tears in the neck of the sweater he was still clutching to his chest. Bev smiled and gestured for Eddie to put the sweater on.

“Stan!” She called as she leaned out of the doorway, “Stanny-babe! Where are you?”

“Here!” Stan called before he appeared in the doorway with a huff, smiling as he put his hands on his hips, “What’s the deal, banana peel?”

“What size shoe are you?”

“Usually a nine or ten.” Stan shrugged, “Why?”

“Eddie needs some shoes.” She explained, “He doesn’t have any that fit with his outfit, and considering he’s so far along, his feet are a bit swollen so his size eights’ll be a bit tight.”

“Oh sure.” Stan smiled as he caught Eddie’s eye, “Don’t worry, Eddie, I’ll find you something.” Stan looked at Eddie’s clothes on the bed and turned, heading toward his and Bill’s shared bedroom. Eddie slid his arms through the sleeves of his new sweater before pulling his head through the neck-hole. He groaned, cursing to himself when he pulled the cozy sweater off. He grabbed the nursing bra that Beverly had taken out for him and clasped it before he spun it around and slid his arms through the straps. He adjusted himself and finally put the pastel jumper back on. He stood up, pulling the jumper down over his belly and over the thick band of his underwear that seemed to ride up almost entirely over his stomach. He looked up as Stan reappeared with a smile, holding out an impeccably clean pair of pale blue sneakers, “How about these, Eddie?”

“What does Bev say?” Eddie looked at her as she walked into the room. She smiled, giving him two thumbs up. The omega smiled, taking the shoes from his mousy-curled best friend.

“Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not planning anything for the twentieth, are you?” Stan bit his lip, “No babies or anything?”

“Nope.” Eddie smiled as Beverly held his overalls out for him to step into. He put a leg in, holding her shoulder for support before he turned to look at Stanley with a frown, “Why?”

“The twentieth is mine and Rich’s Yom Kippur Katan.” Stan smiled, “I mean it’s usually three days but Bill and I are having our ceremony on the twenty-first, although the twenty-first is Rosh Chodesh but I know Richie is gonna get wasted at the wedding so we won’t probably get to do that holiday.”

“You can borrow him for the day.” Eddie smiled as he and Beverly pulled the overalls up his thighs. The end of his pants resting comfortably just below his knees. He pulled the front of his overalls up and smiled contentedly as Beverly fastened the straps, “Little tighter, Bev, please.”

“So, you don’t mind? It’ll just be the night before the parties and we’ll be at the temple for a bit before we come back.” Stan smiled, “He doesn’t usually do holidays other than Hanukkah or Yom Kippur but I want to get him more involved in some sort of faith.”

“Is he interested in faith, Stan?” Beverly asked curiously as she tightened the right strap of Eddie’s dungarees, “You can’t force faith on someone if they don’t want to do it.”

“I know he does. Especially now that he’s gonna be a father. But he’s lazy.” Stan scowled disapprovingly at the thought, “He’s not skipping these holidays. On the fourth of September is our fifteen Elui and he’s not skipping it, either. And the seventh is our Chai Elui-”

“The seventh?” Eddie looked up as he sat down, his brows knitting as he stopped midway through unfurling his socks, “Of September?”

“Oh, right.” Stan huffed a small breath, “That’s your due date, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Eddie nodded, “You need to make a calendar of all this stuff so I can remember.” Eddie chuckled as Beverly helped him tug his socks on, “I can barely remember the simplest things.”

“I have a Jewish calendar, Eds.” Stan reminded him, “It’s hanging in the kitchen. On the side of the fridge.”

Eddie looked down at Beverly as she helped him shove one of the shoes on, “Really? We have a calendar?”

“Eds, we’ve had that calendar since January.” Beverly snickered as she tied Eddie’s laces tightly. She looked up, “You never noticed it?”

Eddie blushed profusely and looked down as he got up off the bed, he eyed Stan, "I don't think I noticed. Sorry, Stanny." Eddie looked at Bev with a small glimmer of a smile on his face, "How do I look?"

"You glow, omega." Stan whispered encouragingly, "Breathtaking."

"I think that's just morning sweat from carrying the cast of Annie in my stomach but thanks." Eddie grinned as he grabbed his cane, "When's the party?"

"In about twenty." Stan looked down at his watch, "Some of the guests should be arriving soon. I know all of them RSVP'd to your invites, Eds."

"That's awesome." He grinned, "I'm so excited to see Sarah again. She had her baby last week and she phoned me to tell me she wasn't gonna be in my classes anymore."

"Is she bringing baby?"

"I think so. Her mate wasn't interested in coming so I think he and someone’s mate are watching sports." Eddie chuckled and looked at Bev, who was looking at Stan with a pointed and urgent expression. Eddie watched the two of them exchange glances, a frown in his brows, "Hello?"

Stanley looked at Eddie, shaking the expression from his face almost instantly, "Sorry, Eds. So, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna go outside and wait for your guests or do you wanna wait for them all to come and then make a grand entrance as the blushing mom?"

Eddie barked out a laugh, "Me? Theatrics? Definitely not." He smiled, "I'll go sit outside for a bit when it's all done being set up."


	35. I Reckon I Could Spit Out a Great Here Pichur

Eddie sat in his big comfy chair outside, smiling brightly as he looked at his party. All of his guests had arrived and were milling around talking and eating the little finger snacks that had been provided. Eddie couldn't believe how beautiful his party had been set up. The enormous tree in the middle of their backyard had been strung up with lanterns and paper flowers and dangling decorations in the four colors of his litter. There was a long table with a pink tablecloth over it and over a dozen chairs around it. The table had been set with a wine glass and a pristinely white porcelain plate. There was a napkin on each plate, swapping pink and then blue and then purple and then yellow before pink returned and the cycle started over. There were colored pastel balloons everywhere that were weighted or tied to almost every surface. In the middle of the long table stood an adorable white cake covered in flowers that were the same four pastel shades as everything else. On the other table that had a blue tablecloth was an enormous amount of food. Finger sandwiches and meatballs and things that had Eddie's mouth water. Ben had even made his special celebration punch sans rum for the occasion. There was a designated rug on the grass that piled high with gifts for the babies and Eddie flushed profusely every time he saw the enormous pile.

Eddie sat in his comfy chair. Bill had brought the plush blue velvet armchair from the living room and had set it in one of the corners of the yard in and amongst the tended shrubs where they had decorated it just for the omega to sit in. And that's where he was now, fussing with the purple-jeweled plastic tiara that Bill had made him wear. He had even been forced into a pink Mom-To-Be sash that was now draped across his midriff. He smiled as he surveyed the scene; Bill and Mike were near the backyard door hovering near the flaming barbecue as they chatted over a beer each. Stan was nursing a glass of punch as he chatted with his new friend Joanna. She was a beautiful omega woman who had also attended Eddie's omega class. She was only four weeks along in her own pregnancy. She had long blonde hair in a beautiful braid down to her waist, her skin olive and smattered with freckles. 

Eddie's other friend Sarah, a beautiful Muslim omega with insanely green eyes that had recently had her baby, was talking to Beverly near the food table and had her only pup resting in her arms. He found Ben discussing the decorations of the party with a wonderful beta and omega couple that Eddie had invited. Rose and Becca had been together since high school and had decided to have Rose try in vitro to raise a litter together. Eddie thought it was a fairytale. He also thought they were some of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Rose was a stunning dark-skinned woman with a penchant for purple box-braids and tie-dye maxi dresses while her partner was an elegant woman with alabaster skin and raven hair in a long bob. Becca was a municipal court judge and at the peak of her career. She inspired Eddie to no extent with how she held down a demanding job and was now on the fast track to having a litter of twins. 

He scanned over the crowd again and saw Richie emerging from the house with a charming grin on his face. He had worn a pink shirt over his ratty old t-shirt just for the festivities. Eddie loved Richie in pink. Especially that soft pink that looked like cotton candy. And it didn't help that Richie had worn his light-wash jeans that were hanging low on his skinny hips. He laughed at something his friend had said, the melodic sound of the carefree alpha. He carried a metal barbecue dish full of assorted meat over to Bill and Mike.

Richie walked over to grab two beers, using his thumb to flip the tops from the bottles. He offered one of the bottles over to his work friend Bradley. Eddie watched their interactions with curious eyes, sipping on his own glass of fruity punch. Bradley was one of the betas from Richie's office, working with one of the accounting partners as a chartered accountant for an overseas holding company. He was an inch or so shorter than Richie with deep Mediterranean skin and brown waves of hair down to his shoulders. Richie laughed, taking a sip of his drink when he caught Eddie's eye out of the corner of his gaze. His smile widened as he turned to look at Bradley, saying something to the beta before he turned to lope over toward his husband, "Hey, pretty mama."

"Oh, shut your shit." Eddie grinned, sipping his juice, "Don't call me that."

"Fine, Spaghetti." Richie crouched down beside Eddie's chair and set his beer down on the grass, "Have you said ‘hello’ to all your little friends?"

"Yeah, Stan helped me make my way around the garden a while ago." Eddie smiled, "Taking a bit of a rest for now until we have lunch."

"Hey, Rich," Bill called across the lawn. They both turned to look at the pack alpha, who smiled, "I just have to take Stan to his appointment quick, we'll only be a half-hour or so. Not a full sesh today."

"Cool beans, amigo," Richie called back as Bill and Stanley walked into the house, leaving Mike to fend for himself at the barbecue. Richie looked at his mate, "You want anything?"

"A cure for heartburn would be great." Eddie offered playfully despite the underlying off still being semi-serious.

"I'll get Bev to make you some peppermint tea, omega." Richie leaned in to kiss Eddie's head lovingly, "Don't want you uncomfortable."

"You mean any more uncomfortable than I already am?"

"Shut your yap, mom." Richie rose to his feet, "Enjoy your party. Take in the sun, feel the wind in your gorgeous locks, and smell the pretty flowers."

"Careful, Trashmouth, your gay is showing."

"When is it not showing, though." Richie shrugged, "Be realistic."

"You chump." Eddie snickered and readjusted in his chair, "Can you help me up? I wanna walk a bit."

"'Course." Richie smiled as he helped Eddie to his feet and gave him his cane. Eddie staggered on the spot, one hand on his large belly, and smiled proudly when he remained upright. Most of Eddie's guests immediately turned to look at him, rushing over to coo and croon and praise the omega over how well-bred he looked and how pretty he smelled. Eddie blushed at the sudden onslaught of praise from everyone that surrounded him, smiling brightly as he listened to the kind words. He looked beside him at Richie, who was beaming with pride, his head held high. He wrapped an arm around his mate and leaned in, sniffing the side of Eddie's hair when he whispered, "I love you so much, Spaghetti. I'm so lucky, my love."

Eddie leaned in toward the alpha, his eyes pricking with tears as his heart swelled. He looked at Sarah, who was cradling a baby in her arms, and he whimpered at the thought of being able to hold his own babies in less than a month. Beverly snuck her way into the group to announce, "C'mon everyone, we've all got some activities planned!"

Eddie looked up in surprise. He hadn't been aware that Beverly or anyone in his family had planned out activities of any sort. The Auburn beta now began shooing everyone toward the beautifully decorated lunch table where their assigned seats had been set out with a name tag. 

Richie grinned, picking up Eddie's big chair, and walked over with it, setting the chair down at the head of the table for Eddie to sit. The omega smiled and waddled over, sitting down carefully in the chair with Richie sitting adjacent to him in his own chair. Beside Richie was Beverly and then Ben. An empty chair was next to Ben where Eddie supposed that Sarah would sit. Right now she was inside, putting her sleeping baby in a bassinet in a spare bedroom. At the opposite end of the table from Eddie was another empty seat where Bill would be and adjacent to that, across from Sarah, would be Stanley's chair. Next to Stan would be Mike, who was now helping with the assortment of activities. Then there was Becca and Joanna and Rose all sat together. The second last seat was occupied by Bradley, who had struck up a conversation with Richie about the Red Sox. Eddie looked at the chair directly opposite Richie to his left. It was empty. No name card, either. 

His thoughts were momentarily distracted when Mike and Beverly began setting out paintbrushes and large plastic cups of water. He watched them pull out containers of pastel paint in the four chosen colors of Eddie's litter and set them down in rows along the table.

"Everyone gets to paint whatever they would like on these." Beverly held up plain white baby onesies of different sizes. The group instantly erupted with excitement before she added in Richie's direction, "No penises."

"Damn." Richie sighed, "Ah well-"

"No swear words either."

"But-"

"No."

"What about-?"

"Y'know what, you don't get to paint. I don't trust you." Beverly commented firmly as she handed out a white baby-grow to each party guest, setting one down in front of Eddie with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. Richie pouted, folding his arms when Beverly didn't give him a cloth canvas on which to spread his filth.

"Aw, c'mon, Bev." Mike grinned, "Let him do one. Eddie'll keep an eye. I doubt Eds would let his baby anywhere near anything remotely phallic-shaped."

"Or vulgar," Eddie added with a wide grin as he handed his own baby onesie to Richie and took a spare one from Beverly. The omega looked at his mate with narrowed eyes, "I'm fuckin' watching you."

"Oh, I'm alls about the pretty side o' life, ma'am." Richie drawled, scratching Eddie's chin, "I say, I say, I reckon I could spit out a great here pichur."

"Ugh, just shut up and paint." Eddie grinned brightly, nudging the alpha. He looked at his guests, "Please paint pretty stuff for my babies. I want them to wear all of these beautiful gifts."

A half an hour flew by so quickly once everyone began painting. The music Mike had put on from inside the house had brought everyone's mood up to eleven, singing along to the Spice Girls and George Michael. Beverly had told Eddie that he wasn't allowed to see the finished products until they were dry and that it was a surprise. Eddie was smiling brightly, painting a smattering of little pink daisies on his outfit when he heard the low tumbling of Bill's Mazda as it pulled into the driveway.

Beverly smiled brightly and got up, excusing herself from the partygoers who were either still painting or chatting over punch. Eddie peered over to glance at Richie's work and saw that he had painted Oldschool flames in purple. He snickered at his mate's work, watching Richie concentrate on getting some clean lines around the edges.

"Hey, Rich?" Stan called as he reappeared in the doorway, disrupting the party entirely as he clasped his hands, "The gang and I decided to get you and Eddie one last gift."

Richie looked up, his eyes widening in surprise as the paintbrush fell from his fingers. Between Stan and Bill, with Beverly at her side, stood Maggie Tozier. She seemed tentative and unsure, looking at her son. Richie stood up on shaky legs, his eyes glancing at the empty seat across from him which he now realized had been set for her, "Mom?"

"Rich." She smiled, her eyes glimmering with tears. Richie clambered from the table, his chair falling backward into the grass as he ran, scooping his mother into an all-encasing hug. His entire body felt as though a hefty weight had been pushed from his shoulders. He held her so tightly, taking in the soft scent that he had missed for almost a year. He didn't even realize that he had been crying until.his cheeks began to burn hot and salty. He wasn't alone in his teary display. Maggie immediately dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief when she was released from her son's embrace, "Oh, my boy. My strong boy."

"I had no idea- Who? How? What?"

"Beverly phoned me about three months ago to tell me about your news. Although, she told me about you and your mate just before she left town." Maggie smiled, "I'm so happy for you, Rich."

"And dad?"

Maggie's smile faltered, "Your father, he… He'll come around eventually. He loves you more than anything in the word but he's also very old-fashioned and…"

"I get it." Richie put a loving hand on her shoulder, smiling, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I would never have thought that you and Eddie-"

"Oh, fuck, Eds!" Richie rounded back to look at his astounded mate who was sitting wide-eyed in his chair. His fear and anxiety rolled from him in waves and he seemed frozen on the spot, "Eds, look. Mags is here."

"It's okay, Eddie." Stan whispered with a kind smile, "She knows about you and Richie."

Eddie knew, logically, that Maggie was a safe and kind woman. She had always been that way when he was growing up. His human forefront was ecstatic to have Maggie at his party, but that instinctual omega half of his brain thought otherwise. The soft and fair-haired wolf was from Derry and no one from Derry was safe. Not for his litter. Eddie was so torn up inside. It didn't help that being pregnant made him paranoid and overly-anxious about those he let near his pups. He had all reason to be this way, after all. Derry was the main reason as to why this was his second litter, not his first.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your party, Eddie dear." Maggie smiled, "It was a surprise, you see. Bill and your friends came to fetch me at the airport. They paid for my trip and everything so I could meet my son's mate and I could be here for them if they wanted me to. And, I wasn't going to miss the wedding."

"I-" Eddie slowly got to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane as he stood up. He waddled out from the table and took a shaky step closer, looking at Richie, "Is this okay with you?"

"'Course, Eds. It's my Ma." Richie beamed brightly, "If anything, Mags is one of the reasons I ended up being not entirely straight."

Maggie smiled down at her handbag, her lips twisted in the corners, "Yes, well, I did always want a daughter and I suppose I did always spoil him a lot more when he was a young boy. Your father hated when you would wear my nighties and pearls but I always thought that my little Richie having a pee-pee shouldn't stop him from being himself."

"Oh fucking Christ," Richie winced, "Can we not discuss my genitals in front of everyone?"

Eddie snickered at Richie's blushing cheeks and looked at Maggie, resting a hand on the side of his belly. She looked at Richie adoringly, patting his arm. Her blue eyes turned their gaze on the tentative omega, who stiffened instantly. She smiled at Eddie and held her hands out, taking his fingers in hers as she looked him up and down, "My, my, Eddie dear. You look so breathtaking. Congratulations. I'm so happy you and my Richie have each other and have your own family. I was so happy when Beverly phoned me."

Eddie bit his lip unsurely, his head tilted down in a gesture of respect, but held her eye contact from under his lashes, "You weren't mad?"

"Oh, sweet boy, of course not. I was very surprised to hear it from someone who wasn't my son, however. I don't have any problems with whom my son decides to spend the rest of his life as long as he's happy." She looked at Eddie's belly with a proud smile, "I'm so happy to finally have grandbabies."

"I was so terrified that you'd be mad," Eddie admitted and looked down at his stomach. He looked up at Richie with a relieved smile, "One less thing to worry about."

"Thank God." Richie snickered, "Well, toodle-pip, dear woman! Let the festivities recommence!"

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie stole his mother from their little gathering, steering her toward her seat at the big table. Eddie looked on at his mate with a smile, his eyes blurring and glistening with tears. He sniffed, wiping the stray tears on the sleeve of his sweater as Stanley wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I knew you'd appreciate some motherly love right now."

"God, I didn't realize I did until now," Eddie whispered, sniffling. He leaned in to put his head on Stan's shoulder while he watched Richie and his mother smile and laugh while they painted. Eddie let out a small sob, the torrent of tears suddenly spilling out from seemingly nowhere. He buried his face in Stanley's shoulder and cried, his shoulders hiccupping with every small whimper and jerk of his chest. 

"What happened?" Richie asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Overwhelmed, I think." Bill replied sympathetically, putting a comforting hand on Eddie's shoulder, "I think today has been a lot."

"I-I-" Eddie tried to speak, tried to explain despite having no explanation at all. He wailed, digging the fingers of his free hand into Stanley's crisply-ironed shirt. He heard the beta crooning consoling words for him, trying to calm him down. Eddie resurfaced a moment after, wiping his eyes. He looked at his guests sheepishly, "I'm so sorry, you guys. I have no idea-"

"It's okay, honey." Becca smiled, "It's the hormones. It's perfectly natural."

"Still." Eddie smiled awkwardly, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks, "I feel so embarrassed for crying over nothing. Today has been a rollercoaster."

"Maybe you should go and take a rest inside for a bit, Eds." Beverly offered, "Take just a half an hour and when you come back, we can all open presents and have lunch."

"What'll you do while I'm gone?"

"Socialize." Bill offered, "Mike and I still have to grill burgers and stuff. It'll be fine. Besides, Maggie can regale us with stories of Richie's pee-pee again. Isn't that right, Mrs. T?"

"Of course, Billy." Maggie looked up from her painting with a smile that almost perfectly emulated Richie's own cheeky grin, "What's a baby shower without embarrassing stories about the father-to-be."

"God damn," Richie grumbled and chugged a heavy sip of his beer. Eddie smiled at his mother-in-mate and looked at Stan gratefully. Stan turned, helping Eddie into the house slowly.

"So, she's staying with us?" Eddie asked in a croaky whisper, "For how long?"

"A week, if I'm not mistaken." Stan smiled as he eased Eddie through the living room toward the hallway, "She's sleeping in Mike's room and he's gonna be on the sofa. He doesn't mind too much." Stan leaned in, "I'm just glad he's not sharing our bed as Bill suggested."

Eddie looked up in alarm as they stopped in the passageway, "Bill really suggested it?"

"Shut it down real fucking quick, though." Stan's lips turned down in the corners, "Some things I don't mind and some things I do. That room and that bed are not just his. It's ours and ours alone."

"Good for you, Stanny."

“Good for me, indeed. I don’t know if it’s the pre-wedding courage or the meds I’m on but I’m taking no prisoners this week.” Stan smiled as he turned to steer the omega toward his room. Eddie was staring with wide eyes into the nursery where he saw the finished room. He stared at the colorful haven every time he passed but this time felt different. He walked into his babies’ room and reached into one of the cribs, picking up a pink teddy bear. He buried his face into the soft, furry belly and the wave of emotions that coursed through him felt like a ton of bricks. He sniffled, the tears pricking his eyes for the thousandth time that day. His bottom lip wobbled and a sharp kick had him hiss in pain. He tutted, reaching a hand up to touch his swollen belly, “Hush, you silly muffin. Kicking isn’t nice.”

“Are you okay, Eds?” Stanley asked quietly from the doorway. 

Eddie turned to look at the beta, cradling the bear to his chest, “It’s a lot today.”

“Sleep, omega.” Stan chided, “C’mon.”

Eddie looked around the nursery and back at Stanley, shaking his head. He pursed his lips, "I wanna sleep in here."

"Where are you gonna sleep? You can't make a nest on the floor or you'll never be able to get up again. You can barely get out of bed with help most days, Eds. Your belly is huge." Stanley pointed out, "And you can't sleep in one of the cribs."

"But I-I need to be in here. I have to." Eddie responded stubbornly, "I have to stay here and… and make a nest. I have to. I gotta."

"Lemme go get Richie," Stan whispered softly and walked passed Eddie toward the large window that looked out into the garden. He opened one side of the window and peered out, "Hey, Rich! We need you in here, man."

"What's up?" Richie called back from outside. Eddie's skin itched beneath the surface as his drive to nest grew ever stronger. His fingers trembled and his eyes scanned for potential safe spaces.

Richie appeared at the window and looked in when Stanley whispered, "He's nesting real bad and won't leave the nursery."

"Then let him make a nest. Whatta problem is, Stan-o?"

"The problem, M.C Hammer, is that there's no space for him to make a nest. He can't sleep on the floor or he won't be able to get up, and he can't nest in one of the cribs. I dunno what to suggest here."

"Move your ugly mug and lemme see." Richie peeked passed Stan, who rolled his eyes and moved from the view of the window, standing aside. Richie tilted his head when he saw the panicky omega still clutching the teddy bear, his lavender-colored eyes now wild. Richie crooned, "Hey, omega."

"Alpha…" Eddie whined unhappily, "I gotta. It's not safe. They gotta be safe."

"I know." Richie whispered, his voice soothing, "That's a good omega, right? Keeping your pups safe. Stanny says you wanna nest in here?"

Eddie nodded vehemently, "Have to."

Richie pursed his lips, "Well, why don't I ask Big Bill to help me move one of the cribs aside and we get you something to nest on in a cozy corner, hmm?"

"Please." Eddie croaked, his knees buckling as he gripped his cane and leaned against the wall, his eyes scrunching closed.

Richie turned to Stan, "Just keep him calm, I'll get Bill."

"Yes, alpha," Stan replied obediently as Richie headed off to get their pack leader. Stan turned to Eddie, "Hey, omega. Come here. I can keep you safe until your alpha gets here. I promise I won't let anything hurt you."

Eddie opened his eyes and turned his anxious eyes to Stan, who immediately opened his arms. Eddie came closer, one step at a time until he was wrapped up in Stanley's embrace. He melted into the warmth, whimpering low in the back of his throat. Stan remained silent, smelling the fear in Eddie's scent. Richie and Bill both came into view a few seconds later. Richie walked into the nursery as Bill went down the hall. The secondary alpha went to his mate, brushing a hand through his hair, "Tell me, Eds. Where do you want your nest?"

Eddie pointed a feeble hand to the far left corner of the room and Richie unquestionably turned, pulling the wooden cribs from that corner. He pushed the piece of furniture with ease across the room until it stood mouth-to-mouth with the other crib. Bill stood at the door to the nursery and looked in apprehensively.

"You can come in, Big Bill," Richie reassured. Bill walked in, dragging a large wooden pallet that he had grabbed from their garage. Mike had been collecting old wooden pallets to make reusable furniture for the backyard but hadn't gotten around to it yet. 

Bill put his hands on his hips, “Mikey’s got about six of these so I was thinkin’ we stand one upright against the wall,” Bill gestured with his hands, “We lay three of them down on top of each other so it’s high enough for him to climb onto and then put another one upright. Throw a blanket on top and he can climb in like a cave. Whatdya think, omega?”

“Please.” Eddie pouted at the pack leader, who smiled and reached out. His hand hovered just in front of Eddie’s face but he stopped, looking at Richie timorously. Richie nodded, smiling, and watched Bill run a finger over Eddie’s flushed cheek. He went back out to fetch the other pallets as Richie propped the first one up against the wall. Eddie lowered himself into the armchair in the corner, grimacing at the pain in his back. Bill appeared a moment later carrying four pallets in a stack as though they weighed the same as a pile of newspapers. He carried the wooden constructions over to the corner and set them down against the upright one that Richie had set up. Bill picked up the topmost pallet and put it upright, creating a ‘U’ shape with the pallets. Stanley grabbed a thick continental pillow and lay it down over the flat pallets before Richie draped a blanket within its walls to cover any exposed wood.

He looked at his mate that was slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking armchair and he smiled, “There you go, omega. A nice frame. Do you want some help making your nest?”

“Nuh-uh.” Eddie looked at it, “But won’t that side collapse over?”

“Here.” Bill smiled as he pushed the spare crib up against the outer pallet, securing it in place with a satisfied smile. He looked at Richie and wiped his hands on his white shirt, “I’m gonna go help Mike cook the food.” He stopped and looked at Stan, “And you, pidge?”

“I should keep an eye on Eddie just in case.” Stan eyed the omega that was trying to use momentum to get himself out of the rocking chair, his eyebrows furrowed with frustrated concentration. Richie reached down to hoist Eddie from the chair, easing the unstable wolf to his swollen feet. 

Bill leaned in, scenting Stanley’s neck for a prolonged moment, brushing his nose over Stan’s scent gland. He sighed softly, kissing his fiance on the cheek, and exited the room. Richie smiled smugly at Stan, the shit-eating grin stretched so wide that it looked painful. Stan narrowed his eyes, “You absolutely shut your shit, Tozier.”

“Stanley the Manly’s getting his gay on.” Richie crooned, snickering.

He yelped when Stan slapped him with a baby book over the head, “Get the fuck out of my sight, you cretin.” Richie grinned, leaving the room to join Bill outside with the rest of the party. Eddie was examining his new nest structure. Stan looked at him, setting the book back down, “What can I get for you?”

Eddie didn’t reply, grabbing every stuffed toy and every blanket that belonged to his pups. He threw it all into the nest, wincing as he put a hand on his stomach. He looked at his supplies and at Stan, “Can you get me two more blankets and anything of Richie’s?”

“Of course, love.”


	36. You're as Sexy as a Clooney in a Cardigan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to vanish for this long but I've been busy with my other fic, battling with everything that's been going on since I was last here, and I did also burn myself out. But I'm getting back into it.

"Rich, no,” Eddie whined breathily. Richie ignored his mate’s pathetic whispers as he ducked beneath the blanket a second time. It was barely morning, the sun hadn’t even risen, and they were both awake because Eddie had woken up thanks to one of the babies kicking. He had woken Richie a moment later, knowing the alpha’s voice would calm their unborn offspring.

Now it was different. Richie knew that Eddie would be dripping wet for him and, because no one else was awake, he would take advantage. He hiked the omega’s shirt up under his armpits and pressed sloppy kisses to his stomach, whimpering and growling under his breath. His kisses trailed further north and he glanced up to see Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink, his brown eyes wide and wanting. Richie grinned as he closed his mouth around one of Eddie’s exposed nipples, swirling his tongue. Eddie whined out, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds. Richie ran his palm down over Eddie’s erection, whining when he could feel the precome smearing over the swollen underside of his mate’s pregnant belly. He mewled, flitting his tongue gently, pressing his erection up against the omega's thigh as warm milk spilled into his mouth. The sigh that left Eddie's lips was mingled with a low moan, his leg tilted as he pressed it against Richie.

The alpha swallowed the mouthful of warm and sweet nectar, snarling low in the back of his throat at the rearing-up of his inner wolf that bridled with pride. He had never been so proud for choosing an absolutely perfect mate. He ran his fingers down over Eddie’s swollen stomach as he sat up, flitting his tongue over the sensitive flesh that was still coated in his spit. He looked up at the omega, their eyes simultaneously flashing present colors- lilac meeting green- as Richie slipped himself between the omega’s legs. He tilted his head to the side, a low growl in his chest bubbled like a boiling pot, the sound had Eddie instantly submitting. Richie looked down, both hands spread out over Eddie’s stomach, smiling when he saw movement beneath his hand. He looked up at the omega, “So perfect, y’know that?”

“Stupid Trashmouth,” Eddie whispered softly, “I was tryna sleep.”

“You can’t blame me when I wake up smelling your slick and your preggo stink.” Richie grinned as he leaned down, licking a flat line over Eddie’s stomach slowly, tasting the precome that was smeared over the underside of his bump. 

“This is how I always smell now, Rich. It’s nothing new.” Eddie preened, gasping as Richie leaned down even further, shifting his knees. His mouth trailed over his omega’s length and down, lapping at the sweet omega musk that had been leaking from Eddie’s wanting hole. 

Richie sat up, wiping his mouth on his arm before he licked at the slick on his forearm, his eyes never wavering from his mate, "Want you, Spaghetti. Want you real bad."

"I dunno, Rich. Your mom is literally next door." Eddie glanced beside them at the wall, his forehead creasing with slight worry, "It's bad enough she knows we had sex to have a litter but I don't want her waking up hearing you rearranging my insides. That's a bad start to anyone's day."

"Not to mine." Richie grinned devilishly, his hands gripping the back of Eddie's thighs to lift them higher, a hand going down to spread the omega open and thumb teasingly at his hole. Eddie suppressed a whine behind his hand, his eyes shading with even more clouds of lust. Richie could feel the slick dripping and running down his hand as he slipped two fingers into Eddie, watching his chest rise as his breath caught in his throat. 

"Such a pig." Eddie croaked, his hips lifting even higher until the tops of his thighs were pressed against the sides of his swollen belly. Richie glanced up at his mate from under his dark lashes before he leaned down to lap teasingly at the slick that was still dripping. Eddie whined pathetically, his thighs clenching, "Rich… Wait."

"Y'know," Richie griped as he sat up a bit higher to examine his mate, "I dunno if you're as clued up in cars as you used to be but this entire stop-start thing you have going is really not good for my transmission. You wanna fuck or not, shorty?"

"Not with that attitude." Eddie scoffed as he swiped his foot sideways to hit Richie in the ear, "Fuckhead."

"You're a fuckhead."

"God, no one warned me about your sharp-shootin' quick wit, Wild Bill Hickok." Eddie retorted sarcastically, his words being followed by a low whine as Richie blatantly ignored the insult and slid two fingers into the omega's wanting hole. Eddie clenched around the intrusion, his toes curling, "God sake..."

"Hey. If you wanna stop, we stop, Spaghetti." Richie whispered noncommittally as he slowly worked his fingers in and out, glancing up at Eddie's pink cheeks, "Just say the word and I'll stop. I'm a good ol' boy like that."

"I-I-I… I don't…" Eddie gasped as Richie twisted his wrist and tilted his fingers, massaging the bundle of nerves that continued to fire exquisite sparks through Eddie's system. Richie smirked smugly when he heard a small purr in the tiny wolf's chest, knowing that it was a nonverbal white flag. Eddie had laid down his initial guard and was finally giving in to his most basic need.

"How about this," Richie started as he sat up, pressing the head of his dick against Eddie's slicked hole, "How about a compromise?"

"Oh-huh?" Eddie drawled out lazily, his eyes seemed far away as they stared up at the alpha, "Compromise?"

"Instead of fuckin' you for a couple hours like I intended," Richie continued to explain as he slowly pushed in, hearing the delectable moan fall in a hush from Eddie's lips at the heavy stretch of alpha length. He waited until Eddie's body calmed from the instinctive trembling before he finished his statement, "We made this one helluva quickie, pup?"

"Still gonna knot me?" Eddie asked timidly as he tilted his head to expose his neck, hoping the statement wouldn't come across as anything other than innocent desperation to be filled. Richie answered the query with a skilled thrust of his hips, burying himself to the hilt in a powerful shove. Eddie whined out, closing his eyes as Richie lifted his mates legs up, helping the heavily pregnant omega get into a comfortable position. He put Eddie's shaky legs over his shoulders and leaned forward to bracket his mate with his long arms. 

He leaned down, latching back onto the spit-shined nipple he had previously been paying attention to, and continued to suck on it gently as he picked up a pace with his hips. Eddie immediately put an arm over his mouth to stifle the unbridled moans of pleasure that hiccuped in his throat with every glorious thrust. Richie closed his eyes as he focused on the pleasure coursing through his veins. The sweet taste of milk in his mouth only added to the primal sensations in his head. He moved away, spit and creamy lactation dripping from his teeth in a glorious tendril that spooled over Eddie's chest. He put a hand on the omega's stomach, snarling under his breath as his inner alpha howled incessantly.

He sped up quicker, the pitched sounds of skin against skin filled their orange-tinted bedroom as the sun rose outside, and felt the light sheen of sweat forming over his shoulder-blades and chest. His muscles tightened as he surged for his own release, gritting his teeth as his fingers curled into the sheets. Eddie reached up to wrap a hand around the nape of the alpha’s neck, the other shaky palm was pressed against Riche’s right bicep, nails digging and moans falling like hail in a storm.

“Some of us are trying to sleep!” Stan called out a moment later into the silent house, followed by a laugh or two from another packmate.

“Let them fuck, Stan! We don’t complain about your bitch ass!” Beverly shouted back with no reply from the other beta. Eddie whined unhappily at the outburst from his pack, his brows furrowing with worry. Richie leaned in, his forehead against his mate’s in a calming gesture as he persisted with his fervent rutting. 

“Shh, Eds. ‘S okay. Gonna fill you so nice.” Richie whispered shakily as he placed kisses to Eddie’s forehead, “Make you come, okay? Promise, omega.”

“P-Please…” Eddie whimpered quietly as Richie sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulders in a dark pool around his skinny hips. Richie wrapped a hand around Eddie’s length, stroking him quickly in time with his staggered motions, his head rolling back on his shoulders as his mate mark burned with his omega’s imminent release. He leaned in and captured Eddie’s lips in a rushed kiss, moaning loudly into his mouth when he felt the omega’s orgasm burst through his body. Eddie whined out in short and staccato moans against Richie’s tongue as he came in warm spurts against the underside of his stomach. His hips lifted, rocking up desperately as he tried to meet Richie’s fevered impulsion, his hole clenching over and over as he was filled with imbued ecstasy.   
“Fuck.” Richie breathed out, his voice jagged and low, his thighs tense as he borrowed down and chased his own climax, “Fuck, so good. God. Eds, ‘m gonna come.”

Eddie merely replied with a soft purr, his trembling legs still aloft over Richie’s broad shoulders, his eyes closed and furrowed as the oversensitivity piled over his senses. He huffed out a breath as the impatient knots in his stomach tightened over and over. Richie lapped at an errant spool of his own saliva that dripped and glimmered salaciously on Eddie's tanned skin. 

He reached a hand down to gently thumb at one of Eddie's nipples and cup his chest before his hand dug deep into the sheets. He felt the chasm of pure electricity drumming like wildfire in his chest. It grew at ferocious speed in his lower gut and pulled with glorious fervor at his nerve endings. He snarled as he felt the frayed tether around his climax finally snap. He came with a flurried moan, filling his delectable mate with erratic thrusts. He could hear Eddie's pitchy breaths rising as he heaved over the sheets, his brows furrowed and his toes curled. 

Richie pushed forward with a sharp surge of his hips and firmly knotted his omega, hearing him yelp out in the middle of his own orgasm. Richie continued to aid his omega through his release, grinding slowly against Eddie's prostate until the small wolf was twitching with overstimulation. Richie carefully leaned down over Eddie's belly to plant a kiss on his forehead. He saw Eddie's face twisting with an uncomfortable wince and he put his arms around Eddie to hoist him up carefully into a sitting position. Richie managed to scoot himself back against the headboard with Eddie curled up in his lap and straddling him. 

Richie grinned as he tried to help Eddie tame his bed-hair, but to no avail. Eddie let out an annoyed groan as he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and tried to lean forward to put his head on Richie's shoulder, groaning unhappily when his stomach seemed to prevent it. The alpha smiled as he took one of Eddie's thick memory foam pillows and placed it across his shoulder and chest for Eddie to carefully lay against. The omega preened happily, causing a small swell of pride to gurgle its way in Richie's already happy-go-lucky, sex-adled, alpha-centric brain. 

Richie put his arms around his knotted mate and held him close as the two of them basked in the dawn sunlight in a comfortable silence. A silence that was broken two seconds later by Eddie, "God, I have to pee. And I'm starving. And I'm so tired. And I want marinara sauce. And I'm itching to make a new nest. And I really, really wanna fuck again."

Richie let out a croaking laugh as he combed a hand through Eddie's matted hair, "I can help with all those things, mama bear. 'Cept I don't think I can pee for ya."

"You could try." Eddie offered weakly before he huffed "They're waking up."

"Who?"

"The cast of Texas Ranger, moron." Eddie griped sarcastically, "Who the fuck else would I be concerned about right now?"

"My mom in the room next door?" Richie offered with a wicked grin that had a brilliant blush settle over Eddie's nose. 

"I'm trying to ignore the fact that she's next door. I was talking about the outcome of our fuckery, actually. All four of them." Eddie sat up and looked down at his stomach that seemed to flutter with small motion. Richie stared in wonder, smiling with animate hubris, at his steadily-growing litter.

Richie put a large hand on Eddie's stomach and stroked the tanned skin with his thumb. Eddie smiled happily and lay his hand on Richie's when the door opened. They both jumped in fright to see Stan leaning against the doorframe in his plaid pajamas and nightgown. He looked at them with pursed lips, "I was going to come in here to yell at you for waking me up with your sordid antics but you're lucky you guys are so cute. And by 'you guys', I mean Eddie at a ninety-ten ratio. You're included, Richard, only because you're his mate and happen to be here."

Richie snorted softly, "You just don't wanna admit you jerked off to it. You got your 'freak' on just as much as we did this morning. Only difference is that we aren't ashamed of it, prude."

Eddie swatted Richie on the chest with a scowl, "Be nice."

Richie looked back at Stan with a kinder smile in his eyes, "Apologies, Kooks. You're as sexy as a Clooney in a cardigan."

"Choke on a Matzo ball, Tozier. At least then you'd be quiet. And don't forget, today is cleaning day." 


End file.
